Consequatum Maxima
by Melfique
Summary: Un pari maléfique lui avait été lancé et lui, Sirius, pour avoir voulu leur montrer à tous qu'il ne reculerait jamais devant rien, avait accepté de le tenir. Il était un Gryffondor, après tout, avait-il affirmé avec dignité. Mais maintenant qu'il gravissait l'escalier menant au quatrième étage, vers les appartements de Minerva McGonagall, il le regrettait déjà à moitié...
1. Un pari téméraire

_Salut, c'est moi, **Melfique** qui est de retour ! ^^_

_ Bon, alors, je vous présente mon OS... manqué... :P C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas réussi à m'en tenir qu'à un seul chapitre... Il y aura donc vingt chapitres en tout. x)_

_ Tout d'abord, je veux remercier **Persis** qui m'a très grandement aidée à m'améliorer dans ma prose._

_ Ensuite, je veux remercier _**_Clair-2-lune_**_ et _**_Evangeliade_**_ parce qu'elles sont restées avec moi tout le temps de l'écriture de cette fic'. Elles m'ont motivée à fond ! Merci ! =D_

_ Puis, pour finir, je veux remercier **Bergere**. C'est elle qui m'a donné l'envie, grâce à ses fic' à elle, d'écrire une histoire comme celle-là._

_ Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaira... C'est toujours stressant de savoir si tout ce que j'ai écrit pour le simple plaisir peut bien ou non plaire à d'autres que moi... En tout cas, j'attendrai vos commentaires, le verdict... :)_

_ Oh, et ne prenez pas trop cette histoire au sérieux. C'est pour le fun... :P_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)_

**Chapitre un ****—**** Un pari téméraire**

Sirius Black arpentait à pas feutrés les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, à une heure du matin. Il avait emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de James pour éviter de se faire coincer par Rusard, le concierge, ou encore sa chatte Miss Teigne, mais il était encore loin d'être à l'abri de tout ennui. Il allait subir une tempête infernale, il le présentait. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de jouer à ce jeu dangereux ? C'était idiot, surtout que Mulciber et Rogue avaient été de la partie... Un pari maléfique lui avait été lancé et lui, Sirius, pour avoir voulu leur montrer à tous qu'il ne reculerait jamais devant rien, avait accepté de le tenir. Il était un Gryffondor, après tout, avait-il affirmé avec dignité. Mais maintenant qu'il gravissait l'escalier menant au quatrième étage, vers les appartements de Minerva McGonagall, il le regrettait déjà à moitié...

La pénombre des couloirs était écrasante. En ces heures tardives de la nuit, toutes les flammes des torches avaient été éteintes pour mieux laisser les occupants des tableaux dormir, et Sirius avait du mal à voir où il allait. Mais il n'osait pas se servir de sa baguette. Quelqu'un pourrait s'apercevoir de sa présence. Peeves, par exemple... Cet esprit frappeur pouvait se trouver au quatrième étage et Sirius n'avait nullement envie qu'il se mette à hurler des « _Élève hors du dortoir !_ » qui lui feraient alors échouer son plan. Même s'il était invisible grâce à la cape, il valait mieux ne rien risquer.

Un pâle rayon de lune apparut lorsqu'il s'engagea dans un corridor au bout duquel une petite fenêtre ronde se découpait dans les ténèbres. Il put alors accélérer un peu le pas. Mais à peine avait-il atteint le milieu du corridor qu'il entendit un imperceptible crissement aiguë.

Sirius s'arrêta. Le cœur battant, il scruta le couloir à la recherche du coupable mais il ne vit personne. Les ombres autour de lui restaient immobiles.

Il se remit donc en marche. Ce bruit avait probablement été émis par une souris qui passait par là, songea-t-il avec indifférence. Il n'y avait pas de quoi à être effrayé. Puis l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de Peter le fit sourire. Que ce dernier ne puisse réprimer l'envie irrésistible d'aller espionner son ami courageux dans un défi de taille n'étonnait pas du tout Sirius. C'était parfaitement concevable. Peter le suivait certainement, en ce moment, dans les couloirs du château, en silence. Le fait qu'il aurait un spectateur qui pourrait témoigner à tout le monde que Sirius ne s'arrêtait jamais devant rien — pas même devant un pari concernant la plus austère et sévère des professeurs — agit en lui comme un puissant stimulant. Il redressa les épaules d'un air hautain et tourna un coin de mur à sa gauche, se délectant d'imaginer Peter en train de frémir d'excitation sous sa forme de rat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant la porte des appartements de son professeur de métamorphose. Il hésita un moment, songea soudain qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver n'importe où ailleurs, mais il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa.

Évidemment, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle devait dormir, pensa-t-il avec logique. De nouveau, il frappa, plus fort cette fois, mais encore rien. Il n'entendit même pas un mouvement derrière la porte. Mais Sirius ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant. Il se gonfla le torse et se mit à tambouriner de toutes ses forces, résolu à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle consente enfin à lui ouvrir. Elle allait assurément finir par se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre !

Enfin, des pas résonnèrent de l'autre côté. Sirius se recula aussitôt et vit apparaître devant lui une McGonagall furieuse qu'on soit venu la réveiller brusquement en pleine nuit. Vêtue d'un peignoir écossais, elle portait encore les marques de son oreiller, étampées sur un côté de son visage, et Sirius la trouva bien étrange avec ses cheveux échevelés, tressés partiellement en une longue natte noire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude, on ne la voyait jamais sans son chignon serré sur le dessus de sa nuque.

— Qui est là ? dit-elle de sa voix sèche en jetant des regards courroucés de chaque côté du couloir.

Sirius se rendit compte alors qu'il avait oublié de retirer sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais maintenant que le professeur McGonagall était devant lui, en chair et en os, en train de répéter les mots « Qui est là ? » dans un crescendo de colère, il prit soudain conscience à quel point ce pari était ridicule. Comment avait-il pu accepter de relever un tel défi stupide ? Estimant plus sage de retourner à son dortoir plutôt que de jouer avec le risque imminent de finir expulsé de Poudlard, toujours sous sa cape, silencieusement, il se remit donc en mouvement le long du couloir. Il rebroussait chemin.

Mais dès que McGonagall referma la porte avec un grand bruit, la pensée horrible de se faire traiter de trouillard le lendemain matin, parce qu'il aurait manqué de bravoure, lui traversa douloureusement l'esprit. Il n'aimait pas passer pour un perdant. Il avait trop d'orgueil pour ça. Et le pari, par surcroît, lui réservait une conséquence surprise s'il osait se raviser...

Son cœur se serra dès qu'il s'arrêta de nouveau. Il _devait_ le faire ! Du moins, essayer... Non, _réussir_ !

Reprenant son courage à deux mains, il retourna à la porte.

« Allez, Patmol, s'exhorta-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration, tu es capable. Tu es un Gryffondor, bon sang ! »

Il n'avait qu'à lui déclarer la phrase absurde qu'il avait longuement tournée et retournée dans sa tête avec dégoût avant de venir ici, et déguerpir ensuite, avant qu'elle ne lui flanque un tas de retenues. Il était essentiel qu'il ne se fasse pas punir — sur le moment, tout au moins. Cela faisait également partie du pari...

Décidément, il avait pensé à tout, ce Mulciber, pour avoir rendu ce défi aussi difficile à accomplir. D'autant plus qu'il lui était interdit d'avouer au professeur McGonagall qu'il s'agissait d'un pari, sinon sa conséquence s'aggraverait. Mais il se consolait en pensant que, s'il réussissait, le jeu voulait que Rogue, ainsi que Mulciber lui-même, doivent à leur tour relever un défi du même calibre que le sien. Cette pensée le fit sourire férocement, tout en lui redonnant assez d'assurance pour enlever sa cape d'un coup, dans un froissement sonore, la fourrer dans sa poche et frapper à nouveau.

Il ne s'était même pas écoulé une seconde entière que la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois, à la volée. Surprise, le professeur McGonagall ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'elle le vit.

— Black ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

On aurait dit qu'elle s'évertuait à ne pas crier.

— Heu... répondit Sirius dont l'assurance avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'une ampoule qui grille.

Il voulut lui lancer la phrase qu'il devait lui dire, mais s'était comme si ses mots s'étaient bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge.

— C'est encore une autre de vos nombreuses blagues, c'est cela ? devina-t-elle alors, assez justement.

— Non... Non, pas du tout, mentit Sirius, mortifié. Je... je suis... je suis simplement venu vous dire... que je...

Il avala sa salive. Il sentait son front se couvrir d'une sueur froide tandis que le professeur McGonagall, à travers ses lunettes carrées, le dardait d'un regard sévère et menaçant.

— Alors ? le pressa-t-elle. Qu'êtes-vous venu me dire, exactement, Mr Black, à une heure du matin ? J'espère pour vous que c'est important sinon ce sont les pires ennuis qui vous attendent, soyez-en sûr !

C'est à ce moment que Sirius aperçut le rat, un peu en retrait, recroquevillé dans l'ombre du professeur McGonagall. Il avait eu raison : Peter l'avait suivi jusqu'ici pour voir comment allait se dérouler sa mésaventure. Aussitôt, Sirius se rengorgea. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il était important de toujours se montrer à son avantage, de ne jamais manifester une seule once de frousse. Peter allait raconter tous les détails de ce qu'il aurait vu et Sirius se devait être décrit comme quelqu'un de courageux, du début jusqu'à la fin. Il fallait donc l'impressionner...

— _Alors_ ? répéta le professeur McGonagall avec impatience, les bras croisés.

Alors Sirius commença à jouer le jeu avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable :

— Je ne peux plus supporter de garder ça en dedans de moi, professeur, dit-il. Il fallait que je vous en parle.

— Et je suppose que ça ne pouvait pas attendre à demain ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air agacé.

— Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête, ça ne pouvait plus attendre. Je n'arrive plus à dormir...

Le professeur McGonagall parut méfiante. Elle l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes, puis elle murmura, un peu pour elle-même :

— Mais qu'allez-vous me sortir comme plaisanterie encore, Black... ?

— Je..., commença-t-il.

À nouveau, il hésita. Jamais il n'avait ressenti son cœur battre à une telle vitesse folle. Aurait-il seulement assez d'audace pour le lui dire enfin ? Il allait se faire tuer, il le craignait fort...

Mais il se força néanmoins à le faire...

Fermant les yeux, il soupira, puis, avec la même sensation que s'il était sur le point de sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, il envoya enfin ses mots avant même d'avoir pris le temps de les articuler clairement :

— Jsuispedumentamoueudevoupros seurmagall...

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

— Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris.

Vraiment, ça, c'était le comble du ridicule, pensa Sirius avec affliction, puisqu'il fallait qu'il répète cette abominable phrase en plus !

Simulant difficilement un air désinvolte, il se passa la main sur son front et y dégagea les mèches brunes qui lui barrait le visage. Il espérait qu'elle ne remarque pas que sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée. Puis, d'une horrible voix aiguë, qu'il ne parvint pas à contrôler, il répéta plus intelligemment :

— Je suis... éperdument amoureux... de vous, professeur McGonagall...

Un silence terrible s'installa entre eux. La situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave. Le visage de McGonagall s'était décomposé de stupéfaction, puis se marbra de tâches rouges. Sirius attendait nerveusement le moment où elle exploserait de rage quand, tout-à-coup, il se souvint qu'il avait prévu s'enfuir à toutes jambes avant qu'elle ne lui assène un tas de retenues.

Mais à peine avait-il amorcé un mouvement de recul qu'elle l'empoigna par le bras d'une force étonnante et le tira vers elle.

— VOUS VOUS TROUVEZ DRÔLE, PEUT-ÊTRE ?

Sirius pensa qu'elle allait réveiller tout le château. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autant en colère.

— Je... je suis sérieux, balbutia-t-il, je suis vraiment amou...

— Cessez ce jeu stupide ! coupa-t-elle en lui serrant le bras si fort que Sirius sentait ses doigts s'engourdir. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'on vous aurait _encore_ mis au défi de relever un de ces paris idiots et puérils !

— Ce n'est pas un pari... Et je ne suis pas toujours en train de relever des défis puérils, s'indigna-t-il.

Le professeur McGonagall fut sur le point de répliquer, mais une voix sifflante retentit soudain dans le couloir.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

C'était Rusard. Sa chatte sur ses talons, il s'avançait vers eux, l'air essoufflé d'avoir couru jusqu'à eux. Il leva sa lanterne, projetant une lueur jaune sur tous les visages, et le professeur McGonagall relâcha Sirius.

— Ça va, tout va bien, dit-elle entre ses dents, j'ai la situation bien en main. Merci, Mr Rusard.

— Lui ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il reconnut Sirius. Encore ! Décidément, vous ne manifesterez jamais un goût très prononcé pour les articles du règlement de l'école, lui dit-il en hochant la tête, les yeux brillants de malice.

— On dirait bien, en effet, approuva le professeur McGonagall en regardant Sirius d'un air assassin. Black, je ne vous pensais pas aussi insolent. Ce soir, non seulement vous avez _encore_ manqué de respect pour le règlement de l'école, mais aussi envers ma propre personne, ce qui est encore plus intolérable ! Ne pensez pas vous en tirer d'affaire aussi facilement cette fois. Suivez-moi !

Elle plongea la main dans son peignoir et en sortit sa baguette magique qu'elle alluma d'un coup. Rusard ricana lorsque Sirius, appréhendant le pire, n'eut guère le choix de la suivre dans les couloirs du château. Elle le retiendrait en retenue durant un mois, il en était presque certain. Ou pire encore : elle le renverrait de l'école. Cette fois, de toutes les bêtises qu'il avait commises au fil de ses six années et demie passées à Poudlard, celle-ci était assurément la plus stupide.

— Entrez, Black, ordonna-t-elle sèchement, dès qu'ils furent arrivés à son bureau.

Sirius la suivit à l'intérieur. Cette pièce décorée à la mode écossaise, il la connaissait par cœur. Il s'était si souvent retrouvé là, avec ses amis — en particulier avec James —, et il savait qu'on ne ressortait jamais d'ici sans s'être fait sermonner durement.

— Fermez la porte, aboya-t-elle.

Avec l'horrible impression qu'il s'enfermait lui-même, il obéit. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le professeur McGonagall était déjà assise derrière son bureau et montrait silencieusement le fauteuil de chintz qui lui faisait face. Sirius se laissa tomber dedans, posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs et la fixa résolument dans ses yeux perçants. Il voulait de nouveau paraître parfaitement confiant. Peter était sûrement encore là, à les observer sous sa forme de rat, bien que Sirius ne fût pas parvenu à l'apercevoir dans la pénombre des couloirs.

— Bien... Black, dit-elle, maintenant j'attends des explications.

Mais Sirius avait beau s'efforcer à paraître sûr de lui, il n'avait aucune idée comment pourrait-il échapper aux punitions qu'elle allait, à l'évidence, lui infliger. Il se sentait perdu. Aucun plan génial ne lui venait à l'esprit. Enfin, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien continuer à lui faire croire qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle finirait par comprendre son prétendu tourment et le laisserait partir sans trop de remontrances ? C'était bien hasardeux comme tactique, il le reconnaissait, mais pour rien au monde il abandonnerait un défi pour lequel il s'était vanté d'être capable d'accomplir sans aucun problème. Il restait encore des chances de le remporter — de maigres chances, cependant. Mais il aurait été idiot d'abandonner maintenant, non... ?

— J'attends toujours, Black !

— Ce n'était pas des balivernes, professeur, mentit-il avec fermeté. Tout à l'heure, je vous ai dit la vérité... Je suis vraiment amoureux de vous...

Le professeur McGonagall eut une exclamation d'incrédulité mêlée d'agacement.

— Arrêtez ça immédiatement, Black, parce que je ne suis pas dupe du tout ! Et vous n'êtes pas crédible !

— Mais c'est la vérité...

— Ça suffit !

Le regard de McGonagall se remit à lancer des éclairs de fureur.

— D'abord, j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor en raison de votre excessive témérité !

« Non ! », cria intérieurement Sirius. Il venait instantanément de perdre le pari.

— Ensuite, poursuivit-elle en haussant le ton, si vous ne me révélez pas tout de suite le fond de cette blague de très mauvais goût, Black, eh bien, c'est une semaine de retenues que je vous réserve !

— Seulement une semaine ? s'étonna Sirius.

— Deux semaines, si vous insistez donc !

L'estomac contracté, Sirius se pencha précipitamment vers elle. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour la faire revenir sur ses décisions. Elle avait tout de même un cœur, non ?

— Écoutez, se réessaya-t-il désespérément, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est vrai ! Je... je vous aime !

— Trois semaines de retenues, répliqua-t-elle, les yeux flamboyant.

— Je suis totalement tombé sous votre charme !

— QUATRE SEMAINES DE RETENUES ET UN CINQUANTE POINTS D'ENLEVÉS DE PLUS À GRYFFONDOR !

À présent, Sirius n'aurait pas été étonné de voir des étincelles jaillir de ses narines tant il venait de la mettre dans un tel état de fureur.

— Je vous avertis, Black, poursuivit-elle d'un ton menaçant en se penchant à son tour vers lui, son visage rouge, effrayant, à trente centimètres du sien, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous persistez dans ce jeu ridicule, mais si vous laissez échapper un seul mot de plus concernant votre soi-disant amour pour moi, JE VOUS FERAI RENVOYER SUR-LE-CHAMP, BLACK ! Suis-je assez claire ?

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard. Déconfit, il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. En plus d'avoir perdu le pari — elle était décidément trop intelligente pour se laisser berner comme une idiote —, il allait être obligé d'endurer quasiment un mois de retenues avec McGonagall, sans compter la conséquence surprise que lui réservait Mulciber. Et tout le monde qui allait se moquer de lui parce qu'il avait échoué...

— Alors ? reprit le professeur McGonagall avec insistance.

— Alors quoi ? répondit Sirius d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Black, vous savez très bien que je ne vous laisserez pas partir d'ici sans avoir eu des explications ! Avouez donc qu'il s'agissait d'un pari !

— Non, ce n'était pas un pari.

Il n'allait tout de même pas aggraver sa conséquence en plus !

— Vous êtes donc venu frapper à mes appartements de votre plein gré ?

— Oui, assura-t-il avec une confiance renouvelée.

Il regarda furtivement autour de lui en essayant d'apercevoir Peter quelque part, mais il ne le vit pas.

— Pourquoi ? demanda McGonagall. Pourquoi avoir quitté votre salle commune, en pleine nuit, pour venir oser m'embêter, moi, un professeur ? Ne me répondez pas que c'était pour le simple plaisir, Black, parce que je n'y croirai pas. Vous étiez pertinemment conscient de la gravité de ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire.

— Effectivement, certifia Sirius d'un ton calme, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir.

— Pourquoi, alors ? insista-t-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Il ne voulut pas répondre cela, mais les mots lui échappèrent malgré lui, avant qu'il puisse les retenir :

— Je suis désolé, professeur, mais vous venez de m'interdire d'oser dire un seul mot concernant mon _soi-disant amour_ pour vous.

Et il la regarda droit dans les yeux, impressionné par sa propre audace. Mais le professeur McGonagall serra les poings sur son bureau, les lèvres et les narines plus pincées que jamais, et il sut alors qu'il était allé trop loin.

— _Vous osez..._ ?

— On m'a peut-être fait boire un philtre d'amour à mon insu ? s'empressa de suggérer Sirius pour rattraper sa faute. Et si j'allais voir le professeur Slughorn pour un antidote ?

— Non, dit lentement McGonagall, les yeux comme deux charbons ardents, vous n'avez pas bu de philtre d'amour, Black. Je l'aurais su, cela aurait paru dans votre regard. Or, je n'y décèle aucun sentiment qui ressemblerait à de l'amour...

— C'est... c'est parce que j'ai toujours été de nature très réservé... balbutia Sirius, la gorge sèche. Je garde toutes mes émotions à l'intérieur de moi et c'est pour ça que...

— BLACK, NOM DE DIEU, SI VOUS NE CESSEZ PAS ENFIN CE JEU INSUPPORTABLE, JE VOUS FERAI REGRETTER AMÈREMENT DE M'AVOIR FAIT PERDRE MON SANG-FROID !

Il y eut un silence glacial. Avec ses cheveux échevelés et ses yeux exorbités de fureur, le professeur McGonagall n'avait jamais semblé aussi terrifiante. Sirius voyait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, comme si hurler ainsi lui avait coûté une grande partie de ses forces, puis il eut la nette impression qu'elle était présentement sur le point de prendre la décision fatidique de le renvoyer de Poudlard.

— D'accord, je l'avoue, lâcha Sirius d'un ton résigné, je suis un abominable crétin. J'ai agi indécemment avec vous et je m'en excuse. Me pardonnez-vous maintenant, professeur ?

McGonagall ne changea pas d'état. Elle le dévisagea longuement derrière ses lunettes carrées puis...

— Non, répondit-elle avec froideur, un tel irrespect est impardonnable, Black. Mais puisque vous reconnaissez au moins que vous êtes, en effet, un... _abominable crétin_, comme vous dites, je vous laisse donc retourner à votre salle commune. Il est déjà très tard et il serait préférable que nous poursuivions cette discussion demain...

— Bien, professeur, dit Sirius dont le visage s'était aussitôt illuminé de soulagement.

— Cependant, poursuivit-elle, les yeux toujours aussi étincelants, profitez bien de cette nuit parce qu'il se pourrait très bien qu'elle soit votre dernière passée dans cette école.

Elle se leva, contourna son bureau et alla ouvrir la porte.

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté.

— Non, gémit-il, s'il vous plaît. Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas...

— Oh que si, je le peux ! répliqua-t-elle d'un horrible ton catégorique. Maintenant, sortez et regagnez votre dortoir. Je déciderez demain, selon mon humeur, si je vous accorde ou pas une autre chance, mais je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus si j'étais à votre place !

Lorsque Sirius fut sur le chemin menant à sa salle commune, il éprouva un sentiment de vide, de défaite. Il aurait voulu remporter ce pari. Cela lui avait semblé si simple au début : se rendre à ses appartements à une heure du matin, frapper, lui lancer bêtement qu'il était amoureux d'elle dans des mots précis, puis échapper ensuite à son châtiment. S'il s'était enfui assez rapidement, il y aurait eu des chances qu'elle se soit trouvée trop sidérée sur le coup pour penser à le rattraper d'emblée. Bien entendu, cela ne lui aurait pas épargné sa fureur noire, mais sur le moment, oui, et il aurait alors remporté le défi.

Demain, en plus de vivre l'horrible anxiété de découvrir s'il était renvoyé ou non de l'école, il allait devoir subir la conséquence surprise de Mulciber. Mais il doutait fort que cette conséquence puisse se révéler bien pire que d'affronter toutes les moqueries de ses camarades de classe qui allaient découvrir, assurément très tôt, que Sirius avait perdu le pari dont il s'était vanté de réussir simplement, comme un idiot, finalement...

_Merci d'avoir lu. Maintenant, un peu nerveuse, j'attends de savoir si vous avez aimé ou non. Je vous enverrai la suite très bientôt. :)_


	2. Une surprise amère

_Bonjour ! ^^  
_

_C'est avec plaisir que je vous envoie déjà la suite. Merci beaucoup à_** Clair-2-lune**_, _**Myth444**_, _**Myiou**_ et _**Eladora**_ pour leur review qui m'a fait sauter de joie. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaît ! ^^ ... pour l'instant, tout au moins... :P  
_

_Oh et merci aussi à_ **Melian-chan**_ qui me suit aussi dans cette histoire ! ^^  
_

_Bon, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. J'attendrai vos impressions avec hâte. :)  
_

_(Ces drôles de Maraudeurs appartiennent à J.K. Rowling )  
_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_**  
**

**Chapitre deux — Une surprise amère**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se fit réveiller brutalement par James.

— Patmol ! cria-t-il en le secouant dans son lit. Hé, Patmol, réveille-toi !

Sirius émit un grognement ensommeillé. Il se retourna sur le côté dans l'espoir de se rendormir mais James ne le laissa pas tranquille.

— Patmol, bon sang, mais réveille-toi donc !

— Quoi ? ronchonna-t-il.

— Queudver vient de tout nous raconter, répondit James, surexcité. Il paraît que McGonagall ressemblait à un fauve enragé, hier soir. Tu as réussi à l'apprivoiser, hein, dis ? Je brûle d'envie de connaître la suite.

— Oui, moi aussi, retentit la voix couinante de Peter.

Brusquement, Sirius se redressa sur ses oreillers et regarda Peter.

— Comment ça : « moi aussi » ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu n'étais pas avec moi, hier ?

Peter, un petit grassouillet au nez pointu, haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

— Oui, mais je me suis encore fait poursuivre par Miss Teigne, expliqua-t-il, juste après que McGonagall t'ait demandé de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Je n'ai donc pas pu savoir si tu as gagné le pari ou non.

— Ah bon...

— Tu l'as réussi, hein ? demanda James, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle a vraiment cru que tu étais tombé amoureux d'elle et...

Sirius l'interrompit d'un rire dédaigneux.

— Oh, je t'en pris, Cornedrue, dit-il, ne sois pas aussi stupide que tu crois qu'elle ne l'est.

Le sourire de James s'effaça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sirius essaya de cacher son malaise en s'efforçant de paraître détendu, mais...

— Tu as failli te faire renvoyer, c'est ça ? dit soudain une voix rauque teintée de reproche.

Remus, qui était assis sur le lit d'en face, déjà tout habillé contrairement à ses amis encore en pyjama, ne semblait pas partager la même émotion d'excitation que James et Peter. Il avait plutôt l'air anxieux.

— Ou peut-être que tu t'es _déjà_ fait renvoyer ? Je pense toujours que c'était de la pure folie d'avoir tenu ce pari risqué, Patmol.

— Oh, Lunard, tu ne vas pas recommencer, dit James en levant les yeux au plafond, agacé. Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par comprendre que c'est justement le risque qui est amusant ?

— Je le sais déjà, rétorqua Remus d'un ton las, mais le risque est également très dangereux. Ça aussi, tu devrais le savoir, Cornedrue...

— Hé, oh, Lunard, s'énerva James dont le teint avait légèrement rosi, tu es en train de parler à ceux qui, une fois par mois, tiennent compagnie à un loup-garou lors de la pleine lune !

— Pas si fort, implora Remus en jetant un regard inquiet vers la porte.

Sirius n'entendit aucun son depuis le salon de la salle commune en bas et présuma donc que tous les autres élèves étaient présentement à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

— Alors ? reprit James avec impatience. Tu as réussi le pari ?

Sirius se grattait nerveusement le bas du dos au travers son pyjama. Il soupira.

— Lunard a raison... marmonna-t-il. Il était stupide d'avoir accepté ce pari... Mulciber avait vraiment rendu ce défi impossible... Je n'ai pas réussi... En ce sens que je n'ai pas pu échapper aux punitions... Je... J'ai...

Il hésita.

— Non ! se récria James, les yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait renvoyer !

Peter hoqueta d'une exclamation horrifiée et Sirius se sentit rougir de honte. De devoir décevoir ainsi ses amis l'insupportait terriblement. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas s'être retrouvé dans une telle situation.

— Je ne me suis pas fait renvoyer... encore... tempéra Sirius, le regard fuyant.

— Eh bien, j'avoue que ça m'étonne un peu, dit Remus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Si j'avais été le professeur McGonagall et qu'on m'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit pour me faire une fausse déclaration d'amour ridicule, vraiment, tu aurais été mort, mon vieux.

— Pourtant, dit James, désappointé, j'étais certain que tu parviendrais à la séduire. Ton succès a toujours été infaillible auprès des filles.

— Peut-être, répliqua Sirius, irrité, mais tu essayeras, toi, de charmer un vieux vautour acariâtre.

Peter gloussa d'un petit rire aiguë mais s'interrompit dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était le seul à rire.

— Tu n'a pas dû y mettre assez de cœur, suggéra James.

— Mais enfin, Cornedrue, reprit Remus d'un air exaspéré, qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu'il fasse ? Je te rappelle que c'est de la très stricte et austère Minerva McGonagall dont on parle.

— Et alors ? Je te pari que Patmol est capable d'avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut, même cette bonne vieille prof de métamorphose...

Précipitamment, Sirius se leva de son lit d'un seul bond.

— Ah, non, Cornedrue ! protesta-t-il avec force. Je t'interdis de lancer un autre pari, surtout pas s'il concerne encore McGonagall ! Déjà que, si elle m'autorise à rester à Poudlard, je serai contraint à passer toutes mes soirées avec elle en retenue...

— _Si elle t'autorise_ _à rester à Poudlard_ ? releva Remus, alarmé. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas été... ?

Il s'étrangla brusquement lorsqu'il comprit de lui-même.

— Elle est présentement en train de _réfléchir _quant à savoir si elle te renvoi ou non de l'école ? murmura-t-il lentement.

— Perspicace, commenta Sirius avec sarcasme.

Puis, devant la mine effarée de ses amis, il se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit et raconta enfin ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Cependant, il en remania légèrement les détails, question de bien se faire passer pour la « _pauvre victime courageuse »_, et elle, comme _l'« abominable femme démente qui ne lui avait voulu que du mal »_. Lorsqu'il termina son récit, Peter poussa un cri d'admiration et James s'exclama d'un air ébahi :

— Ça alors ! Pour m'avoir fait souvent réprimer par elle, je savais que McGonagall pouvait se montrer très rigoureuse. Mais à ce point... ? Décidément, elle se transforme carrément en monstre lorsqu'on ose la réveiller au plein milieu de la nuit.

— Hum... fit Remus qui se caressait le menton d'un air septique. C'est drôle, mais je ne suis pas très convaincu que le professeur McGonagall t'ait vraiment empoigné par la gorge après lui avoir dit que tu étais de nature très réservé...

— Elle ne m'a peut-être pas empoigné littéralement par la gorge, mais c'était tout comme, répondit Sirius, évasif. Elle était effrayante. Elle avait les yeux sortis de la tête et elle soufflait comme un bœuf.

— Ah oui, approuva Remus d'un ton ironique, j'avais remarqué que le professeur McGonagall soufflait souvent comme un bœuf...

— C'est vrai ? dit naïvement Peter.

— Mais non, idiot, répliqua James. C'est Patmol qui exagère un peu.

— Un peu beaucoup, oui, renchérit Remus en regardant Sirius d'un air réprobateur.

— Bon, ça suffit, dit Sirius, courroucé. Le problème n'est pas là. Je dois revoir McGonagall aujourd'hui et j'ai bien l'intention de me racheter auprès d'elle.

Nerveusement, il se remit à se gratter le bas du dos tandis que Remus hochait la tête.

— En effet, ajouta ce dernier, parce que je suis certain qu'elle prévoit te renvoyer.

— Tu planifies essayer de la courtiser encore ? demanda James en souriant.

— Non, hors de question, répondit Sirius avec dégoût. Je ne veux plus jamais m'entendre dire que je suis amoureux de cette vieille chouette coléreuse de toute ma vie !

Peter gloussa à nouveau mais Remus se raidit à l'évocation des mots « vieille chouette coléreuse ».

— Arrête de l'insulter comme ça, Patmol. C'est irrespectueux envers un professeur.

— Tu comptes faire quoi, alors ? demanda James à Sirius, indifférent à l'indignation de Remus.

— Je ne sais pas encore...

Il y eut un silence pensif.

— L'idée du philtre d'amour aurait été bonne si tu ne l'avais pas déjà usée hier, dit alors James.

— Justement, ça n'a pas marché, répondit Sirius. Elle ne m'a pas cru.

— C'est parce que d'habitude, expliqua James, une victime de philtre d'amour ne se rend jamais compte que son soudain sentiment d'amour n'est pas réel. Son obsession est trop forte pour penser à autre chose que celle ou celui dont il est amoureux. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne t'a pas cru. Il aurait fallu que ce soit l'un de nous qui le lui dise.

— Je ne sais pas pour toi, répliqua Sirius, sarcastique, mais quand une McGonagall en furie est sur le point de m'étrangler, mon cerveau cesse étrangement de bien fonctionner...

— Et si tu accusais McGonagall de t'avoir brutalisé ? dit inopinément Peter, le doigt dans les airs comme lorsqu'il demandait la parole en classe. Je l'ai vu t'empoigner fort le bras devant l'entrée de ses appartements. Tu portes sûrement encore les marques ?

— Fais voir... dit aussitôt James d'un air intéressé, en s'approchant de Sirius.

Celui-ci releva sa manche de pyjama et regarda à l'endroit où le professeur McGonagall lui avait serré le bras. Remus resta assis sur le lit d'en face, mais étira cependant le cou avec curiosité.

— Tu as un bleu quelque part ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, il n'y a rien, répondit Sirius, déçu, en rabaissant sa manche.

Il aurait aimé y voir une ecchymose, comme tous les vaillants Aurores qui portaient encore les marques de leurs combats jadis.

— Et si on lui disait que tu avais agi sous l'effet du sortilège de l'Impérium ? proposa alors James.

— Oui, bonne idée ! dit aussitôt Sirius, ragaillardi.

Peter frappa des mains d'un air réjoui. Remus, quant à lui, émit une sorte de rire étouffé.

— Et _qui_ lui aurait jeté ce maléfice ?

— Mulciber ou Avery, pourquoi pas ? suggéra James en haussant les épaules. Ou, non, encore mieux : _Servilus_. Oui, Servilus ! Il haït Patmol autant qu'il me haït moi. Ce serait crédible que ce soit lui qui ait lancé un Imperium sur Patmol uniquement pour se moquer de lui.

— Oui, oui, accuser Servilus, c'est bon ça ! approuva Peter en sautillant sur place.

Mais contrairement à eux, Remus ne parut pas trouver l'idée aussi géniale.

— Il est très grave d'accuser quelqu'un pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, Cornedrue.

— Oh, Lunard, il s'agit de Servilus...

— Ce n'est pas une raison.

Il y eut un silence. James releva ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste irrité.

— Tu proposes quoi alors, Lunard, comme idée ? Que Patmol était somnambule, peut-être ?

— Qu'il aille lui dire la vérité, répondit Remus avec vigueur, voilà ce que je propose comme idée !

— _Certainement pas !_ s'écria Sirius.

Il s'était relevé si brusquement que Peter sursauta et tomba à la renverse sur James qui le retint de justesse.

— Elle va me réprimander encore plus sévèrement pour avoir accepté ce pari idiot et...

— Lorsqu'on avoue nos fautes, Patmol, coupa Remus d'un ton cinglant, on est déjà à demi-pardonné.

Sirius savait qu'il avait raison dans un sens et cela le renfrogna.

— D'accord, admit-il en se grattant à nouveau le bas du dos, mais tu oublies que si je révèle à McGonagall la vérité concernant le pari, ma conséquence me sera aggravée.

— Oui, sûrement, reconnut Remus, mais tu ne penses pas que McGonagall serait une sorcière aux capacités et connaissances magiques beaucoup plus élevés que Mulciber et qu'elle pourrait alors régler ton problème d'un simple mouvement de baguette ?

— Mulciber fait de la magie noire, objecta Sirius. J'ai entendu parlé que lui, associé avec Avery, Servilus et ces autres imbéciles de Serpentards, il était capable de bien des choses. Et, de toute façon, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant, je doute fort que McGonagall veuille bien m'aider après ce que je lui ai fait. Elle serait plutôt du genre à me laisser souffrir de ma conséquence pour que je puisse mieux regretter mes décisions irréfléchies.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis James demanda :

— Au fait, ta conséquence pour avoir perdu le pari, c'est quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius qui se grattait toujours, plus bas cette fois. Mulciber m'a dit que ce serait une surprise. Il ne devait pas s'être encore décidé à ce moment-là, songea-t-il.

— Bien sûr que si, il était décidé, assura Remus. On ne peut pas conclure ce genre de pari magique sans en connaître toutes les clauses. S'il t'a dit que c'était une surprise, c'est qu'il voulait que ce soit une surprise.

— Eh bien, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est, dit Sirius avec amertume, en continuant de se gratter de plus en plus fort.

— Moi aussi, dit James.

— Et moi aussi, ajouta Peter.

Nouveau silence. On n'entendait plus que les grattements effrénés des ongles de Sirius contre le tissu de son bas de pyjama. Enfin, James demanda :

— Heu... Mais pourquoi te grattes-tu autant la fesse gauche, dis-moi, Patmol ?

Sirius se figea. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se grattait ainsi depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin. Brusquement, il eut l'impression d'avoir avalé une gorgée de liquide froid qui lui gela instantanément les entrailles : la conséquence de Mulciber !

Sous les regards inquiets de ses amis, il fila tout droit à la salle de bain. Dès qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, précipitamment, il se présenta de dos devant le grand miroir du lavabo, baissa le pantalon de son pyjama, puis regarda son reflet par-dessus son épaule.

— AAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, horrifié.

Aussitôt, on tambourina à la porte.

— Patmol, ça va ? cria James.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus.

— ESPÈCE D'ABOMINABLE SALE ORDURE DE MULCIBER !

Dans le bas de son dos, en rangs serrés, d'innombrables petits boutons rouge vif formaient clairement les mots : « Sirius Black est amoureux de... » Et la suite de la phrase était écrite à la verticale, en larges lettres majuscules formées d'une horrible éruption de plus gros furoncles qui s'étalaient sur toute la surface de sa fesse gauche : « MINERVA McGONAGALL »

— _Non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !_ gémit-il en secouant la tête.

— Patmol ! cria à nouveau James, de l'autre côté de la porte. Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?

D'un geste fébrile, Sirius releva son pantalon et alla ouvrir, le cœur battant furieusement. Devant lui, James et Remus avaient blêmi d'inquiétude et Peter regardait le pyjama de Sirius avec une expression d'avidité sur le visage.

— Je vais tuer Mulciber ! déclara Sirius avec colère.

Et il se dirigea à grand pas vers l'escalier qui menait en bas, au salon de la salle commune.

— Patmol, mais enfin, le raisonna Remus en le devançant pour l'empêcher de quitter le dortoir, tu n'es même pas habillé. Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

Sirius s'arrêta.

— Tu as raison, dit-il. Je vais donc m'habiller et _ensuite _j'irai tuer Mulciber !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda James en le suivant jusqu'à son lit sous lequel Sirius se saisit de son uniforme de Poudlard. Bon sang, Patmol, tu vas nous le dire, à la fin ?

Sirius se redressa, sa robe noire de sorcier pendait au bout de sa main. Il avait la désagréable impression que ses amis allaient rire de sa situation dès qu'il la leur apprendrait.

— Allez, l'encouragea James avec sérieux, dis-nous. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta fesse gauche ?

Sirius hésita un instant en se grattant à nouveau, puis il brandit un doigt menaçant.

— Je vous interdis de rigoler ! lança-t-il en regardant successivement James, Remus et Peter.

— D'accords, répondit James, promis, je ne rirai pas.

Mais une lueur d'amusement semblait déjà luire dans son regard et un sourire discret s'esquissait sur les lèvres de Remus. Il n'y avait que Peter qui gardait son sérieux, bien que son visage exprimait toujours le désir ardent de connaître enfin ce que cachait Sirius dans son pantalon. Soupirant de résignation, Sirius se retourna néanmoins et releva son haut de pyjama pour leur permettre d'apercevoir la phrase en suspension qui s'était inscrite au bas de son dos.

— Mais ce ne sont que des boutons, s'étonna James en s'approchant afin de les observer de plus près, en même temps que les deux autres.

— _Seulement que des boutons ?_ s'indigna Sirius. Mais tu n'as donc pas lu ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

— Mais oui, dit Remus derrière son dos, les boutons forment des lettres.

— Ce n'est pas facile à lire... commenta Peter.

— Comment ça ? demanda Sirius, agacé. Cette phrase est très claire !

— Pas vraiment, répondit James, mais je parviens tout de même à déchiffrer ton nom, là, à la fin de la ligne... Le restant cependant prête à confusion... « eb xueruoma... » ? C'est qui ça, Eb ?

Sirius eut une exclamation d'irritation.

— Oh, que vous êtes bêtes ! maugréa-t-il en se retournant devant eux. C'est écrit : Sirius Black est amoureux de... !

— C'est une phrase qu'il faut regarder à travers un miroir, s'offusqua Remus. C'est pour ça que nous avons de la difficulté à la lire.

— Amoureux de qui ? questionna Peter.

— Minerva McGonagall, répondit Sirius en grimaçant. Son nom est écrit en grosses lettres sur ma fesse gauche.

James fut pris d'un fou rire et s'enfonça subitement le poing dans la bouche. Sirius le fusilla du regard.

— Est-ce qu'on peut voir ? demanda alors Peter. Est-ce qu'on peut voir le nom de McGonagall sur ta...

— Mais enfin, Queudver ! s'écria Sirius avec incrédulité exaspérée. Je ne vais quand même pas te montrer mon derrière, tout de même !

Cette fois, James éclata littéralement de rire.

— Oh, toi ! Cesse ça tout de suite, veux-tu ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

Mais même Remus faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas s'esclaffer lui aussi et, bientôt, il n'y eut plus que Sirius, outré, qui ne riait pas du tout.

— Ça suffit ! cria-t-il mais sans succès.

Ils étaient tous là, à se tenir les côtes, tandis qu'ils riaient aux éclats sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Dans un bruit sourd, le sang battit dans les oreilles de Sirius.

— Vous m'aviez promis que vous ne rigoleriez pas !

— Moi ? dit Remus d'un ton faussement innocent. Mais c'est Cornedrue qui a promis, pas moi.

— Mon vieux, pardonne-moi, gloussa James, les larmes aux yeux, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Tu as le nom de... Tu as le nom de... Minerva McGonagall... imprégné sur ta fesse gauche ! Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me retenir de rire ? C'est trop... C'est trop... ridicule !

— Va te faire cuire de la crotte de troll, Cornedrue ! lança Sirius en se grattant furieusement. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir vivre avec cette conséquence pénible durant sûrement un long bout de temps, si ce n'est pas pour une vie entière !

— Va voir l'infirmière, Patmol, conseilla Remus qui avait soudain repris son sérieux. Je suis certain qu'elle sera capable de t'arranger ça.

— Mais tu es complètement malade ! s'exclama Sirius d'un air effaré. J'ai refusé de baisser mon pantalon devant Queudver. Je n'ai pas plus envie sinon moins de le faire devant Madame Pomfresh !

— Mais il va bien falloir que tu le fasses devant quelqu'un si tu veux que ce maléfice te soit conjuré un jour !

— Lunard a raison, Patmol, renchérit James. Va voir l'infirmière. Et je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas la première fois dans sa vie qu'elle verra une fesse gauche, ajouta-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Sirius lui jeta à nouveau un regard noir.

— Comme la mienne, oui ! répliqua-t-il. Et lorsqu'elle lira ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus, le professeur McGonagall sera aussitôt mise au courant, c'est parfaitement prévisible ! Elle fera vite le lien avec ce qui s'est passé hier et reviendra alors me voir pour me forcer à admettre que c'était bel et bien un pari.

— Et alors ? dit nonchalamment James. Tu seras au moins guéri. Pour le reste, on s'en fiche...

— Ce ne serait pas impossible, Cornedrue, que Madame Pomfresh ne parvienne pas à remettre ma fesse gauche en bon état ! Mulciber est habile dans la magie noire. Et je te rappelle que si McGonagall apprend la vérité concernant le pari, ma conséquence sera aggravée, dit-il d'un ton amer. Or, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver avec cette même phrase qui m'apparaîtrait peut-être dans le front, Cornedrue !

— L'infirmière ne pose jamais beaucoup de questions, reprit Remus d'un ton ferme, et il ne serait pas impossible qu'elle n'arrive pas à déchiffrer les mots qui sont...

— À la verticale, le nom de Minerva McGonagall se lit très bien, interrompit sèchement Sirius, même avec des lettres inscrites à l'envers.

— Alors, tu proposes quoi ? demanda Remus en croisant les bras. Ne rien faire et te gratter le postérieur toute ta vie ?

— Non, assura Sirius d'un air féroce, en crispant les doigts sur sa robe de sorcier qu'il tenait toujours. Je ne resterai pas là à ne rien faire, vous pouvez en être certains.

— Tu vas faire quoi ?

— Eh bien, pour commencer, je vais aller voir Mulciber... _et l'étriper _!


	3. Une consequence des plus piquantes

****_Re-bonjour ! ^^  
_

_Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez bien que je vais publier les chapitres de cette fic' au rythme de un par jour. Alors surveillez vos alertes. :P C'est un cadeau que je vous fais ! :)  
_

_Alors, merci encore à _**Eladora**_, ainsi qu'à _**Bergere**_ et _**Yucateca**_ pour leurs reviews ! Et merci aux autres, anonymes, de me lire. :) Vous me faites tous très plaisir !  
_

_(Ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
_

_Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! =)  
_

**Chapitre trois — Une conséquence des plus piquantes**

Sirius fulminait en se grattant la fesse avec fureur alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs du château en direction de la Grande Salle, suivi de James, Remus et Peter qui devaient courir par moment pour le rattraper. Sirius n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : faire payer Mulciber pour cette plaisanterie amère. Peu lui importait que c'était, d'abord, sa faute à lui, Sirius, qui avait accepté de tenir le pari, et peu lui importait aussi qu'il avait perdu et qu'il était logique qu'il doive à présent en subir la conséquence. Mulciber devait tout simplement payer, voilà tout !

— Patmol, mais enfin, ressaisis-toi ! essayait de le faire raisonner Remus, pantelant à son côté.

Mais sans succès. Sirius ne lui prêta pas attention et ignora même les avertissements de James.

— Patmol, haleta celui-ci, si tu étripes Mulciber toi-même, surtout si tu as l'intention de le faire devant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, tu perdras toutes les chances possibles d'éviter ton renvoi définitif de l'école. Si tu me le permets, il vaudrait beaucoup mieux que ce soit moi qui l'étripe à ta place...

— _Non ! Pas question ! C'est moi qui vais le tuer !_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, Sirius poussa les lourdes portes en chêne de toutes ses forces. Les quatre tables des maisons commençaient déjà à se vider : l'heure du petit déjeuner tirait à sa fin. Mais la table des Serpentard, étrangement, était encore occupée par la grande majorité de ses élèves respectifs et Sirius ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi...

— Ça va, Black ? lui lança Avery d'une voix sonore tandis que tous les yeux se tournaient vers Sirius. Alors, cette fesse ? Elle te plaît ?

Des rires mauvais s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentard et Sirius sentit une horrible colère dévastatrice s'insinuer dans ses veines. Ainsi donc, Mulciber n'avait pas perdu de temps avant d'aller raconter à tout le monde qu'il avait perdu le pari et qu'il en subissait présentement la conséquence.

— Hé, Black ! s'écria un autre Serpentard à la silhouette massive. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ton postérieur, dis-nous ?

Sentant qu'il fallait absolument laisser sa rage éclater sinon c'était lui qui risquait d'exploser au sens propre, Sirius repéra Mulciber, qui était assis entre Avery et Rogue, et se précipita vers lui à grands pas furieux.

— _Non, Patmol !_ cria Remus derrière lui, mais la fureur le rendait sourd.

Autour d'eux, plusieurs élèves se levèrent pour mieux voir ce qui se passait. Certains, parmi les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, avait l'air inquiet, tandis que les autres, notamment la totalité des Serpentard, s'amusaient.

Mulciber se leva à son tour, se rengorgea de toute sa stature de gorille, et défia du regard Sirius qui le regardait en contournant la table, les poings brandis.

— Alors, Black, dit Mulciber avec un sourire grognard, comment a-t-elle réagi, la McGo, lorsque tu lui as déclaré ton am...

Mais Mulciber ne put achever sa phrase puisque Sirius le frappa de plein fouet dans la figure.

— _Non !_ cria Remus en s'élançant vers Sirius pour l'arrêter.

Mais ce dernier avait déjà projeté Mulciber à terre et l'assénait de nouveaux coups de poings rageurs.

— Tu... vas... me... lan-cer... tout... de... suite... le... con-tre... sort ! scanda-t-il.

— Peux pas... répondit Mulciber qui essayait de le repousser en vain. Le maléfice est permanent...

— _Tu mens, tu mens, tu mens !_ cria Sirius sans cesser de le frapper.

Un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit alors au-dessus de sa tête. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit James et Avery qui venaient de s'engager dans un duel acharné. Il y avait des jaillissements d'étincelles partout et tous les élèves poussaient des acclamations ou des cris terrifiés.

— _Ça suffit_ ! hurlait la voix du professeur McGonagall. ÇA SUFFIT !

Il y eut une dernière détonation puis les jets de lumière cessèrent aussitôt. Sirius sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière.

— Patmol, lui murmura Remus, d'une voix tremblante, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Cette fois, tu es cuit. Il est certain que tu vas te faire renvoyer, maintenant !

Sirius se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Les élèves dans la Grande Salle étaient tous debout à présent et se parlaient frénétiquement entre eux, dans des voix assourdissantes. Des dégâts considérables avait été causés sur la table des Serpentard : des assiettes étaient brisées, des carafes renversées, de la nourriture se répandait partout et Sirius vit qu'une grosse partie de la table manquait totalement. Le professeur McGonagall, un peu plus loin, folle de rage, était en train de tancer férocement James et Avery.

— Inacceptable... ! Jamais vu ça avant... ! Indécents... ! l'entendait-il hurler dans le tumulte des élèves encore sous le choc.

Puis, après avoir entendu le mot « retenues ! », Sirius vit le professeur McGonagall se retourner vers lui avec des yeux qui auraient très bien pu rivaliser avec ceux d'un Basilic.

Sirius eut l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond. Maintenant qu'il s'était défoulé sur Mulciber et qu'il venait de reprendre ses esprits, il se sentait parfaitement idiot d'avoir agi ainsi.

— Pas de chance, Patmol, pas de chance... souffla anxieusement Remus dans son dos. Tu aurais dû nous écouter...

Soudain, Mulciber, dont un filet de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche, empoigna Sirius par le bras et se pencha à son oreille tandis que McGonagall s'avançait vers eux à grandes enjambées.

— N'oublie pas, Black, chuchota-t-il rapidement, que même si elle sait ou doute déjà que c'était un pari, si tu le lui confirmes ou que tu me dénonces, eh bien, le message qui apparaît présentement sur ton derrière risquerait d'apparaître _ailleurs_. Et cela ne te plaira pas, Black, dit-il d'un sourire narquois, je peux te l'assurer. En revanche, il t'est permis de lui dire que tu t'es fait tatouer, à ta manière, son nom sur ta fesse gauche... par amour pour elle.

Il ricana et Sirius se dégagea de lui d'un violent coup de coude.

— Black ! rugit le professeur McGonagall. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

Elle s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la table, face à lui, et Sirius sentit la main de Remus le tapoter dans le dos avec compassion.

— Suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Cette fois, comme Remus l'avait dit, Sirius était vraiment cuit. Il était maintenant assis, encore, dans le fauteuil de chintz, devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall, et il avait renoncé à soutenir son regard perçant, rouge de colère. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux depuis déjà un long moment, sans que personne ne prononce un seul mot. Sirius savait qu'elle attendait qu'il parle le premier afin de lui donner des explications et de s'excuser, mais il se taisait résolument. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer que tous ces événements récemment survenus, étaient en lien avec un pari stupide qu'il n'aurait jamais dû tenir, et encore moins lui annoncer que Mulciber était en grande partie derrière tout ça. Et par-dessus tout, il était hors de question qu'elle sache que son nom à elle figurait depuis ce matin sur sa fesse gauche. Il préférait donc garder le silence, tout en s'efforçant de réprimer l'envie forte de se gratter.

— Black, se décida-t-elle alors à parler, vous êtes un élève brillant et rares sont ceux qui réussissent aussi bien que vous et votre ami Mr Potter lors de mes épreuves de métamorphose. J'avais donc décidé de vous laisser une chance, sachant qu'à quelques mois de la fin scolaire, il aurait été dommage pour vous de ne pas avoir obtenu vos ASPIC. Mais voilà que je vous surprends, l'instant d'après, en train de battre à coups de poing Mr Mulciber...

— Il l'avait mérité, marmonna précipitamment Sirius, la tête basse.

— Mérité ? répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que... répondit Sirius, les mâchoires crispées, parce que...

Mais il ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Le professeur McGonagall, comme si elle savait déjà tout, acheva donc à sa place :

— Parce que c'est lui qui vous a mis au défi d'aller frapper à la porte de mes appartements hier soir. C'est bien cela ?

Sirius releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

— Non, s'étrangla-t-il, non...

— Mr Mulciber n'a donc aucun lien avec ce pari ?

— Non... répondit une nouvelle fois Sirius, les dents si serrées que sa voix était étouffée.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'être jeté sur lui devant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. Quelles sont vos raisons, Black ?

Sirius grimaça.

— Il... il a été odieux avec moi...

— Mais encore ?

— C'est suffisant, non ? couina Sirius d'un léger air de défi.

Par-dessus ses lunettes, le professeur McGonagall l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Puis, près avoir pris une profonde respiration, sans cesser de fixer Sirius, elle reprit à mi-voix :

— J'ai entendu d'étranges rumeurs, ce matin...

Elle fit une pause, sembla attendre que Sirius dise quelque chose, mais puisqu'il resta silencieux, elle poursuivit :

— Des rumeurs qui disent que vous auriez perdu un pari récemment et que vous êtes en train d'en subir la conséquence...

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté. C'était peut-être l'effet de son imagination, mais son front avait commencé à le picoter.

— Non ! Non, il n'y a pas eu de pari !

— Oh, Black, arrêtez-moi ça, tout de suite ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall d'un ton irrité. Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi cela vous sert de continuer à me mentir. Tous les Serpentard ne parlent que de vous ce matin. Il n'est donc pas très difficile de connaître toute l'histoire.

— Vous... vous êtes au courant de... de tout ? demanda Sirius, horrifié.

Le bas de son dos, ainsi que sa fesse gauche, le démangeaient plus que jamais, mais il crispa les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour ne pas céder à l'affreuse tentation de se gratter.

— Cela dépend de ce que vous voulez insinuer par « tout », répondit le professeur McGonagall, ses yeux perçants dardant ceux de Sirius. Seriez-vous sur le point de me confirmer enfin que c'était bel et bien un pa...

— NON ! s'écria brusquement Sirius en se levant d'un bond et le fauteuil en chintz bascula sur le dos avec un bruit mat.

— PARDON ? gronda le professeur McGonagall.

Son regard flamboya à nouveau.

— Ce... ce n'était pas un pari !

— Black ! Cessez vos enfantillages, pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous êtes incroyablement borné, jamais je n'avais connu ça d'un élève de toute ma carrière ! Si vous ne m'avouez pas immédiatement que c'était un pari, alors vous feriez tout aussi bien d'aller faire vos valises maintenant ! _Et rasseyez-vous !_

Sirius tremblait de tout son corps. Il se pencha pour remettre le fauteuil sur ses quatre pieds et lorsqu'il se rassit pour refaire face au professeur McGonagall, il eut l'impression de fondre comme de la cire chaude. La terreur était bien à son comble : soit il se faisait renvoyer, soit il se retrouvait avec des furoncles dans le front. Il était fichu ! Complètement fichu ! Il ne voyait plus comment réussirait-il à s'en sortir. Il ne voyait plus du tout...

— _Alors ?_ insista le professeur McGonagall avec impatience.

Ses doigts pianotaient sur la surface de son bureau et Sirius serrait si fort les dents qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles se casseraient bientôt en mille miettes. Enfin, préférant se faire renvoyer de Poudlard au lieu de courir le risque d'arborer sur son front, toute sa vie, les mots « Sirius Black est amoureux de Minerva McGonagall », en plus de les avoir au derrière, il soupira de résignation puis, avec une sensation de quasi-strangulation sous l'extrême effort qu'il dut déployer sur le moment, il répondit d'une voix crispée :

— Non... Ce n'était pas un pari... Pas un pari... Et Mulciber n'a rien à voir avec ça...

Les doigts du professeur McGonagall s'immobilisèrent. Un silence menaçant s'abattit dans toute la pièce. Les yeux étroitement fermés, Sirius attendit que tombe le verdict, que le professeur McGonagall explose de rage en lui hurlant qu'il était renvoyé. Mais tout resta calme durant de longues minutes qui semblaient vouloir s'éterniser. Alors, lentement, Sirius ouvrit un œil. Il s'était attendu à ce que le professeur McGonagall le fixe d'une expression furieuse, les lèvres pincées étroitement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À sa grande surprise, elle paraissait plutôt déconcertée, l'air songeur.

— Vous êtes contraint à ne pas me révéler la vérité, dit-elle alors, les sourcils froncés. Vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un maléfice, c'est ça ?

Une merveilleuse impression de soulagement se répandit dans tout le corps de Sirius. Enfin, elle venait de deviner son malheur. Elle allait sûrement l'aider à présent. Cependant, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait acquiescer ou non à sa question. Il estima donc plus prudent de hausser les épaules d'un air impuissant, espérant qu'elle comprenne.

— Bien... dit-elle sèchement. Dans ce cas... Mais laissez-moi vous dire d'abord, Black, que vous êtes vraiment un parfait idiot pour avoir accepté de relever un tel pari qui a failli vous coûter très cher...

— Je ne serai donc pas renvoyé ? dit Sirius qui se sentait de mieux en mieux.

— Non, répondit McGonagall, pas aujourd'hui. Mais je vous donne tout de même un mois de retenues. Se battre avec l'un de vos camarades de classe est inacceptable.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez, dit précipitamment Sirius, trop content d'avoir pu échapper à son renvoi de Poudlard, ainsi qu'à d'abominables nouveaux furoncles.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva.

— Et soyez assuré que je parlerai à Mr Mulciber. Le professeur Dumbledore sera également informé de tout cela. À présent, il serait préférable que vous alliez faire un tour à l'infirmerie...

— Pourquoi ? interrompit Sirius.

— Avez-vous vraiment besoin que je vous explique pourquoi ? répondit-elle avec agacement.

Elle contourna son bureau et alla ouvrir la porte.

— Je vous revois ce soir, ici-même, dans mon bureau, à six heures. Et ne soyez pas en retard, Black, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de sortir.

...

— Alors ? demanda avidement James, dès que Sirius rattrapa ses amis alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur cours de sortilèges, au troisième étage.

— Je ne serai pas renvoyé, répondit Sirius, essoufflé, qui se grattait vigoureusement la fesse depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de McGonagall.

James, Remus et Peter soupirèrent de soulagement.

— Tu as vraiment de la chance ! s'exclama Remus.

— Mais comment, par la barbe de Merlin, as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ? interrogea James d'un air ébahi.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

— Tu... tu lui as révélé que c'était un pari ?

— Non, répondit Sirius, bien sûr que non. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec des furoncles en extra.

— Comment as-tu fait, alors ?

— Elle a tout découvert la vérité toute seule.

Puis il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

— Ça alors ! s'exclama James avec un sourire en coin lorsque Sirius eut terminé. Rien ne lui échappe à cette femme. Elle sait même que tu portes son nom sur ta fesse gauche.

— Ce n'est pas certain, objecta Sirius en s'arrêtant devant la salle des enchantements, mais à en juger par son air agacé lorsqu'elle m'a demandé d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, on dirait bien que oui.

— Voyons donc ! dit Remus en roulant les yeux. Pas étonnant. Tout le monde ne parle que de ta fesse, Patmol.

— Merci bien de me le faire rappeler, marmonna Sirius entre ses dents.

Il poussa la porte et tous les quatre allèrent s'asseoir à la table du fond, leur place respective. Le professeur Flitwick n'était pas encore arrivé et il régnait un tumulte de conversation dans la salle.

— En tout cas, reprit Remus en sortant son livre de sortilèges de son sac, si McGonagall t'as conseillé d'aller à l'infirmerie, c'est qu'il va falloir que tu y ailles.

Sirius posa son encrier et sa plume sur sa table en silence. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour lui expliquer son problème, sans parler que se montrer le postérieur à nu était tout de même gênant. Mais il savait néanmoins qu'il allait devoir mettre son orgueil de côté s'il voulait se débarrasser de son mauvais sort.

— Hé, qu'est-ce que vous regardez, vous ? asséna soudain James à un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle qui regardaient Sirius en ricanant.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se moquer de Sirius. Toute la classe ne cessait de lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil. Sirius sentit ses joues devenir cuisantes.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda alors Lily, la petite amie de James, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la classe.

Elle vint s'asseoir à une table près d'eux, rejetant ses longs cheveux roux foncé en arrière, et regarda Sirius avec insistance.

— Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? grinça Sirius en serrant les poings pour éviter de se gratter à nouveau.

— Que tu as le nom de McGonagall sur...

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! trancha Sirius avec toute l'énergie de sa frustration. Mulciber est allé raconter n'importe quoi à tout le monde !

La porte claqua et tous les élèves se turent aussitôt. Le petit professeur Flitwick rejoignit son bureau et y déposa sa mallette.

Le cours se déroula ensuite avec une telle lenteur que Sirius se demandait si on n'avait pas ensorcelé les aiguilles de sa montre. Sa fesse le démangeait plus que jamais et se gratter discrètement commençait à relever d'un exploit. Puisque sa chaise, pour comble de malchance, craquait lorsqu'il s'agitait trop vivement, deux Serdaigle et un Gryffondor lui avaient déjà jeté plusieurs regards soupçonneux. Puis le professeur Flitwick avait fini par remarquer que ses yeux se remplissaient graduellement de larmes à mesure que le temps passait.

— Est-ce que vous allez bien, Mr Black ? s'était-il inquiété, de sa voix flûtée, lorsqu'il s'était avancé à sa table pour venir inspecter les bouquets de fleurs que Sirius et James avaient fait apparaître du premier coup.

— Oui... avait assuré Sirius, les deux mains crispées sur sa baguette magique. Oui... Je vais bien...

La cloche sonna enfin, et il fut le premier de la classe à se précipiter dans les couloirs.

— Patmol, cria Remus en s'élançant derrière lui, mais attend nous !

Ils marchaient à présent, tous les quatre, dans un large couloir bordé d'armures, en direction de la salle commune. Sirius, irrité, entendait murmurer le groupe de Gryffondor qui les suivaient à distance, et il était certain qu'ils parlaient de lui.

— Va à l'infirmerie, conseilla fermement Remus.

— Madame Pomfresh va t'arranger ça d'un coup de baguette, j'en suis sûr, assura James avec conviction. Toute cette histoire sera enfin terminée et...

— Oui, c'est ce que je ferai, coupa Sirius. Je vais porter mon sac au dortoir et... et j'irai voir Pomfresh ensuite.

— Bien, approuva Remus, l'air satisfait.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius prenait le chemin vers l'infirmerie, en se grattant énergiquement le postérieur dès que personne ne se trouvait à proximité. Ses amis lui avaient souhaité bonne chance avant de le quitter pour aller déjeuner à la Grande Salle, et Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les jambes. D'abord, il était mortifié à l'idée de devoir accepter de laisser l'infirmière le soigner à cet endroit où les furoncles lui avaient poussé. Ensuite, les mots de Mulciber — « _Le maléfice est permanent..._ » — lui résonnaient dans la tête avec une telle intensité qu'il en devenait malade d'angoisse.

— Ah, Mr Black, dit Madame Pomfresh dès que Sirius passa la porte de l'infirmerie, tremblotant de tout son corps.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'entraîna vers l'un des grands lits blancs de la place.

— Je vous attendais. Le professeur McGonagall m'a informé de votre petit désagrément.

— Ah oui ? dit Sirius d'une voix chevrotante.

— Eh oui, certifia Madame Pomfresh en tirant les rideaux olivâtres autour du lit. La pauvre Minerva. Moi, à sa place, je ne l'aurais pas trouvé drôle du tout qu'un élève arbore une telle phrase sur l'une de ses fesses.

— Vous allez m'arranger ça, n'est-ce pas ? dit précipitamment Sirius.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

— Comment ça ? s'étrangla Sirius, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il y a des risques que vous n'y parveniez pas ?

Comme si la réaction horrifiée de Sirius la laissait indifférente, calmement, Madame Pomfresh ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit une longue chemise bleu pastel.

— Tenez, dit-elle. Commencez par enfiler ça, Mr Black.

_À suivre... La suite demain ! En attendant, j'attends vos avis. :)_


	4. Consequatum Maxima

_Salut ! ^^  
_

_Wouaw ! J'ai eu plein de belles reviews ! Merci à _**Clair-2-lune**_, _**yucateca**, **Eladora**, **Bergère**, **Myiou** et **Myth444**_ ! =D Grâce à vous, je retrouve plein d'énergie pour vous corriger la suite de cette histoire !  
_

_Ben oui, je dois m'auto-corriger du mieux que je peux pour essayer de repérer toutes mes erreurs d'inattention, de frappe, etc. En tout cas, si vous voyez des erreurs qui m'auraient échappée (comme ça arrive tout le temps, à ma plus grande exaspération), n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. :)  
_

_(Tous ces fabuleux personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, à part un... Vous verrez lequel...)  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^  
_

**Chapitre quatre — Consequatum Maxima**

— Patmol, ça ne va pas ?

Sirius ne leva même pas les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la voix anxieuse de James. Depuis qu'il était revenu de l'infirmerie, il était resté assis sur le bord de son lit, au dortoir, durant déjà une bonne heure, l'air complètement abattu et désespéré.

— Tu as manqué tout le cours de botanique, dit James en s'approchant de lui. On a étudié le Géranium dentu... Et puis ? Madame Pomfresh a-t-elle réussi à te soigner ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. James vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ?

Sirius crispa les doigts sur le récipient rempli d'onguent et se renfrogna davantage.

— C'est un remède contre les furoncles ? continua James d'une voix douce. Tu seras guéri bientôt ?

— Non, parla enfin Sirius.

Et puisqu'il n'ajouta rien de plus, James reprit :

— Non pour quoi ? Non : ce n'est pas un remède contre les furoncles ? Ou non : tu ne seras pas guéri bientôt... ?

— Les deux, répondit sombrement Sirius.

Puis il jeta le récipient sur la table de chevet avec hargne. Un livre tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd.

— Ce n'est qu'un onguent qui agit contre les démangeaisons ! Je suis fichu, Cornedrue ! Fichu ! Mulciber avait raison, la conséquence m'est permanente !

— Q-quoi ? s'étrangla James en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Mais... mais non... Ce n'est pas possible... Tu... tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à...

— Je sais ! coupa Sirius avec fureur. Mais c'est pourtant le cas !

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas devant la porte.

— Je dois retourner voir l'infirmière demain matin. Elle dit qu'elle en parlera avec le professeur Goldstein. Peut-être que lui pourra faire quelque chose...

Le professeur Goldstein était le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal cette année. C'était un grand homme à l'air réfléchi, avec des cheveux gris.

— Oui, approuva James, inquiet, il pourra sûrement faire quelque chose.

— C'est terrible ! se plaignit Sirius en continuant de marcher de long en large dans le peu d'espace qu'offrait le dortoir. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si personne n'arrivait à me débarrasser de... de... ?

— Tu vas t'en sortir, Patmol, j'en suis persuadé, rassura aussitôt James en se levant à son tour. Si le professeur Goldstein ne trouve pas la solution à ton problème, tu peux être assuré que je t'aiderai, moi, Lunard et Queudver, à trouver le moyen de conjurer ce mauvais sort. Rien n'est impossible, Patmol. Ensemble, on est capable de tout ! On a déjà réussi à devenir des Animagi, tous les quatre. Ce n'est donc pas de petits furoncles qui...

— Ce n'est pas la même chose, Cornedrue ! protesta Sirius en s'immobilisant devant lui. Quand je te disais que Mulciber était capable de bien des choses avec la magie noire, eh bien, voilà ! Je suis fichu !

Il y eut un silence. James regardait Sirius d'un air compatissant.

— Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, vieux, murmura-t-il. Je ferai tout pour t'aider. J'irai même jusqu'à tuer Mulciber pour toi si cela devenait nécessaire à ton contentement.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, répliqua Sirius. Jamais on ne tuera Mulciber à ma place !

Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités derrière la porte. Sirius se retourna et vit Remus et Peter qui firent irruption dans le dortoir, l'air essoufflé.

— Alors ? demanda Remus en fixant Sirius. Tu es guéri ?

— Non, répondit Sirius avec brusquerie.

Puis ce fut James qui leur raconta ce qui lui arrivait de malheureux.

— Ce petit détritus de Mulciber ! s'exclama Remus avec rage.

— Tu vas rester comme ça toute ta vie ? s'horrifia Peter, les yeux exorbités.

James serra les poings d'un air déterminé.

— Non, assura-t-il, il ne restera pas comme ça toute sa vie ! Je ne laisserai jamais Patmol dans une telle situation abominable !

— Mais... bredouilla Remus, mais si le professeur Goldstein déclare qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire ?

— Il existe toujours un contre-sort quelque part, affirma James avec conviction. Et Mulciber doit parfaitement le connaître...

Sur ses derniers mots, il se dirigea tout droit vers la porte.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda Remus.

— Voir Mulciber, évidemment, répondit James d'un ton féroce avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

— Mais Cornedrue, avisa Remus en s'élançant derrière lui, tu as déjà écopé d'une semaine de retenues ce matin...

— Franchement, Lunard, répliqua James dont la voix devenait étouffée à mesure qu'il descendait les marches vers le salon de la salle commune en bas, figure-toi donc que la fesse ravagée de Patmol m'importe beaucoup plus qu'une seconde semaine de retenues.

Sirius se retrouva alors une nouvelle fois seul au dortoir. Peter avait préféré suivre James et Remus plutôt que de rester avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Le spectacle qu'offrirait James en empoignant Mulciber à la gorge pour le faire parler de force s'annonçait déjà être des plus divertissants, et Sirius aurait aimé être là avec eux. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait plus, désormais, se permettre de courir le risque de se faire prendre à nouveau dans une action malfaisante, sous peine de se faire renvoyer pour de bon.

Sirius soupira et alla se rasseoir sur le bord de son lit. Malgré tout, il se sentait plus léger. James avait peut-être raison : peut-être que, en effet, il existait toujours un contre-sort à tous les sortilèges. Puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que le professeur Goldstein n'avait pas encore posé son diagnostique. Il restait donc des chances que sa conséquence ne soit pas permanente.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius était descendu au salon pour s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux qui faisaient face au feu de la cheminée. Il avait attendu longtemps le retour de ses amis et, comme aucun d'eux n'étaient revenus, il décida de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. Avec tous ces événements pénibles qui s'étaient succédés durant la journée, il n'avait pas pris le temps de manger et son estomac n'arrêtait plus de protester avec de longs cris caverneux.

— Hé, Black !

— Comment vont tes amours ?

— Ta fesse gauche ne te démange pas trop, j'espère ?

Comme il fallait si attendre, dès que Sirius passa les portes de la Grande Salle, les quolibets et les sarcasmes des Serpentard l'avaient aussitôt accueilli. Sirius serra les dents, sentit ses entrailles fondre comme du métal en fusion, mais s'efforça néanmoins de paraître indifférent. Il avait l'impression que McGonagall, assise à la table des professeurs, à côté de Dumbledore, l'observait.

Tout en évitant de tourner les yeux vers les Serpentard, Sirius chercha ses amis du regard. Mais il ne trouva ni James, ni Remus, et ni Peter parmi les Gryffondor. Il s'avança le long de la table et alla s'asseoir tout au bout, dos aux Serpentard. De cette façon, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction, personne n'oserait l'insulter à voix haute alors qu'il se trouvait à proximité de la table des professeurs.

— Salut Patmol, dit Lily en prenant place devant lui. Tu sais où est James ? Je l'ai cherché partout et je ne le trouve nulle part.

— Aucune idée, répondit Sirius d'un ton détaché, en remplissant son assiette de ragoût de bœuf. Lunard et Queudver sont sûrement avec lui puisqu'ils ne sont pas là, eux non plus.

— C'est vrai, constata Lily en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle essayait de les apercevoir quelque part dans la Grande Salle. Mais alors, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec eux ?

Sirius se versa un jus de citrouille sans rien répondre.

— Ils ne t'ont quand même pas renié à cause de cette histoire absurde de furoncles et d'amour insurmontable pour le professeur McGonagall ?

Sirius s'étouffa en inspirant par le nez la moitié du contenu de son verre. Toussant, ruisselant, il regarda Lily, le visage en feu.

— _Amour insurmontable_ ? répéta-t-il d'une voix assourdie. C'est quoi cette connerie, encore ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de...

— Je sais, je sais, interrompit Lily d'un geste de la main pour l'inciter à se calmer. C'est que, depuis ce matin, il y a cette... _rumeur _qui court parmi tout le monde...

Elle se pencha vers Sirius et poursuivit à voix basse :

— La rumeur dit que tu serais tombé en amour fou avec le professeur McGonagall et que tu serais venu jusqu'à aller le lui dire en personne, au plein milieu de la nuit.

— Mais je... je... balbutia Sirius, trop outré pour parvenir à prononcer quoi que ce soit.

La table branla. James, Remus et Peter venaient s'asseoir avec eux.

— Où étiez-vous ? demanda Sirius d'un ton brusque, encore frémissant de colère.

— Voir Mulciber, bien sûr, répondit James sur un ton d'évidence. Tu vas bien, ma belle Lily ?

Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Remus approcha son assiette du plat de ragoût.

— Mulciber n'a pas cessé de nous répéter qu'il ne connaissait aucun contre-sort pour ta conséquence, dit-il en s'offrant une portion généreuse de bœuf. Mais il nous a au moins révélé le nom du maléfice qu'il t'a lancé.

— C'est quoi ? demanda précipitamment Sirius.

— Consequatum Maxima, répondit James qui se servait lui aussi une grosse portion de ragoût. C'est un maléfice qu'il a trouvé dans les pages d'un vieux grimoire qu'il a perdu, a-t-il dit.

— Mais il ment, c'est certain, dit Peter en se saisissant d'un petit pain.

Lily fronça les sourcils d'un air songeur.

— Consequatum Maxima ? murmura-t-elle. C'est drôle, ça me dit quelque chose...

Tous la regardèrent aussitôt. James laissa retomber la louche dans le plat de ragoût et des gouttes de sauce brune se répandirent sur la table et sur le devant de la robe de Peter.

— Ça te dit quelque chose ? s'étonna James. Pourtant, jamais je n'avais entendu parler de ce maléfice. Et ce n'est pas les études en magie qui m'ont manqué... Ça te dit quelque chose à toi aussi, Patmol ?

— Non, rien, répondit Sirius qui fixait Lily dans les yeux. Où as-tu entendu parler de ce maléfice, Evans, dis-moi ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, toujours pensive. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...

— En tout cas, dit Remus à Sirius, en piquant un morceau de carotte du bout de sa fourchette, je pensais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, pendant que toi et Cornedrue serez en retenue. Peut-être que je trouverai un livre qui nous informerait sur ce Consequatum Maxima ?

— Pour ça, il te faudra sûrement aller dans la réserve, fit noter Lily.

— Demande l'autorisation du professeur Goldstein, conseilla James à Remus. Il acceptera, j'en suis certain, s'il croit que c'est pour ton projet sur le sortilège de l'Impérium.

— Oui, bonne idée, c'est ce que je ferai, acquiesça Remus d'un hochement de tête.

Après un moment, Sirius interrogea :

— Qu'avez-vous fait de Mulciber ?

À la table des professeurs, McGonagall discutait tranquillement avec Dumbledore.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas fait prendre par personne ?

— Nous l'avons traîné jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, au deuxième étage, raconta James d'un ton désinvolte. On a jeté l'Assurdiato sur la porte et nous l'avons brutalisé ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

— Brutalisé ! s'indigna Lily en écarquillant les yeux. James ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues par « brutalisé » ? Tu ne t'es pas arrangé pour recevoir une seconde semaine de retenues, j'espère ?

James eut un air ennuyé et s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main.

— Oh, Lily, ne monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes. On l'a seulement taloché un peu...

— Où est-il, maintenant ? demanda Sirius.

— Encore au deuxième étage, répondit James, le regard malicieux. Il est encore ligoté. On s'est dit que Rusard allait bien le retrouver d'ici cette nuit... ou demain...

— James, tu es vraiment incorrigible ! s'exclama Lily d'un ton réprobateur, mais son visage tressaillit comme si elle avait voulu sourire.

— Je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord avec Cornedrue, informa Remus, la fourchette à la hauteur de sa bouche, mais dans le fond, Mulciber mérite bien de souffrir un peu. Je trouve que McGonagall ne l'a pas assez puni pour ce qu'il t'a fait, Patmol.

— McGonagall l'a puni ? s'étonna Sirius.

— Bien sûr, dit Remus d'un ton d'évidence. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'elle allait se fermer les yeux sur Mulciber ? Je te rappelle, Patmol, qu'il a écrit son nom à elle sur ta fesse...

— Mais comment a-t-elle su que c'est Mulciber qui m'a jeté ce maléfice ?

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, Patmol. Elle a tout découvert la vérité toute seule.

— Hé, Patmol, dit soudain James qui se découpait à présent un morceau de tarte à la mélasse, tu devrais te dépêcher à finir ton assiette. Nos retenues commencent dans quelques minutes.

Sirius se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait pas touché encore à son ragoût de bœuf. Il empoigna aussitôt sa fourchette et en prit une bouchée.

— Ch'est quoi la punichion de Mulchiber ? demanda Sirius à Remus, la bouche à moitié pleine.

— Des heures de retenues et des points en moins pour Serpentard, répondit Remus en ramassant avec un morceau de pain le restant de sauce dans son assiette. Quoi d'autres ?

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius marchait en compagnie de James, dans un couloir faiblement éclairé par la flamme des torches fixées aux murs.

— Au fait, dit Sirius, pourquoi t'étais-tu battu en duel avec Avery, dans la Grande Salle ?

— Servilus avait essayé de te jeter un sort au moment où tu t'étais rué sur Mulciber. J'ai alors paré son sortilège et Avery m'a aussitôt relancé d'un autre. Voilà.

— Ah bon...

Ils tournèrent un coin de mur et arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

— Tu crois qu'elle nous réserve quelque chose de pénible ? demanda Sirius.

— Fort probablement, répondit James en frappant à la porte. Comme d'habitude.

— Entrez, retentit de l'autre côté la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall.

James poussa la porte.

— Bonjour professeur, dit-il indolemment.

Assise derrière son bureau recouvert de nombreuses piles de papiers, le professeur McGonagall était occupée à écrire de longues lignes sur un parchemin.

— Bien... dit-elle en levant les yeux vers eux. Potter, Mr Rusard vous attend à la volière. Vous pouvez partir le rejoindre immédiatement. Quant à vous, Black...

Elle lui montra une petite table devant laquelle elle avait installé une chaise en bois.

— Asseyez-vous. J'ai du travail à vous faire faire.

Sirius échangea un regard sombre avec James et alla s'asseoir tandis que James sortait de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva. Elle prit l'une des hautes piles de papiers sur son bureau et la posa devant Sirius avec un bruit mat.

— Voilà, dit-elle sèchement. Ce sont les examens de mes élèves de première année. Comme vous excellez exceptionnellement en matière de métamorphose, je ne vois pas d'objection à ce que vous m'aidiez dans mes corrections.

— Bien, professeur, répondit Sirius en prenant la copie sur le haut de la pile.

— Je vous prête un encrier d'encre rouge. Vous avez sûrement une plume sur vous ?

— Oui, professeur.

Il mit la main dans sa poche et en tira une longue plume froissée dont le bout pendait tristement, rattaché par un mince filament.

Le professeur McGonagall retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et reprit sa propre plume bien droite.

— Si vous avez des questions concernant l'une des réponses de ces examens, n'hésitez pas à me les poser. Pour le reste, vous êtes prié de garder le silence.

— D'accord, professeur, marmonna Sirius.

Il se mit au travail. Au début, il était plutôt content de n'avoir eu que des travaux d'élèves à corriger alors que James était contraint à passer toute la soirée avec Rusard. Mais après trois heures de corrections intensives, la tête avait commencé à lui tourner et il se demanda comment le professeur McGonagall faisait pour ne pas devenir folle avec tous ces travaux fastidieux de première année.

Se passant la main dans les cheveux, Sirius relut, pour une énième fois, la question numéro trente-neuf de l'examen, puis il dut plisser les yeux pour arriver à déchiffrer l'écriture de l'élève. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et, soupirant, traça un nouveau X à côté du numéro. Cet Adrien Drucker n'avait pas eu une seule bonne réponse à tout son examen. Sirius hésita avant d'inscrire la note sur le coin de la feuille.

— Heu... professeur ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Le professeur McGonagall leva le nez de ses parchemins.

— Oui, Black ? répondit-elle d'un ton abrupt.

— Existe-t-il une note plus base que T ? Parce que j'aurais vraiment l'impression d'insulter les trolls si je comparais le cerveau gravement ramolli de Drucker à le leur.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Black ? dit le professeur McGonagall avec agacement.

Elle se leva et alla ramasser la copie de Drucker sur la table de Sirius. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les questions, se plissant un peu plus à chaque réponse.

— Je m'en occupe, dit-elle enfin. Poursuivez vos corrections.

— J'en ai encore pour longtemps à rester ici ? se risqua Sirius alors que le professeur McGonagall retournait s'asseoir avec le travail de Drucker.

— Il vous reste encore des copies à corriger, à ce que je vois, répondit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête la petite pile de papiers devant lui.

— Je pourrais continuer demain ? Je suis fatigué et il est tout de même ennuyant de corriger des travaux de première année. Pourquoi ne pas me donner des dissertations de cinquième ou sixième année à la place ? Me semble que ce serait beaucoup plus intéressant et passionnant que de...

— Black ! interrompit le professeur McGonagall d'un air menaçant. Vous n'êtes pas du tout en position de...

— Je sais, désolé, lança précipitamment Sirius en se saisissant d'un nouvel examen au-dessus duquel il se pencha, la plume levée.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius, harassé, rejoignait la salle commune de Gryffondor d'un pas traînant. Lorsqu'il se glissa dans l'ouverture derrière le portrait de la grosse dame — celle-ci l'avait sévèrement reproché de l'avoir dérangée dans sa conversation animée avec son amie Violette — il vit Remus et James qui l'attendaient, assis devant les flammes du foyer. Presque tout le monde avait rejoint le dortoir. Il ne restait qu'un petit groupe de quatre élèves de sixième année qui rédigeaient leurs devoirs, autour d'une table dans le coin de la pièce. On n'entendait que le grattement effréné de leur plume.

— McGonagall ne t'a pas trop malmené, dis-moi ? demanda Remus tandis que Sirius s'affaissait dans le fauteuil à côté de James.

— Elle m'a utilisé pour s'épargner la tâche bigrement ennuyeuse de corriger les examens de ses première année.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna James. Rien que ça ?

— C'est suffisant, répondit Sirius, sur la défensive.

Puis il remarqua une étrange odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans l'atmosphère de la pièce.

— Heu... Cornedrue, c'est toi qui pues comme ça ?

Le visage de James se renfrogna.

— Oui, répondit-il, c'est moi. Mais toi aussi tu sentirais la fiente de hiboux et les cadavres de rats morts si tu avais passé toute la soirée à nettoyer la volière.

— Pas de chance, commenta Sirius en relevant le col de sa robe par-dessus son nez. Tu as fini, au moins ?

— Non, dit James d'un air accablé. Je dois y retourner demain pour récurer tous les murs.

— Ah, fit Sirius avec dégoût. Et j'imagine que tu n'as pas le droit à la magie ?

— Non. Pas même au Nettoie-Tout magique de la mère Grattesec.

Il y eut un raclement de chaise et un élève traversa la salle commune avec son sac et monta l'escalier menant au dortoir.

— Queudver est couché ? demanda Sirius.

— Probablement, répondit Remus. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis revenu de la bibliothèque.

— Justement, la bibliothèque, releva aussitôt Sirius en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Tu as trouvé quelque chose au sujet de ce maléfice, Lunard ?

Remus eut une expression navré.

— Pas la moindre, répondit-il. J'ai fouillé partout, dans tous les livres des rayons, y compris dans la réserve, et rien nulle part, pas même une simple mention du sortilège Consequatum Maxima. C'est à croire que ce maléfice n'existe pas.

— Alors Mulciber aurait menti ? constata Sirius dont le cœur battait plus fort.

— Peut-être, songea Remus.

— Pourtant, dit James en fronçant les sourcils, Lily est persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu parler de ce sort. Il doit donc forcément exister...

Sirius soupira.

— Grand Merlin ! Je crois bien que ma seule chance de m'en sortir réside en le professeur Goldstein...

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ Maintenant j'attends vos avis avec impatience. :) J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours. Rassurez-moi. :P  
_


	5. C'est une malédiction !

_Bonjour ! ^^  
_

_C'est avec plaisir que je vous envoie la suite. :)  
_

_Merci encore à _**Clair-2-lune**, **Bergère** et **Myiou**_ pour les reviews que j'ai reçues pour le chapitre précédent. Et merci à vous tous qui me suivez toujours. ^^  
_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
_

_Bonne lecture ! :)  
_

**Chapitre cinq — C'est une malédiction !**

Sirius courait à toutes jambes après Lily en bousculant tous les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Lorsqu'il la rattrapa au tournant d'un couloir, il la tira vers lui, indifférent aux protestations indignées de ses amies, et la força à le suivre jusqu'à une salle de classe vide dont il referma la porte derrière lui avec un claquement sonore.

— Mais enfin, Sirius, qu'est-ce qui te prend, à la fin ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un air alarmé.

Sirius se rua sur elle et se mit à la secouer.

— Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! haleta-t-il avec désespoir. Tu es la seule qui peut m'aider !

Il la relâcha brusquement et elle manqua de trébucher contre une chaise.

— Mais... balbutia-t-elle, ébranlée, mais Sirius... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Tu dois faire un effort pour t'en souvenir, Evans !

— Me souvenir de quoi ?

— Consequatum Maxima ! glapit-il en se crispant les doigts dans les cheveux.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et James apparut, pantelant.

— Patmol, nom d'un veracrasse, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de brusquer ma Lily de la sorte !

— Je vais bien, James, rassura Lily en lissant sa robe. Sirius voulait juste...

— Il voulait juste quoi ?

— Cornedrue ! gémit Sirius en se tournant vers lui. C'est affreux ! Je suis fichu encore une fois !

James blêmit subitement.

— Ah non, souffla-t-il. Ne me dis pas que ça s'est mal passé à l'infirmerie ce matin.

Sirius se passa les mains sur son visage, complètement découragé.

— Le professeur Goldstein est impuissant quant à ma situation...

— Non...

— Et quand je l'ai informé sur le maléfice du Consequatum Maxima, il m'a assuré qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sortilège. Il a même cru que j'avais inventé ce nom... Je suis fichu !

Lily ferma les yeux un moment, en soupirant.

— Je comprends... murmura-t-elle.

— Quoi ? hurla presque Sirius en se retourna vers elle si vivement qu'il se heurta la hanche contre une table proche. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?

— Que je suis la seule à pouvoir t'aider, répondit-elle.

— Évidement ! s'exclama Sirius, le souffle court. Il faut absolument que tu te rappelles où, et de qui as-tu entendu parler du Consequatum Maxima !

— J'essaie ! Mais ça ne me revient pas !

— Essaie plus fort ! s'écria Sirius en s'avançant vers elle, mais James, d'un geste rapide, l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus en direction de sa petite amie.

— Patmol, calme-toi ! Elle y pensera toute la journée et je suis sûr qu'elle finira par s'en souvenir d'elle-même. En attendant, viens avec moi. Une promenade au parc, avant le début du cours de potion, te fera du bien.

Mais rien de ce que pouvaient lui dire ses amis ne réussissait à lui remonter le moral. Il passa toute la journée de mauvaise humeur, déprimé, la mine lugubre, et ne manqua jamais de lancer un brusque « Alors ? » avide dès qu'il croisait Lily en cours ou dans les couloirs. Mais Lily lui répondait toujours la même chose :

— Je suis désolée, Sirius, mais non, ça ne me vient pas encore...

Puis les Serpentard se montraient de plus en plus acariâtres et persifleurs à son égard. Remus avait dû retenir Sirius de toutes ses forces lorsque ce dernier avait radicalement perdu son sang-froid face à Avery et Mulciber. Ceux-ci avaient chantonné haut et fort à tout le monde, dans le hall d'entrée, que Sirius planifiait d'inviter bientôt le professeur McGonagall au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Et pour couronner le tout, Peeves était passé par là et avait alors réarrangé la chanson avec une de ses déplaisantes touches personnelles. Il l'avait ensuite chantée à tue-tête dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard, à la plus profonde exaspération de Sirius, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall elle-même ordonna au Baron Sanglant de mettre un terme à ses caquètements qu'elle avait qualifié d'abjects et d'horriblement obscènes. Sirius s'était caché derrière une grosse armure lorsqu'elle avait passé devant lui en fulminant, mais il ne put l'éviter longtemps puisque l'heure de la retenue avec elle arriva trop tôt à son goût.

— Elle va me tuer, se plaignit Sirius à James tandis qu'ils se rendaient à son bureau.

— Mais non, dit James d'un ton apaisant. C'est Mulciber et Avery qui sont les auteurs de la chanson de Peeves. Pas toi. McGonagall le sait. Elle n'est pas idiote.

— Peut-être, mais j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle déversera sa colère sur moi...

— Elle n'a aucune raison de faire cela si tu restes tranquille, assura James. Bon, allez, je dois te quitter. Moi, je vais par là. Bonne chance !

Il bifurqua à gauche, en direction de la volière, et Sirius poursuivit son chemin seul jusqu'au bureau de son professeur de métamorphose.

— Entrez, dit-elle lorsqu'il eut frappé à la porte.

Il s'avança prudemment et lança un regard jaugeur au professeur McGonagall. Avec raideur, elle était en train de rassembler un tas de papiers en une pile bien nette sur son bureau et Sirius vit les ailes de son nez frémir dès qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

— Eh bien, asseyez-vous, Black ! dit-elle d'un ton incisif.

Sirius alla rejoindre la petite table dans le coin de la pièce, sur laquelle l'attendaient le reste des copies d'examens à corriger.

— Je suis désolé, professeur, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Vous n'aviez pas l'intention véritable de m'inviter chez Madame Pieddodu, je présume ?

— Mais non, certainement pas ! répondit Sirius avec dignité.

— Pourquoi vous excuser, alors ?

— Je... heu...

Sirius sentit quelque chose se contracter du côté de son estomac.

— Pour rien, lâcha-t-il enfin. C'est juste que tout ça commence à me rendre très mal à l'aise...

Le professeur McGonagall dévisagea Sirius durant un moment, en silence, puis elle dit d'un ton plus calme :

— Je comprends. J'ai discuté avec le professeur Goldstein tout à l'heure et la seule chose qu'on puisse faire concernant votre... votre _conséquence _— elle prononça ce mot avec la plus grande répugnance —, est d'essayer de mettre au point un contre-maléfice.

— Un contre-maléfice ? s'étonna Sirius. À partir de rien ?

— À partir d'une étude consacrée sur le sortilège Consequatum Maxima, évidemment.

Le cœur de Sirius battit à toute allure.

— Vous... vous connaissez ce sortilège ? Mais... mais comment... ?

— Eh bien, figurez-vous, Black, que vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir interrogé Mr Mulciber, répondit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

— Interroger Mulciber ? répéta Sirius avec malaise. Mais je n'ai pas interrogé Mulciber...

Le professeur McGonagall eut une exclamation d'incrédulité.

— Black. Si vous n'avez pas interrogé Mulciber, dans ce cas, qui vous a communiqué le nom du sortilège Consequatum Maxima ?

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

— Heu... je... répondit Sirius, pris au dépourvu.

— C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira McGonagall en hochant la tête. Un mois de retenues ne vous était donc pas suffisant ?

— Mais... Non ! Professeur, ce... ce n'est pas moi qui ai ligoté Mulciber au deuxième étage !

Déjà qu'il était pénible d'avoir dû laisser ses amis brutaliser Mulciber sans lui, il ne voulait pas de surcroît se faire punir pour une faute qu'il n'avait même pas eu le loisir de commettre.

— Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Dites-moi alors, mon cher Black, d'où tenez-vous l'information qu'on a _effectivement _ligoté Mr Mulciber au deuxième étage si ce n'est pas vous-même ou l'un de vos amis qui l'aurait fait dans le but de l'interroger de force ?

— J'en ai entendu parler... vaguement... répondit Sirius qui sentait la sueur perler sur son front.

Il ne voulait pas dénoncer ses amis.

— C'est ça ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Comme vous avez également entendu parler du sortilège Consequatum Maxima, on dirait bien. Non mais vraiment !

— Mais je dis la vérité ! protesta Sirius.

Le professeur McGonagall tapa du poing sur son bureau avec une telle violence que Sirius sursauta sur sa chaise.

— Ne vous imaginez pas que je vous accorderai _toujours_ une chance, Black ! Franchement ! C'est à croire que vous faites exprès pour finir renvoyé de l'école !

— Mais...

— Vous n'avez aucun droit de malmener l'un de vos camarades de classe !

— Et lui ? s'offusqua Sirius avec vigueur, sur la défensive. Lui, il ne m'a pas malmené, peut-être ? Je vous rappelle que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai...

Aussitôt, il s'interrompit en se mordant la langue.

— _Oui_ ? dit le professeur McGonagall, les lunettes flamboyantes de colère.

— Rien ! répondit Sirius en serrant les mâchoires. Mulciber n'est pas coupable et ce n'était pas un pari...

McGonagall l'observa longuement en pinçant étroitement les lèvres. Enfin, elle dit :

— Vous et vos amis n'êtes pas les seuls à vous soucier de votre sort, Black. Vous auriez dû savoir que je me serais empressée d'interroger Mulciber après toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent concernant ce pari...

— Ce n'était pas un pari...

— Vous auriez dû vous rendre compte, poursuivit-elle comme si Sirius ne l'avait pas interrompue, qu'avec tous les efforts que nous déployons pour parvenir à vous tirer de ce mauvais pas dans lequel vous vous êtes délibérément mis, nous aurions découvert assez tôt que Mr Rogue...

— Rogue ? dit brusquement Sirius, déconcerté. Mais qu'est-ce que Rogue vient soudainement faire là-dedans ?

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

— Vous ne savez pas ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

— Je ne sais pas quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je sache en rapport avec Servi... avec Rogue ? Professeur, ajouta-t-il pour essayer de paraître plus poli.

Le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Elle garda le silence durant un bon moment, comme si elle hésitait à lui répondre, puis elle prit sa plume et se pencha sur la pile de papiers devant elle.

— Je pense qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire pour vous de connaître ce détail qui risquerait de...

— Mais enfin, professeur ! s'indigna Sirius. Si ça concerne mes furoncles, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi me cacher la...

— _Surveillez votre ton, Black !_

Elle le darda d'un regard menaçant et Sirius le soutint avec défi, ce qui la rendit encore plus en colère.

— Très bien ! dit-elle en serrant convulsivement sa plume dans sa main. J'ajoute une semaine de plus à celles que vous aviez déjà à votre compte, Black, et j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor. _Et si jamais je m'aperçois que vous avez ligoté Mr Rogue comme on a retrouvé Mr Mulciber hier soir, dans cette salle de classe du deuxième_, _je vous garantis que vous vous verrez exclu de Poudlard dans le temps de le dire ! _

Elle prit une profonde respiration, puis trempa sa plume dans l'encrier avec tant de véhémence que des gouttes en jaillirent et tâchèrent le devant de sa robe.

Sirius, quant à lui, n'était pas moins furieux qu'elle. Il se saisit de la première copie à sa portée et dut réprimer une intense envie de la barbouiller d'encre rouge. Ce n'était même pas lui qui avait ligoté Mulciber au deuxième étage. Et comment pouvait-elle se permettre de refuser de lui dévoiler ce qu'elle savait au sujet d'une affaire qui le concernait directement ? Qu'avait-elle découvert au sujet de Rogue ? Elle détenait sûrement des renseignements cruciales en regard de ce sortilège obscure qu'il maudissait.

Mais au moins, pensa-t-il avec soulagement, le professeur Goldstein essayait présentement d'élaborer un contre-sort. Il y avait donc encore des chances qu'il s'en sorte enfin.

Durant une bonne heure, on n'entendait que le grattement des plumes sur la surface du papier, puis le professeur McGonagall, soudain, demanda d'un ton inquiet :

— Que se passera-t-il si jamais vous me révéliez la vérité au sujet du pari ? De nouveaux furoncles vous apparaîtront ailleurs ?

Sirius, qui était en train de tracer un A dans le coin en haut de l'examen de Marjorie Moon, tourna les yeux vers le professeur McGonagall.

— Je le crains, oui, répondit-il froidement. Ce serait son genre de me faire pousser cette même phrase, écrite à l'endroit, en plein dans le front. Et ce n'était pas un pari, répéta-t-il à nouveau, par précaution.

Le professeur McGonagall eut un petit rire de dédain puis reposa le bout de sa plume sur le parchemin devant elle. Mais elle la tint immobile. Les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait préoccupée, comme si quelque chose l'agaçait amèrement.

Éprouvant une sorte de satisfaction sauvage, Sirius se baissa au-dessus de sa table et reprit ses corrections en silence. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le professeur McGonagall lui redonna de nouveaux travaux à corriger et ce ne fut qu'après cinq heures d'ouvrages fastidieuses qu'elle le laissa enfin partir.

...

— Elle connaît le sortilège Consequatum Maxima ! déclara Sirius à James, Remus, Peter et Lily dès qu'il entra dans la salle commune et qu'il les vit tous installés devant le feu de la cheminée à l'attendre.

Lily, qui était blottie contre James dans le même fauteuil, referma le livre qu'elle lisait et murmura d'un air pensif :

— Elle a donc interrogé Severus...

— Justement ! dit Sirius, encore irrité, en venant s'asseoir près de Peter qui s'amusait à léviter un encrier du bout de sa baguette. C'est quoi le lien entre Servilus et mes furoncles ?

— Lily s'est enfin souvenue, répondit James. Quand je suis descendu du dortoir après avoir pris une douche, tout à l'heure, elle a eu comme une illumination soudaine. C'est Servilo qui lui avait vanté ses petites créations lors de sa cinquième année.

— Ses petites créations ? répéta Sirius d'un air interrogatif.

— Il invente des sortilèges, précisa James.

— Il invente... ? Mais alors, s'étrangla Sirius, Rogue aurait... ? Servilus a... ?

— En effet, Patmol, confirma Remus en marquant un point à la fin de la phrase qu'il écrivait au bas d'un long parchemin. Consequatum Maxima est une œuvre de Rogue. C'est pour ça qu'aucun livre de la bibliothèque en parlait. Mulciber a menti en disant qu'il avait trouvé ce sortilège dans un vieux grimoire.

— Non ! s'exclama Sirius d'une voix caverneuse.

— Si ! répondit James et Remus d'une même voix.

— Et tu peux être certain, Patmol, reprit James d'un ton féroce, que je m'occuperai personnellement de Servilo demain matin. Je le forcerai à te lancer le contre-sort, tu vas voir.

L'estomac de Sirius se contracta.

— Heu, Cornedrue, dit-il, réticent. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

— Pourquoi ? demanda James en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

— McGonagall sait que c'est nous qui avons... En fait... Que c'est _vous_ qui avez ligoté Mulciber dans la salle de classe au deuxième...

— Que c'est _Cornedrue _qui a ligoté Mulciber, corrigea nonchalamment Remus.

— Oui, bon, reprit Sirius, agacé. En tout cas, si elle apprend que Rogue aussi...

— Elle n'a aucune preuve que c'est moi qui ai brutalisé Mulciber, coupa James avec désinvolture. Et de toute façon, j'ai lancé un sort à Mulciber qui fait qu'il est incapable de prononcer nos noms lorsqu'il essaie de nous dénoncer. Je réserverai le même sort à Servilus.

Mais Sirius n'était pas très convaincu.

— Le professeur McGonagall n'est pas idiote, Cornedrue, ne l'oublie pas. Elle semble avoir un don exceptionnel pour découvrir les vérités à tous les coups. On ne peut rien lui cacher. La preuve : elle savait déjà que le sortilège Consequatum Maxima était une invention de Rogue.

— C'est parce qu'elle a certainement enquêté plus que nous sur ce sortilège, présuma Remus en rangeant dans son sac sa plume, son parchemin et son encrier qu'il arracha des mains de Peter. Ça doit la rendre folle de savoir qu'un élève court le risque d'arborer son nom le restant de sa vie sur sa fesse gauche.

— Oui, je sais, j'avais remarqué tout à l'heure, admit Sirius. Et elle n'a pas du tout aimé que je lui dise que de nouveaux furoncles m'apparaîtraient dans le front si je lui disais la vérité.

— Tu ne lui as quand même pas confirmé que c'était un pari ? demanda Remus, subitement inquiet.

— Bien sûr que non, rassura Sirius. Je fais attention. Je crois lui avoir répété au moins trois fois la phrase « Ce n'était pas un pari ! ».

— Mais maintenant qu'on sait que tu es sous l'emprise du sortilège Consequatum Maxima, dit Lily qui jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux, on va bien faire quelque chose pour essayer de te guérir, non ?

— Si, répondit Sirius. Le professeur Goldstein y travaille, présentement. C'est McGonagall qui me l'a dit. Il va tenter d'élaborer un contre-sort.

— Cela veut dire que pour l'instant, le Consequatum Maxima est un maléfice permanant, nota Remus.

Il regarda James en se caressant le menton.

— Tu ne crois pas que Rogue aurait révélé le contre-sort à McGonagall s'il y en avait eu un ?

— Il a sûrement menti en lui disant qu'il en existait aucun, suggéra James en haussant les épaules. Nous verrons demain, lorsque je le coincerai dans un coin sombre, ajouta-t-il avec une lueur malveillante derrière les lunettes.

...

Le lendemain matin, Sirius dut se lever très tôt pour trouver le temps de rédiger le devoir pour le professeur Flitwick avant de se rendre au cours de sortilèges. Les épreuves des ASPIC arrivaient dans trois mois et Sirius se demandait comment allait-il trouver le temps d'étudier puisqu'à tous les soirs, durant cinq longues semaines, il était en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall.

Dans l'après midi, après le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, James partit en compagnie de Peter à la recherche de Rogue dans les couloirs du sous-sol. Sirius avait essayé de les en empêcher encore une fois, mais puisque James l'eut assuré qu'il s'y prendrait par la _douceur_ et que, malgré lui, Sirius renfermait une envie irrépressible d'en apprendre plus sur ce Consequatum Maxima, il les avait finalement laissé partir. Il avait ensuite suivi Remus jusqu'à la bibliothèque et avaient profité de leur période libre pour achever ensemble un devoir pour le professeur Slughorn.

Il ne revit James et Peter qu'au dîner, à la Grande Salle. James paraissait anxieux, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

— Ça ne va pas te plaire, avisa-t-il sérieusement, alors qu'il se glissait entre Lily et Remus, face à Sirius.

Celui-ci rabaissa aussitôt sa fourchette et le regarda d'un œil effrayé.

— Quoi... ?

— J'ai donné du Veritaserum à Servilus pour m'assurer qu'il ne nous révèle que la vérité...

Remus s'étonna.

— Mais où as-tu pu te procurer du Veritaserum ?

— J'ai envoyé Queudver dans la réserve de Slughorn, répondit James.

— L'espace sous la porte était assez grande pour que je m'y faufile sous ma forme de rat, expliqua fièrement Peter comme s'il venait d'accomplir un exploit.

— Et qu'a-t-il dit, Rogue ? demanda Sirius en sentant ses entrailles se tortiller dans son ventre.

Remus et Lily fixaient successivement James et Peter d'un air avide.

James hésita.

— Que... heu...

— Que tu allais passer toute ta vie avec ces furoncles au derrière, acheva alors Peter à sa place, les yeux brillants.

Il y eut un bruit métallique : Sirius venait de laisser tomber sa fourchette sur le sol.

— C'est... c'est une blague ou quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

Remus regardait James d'un air incrédule.

— Il n'a rien ajouté d'autre ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Pas d'explications ?

— Si, répondit James en lançant un regard de reproche à Peter. Il a expliqué comment fonctionnait son sortilège et il te reste encore une chance, Patmol. Ce n'est pas vrai ce qu'a dit Queudver.

— C'est que je ne vois vraiment pas comment Patmol réussirait enfin ce défi, Cornedrue, répliqua Peter, sur la défensive.

— Quoi ? Quel défi ? dit Sirius dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Expliquez-moi, bon sang !

— Eh bien, voilà, dit James d'un ton réticent, c'est ça qui ne te plaira pas. Rogue a façonné son abominable maléfice de sorte à ce qu'aucun contre-sort ne puisse jamais le briser. Il y a veillé minutieusement, qu'il dit, et il est convaincu que le professeur Goldstein n'arrivera jamais à le conjurer.

— En d'autres mots, je suis fichu, c'est ça ? s'exclama Sirius, horrifié.

Il sentit son sang lui monter à la tête et il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer normalement.

— Non, tu n'es pas fichu, tempéra James. Rogue a dit que si tu veux que le maléfice te soit levé, il ne te reste qu'une seule chance pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

— Quoi ? dit Sirius d'une voix blanche.

— Comme Queudver vient de le dire, tu dois réussir le défi.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— C'est-à-dire que tu dois retourner un soir, à une heure du matin, frapper à la porte des appartements du professeur McGonagall, et tâcher cette fois de ne pas rater ton coup.

_Aurais-je dû écrire ça... ? Je suis désolée, Sirius... :P_

_J'attends vos impressions. ^^  
_


	6. La suggestion

_Salut !_

_Oui, je sais, c'est un peu tard comme publication. C'est parce que j'ai manqué de temps pour la révision de ce chapitre-ci. En fait, c'est à cause de _**Bergère**_. :P Sérieusement, j'adore ses fic' et voilà que j'ai passé la soirée hier à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter de lire ses histoires. C'est une de mes auteures favorites ! Elle est tellement originale, j'adore ! _

_D'ailleurs, je la remercie d'être encore là, à me laisser des reviews, ainsi que _**Clair-2-lune**, **Eladora**, **Myiou** et **Melian-chan**_. Je vous aimes tous ! ^^  
_

_Oh et j'ai oublié de mentionner quelque chose de très important à l'entête du précédent chapitre : Je suis très contente que tu sois __aussi __avec moi, _**Minashi**_ ! :)  
_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^  
_

**Chapitre six ****—**** La suggestion**

— JE VAIS LE TUER !

— Mais Patmol, calme-toi !

Furieux, Sirius arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de Rogue. Il voulait l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

— Patmol, soit raisonnable, haleta Remus qui courait derrière lui. Tu vas te faire renvoyer si tu fais ça !

— Et c'est toi qui m'as demandé de ne pas être brutal avec lui, mentionna James en essayant de le devancer pour l'arrêter. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé au Veritaserum. Autrement, je lui aurais fait subir tout un châtiment pour qu'il parle !

— _O__ù__ est-il ?_

— Patmol, arrête !

James lui agrippa le bras et le tira en arrière. Les élèves qui passaient par là les regardaient avec indignation alors que Sirius se débattait avec fureur.

— LÂCHE-MOI !

— Mais Patmol, bon sang, tu deviens cinglé ! cria James en essayant de l'immobiliser contre le mur.

Mais puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à le calmer, il lui assena une puissante gifle qui le fit tomber par terre sous le choc. Sirius, pantelant, se retrouva alors à contempler le plafond d'un air ahuri.

— Je suis désolé, s'horrifia aussitôt James en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire sous l'impulsion. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais... mais tu pers la boule, Patmol !

Sirius dut faire de gros efforts pour arriver à réprimer ses larmes. Il ne voyait plus du tout comment parviendrait-il à se libérer de son sort. Il se sentait pris au piège. Mulciber et Rogue avaient décidément bien réussi leur coup : il lui était impossible de retourner frapper aux appartements du professeur McGonagall sans qu'elle ne se mette pas instantanément à hurler qu'il était renvoyé. Il était perdu, désespéré. Il allait devoir passer toute sa vie avec cette horrible et répugnante phrase gravée sur son postérieur et rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'aider !

— Allons, Patmol, lève-toi, dit James avec beaucoup de douceur. Tout le monde nous regarde.

Il se pencha au-dessus de Sirius et lui tendit main forte pour le relever du sol froid. Remus et Lily exprimaient une grande compassion sur leur visage. Peter, un peu plus loin, se rongeait les ongles avec anxiété. Sirius ne croisa que brièvement leur regard et se dirigea, la tête basse, vers un corridor qu'il savait rarement fréquenté. Il voulait être seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Mais à peine avait-il tourné le coin de mur à sa gauche qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda James, toujours d'une voix douce. Nos retenues commencent dans quelques minutes. Il ne faudrait pas être en retard. Le professeur McGonagall ne serait pas contente.

Au nom « McGonagall », Sirius sentit comme un venin brûlant se répandre dans toutes ses veines. À présent, il la haïssait. Il avait décidé de la rendre aussi responsable de son mauvais sort que Rogue et Mulciber. C'était principalement à cause d'elle qu'il n'avait pas réussi le pari. Il lui en voulait d'être si intelligente, de ne jamais se laisser berner. Il était tellement furieux contre elle que lorsque le professeur McGonagall vint lui ouvrir la porte, un peu plus tard, après qu'il eut frappé à son bureau, il dut réprimer une intense envie de se ruer à son cou et l'étouffer. Il se contenta de lui jeter son regard le plus noir, ce qui la rendit un peu inquiète.

— Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Vous semblez être sur le point de m'attaquer. J'ai fait quelque chose qui vous aurait déplu ?

Durant un moment, Sirius ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas. Puis, il dit d'un ton glacial :

— Je vais rester comme ça toute ma vie et vous avez tenté de me le cacher.

Le professeur McGonagall soupira.

— Bon, dit-elle. Je vois que, malgré mes avertissements, vous êtes allé interroger Rogue...

— Pourquoi ? coupa Sirius en oubliant momentanément la politesse. Pourquoi m'avoir dit que le professeur Goldstein travaillait présentement dans l'élaboration d'un contre-sort alors que vous saviez pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ?

— Black, faites attention au ton que vous employez !

— POURQUOI ? cria-t-il.

Il s'avança vers elle d'un air menaçant et McGonagall, par précaution, recula à l'intérieur de son bureau.

— Black, pour l'amour du ciel, reprenez vos esprits ! Je ne sais pas ce que Rogue vous a dit exactement, mais je peux vous assurer qu'on travaille réellement sur votre cas. Vous ne resterez pas définitivement sous l'emprise de ce maléfice, je vous le promets !

Sirius s'immobilisa et la dévisagea, incrédule. McGonagall parut agacée.

— Mais enfin, Black ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser vivre toute votre vie avec ces... ces... avec mon nom...

— Rogue a dit qu'il a veillé minutieusement à ce qu'aucun contre-sort ne parvienne à briser son maléfice, informa froidement Sirius.

— Et vous l'avez cru ! Vraiment ! Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit, Black, qu'il se serait peut-être amusé à vous faire marcher ?

— Impossible, répliqua Sirius. Il était sous...

Il s'interrompit. S'il lui révélait que ses amis avaient volé une bouteille de Veritaserum dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn, il était certain que le professeur McGonagall le lui ferait payer amèrement.

Mais, une fois encore, elle devina tout rapidement...

— Sous l'effet du Veritaserum, peut-être ? dit-elle, les yeux étincelant.

Stupéfait, Sirius perdit alors toute assurance.

— N-non, balbutia-t-il. Pas du tout !

— Franchement, Black, vous allez trop loin ! Je suppose que vous avez volé...

— _Ce n'est pas moi qui ai volé le Veritaserum ! _s'emporta-t-il, affolé. Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas me punir !

— _Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas ! _D'abords, j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour votre conduite impertinente. Et maintenant, Black, vous avez une minute pour me dénoncer qui, exactement, est allé voler le Veritaserum dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn sinon je vais devoir directement vous amener voir le directeur !

Sirius sentit son cœur cogner fort contre les parois de sa cage thoracique.

— Ce n'est pas moi ! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi !

— Dans ce cas, dites-moi qui c'est !

Alors Sirius sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Comme il ne voulait pas jouer encore avec le risque imminent de se faire renvoyer, il estima plus prudent d'avouer :

— C'est Corne... c'est James, répondit-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Et Peter... Mais il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, professeur, ils essayaient de m'aider...

— Bien, dit-elle d'un ton sec en croisant les bras, l'air satisfaite. À présent, allez vous asseoir. Je m'occuperai de vos amis plus tard.

La tête basse, il alla rejoindre la petite table dans le coin de la pièce. Il se demanda ce qu'allait dire James en apprenant qu'il l'avait dénoncé. Maudissant le professeur McGonagall, il tira sa plume froissée de sa poche et la trempa dans l'encre rouge avant de poursuivre ses corrections avec colère. Elle avait beau lui assurer qu'elle ne le laisserait pas dans cet état fâcheux, mais Sirius, lui, savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire — Rogue avait dit la vérité —, à moins d'accepter de le laisser lui débiter cette phrase stupide à une heure du matin, sur le seuil de sa porte...

Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'un rayon de lumière venait d'illuminer son cerveau. C'était ça ! Il n'avait qu'à lui expliquer que sa seule chance de s'en sortir était de relever à nouveau le défi. Elle coopérerait, il en était certain. Elle voulait autant que lui qu'il se débarrasse de ses furoncles. Et elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de le croire, puisqu'elle savait que Rogue n'avait rien pu dire d'autre que la vérité à cause du Veritaserum.

Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à McGonagall, qui venait de se rasseoir à son bureau en prenant sa plume avec raideur, il se rendit compte qu'en lui expliquant la situation, il lui confirmerait du coup que c'était véritablement un pari. Embêté, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas, pensa-t-il. Mais, aussitôt, il songea que ses amis, eux, avaient le droit de lui confirmer que c'était un pari. Sirius se sentit alors plus léger, heureux, et il pressentit que la fin de ses tourments était enfin proche.

— Black ? demanda McGonagall en perçant soudain le silence. Pourquoi êtes-vous persuadé qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire ? Que vous a-t-il dit, Rogue, au juste ?

Sirius leva les yeux vers elle. Encore une fois, elle paraissait préoccupée, tourmentée.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Sirius. Il a fait en sorte que personne n'arrive jamais à conjurer le maléfice.

McGonagall ne parla pas durant un moment puis, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même, elle murmura :

— Il n'avait pas dû réaliser que le professeur Goldstein était un expert en la matière. Il réussira à le conjurer, je n'en doute pas.

— Peut-être, admit nonchalamment Sirius, mais Rogue est capable de bien des choses lorsqu'il s'agit de créer un maléfice malsain.

McGonagall regarda Sirius avec incrédulité.

— Severus Rogue n'a que dix-huit ans, objecta-t-elle.

— Et alors ? répliqua Sirius. Ça ne veut rien dire du tout. Par exemple, j'ai moi-même dix-huit ans et je sais probablement autant de chose que vous au sujet des Animagi. Il suffit d'être passionné et...

— Vraiment ? interrompit-elle, étonnée. Comme ça vous êtes un passionné d'Animagi ?

Sirius se sentit rougir. Elle ne savait pas qu'après un long travail d'études acharnées, il était parvenu, lui et ses amis, à devenir lui-même un Animagus, comme elle. Il était ce qu'on appelait « un Animagus non-déclaré », ce qui lui vaudrait une très forte amande de la part du ministère de la Magie si jamais on le découvrait, il en était conscient.

— Oui, avoua-t-il avec précaution, mais pour revenir à Rogue, j'ai peur qu'il ait eu raison : qu'on ne pourra jamais élaborer de contre-sort.

— Vous vous trompez, assura McGonagall avec conviction. Peu importe la façon dont on s'y prendra, vous vous verrez bientôt débarrassé de votre mauvais sort. Et j'y veillerai personnellement, soyez-en sûr ! ajouta-t-elle en reprenant sa plume dans l'encrier.

« Je vous crois, professeur, pensa Sirius avec amusement, parce que vous allez effectivement contribuer _personnellement _à ma seule chance de m'en sortir. Ce soir même, peut-être bien. »

Puis, après s'être délecté un peu de voir ses mains trembler lorsqu'elle se remettait à ses occupations, Sirius se repencha sur ses corrections.

...

— J'ai la solution à mon problème ! déclara Sirius, rayonnant, lorsqu'il retrouva ses amis à la salle commune.

Remus releva la tête de ses livres et le regarda.

— C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu as découvert une autre solution que d'aller frapper aux appartements de..., commença James qui était assis à la table près de Remus, mais Sirius l'interrompit.

— Non, non ! Je vais vraiment relever à nouveau le défi, mais à la différence que McGonagall _saura_ !

James et Remus échangèrent un regard perplexe.

— Heu... dit James. Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

— C'est évident, non ? dit Sirius en se tirant une chaise devant eux, à côté de Peter. Comme je ne peux pas lui dire que c'était un pari, c'est _vous_ qui allez le lui dire ! Comme ça, elle comprendra et me laissera réussir mon défi sans...

— Ça ne marchera pas, objecta brusquement James.

— Et pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, contrarié. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas.

— Eh bien, Patmol, tu ne te rends compte de rien ?

— Me rendre compte de quoi ?

James soupira.

— Écoute, dit-il avec sérieux. Si McGonagall apprend que tu dois répéter le même défi et qu'elle accepte, cette fois-ci, de t'attendre derrière sa porte avec l'intention de ne pas te punir, eh bien, ce ne sera plus un défi.

Sirius eut l'impression qu'un morceau de plomb lui tomba dans l'estomac.

— Un défi est supposé signifier, dans ce cas, qu'on doit affronter quelque chose de dangereux, difficile, un risque, poursuivit James. Si tu mets McGonagall au courant, tu détruiras la seule chance qu'il te reste pour lever le maléfice sur toi. D'ailleurs, dit-il, soudain inquiet, il serait bien de s'assurer que Servilo n'aille pas tout lui raconter...

Remus poussa un juron.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

— Rien, lança Sirius, complètement démoralisé. De toute façon, je suis fichu !

James parut soudain en colère.

— Patmol ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton ferme. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu es fichu ! On est tes amis, bon sang ! Ne vas surtout pas croire qu'on te laissera tomber !

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien y faire, Cornedrue ? s'écria alors Sirius, irrité. Allez, dis-le-moi ! _Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien y faire pour me sortir de là, hein ?_ HEIN ? Il n'y a rien ! RIEN que vous puissiez faire !

— Patmol, s'il te plaît, implora Remus d'une petite voix, il y a du monde qui dort à l'étage...

— JE M'EN FICHE !

— On a réfléchi longtemps et on a eu l'idée d'un philtre d'amour, dit James d'un ton abrupt en fusillant Sirius du regard. Voilà ce qu'on a fait pour toi, Patmol, pour essayer de t'aider.

— Un philtre d'amour ? répéta Sirius avec un petit rire de dédain. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec un philtre d'amour ?

— Eh bien, on a pensé, reprit James alors que Remus hochait la tête, qu'avec un philtre d'amour, McGonagall serait moins susceptible de te punir au moment où tu retourneras à la porte de ses appartements demain soir. Elle serait même encline à croire que tu l'aimes vraiment...

— Attends, coupa Sirius, interloqué. Tu es en train de me dire que... que tu... que vous pensez parvenir à faire boire un philtre d'amour à McGonagall ?

— Exactement, affirma James.

Sirius les fixa tour à tour d'un air incrédule, puis éclata de rire.

— Non mais vraiment ! Vous vous mettez carrément la baguette dans l'œil ! McGonagall ne se fera jamais avoir par un philtre d'amour ! C'est ridicule !

— Il est très possible qu'on y parvienne ! protesta James, offusqué.

— Sous la cape d'invisibilité, expliqua Remus, l'un de nous n'a qu'à se rendre à la table des professeur et verser quelques gouttes dans son verre sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

— Je doute beaucoup qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que son jus de citrouille change soudain d'odeur, répliqua Sirius, toujours sceptique.

— Oh, Patmol, arrête, dit James en roulant les yeux. Ce n'est pas comme si McGonagall sent toujours le contenu de son verre avant de le boire. Et puis, l'Amortentia est connu pour attirer fortement n'importe qui, grâce à l'odeur différente qu'il dégage pour chacun. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne résistera pas...

— L'Amortentia ? s'étrangla Sirius. Mais tu es complètement malade ! On ne peut pas se contenter d'un philtre d'amour moins puissant que celui-là ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me saute au cou et qu'elle m'embrasse de force, tout de même !

— C'est que le professeur Slughorn n'a que de l'Amortentia dans sa réserve, expliqua calmement Remus.

— Et si nous voulons un autre philtre d'amour, enchaîna James, il va falloir en concocter un nous-mêmes et cela nous prendrait trop de temps. Le plus tôt que tu relèveras ce défi, le mieux ce sera.

— D'accord, dit Sirius en se croisant les bras, admettons que ça marche, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi et que j'arrive à relever le défi sans problème. Mais avez-vous pensé que, lorsqu'elle retrouvera ses esprits, elle nous étripera sauvagement ? Qu'elle nous renverra de Poudlard ? C'est à prendre en considération, non ?

James ne parut pas décontenancé. Il sembla avoir déjà réfléchi à la question.

— Quand tu seras parvenu à réussir le défi, dit-il, tu seras alors libre d'aller tout lui expliquer ensuite. Je suis certain qu'elle comprendra. Elle veut autant que toi que tu guérisses de tes furoncles.

— Eh bien, moi, je ne suis pas du tout convaincu ! contesta Sirius. Elle croit encore que le professeur Goldstein arrivera à conjurer le maléfice de ma conséquence et elle ne se gênera pas pour me balancer ce fait en ajoutant que j'aurais mieux fait de laisser agir un professionnel en la matière plutôt que d'engendrer une nouvelle bêtise.

— Bon d'accord, abandonna James d'un air courroucé. Dans ce cas, si tu préfères compter sur le professeur Goldstein pour t'aider à te tirer de ce mauvais sort, c'est comme tu veux !

— Je n'ai pas dit ça !

— Tu proposes quoi, alors ? demanda vivement James.

Sirius se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il savait que le professeur Goldstein échouerait puisque Rogue, connaissant parfaitement son maléfice, en était persuadé. Mais il avait peur d'accepter le plan de James et de Remus. Cela ne lui causerait que des ennuis de plus. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait aussi que peu importait la manière dont il s'y prendrait pour gagner le défi d'aller frapper à ses appartements le soir, à une heure du matin, le professeur McGonagall finirait en fureur, malgré tout.

— J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix... murmura alors Sirius avec amertume.

— Non, en effet, affirma Remus, c'est le meilleur moyen qu'on a trouvé.

— Le meilleur ? releva Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

— Oui, répondit Remus. En fait, on avait trouvé d'autres choix, mais j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient trop risqués...

Sirius fixa Remus.

— Quels autres choix ? demanda-t-il.

— Eh bien, on a songé d'abord que tu pourrais toujours lui envoyer très rapidement ta phrase et déguerpir aussitôt avant qu'elle ne te punisse...

— Comme j'avais planifié de le faire la première fois, remarqua Sirius.

— Mais tout compte fait, poursuivit Remus, elle pourrait très bien t'interrompre précipitamment en te criant que tu es renvoyé alors... eh bien... Tu comprends...

— D'accord, je comprends, dit Sirius, agacé. Je ne dois pas prendre ce risque...

— Et moi, dit James, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'arranger pour découvrir le mot de passe de ses appartements pour que tu puisses t'y glisser silencieusement et aller lui déclarer ta phrase d'amour alors qu'elle dort profondément dans son lit, mais, comme tu peux le constater...

— Ça ne marchera pas, grommela Sirius. Je suis certain qu'il faut que McGonagall m'ouvre la porte pour que le pari soit réussi. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque non plus.

— Je sais, approuva James, c'est ce que je me suis dit, aussi.

Il y eut un silence, puis Peter, qui s'était abstenu de tout commentaire jusqu'à maintenant, proposa :

— Et si tu séduisais le professeur McGonagall ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

— Mais oui, se défendit Peter, pourquoi pas ? Au bout du compte, elle serait moins en colère que si elle se voit trompée par un philtre d'amour ou toute autre chose...

— Je n'arriverai _jamais_ à séduire Minerva McGonagall, Queudver, déclara sèchement Sirius.

— Ne sois pas stupide, couina Peter, toujours sur la défensive. Tu as toujours eu toutes les filles que tu voulais.

— Les filles de mon âge, oui, rectifia Sirius. Mais enfin, Queudver ! Tu me vois essayer de courtiser cette... cette...

— Queudver n'a pas totalement tort, dit James.

Il sembla réfléchir à cette proposition très sérieusement.

— Tu es le plus beau gars de l'école, le plus séduisant, le plus charmeur. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec ta gueule d'ange, aucune fille n'a jamais pu te résister...

— McGonagall n'est pas qu'une fille, c'est une femme ! objecta Sirius dont le cœur reprenait sa cadence rapide. Un professeur, qui plus est ! J'ai dix-huit ans, Cornedrue ! _Dix-huit !_ Et elle, elle a quoi ? Quarante-cinq ? Quarante-six ?

— Ah non, plus que ça, renchérit Remus d'un air songeur. Elle a au moins quarante-huit ou quarante-neuf. En fait, je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle ait atteint le seuil de la cinquantaine.

— Bref, largement trop vieille pour moi ! constata Sirius avec vigueur.

— Mais il ne s'agit pas de la demander en mariage ! répliqua James en levant les yeux au plafond. Il est seulement question de suffisamment la séduire pour qu'elle soit tentée de te croire au moment où tu lui révéleras à nouveau que tu l'aimes éperdument, à une heure du matin.

— Non ! C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Sirius, entêté. Pour séduire quelqu'un, il faut le moindrement l'apprécier, et, malheureusement, ce n'est pas DU TOUT le cas avec elle ! Non, vraiment, ce sera un philtre d'amour, un point c'est tout !

— Parfait ! s'écria brusquement James en se levant d'un bond, l'air grandement satisfait. Je vais donc me procurer de l'Amortentia demain, avec l'aide de Queudver, et je passerai à l'action pendant le dîner de demain soir. Voilà qui conclut notre discussion, et maintenant, je vais me coucher.

Et il se dirigea vers le dortoir, laissant derrière lui un Sirius pantois.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. __Maintenant je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre. ^^ _


	7. Un stress incommensurable

_Salut ! ^^**  
**_

_Merci encore à _**Clair-2-lune**, **Bergère**, **Eladora**, **Myiou**, **yucateca**_ pour vos reviews qui me rendent si heureuse !  
_

_Et merci à _**Legelia**_ ! ^^ Et à tous mes lecteurs anonymes qui sont toujours avec moi !  
_

_Bon, alors, c'est avec un peu de stress (mais pas autant qu'en aura Sirius dans ce chapitre ci-dessous... :P ) que je vous présente la suite de cette histoire tordue. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant et j'attendrai vos reviews avec hâte. :)  
_

_(Tout ce beau monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre sept — Un stress incommensurable**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il se sentait engourdi et terriblement lourd. Durant toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Ce plan du philtre d'amour lui laissait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait peur que ça ne marche pas, que McGonagall décèle aisément l'Amortentia dans son verre et qu'elle se retourne alors aussitôt vers lui pour l'accuser une nouvelle fois. Puis il n'avait toujours pas dit à ses amis qu'il les avait dénoncés pour le Veritaserum. Une potion volée de plus dans la réserve de Slughorn ne pouvait que davantage mal tourner pour eux.

Et, par dessus tout, autant qu'il était anxieux que McGonagall découvre le philtre d'amour dans son verre, il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte et qu'elle boive alors son jus de citrouille ou son thé d'une traite. Comment allait-elle se comporter en amour obsessionnel ? Pouvait-elle excessivement perdre la tête ? Allait-elle se ruer précipitamment sur lui, devant tout le monde, pour essayer de l'étreindre ? Et lors de la retenue de ce soir, se permettrait-elle de l'enfermer avec elle dans son bureau pour... ? Sirius ne voulait pas s'imaginer trop de choses, mais plein de questions lui torturaient l'esprit. Cela l'angoissait tellement qu'il en éprouvait, en permanence, une douleur dans le ventre.

— Cornedrue, je... je ne suis plus certain que ce soit une bonne idée, confessa Sirius d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de James, Remus et Peter.

Quelques Serpentard se moquaient de lui derrière son dos, mais Sirius faisait semblant de ne pas les entendre.

— Tu es inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? dit James en piquant un morceau d'œuf brouillé du bout de sa fourchette.

— Je... heu... oui, admit Sirius. Je sens que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée, après tout. Nous pourrions peut-être réfléchir à un autre plan ?

— Tu as pensé à autre chose ?

— Non, mais...

Sirius était mal à l'aise.

— C'est la meilleure chose à faire, assura James. Il faut agir vite avant que l'envie vienne à Servilus d'aller tout raconter à McGonagall et ainsi tout faire échouer.

— Servilus n'a peut-être aucune envie d'aller tout lui raconter, justement, suggéra Sirius. Vraiment, Cornedrue, tu crois que Servilus oserait lui révéler qu'il me fallait renouveler le pari pour que le maléfice me soit conjuré ? La connaissant, elle va le renvoyer de l'école et lui en vouloir à mort de m'avoir ôté la seule chance qui me restait pour me débarrasser de ces furoncles.

Remus, qui les écoutait attentivement, se caressa la lèvre inférieure d'un air pensif.

— Ça a du sens, ce que tu dis, Patmol, reconnut-il.

— Évidemment, dit Sirius, soulagé qu'il comprenne.

— Mais qu'est ce que tu essaies de nous dire, exactement, Patmol ? demanda James en soupirant. Tu as peur qu'elle s'élance vers toi dès qu'elle avalera la potion, c'est ça ? Tu as peur qu'elle essaie de t'embrasser devant tous les élèves ?

— Heu... oui... en quelque sorte, avoua Sirius d'une voix réticente, mais j'ai surtout peur qu'elle décide de vous renvoyer, toi et Queudver. Elle sait déjà que vous êtes allés voler du Veritaserum dans la réserve de...

— Ah non, Patmol ! s'exclama James. Tu ne nous as quand même pas dénoncés ?

Peter se figea, la fourchette à mi-hauteur de sa bouche.

— Non !

— Elle m'a forcé, répliqua Sirius, sur la défensive. Je n'avais pas le choix, sinon elle me renvoyait.

— Bon, fit James d'un ton acerbe, alors je suppose que McGonagall va venir nous convoquer à son bureau bientôt.

— Je suis désolé, dit Sirius. Mais il est difficile, parfois même impossible, de lui cacher des choses. McGonagall sait toujours tout, et ça m'agace énormément ! Je me demande si elle n'a pas déjà découvert que ma seule chance de lever le maléfice est de retourner relever ce défi stupide.

— Non, je ne crois pas, assura Remus.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs. McGonagall et le professeur Goldstein, le visage grave, étaient en grande conversation et il se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler de lui.

— Ce ne sera que quelques gouttes seulement, chuchota James, penché vers Sirius. Juste assez pour la troubler un peu quand elle sera à proximité de toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Patmol, je suis sûr que ce sera plus amusant qu'autre chose.

— Ça, c'est si tu ne te fais pas prendre... avisa sombrement Sirius.

— Je ne me ferai pas prendre, voyons. La rumeur qui dit que tu es amoureux de McGonagall circule encore dans le château. Rien que pour cela, il est certain qu'elle pensera que l'idée du philtre d'amour viendrait de quelqu'un qui aurait voulu te jouer un mauvais tour. Mulciber, par exemple. Que ce soit l'un de tes amis qui aurait fait cela n'aura aucun sens pour elle, j'en suis persuadé. Tu n'auras qu'à regarder ailleurs lorsque j'irai verser la potion dans son jus de citrouille lors du dîner de ce soir, au cas où ça éveillerait des soupçons, et tout devrait bien aller.

— Bon, d'accord, accepta Sirius, un peu rassuré. Dans ce cas, si ce n'est que quelques gouttes, je veux bien essayer. Mais tu es sûr que cela suffira pour ne pas qu'elle songe à me punir cette nuit, lorsque j'irai frapper à ses appartements une nouvelle fois ?

— Patmol a raison, Cornedrue, dit aussitôt Remus. Verse au moins la moitié de la fiole !

— La moitié de la fiole ? s'affola Sirius dans un geste qui faillit renverser la carafe de jus d'orange. Ce sont des plans pour qu'elle me saute dessus dans un coin sombre, Lunard !

— Prenons plus de temps pour réfléchir, alors, proposa Remus avec fermeté. Tu n'auras qu'une seule chance pour réussir ton défi, Patmol. Nous devons donc être très prudents dans nos choix si nous voulons que tu y parviennes.

— Oui, bonne idée, approuva Sirius, réfléchissons encore. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que je n'ai que trois mois en tout. Après ça, j'aurai terminé mes études et il me sera alors impossible de me libérer du maléfice. À moins de revenir à Poudlard en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique.

— Mais, réfléchir à quoi ? demanda James d'un air agacé. On a déjà réfléchi et le philtre d'amour me semble être la meilleure solution.

— Mais pas du tout, objecta Remus, ce n'est pas la meilleure. La meilleure solution, quant à moi, est de la séduire...

— Oh, Lunard ! soupira Sirius, irrité. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à tant vouloir que je la séduise ?

Peter déposa bruyamment son verre sur la table après en avoir bu une longue gorgée.

— Tu as toujours eu toutes les filles que tu voulais, répéta-t-il vivement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne t'essaierais pas ! Ce serait si facile et naturel pour toi et beaucoup moins dangereux qu'un philtre d'amour !

— Elle ne se laissera pas duper, Queudver ! s'écria Sirius, s'attirant les regards curieux des élèves à proximité. On ne peut pas s'attendre, reprit-il dans un murmure, qu'elle ne trouvera pas cela bizarre que je me montre soudain gentil avec elle. Et je vous rappelle à tous que je ne peux _pas_ séduire quelqu'un que je n'aime _pas_ !

— Tu n'aimais pas non plus Jessica Doyle, l'année précédente, quand tu as décidé de la charmer pour lui emprunter son jeu de Bavboules, fit remarquer Peter.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose ! protesta Sirius. Doyle n'était pas un professeur ! _Et elle n'avait pas cinquante ans !_

— L'âge n'a pas d'importance lorsqu'on est en amour, Patmol, mentionna Remus avec calme.

— MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS EN AMOUR !

La carafe de jus d'orange tomba sur le côté, renversant son contenu dans l'assiette de James et de Peter. Sirius se rendit compte qu'il était debout alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas de s'être levé. Le tumulte de conversation dans la Grande Salle s'estompa et tous les élèves autour le regardèrent d'un air intrigué. Sirius se sentit gêné. Même McGonagall avait cessé de causer avec le professeur Goldstein.

— Viens, dit James en se levant de table.

Suivi de tous les regards, il entraîna Sirius hors de la Grande Salle.

— Nous savons que tu n'es pas en amour avec McGonagall, Patmol, murmura James avec sérieux, tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la salle commune.

— Je sais, répondit Sirius avec mauvaise humeur.

— On essaie seulement de t'aider, mais ce n'est pas facile. Tu es toujours en train de t'emporter contre nous.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un étroit corridor désert et Sirius alla s'asseoir sur le socle d'une armure.

— C'est parce que je n'en peux plus, Cornedrue, gémit-il en se prenant le visage dans les mains, je n'en peux plus ! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de tenir ce pari stupide. J'ai été tellement idiot ! Maintenant, on dirait que je suis condamné à le regretter toute ma vie !

James s'assit à côté de lui et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

— Tout ça sera fini ce soir, tu verras.

— Ah oui ? hoqueta Sirius entre ses mains. Eh bien, je ne le sens pas, tu vois. McGonagall est trop intelligente. On ne peut pas gagner contre elle !

— Gagner ? Il ne s'agit pas de compétition, Patmol. Il est uniquement question de te libérer de ton sort, et je m'y arrangerai personnellement. Ce soir, je vais aller verser de l'Amortentia dans le verre de McGonagall — _s'il te plaît, Patmol, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout avant de protester_ — et, à ce moment-là, tu vas devoir être ailleurs pour ne pas qu'elle ait aucun doute envers toi — et aussi pour ne pas qu'une envie soudaine la prenne d'aller te sauter au cou au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Ensuite, je demanderai à Lunard ou à Queudver pour que l'un d'eux t'accompagne lors de ta retenue, par précaution. Ils seront bien capables d'intervenir si jamais l'Amortentia s'avérait trop puissant...

— Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas lui faire boire le philtre d'amour _après_ ma retenue ? interrompit Sirius qui restait sceptique quant à ce plan hasardeux.

— Oui, je sais, ce serait mieux ainsi, admit James, mais l'as-tu souvent vue boire quelque chose lors des retenues ?

— Non, répondit Sirius, enfin, si... J'ai cru remarquer une tasse de thé sur son bureau.

— D'accord mais ce ne serait pas très astucieux d'aller verser de l'Amortentia dans sa tasse, à ce moment-là. Tu seras seul avec elle. Ce serait alors facile pour elle de t'accuser de l'avoir fait, après ça. Le mieux reste de le faire dans la Grande Salle, là où il est possible que n'importe qui puisse le faire.

— Mais je vais passer au moins quatre heures, enfermé dans son bureau, seul avec une femme qui ne pensera qu'à me... qu'à me...

— Tu ne seras pas seul, assura James. Lunard ou Queudver sera avec toi, sous la cape d'invisibilité ! J'aurais bien voulu que ce soit moi, mais je suis, hélas, en retenue avec Rusard.

— Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que son obsession pour moi durera jusqu'à une heure du matin ? objecta Sirius en se tortillant les doigts avec nervosité. Elle pourrait très bien penser aller voir Slughorn pour qu'il lui donne un antidote...

— Lorsqu'on est sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour, Patmol, rappela James, l'obsession est tellement intense qu'on ne se rend pas compte qu'il puisse s'agir d'un philtre d'Amour. On croit à nos émotions fortes ! Surtout lorsqu'on parle de l'Amortentia qui est le plus puissant des...

— Oh, oui ! Super ! trancha Sirius d'un ton ironique. Que c'est rassurant d'apprendre ça pour quelqu'un qui va devoir passer des heures, dans la même pièce, avec une McGo intensément obsédée !

— Tiens le coup, Patmol ! insista James. Après ça, tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Nous serons avec toi, cette nuit, lorsque tu te rendras à ses appartements. Et si jamais elle est sur le point de déclarer que tu fais perdre des points à Gryffondor ou bien que tu es renvoyé, nous nous arrangerons pour l'interrompre à temps pour que tu puisses prendre la fuite. Mais ça me surprendrait. Quant à moi, elle serait plutôt encline à te croire et t'inviter à entrer chez elle.

Sirius eut un petit rire incrédule.

— C'est trop facile à dire...

— Eh bien, c'est ça ou la séduire, Patmol, dit James avec défi.

Il y eut un silence, puis Sirius soupira en grimaçant.

— Puisqu'il le faut...

...

Jamais Sirius n'avait souffert d'autant de stress en une seule journée. Son estomac s'était contracté de plus en plus, à mesure que la soirée approchait, et il lui semblait qu'il serait beaucoup moins terrifiant de braver sous sa forme humaine Remus lors de la pleine lune, que d'affronter une McGonagall follement amoureuse de lui.

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, il n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards furtifs, analysant chacun de ses mouvements, comme s'il pouvait y apprendre là la façon de mieux la repousser si jamais elle se ruait sur lui pour le serrer étroitement dans ses bras. Il avait examiné ses poignets, ses épaules droites, sa taille fine. Puis il se rappela la force avec laquelle elle lui avait empoigné le bras, quatre jours passés, devant la porte de ses appartements. Serait-il capable de la tenir à distance de lui ? Il avait la nausée de n'avoir pu s'empêcher d'imaginer une tonne de scénarios dans lesquels il se voyait victime d'une terrible tigresse acharnée.

— Tout va bien aller, ne cessait de le rassurer James entre chaque cours. Et arrête de te passer tout le temps les mains dans tes cheveux comme ça. Tu n'as jamais été aussi échevelé. Tu es supposé agir naturellement. J'ai vu McGonagall, tout à l'heure, te regarder avec soupçons. Si tu continues comme ça, Patmol, tu vas finir par tout faire rater.

— Mais j'essaie, répliqua Sirius en se triturant les doigts, mais ce n'est pas facile ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça m'énerve de devoir passer ma retenue avec une McGonagall sous l'effet d'un philtre d'a...

— _Chut !_ murmura James en lançant un regard inquiet au groupe de Serdaigle qui les suivaient derrière eux. Tout va bien aller, je te dis !

Mais Sirius n'arriva pas à se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer. Son anxiété décupla au moment où Queudver vint lui apprendre qu'il avait réussi à se procurer une fiole d'Amortentia, et lorsqu'il fut le temps de dîner, Sirius eut l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque, tant son cœur battait violemment entre ses côtes.

— Calme-toi, dit Remus en regardant Sirius se verser un jus de citrouille.

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il en répandait partout autour de son verre. Peter s'éloigna un peu de lui avec son assiette.

— Si tu veux, proposa Remus, il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis. Cornedrue devrait arriver sous sa cape d'invisibilité dans quelques instants. Tu peux toujours lui demander de...

— Non, ça va, interrompit Sirius en s'efforçant en vain de tenir un ton égal. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera pour un autre jour. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer une autre journée comme celle-là, à me rendre malade.

Il engloutit son jus de citrouille d'un trait et reprit la carafe en marmonnant :

— Un philtre d'amour, c'est toujours mieux que de devoir se ridiculiser à essayer de lui faire des beaux yeux, non ?

Cependant, il lui sembla soudain que séduire le professeur McGonagall serait beaucoup plus facile que de devoir la supporter sous l'effet de l'Amortentia.

— Salut, Patmol, c'est moi !

Sirius sursauta et la carafe lui glissa des mains. Une grosse flaque orange se rependit sur la table.

— Ah non ! se plaignit Peter en se levant. Pas encore !

Remus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fit aussitôt disparaître le dégât.

— Je suis désolé, murmura James à l'oreille de Sirius, invisible sous sa cape. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

— Ça va, répondit Sirius en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Je suis simplement un peu nerveux.

— Hé, Black ! s'écria la voix de Avery derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez toi ? Cela fait deux fois aujourd'hui que tu renverses la carafe ! Je ne savais pas que le professeur McGonagall te faisait autant d'effet lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les parages !

— Va te faire cuire une grosse crotte de troll, Avery ! répliqua Sirius en se retournant vers lui, les poings serrés.

— Patmol, attention, avertit Remus à voix basse, voilà justement le professeur McGonagall qui s'avance vers nous.

Avery se leva de la table des Serpentard et regarda Sirius d'un air menaçant. Rogue, à côté de lui, souriait férocement.

— Tu peux me répéter ça, pour voir ? lança Avery. Vas-y, répète !

— Eh bien, si tu veux ! répondit Sirius en se levant à son tour pour lui faire face.

Remus allongea le bras par-dessus la table et essaya en vain de l'attraper.

— Non ! Patmol, non !

Mais Sirius l'ignora et répéta d'une voix forte :

— Va-te-faire-cuire-une...

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?_

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard et regarda successivement Sirius et Avery. Tous les élèves autour tournèrent la tête vers eux, l'air curieux.

— C'est lui, professeur, dénonça précipitamment Remus en pointant Avery du doigt. Lui et ses amis Serpentard n'arrêtent jamais d'harceler Sirius. Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que... Enfin, c'est eux qui ont lancé la rumeur sur...

Il leva les yeux vers Sirius en rougissant.

— Oui ? dit sèchement McGonagall.

— Ce n'est pas nous qui avons lancé cette rumeur ! protesta Avery. Professeur, Black m'a insulté !

— Moi ? T'insulter ? s'insurgea Sirius dont les entrailles bouillonnaient. Et toi, Avery, je suppose que tu ne m'accables jamais avec tes sarcasmes tous les jours ?

— Quels sarcasmes ? répondit Avery avec défi. Quels sarcasmes, hein ? Allez, tu peux me répéter une phrase que je t'aurais dit ?

Avery savait que Sirius serait mal à l'aise de répéter une de ces phrases en rapport avec son soi-disant amour en face du professeur McGonagall. Mais Peter, apparemment, n'éprouva aucun malaise lorsqu'il répondit à sa place :

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de clamer à tout le monde que Patmol est amoureux d'elle, dit-il en désignant le professeur McGonagall d'un mouvement de menton, alors que ce n'est pas vrai !

— Merci, Queudver, marmonna Sirius en se refusant de tourner la tête vers McGonagall.

— Je ne _clame_ pas, je pose des questions, c'est tout, répliqua Avery, sur la défensive. J'ai entendu parler, tout à l'heure, que tu n'arrêtais pas de lui jeter des regards en biais, durant tout le cours de métamorphose. On dit aussi que tu es très troublé quand elle est près de toi, comme en ce moment, d'ailleurs.

Plusieurs Serpentard, dont Rogue, ricanèrent.

— _Tais-toi, espèce de..._

Sirius voulut lui sauter à la gorge. Cependant, une main ferme l'en empêcha.

— Ça suffit ! s'écria McGonagall. Black, apprenez à maîtriser vos humeurs ! Quant à vous, Avery, j'enlève trente points à Serpentard ! Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de telles balivernes ?

Elle sembla choquée. Sirius vibrait de colère.

— Mais regardez-le, professeur, insista Avery, et voyez vous-même que je ne raconte pas de balivernes. Black a vraiment l'air troublé...

— _Avery !_

McGonagall lui décocha un regard d'avertissement et Avery se tut aussitôt.

— Bon, fit-elle en se retournant vers Sirius. Black, le professeur Goldstein vous demande à l'infirmerie dans une demi-heure. Vous pouvez y être ?

Derrière le dos de McGonagall, Sirius vit Avery échanger des sourires moqueurs avec Rogue et ses amis Serpentard.

— Oui, répondit-il froidement.

— Bien. Vous viendrez me rejoindre ensuite dans mon bureau.

Puis elle retourna rejoindre la table des professeurs.

Frustré, Sirius se rassit en face de Remus, repoussa son assiette et posa les coudes sur la table.

— Tu l'as échappé belle, souffla Remus, soulagé. Tu aurais pu écoper d'une autre semaine de retenues.

Sirius resta silencieux. Toutes ces rumeurs et ces sarcasmes l'exaspéraient énormément. Il avait hâte que toute cette horrible histoire de pari se termine enfin, que tout redevienne comme avant, comme dans le temps où les filles se pâmaient encore devant lui et qu'elles ne le pointaient pas du doigt comme elles le faisaient maintenant, pour se moquer de lui.

— Tu crois que le professeur Goldstein a trouvé quelque chose contre tes furoncles ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius d'un air absent. Probablement pas...

Remus se frappa le front du plat de la main.

— Ah, c'est malin ! s'exclama-t-il. Et si le professeur Goldstein parvenait à te lever le maléfice ?

Il se pencha vers Sirius et poursuivit à voix basse :

— Il aurait été plus sage d'attendre avant de passer au philtre d'amour tout de suite, tu ne crois pas ?

Sirius hoqueta de surprise. Avec l'épisode récente de Avery, il avait momentanément oublié qu'il allait bientôt devoir subir une McGonagall sous l'effet de l'Amortentia. Il tourna la tête précipitamment vers la table des professeurs et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il la vit saisir son verre et l'attirer lentement à ses lèvres.

— Va-t-en, Patmol, murmura soudain la voix de James à son oreille. Elle est sur le point de boire le philtre d'amour !

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :) Maintenant dites-moi tout ! X) J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! _


	8. De pire en pire

_Salut ! ^^_**  
**

_Merci à _**Clair-2-lune**, **Eladora** et **Bergère**_ pour avoir reviewé mon chapitre précédent ! Et merci encore à tout le monde qui me lit toujours ! ^^  
_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira, même si elle est susceptible de décevoir certains... :P Mais bon...  
_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre huit — De pire en pire...**

Sirius revenait de l'infirmerie avec un mélange de fureur et d'angoisse. Il était furieux parce que le professeur Goldstein, après une série de sortilèges et d'incantations jetés sur lui, n'avait pas réussi à lui faire disparaître le moindre bouton. Il lui avait donc dit qu'il poursuivrait ses recherches, alors que Sirius savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait jamais à un résultat. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, c'était le professeur McGonagall, et celle-ci ne devait pas le savoir, ni en être consciente.

C'était justement elle qui l'angoissait. En ce moment même, elle devait l'attendre dans son bureau avec une hâte irrépressible, impatiente d'aller se jeter dans ses bras. Il espérait que le philtre d'amour ne l'ait pas trop rendue folle...

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Sirius hésita. Son cœur tambourinait à toute allure. Il ne ressentait pas le courage de frapper. Mais il devait le faire.

« Tu es un Gryffondor, Patmol, s'exhorta-t-il alors, et tu es capable d'affronter n'importe quoi ! Allez, Patmol, vas-y, frappe ! _Frappe ! _»

Mais sa main se retourna contre lui et alla se crisper convulsivement dans ses cheveux.

— Je ne suis pas capable, gémit-il à mi-voix, pas capable ! Mon Dieu, mais est-ce que je mérite vraiment tout cela ?

— Black ?

— AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH !

Sirius sursauta si violemment qu'il bascula vers l'arrière et se retrouva étendu sur le dos, le souffle coupé.

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, debout au-dessus de lui, la main sur le cœur. On dirait que vous venez juste de voir un Détraqueur !

Sirius l'observa silencieusement, pétrifié. Il appréhendait avec terreur le moment où elle se pencherait sur lui pour lui communiquer d'un geste déplacé son amour pour lui. Cependant, elle ne fit rien d'autre que le regarder avec agacement. James n'avait pas dû verser la moitié de la fiole dans son verre, pensa-t-il, puisqu'elle avait l'air d'avoir gardé toute sa tête.

— Eh bien, levez-vous, Black, dit-elle de son habituelle voix sèche. Qu'attendez-vous ?

Méfiant, il se leva lentement. McGonagall alla ouvrir la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

— Je viens de parler brièvement au professeur Goldstein, juste après votre départ, informa-t-elle en refermant la porte. Apparemment, le Consequatum Maxima est un maléfice très coriace.

— Je vous l'avais dit, murmura Sirius qui guettait attentivement tous ses mouvements alors qu'elle allait rejoindre son bureau. Rogue est habile dans la magie noire.

Elle s'immobilisa, puis se retourna vers Sirius. Une expression étrange passa sur son visage.

— Il vous a vraiment dit qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à faire ?

— Quoi ça ? demanda Sirius d'un air interrogatif.

— Rogue, précisa-t-elle. Sous l'effet du Veritaserum, il ne vous a pas mentionné du tout la façon dont il faut s'y prendre pour briser ce maléfice ?

Il y eut un silence.

— Non, mentit Sirius. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il n'existait aucune solution.

Pour un bref instant, elle parut embêtée, puis rejoignit son bureau.

— Le professeur Goldstein trouvera, j'en suis persuadée, dit-elle d'un ton ferme, toujours comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir, Black.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bois devant la petite table et regarda McGonagall ouvrir un tiroir pour en sortir un très long rouleau de parchemin. Rien, dans ses gestes, laissait paraître qu'elle avait bu un puissant philtre d'amour. Tout était normal chez elle, mis à part peut-être ses mains tremblantes qui lui trahissaient un sentiment d'anxiété à cause de cette histoire de furoncles incurables. Et tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, le parchemin en main, il se demanda si Remus ou Peter n'était pas caché quelque part, sous la cape d'invisibilité, comme cela avait été prévu.

— Ce soir, pas de correction, dit-elle sèchement en déposant le parchemin devant Sirius. Vous allez copier des lignes. J'aurais bien voulu vous faire écrire « _À l'avenir, je réfléchirai au moins cent fois avant d'accepter de relever un tel pari stupide_ », mais comme vous ne pouvez pas admettre en face de moi que c'était bel et bien un pari, vous allez donc écrire « _À l'avenir, je réfléchirai au moins cent fois avant de commettre une énorme bêtise_ » !

— D'accord, répondit Sirius en tirant sa plume abîmée de sa poche. Combien de fois ?

— Autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour remplir la totalité de la surface de ce parchemin. Et n'essayez pas de tricher en traçant de plus grosses lettres, ajouta-t-elle d'un regard d'avertissement.

Elle tourna les talons vers son bureau et Sirius trempa sa plume dans l'encrier qui se trouvait déjà sur sa table. Il commença à écrire. Durant un long moment, il ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée au professeur McGonagall, se demandant si l'Amortentia prenait du temps avant d'agir. Mais quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, et qu'il n'y décela que de l'irritation, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait pas bu de philtre d'amour. Elle avait dû le détecter dans son verre à temps.

— Black, je vous demanderais de vous défaire immédiatement de cette habitude de m'observer sans cesse comme vous le faites depuis ce matin ! Vous ne faites qu'alimenter ces rumeurs gênantes qui circulent partout chez les étudiants !

— Je ne suis pas..., commença Sirius mais il s'interrompit.

Il ne savait plus trop où il en était dans ses plans d'actions. Peut-être risquait-il de les déjouer s'il lui affirmait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle allait devoir croire le contraire lorsqu'il retournerait frapper à ses appartements ?

McGonagall haussa les sourcils.

— Vous n'êtes pas quoi ?

— Rien, répondit alors Sirius en se repenchant sur son parchemin.

On n'entendit que le grattement de la plume de Sirius, puis le professeur McGonagall demanda d'un ton abrupt :

— Pourquoi refusez-vous de me le dire ?

— Dire quoi ? marmonna Sirius sans la regarder.

— Que vous n'êtes _pas_ amoureux de moi.

Sirius pressa un peu trop fort sur sa plume et fit une grosse tache d'encre noire sur son parchemin. Son cœur se remit à battre à tout rompre.

— Allez, dites-le ! exigea-t-elle. Avouez ! À moins que ces mots fassent aussi partie de ceux que vous ne pouvez pas prononcer devant moi à cause de ce stupide pari ?

— Ce n'était pas un pari, répliqua Sirius qui gardait résolument les yeux sur les phrases qu'il continuait d'écrire mécaniquement.

Après un bref silence, il entendit le professeur McGonagall soupirer de frustration, puis des brusques froissements de papiers, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas oser prendre le risque d'insister, au grand soulagement de Sirius.

Durant le reste de ses heures de retenue, il copia ses lignes, sans jamais oser lever les yeux une seule fois vers elle, et lorsqu'il sortit enfin du bureau, il fut content qu'elle ne l'ait pas accusé du philtre d'amour qu'elle avait failli boire.

...

— Ça n'a pas marché, déclara sombrement Sirius.

Il avait trouvé ses amis au dortoir. Remus était en train de lire un livre, allongé sur son lit, et Peter enfilait maladroitement sa chemise de pyjama. En passant le bras dans l'une des manches, il manqua de frapper James qui ressortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés.

— Hé, oh ! Fais attention, Queudver ! gronda ce dernier en resserrant sa serviette autour de sa taille.

Remus posa son livre sur ses genoux et regarda Sirius.

— Je sais, Patmol, lui répondit-il, on aurait voulu te mettre au courant mais tu étais à l'infirmerie. Et on s'entend, on ne pouvait pas t'attendre à la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Ça aurait eu l'air louche.

— Donc personne n'a été présent avec moi lors de ma retenue, présuma Sirius en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

— Non, dit James qui tirait autour de lui les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, c'était inutile puisqu'elle n'a pas bu son verre comme on l'avait prévu, malheureusement.

Sirius remarqua sa mine renfrognée.

— Comme tu l'as dit, Patmol, poursuivit James alors qu'il se changeait derrière les rideaux, elle est vraiment trop intelligente... et vigilante. Elle était à deux doigts de prendre une gorgée quand elle s'est aperçue que son thé n'avait pas la même odeur. Elle l'a senti, puis elle s'est retournée vers le professeur Slughorn avec un air méfiant. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas accusé, tout à l'heure. A-t-elle pensé que c'était toi ? Parce qu'elle a aussitôt levé les yeux vers toi lorsque tu as précipitamment quitté la Grande Salle.

— Non, répondit Sirius. Enfin, je ne sais pas... En tout cas, elle ne m'a pas parlé du tout du philtre d'amour.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna James. Eh bien, tant mieux. Alors elle pense peut-être que c'était un coup de quelqu'un qui voulait te jouer un mauvais tour.

— N'empêche, commenta Remus, elle devait avoir l'air furieuse.

— Un peu, mais surtout angoissée, dit Sirius.

— Angoissée ? Comment ça ? demanda James dont la tête réapparut de derrière les rideaux.

— À cause de mes furoncles. Le professeur Goldstein n'est pas arrivé à les faire disparaître.

Remus ferma les yeux en soupirant.

— Naturellement, murmura-t-il.

Peter, qui avait fini de boutonner sa chemise jusqu'au cou, alla rejoindre son lit.

— Tu vas faire quoi maintenant que le plan du philtre d'amour n'a pas fonctionné ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment. Tu vas finalement essayer de la séduire ?

Sirius le fusilla du regard.

— Non ! Et je veux que ce soit clair pour vous tous : _jamais je n'essayerai de séduire cette vieille chouette irascible !_

_ —_ Je ne peux plus tenter de lui faire boire de l'Amortentia, Patmol, dit James qui repoussait à présent les rideaux avec raideur. Elle ne s'est pas fait avoir la première fois, elle ne se laissera pas plus avoir une seconde fois ! Elle est trop forte !

— Mais je ne demande pas à renouveler le plan du philtre d'amour, Cornedrue, répliqua vivement Sirius.

— Tu as un autre plan, peut-être ? interrogea James, l'air soudain déconfit. Je ne sais plus quoi trouver au lieu de cette solution qu'est de... de la charmer, comme dit Queudver.

— La charmer n'est pas la seule solution, protesta Sirius avec vigueur. Comme si c'était le seul moyen, non mais vraiment ! Même si je réussissais à la faire tomber amoureuse de moi, elle ne se montrera pas moins intolérante quant au fait que j'aurai encore manqué de respect au règlement de l'école et envers sa propre personne. Franchement, je crois que la seule chose qui me reste à faire est de retourner la voir ce soir et prendre mes jambes à mon cou dès que je lui aurais débité ma phrase d'amour d'une seule traite.

— Mais c'est dangereux ! s'exclama James, horrifié. Patmol, il est facilement prévisible qu'elle va te rattraper, et peut-être avant même que tu termines de prononcer ton dernier mot. Tu ne lui échapperas pas !

— Elle est intelligente ! rappela Sirius. Elle se rendra bien compte que je ne serai pas revenu frapper à ses appartements pour le simple plaisir. Je suis sûr qu'elle fera vite le lien avec le pari et...

— Tu es certain que tu veux vraiment prendre ce risque ? demanda Remus, une expression d'anxiété sur le visage. Parce que si tu échoues, tes prochaines chances seront très minces lorsque tu voudras te réessayer, voir absentes si jamais elle te renvoyait.

— Elle ne me renverra pas, assura Sirius en se levant avec détermination. Où est ta cape, Cornedrue ? Je vais la mettre à côté de mon lit.

— Elle est dans ma valise, répondit James, mais ne pense pas que tu vas y aller tout seul !

...

Les couloirs du château, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, étaient plongés dans d'épaisses ténèbres. Il était donc très difficile de retrouver son chemin, comme il était également difficile de ne pas se cogner contre un mur ou une statue.

— _Aïe !_

— Silence, Cornedrue ! chuchota Sirius. On pourrait nous entendre !

— Désolé, murmura James d'un ton irrité. Mais c'est ce socle d'armure qui n'est pas placé au bon endroit.

— Tais-toi et avance !

— Je ne sais pas où aller — _et arrête de me marcher sur les talons !_

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta cape est devenue trop petite pour nous deux avec les années, répliqua Sirius, agacé.

— Attends, dit James.

Sirius le sentit bouger contre lui.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

— Je sors ma baguette, répondit James.

— Non ! Fais pas ça ! On peut se faire repérer si tu l'allumes !

— _Chut !_ Ne t'énerve pas, Patmol ! C'est juste pour voir où nous sommes exactement. Je l'éteindrai aussitôt après. _Lumos !_

Une lueur jaune se rependit sur une grande tapisserie rouge et argent. James était presque nez à nez avec une armure que les ombrages lui donnaient un aspect sinistre.

— Bon, je crois que nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit, constata James en bousculant Sirius derrière lui alors qu'il reculait. Je crois que c'est par là.

Ils suivirent le couloir en éclairant le parquet devant eux et tournèrent à leur gauche, dans un long corridor. Sirius reconnut la petite fenêtre ronde, tout au bout, qui filtrait les rayons de la lune.

— Nous sommes sur le bon chemin, chuchota Sirius. Je crois que tu peux éteindre ta baguette, Cornedrue. La fenêtre nous guidera pour un moment.

James murmura la formule puis rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

— Sale Rusard, grommela-t-il. Ça aurait tellement été plus facile s'il nous avait pas confisqué notre Carte du Maraudeur !

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements de leur professeur de métamorphose. Tout près, Queudver, sous sa forme de rat, les attendait.

— Ah, tu es déjà là, toi ! dit James d'un ton réprobateur. Tu n'aurais pas pu nous aider à nous orienter dans la noirceur des couloirs ? Bon... Maintenant, va t'assurer qu'il n'y a personne dans les alentours. Deux couinements voudront dire que le champ est libre pour que Patmol sorte d'en-dessous de la cape.

Peter fila le long du mur. Sirius pouvait sentir le malaise de James.

— Tu sais, Patmol, murmura celui-ci, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Il n'y a pas de presse. On a trois mois pour trouver une idée plus sûre que celle-là...

— Je ne veux plus attendre, Cornedrue. Je veux que toute cette histoire de pari se règle maintenant. Il est temps que ça finisse ! Et McGonagall comprendra. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Elle a toujours tout compris.

— Bon, d'accord, dit James, mais je ne peux pas te garantir que j'arriverai à faire grand-chose si jamais tout ça tournait mal.

— Tout va bien aller, assura Sirius.

Il savait que le professeur McGonagall était assez perspicace pour comprendre rapidement pourquoi renouvelait-il ces mêmes actions téméraires.

Peter couina deux fois.

— Bon, j'y vais.

Sirius sortit de sous la cape et s'avança vers la porte d'un pas confiant. Mais dès qu'il frappa trois coup, il eut l'impression que ses jambes se remplirent de plomb. Il y eut des bruits de pas tranquilles, puis la porte s'ouvrit avec un long grincement. Le professeur McGonagall, dans son peignoir écossais, ses longs cheveux noirs défaits, regarda Sirius comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— Black ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une colère grandissante. Non mais je rêve ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez encore faire sur le seuil de ma porte, à une heure du matin ? Votre conséquence ne vous a pas suffi pour vous servir de leçon ?

— Professeur, dit Sirius en s'efforçant de garder un ton de voix assurée, je suis seulement venu vous dire que... vous dire que...

Mais, comme la dernière fois, ses mots refusaient de sortir de sa gorge.

— Si vous osez me dire encore que vous êtes éperdument amoureux de moi..., commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

— Je le suis, interrompit Sirius d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Enfin, je veux dire... Je suis éperdument amoureux de...

— _Black ! Nom de Dieu ! Mais dans quel but faites-vous cela ?_

— ... de vous, professeur McGonagall, acheva-t-il.

— Vous vous imaginez qu'en relevant ce même pari vous réussirez à faire disparaître vos furoncles, peut-être ?

Sirius voulut dire « oui », mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, il resta immobile et muet comme un imbécile.

— Je suis désolée, Black, mais ce n'est pas en réussissant ce pari que vous avez échoué dans le passé que vous allez parvenir à lever le maléfice !

— Il est temps de fuir, Patmol, souffla rapidement James à son oreille. Tu as prononcé ta phrase. Maintenant, déguerpis !

Le cœur battant, Sirius fit un pas en arrière, puis se précipita dans le couloir, à la vitesse maximum.

— _Black !_ cria le professeur McGonagall avec fureur. _Mais comment osez-vous ? Revenez !_

Mais Sirius ne s'arrêta pas. Il tourna un coin de mur dans un virage serré et...

Il eut l'impression que son cœur tomba comme une pierre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit le professeur McGonagall hurler :

— J'ENLÈVE CINQUANTE POINTS À GRYFFONDOR !

Revenu à son dortoir, Sirius se jeta sur son lit et se mit à battre son oreiller avec toute la force de sa colère en poussant de gros jurons qui réveillèrent Remus en sursaut.

— Mais... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe... ? bredouilla-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

James entra à son tour, lança un sortilège sur la porte pour ne pas être entendu par leurs camarades qui dormaient à l'étage et, d'un geste furieux, il balança sa cape d'invisibilité à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Je te l'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas ! s'écria-t-il avec véhémence. Maintenant, comment espères-tu arriver à relever un jour ce pari, hein ? _Comment ?_

— JE NE SAIS PAS ! vociféra Sirius en envoyant valser son oreiller dans le même coin que la cape. JE NE SAIS PAS ! JE NE SAIS PAS ! _JE NE SAIS PAS !_

Puis il éclata en sanglots comme un vulgaire gamin.

— Je ne sais plus... gémit-il.

Il avait été persuadé que le professeur McGonagall aurait compris ce qu'il faisait, qu'elle aurait essayé de coopérer en cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire ou pas pour qu'il réussisse le pari. Mais peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'il ne se sauve pas en courant ?

— Patmol, dit James en prenant aussitôt une voix douce. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons trouver autre chose...

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et Peter apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte, la respiration précipitée, le visage grave.

— Tu n'as plus le choix, Patmol, dit-il, c'est maintenant devenu la seule solution : tu dois séduire le professeur McGonagall !

Sirius se leva d'un bond en bousculant James et se rua sur Peter.

— SI TU PRONONCES ENCORE LES MOTS « SÉDUIRE LE PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL », JE T'ENFONCE MA BAGUETTE DANS LE...

— _Patmol, tiens-toi tranquille !_ s'écria James en le tirant en arrière.

Peter vacilla contre le mur et Sirius retomba sur son lit, à plat ventre.

— À présent, tu vas te coucher et on repensera à tout ça demain ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien.

— Dois-je en conclure que ça s'est très mal passé ? demanda Remus qui s'était redressé sur ses oreillers, l'air effaré.

— En fait, répondit tristement James, en regardant Sirius pleurer à chaudes larmes et renifler bruyamment dans ses couvertures, je crois que ça devient de pire en pire.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Maintenant, dites-moi... Comment diable Sirius va faire pour s'en sortir ? Vous voyez une solution, vous ? :P_


	9. La seule solution restante

_Salut ! ^^  
_

_Voilà, je vous envoie la suite. Merci encore à _**Bergère**, **Myiou**, **yucateca** _et_ **Eladora**_ pour avoir réviewé le chapitre précédent. :) Et je remercie encore tous ceux qui continuent de me lire !  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous consolera sur le fait que McGo n'a pas bu le philtre d'amour... :P  
_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre neuf — La seule solution restante...**

Le lendemain, Sirius ne fit que broyer du noir. Le professeur McGonagall avait demandé à le voir dans son bureau après le petit déjeuner et Sirius se sentait si vide et détaché de la réalité qu'elle aurait pu lui déclarer qu'il était renvoyé que cela l'aurait laissé égal. C'était comme si sa vie ne l'importait plus, comme si elle ne valait plus rien depuis qu'il avait perdu sa dignité. Il ne voyait plus aucun moyen pour se tirer de cet affreux mauvais pas et sa dépression fut à son comble lorsque le professeur McGonagall détruisit toutes miettes d'espoir qui auraient pu se trouver encore en lui : elle lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais oser frapper à ses appartements la nuit pour lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, sinon c'était le renvoi immédiat de l'école.

— Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, avait-elle dit d'un air sévère. Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez tenté à nouveau de relever ce défi ridicule, mais à présent que vous avez la preuve que cela n'a rien apporté de positif quant à vos furoncles qui, je suppose, sont tous restés bien visibles sur votre fesse, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir rôder dans les couloirs à une heure du matin ! Et fuir comme vous l'avez fait cette nuit, Black, est extrêmement insultant et intolérable ! Par conséquent, je vous ajoute une sixième semaine de retenues. Bonne journée.

Et elle lui pointa la porte pour qu'il s'en retourne.

...

— Est-ce que je peux le dire, Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius au désespoir.

— Me dire quoi ?

— Que je suis fichu ?

— Tu viens de me le dire.

— Eh bien, voilà.

Sirius arpentait les couloirs avec James, en direction de la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal. Loin derrière eux, un groupe de Poufsouffle les suivaient en conversant allègrement.

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois fichu encore, Patmol, dit lentement James après un moment. Tant que tu seras étudiant à Poudlard et que le professeur McGonagall ne meurt pas soudainement, il restera de l'espoir.

Sirius eut un petit rire sec.

— Tu veux dire : tant que je ne finirai pas par étrangler McGonagall de mes propres mains ? dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Ils prirent un tournant à gauche puis Sirius s'emporta avec colère :

— Je la déteste tellement, Cornedrue ! Me semble qu'elle aurait pu s'abstenir de me hurler qu'elle m'enlevait des points, non ? Cela l'aurait-il tuée de me laisser fuir tranquillement ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte qu'il lui suffisait simplement de ne pas me punir pour que ce maudit maléfice me soit levé, hein ? Elle a toujours été intelligente et habile pour découvrir la vérité à tous les coups ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit idiote à ce moment-là, hein ? _Pourquoi ?_

— Pas si fort, murmura James en regardant trois élèves curieux devant lesquels ils venaient de passer. Elle ne sait pas, c'est tout. Tu lui as déjà dit que Servilus, après avoir bu le Veritaserum, avait certifié qu'il n'existait aucun contre-sort, ni aucune manière de faire pour conjurer ce maléfice. C'est normal qu'elle croit que ton action d'hier soir n'était qu'une simple idée sortie de ta propre tête. D'ailleurs, à propos de Rogue, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, comment se fait-il que McGonagall ne nous ait pas encore convoqués dans son bureau pour avoir volé du Veritaserum ?

— Ah oui ? s'étonna Sirius. Elle ne t'a pas parlé du Veritaserum ? Ni à toi, ni à Queudver ?

— Non, répondit James en se grattant la tête. Tu es sûr que tu nous as dénoncés ?

— Absolument, assura Sirius. Mais peut-être a-t-elle finalement décidé de ne pas vous punir, par manque de preuves concrètes ?

— Peut-être. En tout cas, on n'a pas à s'en plaindre.

Il sourit et tous deux entrèrent en classe.

...

Durant la semaine qui suivit, avec toutes ses soirées occupées à faire de la correction de travaux de métamorphose ou à copier des lignes interminables, Sirius dut travailler très fort, avec l'aide de ses amis, pour parvenir à rendre tous ses devoirs à temps pour les cours. Il devait parfois se lever très tôt ou se coucher très tard pour arriver à ses fins. Une fatigue lourde avait fini par le plonger dans une sorte de torpeur permanente, des cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux, tous ses gestes étaient devenus machinaux, et il écoutait à peine ce que disaient les professeurs durant l'étude des matières susceptibles de tomber aux examens des ASPIC.

Un matin, inquiet, James vint voir Sirius alors que celui-ci feuilletait un livre, assis à l'ombre du hêtre près du lac, et lui tendit une fiole.

— Tiens, bois ça.

— C'est quoi ? demanda Sirius en posant par terre _Le sombre livre des maléfices les plus noirs. _

— C'est une potion revigorante, répondit James en s'asseyant près de lui. Je crois que ce serait bien que tu en boives un bon coup. Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir si déprimé et fatigué.

Sirius renifla avec dédain.

— Oh, allez, Patmol, bois-en puisque j'insiste.

Soupirant, Sirius prit la fiole et en but une gorgée.

Le soleil étincelait dans le ciel sans nuages et une légère brise faisait danser les feuilles des arbres du parc.

— C'est une belle journée, aujourd'hui, souligna James en essayant de remonter un peu le moral de Sirius.

— Ouais, fit celui-ci d'un air ennuyé, en tournant distraitement une page de son livre. J'imagine que ton entraînement de Quidditch s'est bien passé ?

— Si, ça s'est super bien déroulé. Je suis certain qu'on va réussir à écraser les Serpentard lors du match final.

— Tant mieux, dit Sirius en lui souriant indolemment. Lunard et Queudver sont à la bibliothèque. Ils recherchent des livres au sujet des Manticores pour le devoir que nous a donné le professeur Brûlopot.

— D'accord, mais pourquoi m'informes-tu de cela ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

— Au cas où tu aurais voulu une compagnie plus agréable que la mienne...

— Patmol, arrête ! Tu es mon meilleur ami !

Sirius tourna une autre page de son livre et jeta un regard noir à une abominable illustration qui montrait un homme souffrant à l'agonie, quelque chose semblable à une grosse araignée lui déchirant le ventre pour en sortir. James grimaça de dégoût en voyant l'homme ensanglanté se tortiller de douleur.

— C'est quoi ce bouquin ?

— C'est _Le sombre livre des maléfices les plus noirs, _répondit Sirius en le refermant d'un coup sec. Un ouvrage stupide qui ne fait que citer tous les maléfices les plus cruels sans vraiment expliquer comment les conjurer. J'ai trouvé ça dans la réserve.

— Et pourquoi lis-tu ce livre stupide alors que tu ferais mieux d'utiliser tes temps libres pour étudier tes ASPIC ?

Sirius le regarda d'un air incrédule mêlé d'agacement.

— Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ? Ce n'est certainement pas pour le plaisir, tout de même ! _Ah, et puis, que le diable emporte ce maudit maléfice de furoncles !_ s'écria-t-il brusquement en lançant le livre au loin avec véhémence. Je ne trouve rien à faire pour lever ce mauvais sort ! Même le professeur Goldstein n'y arrive pas ! Ça va faire presque deux semaines qu'il travaille à élaborer un contre-sort et aucun résultat positif n'en est jamais ressorti encore ! C'est décourageant !

James tendit vers lui une main apaisante.

— Il faut que tu retournes à ses appartements à une heure du matin, dit-il avec beaucoup de douceur. C'est la seule solution et tu le sais pourtant très bien.

— Mais comment y arriver ? s'exclama Sirius avec affliction. J'aurai à peine fini de frapper qu'elle va m'ouvrir la porte en gueulant que je suis renvoyé, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de penser à prononcer le moindre mot ! Et pas moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il me faut absolument renouveler ce pari sans faire foirer ma seule et très miniature chance !

— Mais peut-être que...

James hésita. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, visiblement mal à l'aise, et Sirius le regarda en prenant une grande respiration.

— Tu songes toujours que c'est le seul moyen, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il calmement.

— Quel... seul moyen ? répondit lentement James avec précaution.

Sirius eut un petit rire.

— Tu peux te rassurer, Cornedrue, je ne te mordrai pas si tu me sors encore l'idée de la séduire. J'y ai d'ailleurs réfléchi très sérieusement.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna James, stupéfait.

— Si, affirma Sirius en baissant la tête, soudain gêné inexplicablement. Mais je ne vois pas exactement comment cela peut m'aider à réussir le pari...

Il ramassa une feuille tombée de l'hêtre et se mit à la déchiqueter nerveusement.

— En fait, dit James, c'est simple. Tu dois seulement la charmer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe follement amoureuse de toi et...

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, Cornedrue, interrompit Sirius en hochant la tête. Charmer McGonagall jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe _follement_ amoureuse de moi n'est pas _simple_ du tout, voir même _impossible_ !

— Laisse-moi continuer. On reviendra sur ce détail après. Comme je le disais, reprit-il, lorsque tu parviendras à la séduire, et que tu persisteras à lui faire croire que tu l'aimes passionnément (Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux avec malaise), durant au moins deux ou trois semaines, question de s'assurer qu'elle te croit vraiment, il sera alors venu le moment de retenter l'expérience du défi. Tu n'auras qu'à faire une scène devant sa porte, lui disant que, en cette nuit en particulier, tu n'arrivais pas à dormir parce que... — Je ne sais pas, moi... — tu l'aurais embrassée la veille et que tu en étais tout troublé...

— QUE JE L'AURAIS QUOI ? s'exclama Sirius en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

— Non, non, dit précipitamment James en levant les mains à la hauteur des épaules, ça sera à toi de décider ce que tu feras. Tu ne seras pas obligé de l'embrasser si tu ne veux pas...

— Je l'espère bien ! Embrasser McGonagall... C'est vraiment dégoûtant ! J'espère que tu ne penses pas à ce que j'oserais m'abaisser à ce point !

Il frissonna rien qu'à y penser.

— Non... heu... En tout cas, reprit James en se raclant la gorge, le but est de faire en sorte qu'elle _voudra_ t'écouter lorsque tu iras frapper à sa porte pour une troisième fois, parce qu'elle aura _besoin_ de le faire. Une femme en amour, c'est connue, ça perd toujours un peu la tête...

— Oui, et pas seulement les femmes, fit remarquer Sirius avec un demi-sourire railleur, toi aussi. Si tu t'étais vu, parfois, avec Lily...

— Bon, on s'égare un peu du sujet principal, répliqua James dont les oreilles avait rougi.

Sirius éclata de rire et se leva pour aller ramasser son livre.

— Je comprends ta stratégie de charmer McGonagall, dit-il, et j'admets que ça pourrait _peut-être_ fonctionner. Mais tu oublies une chose...

— Quoi ? demanda James qui se levait à son tour.

Sirius se retourna et lui refit face.

— Je DÉTESTE McGonagall ! Comment peux-tu concevoir que j'arrive à la faire tomber amoureuse de moi ? J'ai déjà essayé de le lui faire croire une fois et ça n'a évidemment pas été un succès. Elle décèle tous mes sentiments véritables dans le fond de mes yeux. Si elle voit que j'essaie de la charmer, elle ne me prendra pas au sérieux... et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je suis incapable de séduire quelqu'un pour qui je n'ai que de la répulsion !

— Ça alors ! s'exclama James d'un air faussement ébahi. Tu la détestes tant que ça ?

Sirius acquiesça d'un ferme mouvement de tête et se mit à marcher en direction du château.

— Elle a ruiné ma réputation ! Indirectement... mais, tout de même !

— Bon, d'accord, je saisis que tu la hais, dit James en le suivant jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Mais tu admets quand même que la séduire pourrait marcher.

— Oui, avoua Sirius, mais seulement si tu trouves le moyen de régler mon _petit problème d'exécration_.

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier de marbre. L'habituel tumulte se faisait entendre depuis la Grande Salle tandis que tous les élèves y étaient présents pour le déjeuner.

— Un philtre d'amour ? proposa alors James d'une voix timide.

Sirius s'immobilisa brusquement et James le heurta de plein fouet avant de manquer de basculer en arrière. Il s'agrippa de justesse à la rampe.

— Hé, fais attention ! J'ai failli dégringoler les marches !

— Un philtre d'amour, dis-tu ?

Sirius tourna la tête vers James d'un air effrayé.

— Tu veux que _moi_ je boive un _philtre d'amour_ ?

— Seulement quelques gouttes, précisa James. Ça serait uniquement pour enlever ton sentiments haineux envers elle. Ainsi tu pourras être plus crédible dans ton jeu de séduction.

— C'est drôle, dit Sirius avec un rire nerveux, mais je ne la sens pas du tout, cette idée-là.

— C'est l'idée que j'ai eue sur le moment, répliqua James, sur la défensive, mais si tu veux, on peux trouver autre chose.

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air absent, un peu perdu. Il était déjà en train de s'imaginer ce que ce serait que d'aimer soudainement quelqu'un qu'on déteste. Par le passé, quelques filles avaient essayé subrepticement de lui faire boire un philtre d'amour, mais jamais encore il en avait fait l'expérience. Il avait appris rapidement à reconnaître l'odeur, la couleur et l'aspect d'un philtre d'amour, au cas où, justement, une telle potion se serait retrouvée dans son verre. Mais peut-être que la suggestion de James n'était pas si terrible ? Quelques gouttes, comme il avait précisé, pouvait-il suffire pour lui chasser toutes pensées hostiles envers le professeur McGonagall ? Et par-dessus tout, voulait-il _vraiment_ éprouver de l'amour pour _elle_ ?

— Je vais y réfléchir, marmonna-t-il enfin, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Au courant de la journée, Sirius n'avait fait que ça : réfléchir à ce sujet. Parfois, cette idée lui semblait absurde, dangereuse, stupide — il songeait que McGonagall ne se laisserait jamais séduire par un élève —, mais à d'autres moments, il s'était surpris à penser que, comme ses amis le lui avaient répété souvent, aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister lorsqu'il usait de son charme, et donc, ce ne devait pas être différent avec cette veille enseignante de métamorphose. Il savait qu'il pourrait y parvenir, mais en même temps, il en avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas précisément pourquoi. Peut-être à cause qu'il la doutait trop forte pour ne jamais se laisser berner ?

— Pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui faire boire à nouveau de l'Amortentia ? suggéra alors Sirius à James, Remus et Peter, alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur salle commune en fin de journée. Je veux dire... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça et... J'en viens encore à la conclusion imminente que McGonagall ne voudra jamais rien savoir de moi. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à la séduire, même si je bois moi-même quelques gouttes de philtre d'amour. Je reste tout de même son élève et...

— L'amour nous frappe souvent au moment où on s'y attend le moins, coupa James. On est jamais maître de nos émotions. Tu es le plus beau et le plus séduisant gars de toute l'école. Si tu joues bien ton jeu de séduction, McGonagall, comme toutes les autres femmes, ne pourra pas s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de toi. Il est impossible de refuser l'amour quand ce sentiment nous foudroie.

Sirius eut une expression d'incrédulité.

— Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais choisi d'être amoureux de Lily ? Que le fait qu'elle est l'une des plus belles filles de l'école n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ?

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard amusé.

— Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, répliqua James en rougissant.

— Non, je ne comprends pas vraiment, répondit Sirius.

James roula les yeux d'un air las.

— J'imagine que tu comprendras lorsque tu connaîtras l'amour...

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit aussitôt Sirius. J'ai passé plus de petites amies que toi, je te rappelle ! Je sais très bien ce qu'est l'amour !

— Sortir avec une fille durant pas plus de trois semaines ou parfois avec deux ou trois filles à la fois, t'appelles ça de l'amour, toi ?

— Ce qu'essaie de dire Cornedrue, Patmol, enchaîna calmement Remus avant que Sirius ne rétorque avec colère, est que tu n'as jamais été très sérieux dans tes relations...

— Oh, mais on s'en fiche ! s'exclama Sirius, agacé. Pour revenir à ce que je disais avant que Cornedrue ne me débite tout un tas de conneries au sujet de l'amour, je veux que toi, Queudver, retournes à la réserve de Slughorn cette nuit pour aller récupérer la fiole d'Amortentia. Je veux retenter un deuxième essai pour...

— Mais on en a déjà discuté la semaine dernière, Patmol, interrompit James en soupirant. McGonagall ne se laissera jamais avoir par un philtre d'amour. Tu as déjà eu la preuve, la dernière fois !

— Je sais, dit Sirius d'un ton égal, c'est pour ça que cette fois-ci, j'irai le lui faire boire de force.

— _Le lui faire boire de force ?_ se récrièrent James et Remus à l'unisson.

Tous s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir. Peter regarda Sirius d'un air hébété.

— Mais comment vas-tu faire ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Je vais utiliser la cape d'invisibilité, expliqua Sirius avec défi, et la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule dans un endroit à l'écart et...

— Je refuse ! dit brusquement James.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, contrarié. Et tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir.

— Je perçois déjà la suite et c'est malsain ! Je refuse de te prêter ma cape dans un but de gaver McGonagall d'Amortentia, Patmol ! Tu risquerais de finir encore pire que simplement renvoyé.

— Pire ? répéta Sirius qui sentait ses entrailles bouillonner. Pire que de garder ces furoncles toute ma vie ?

— Cornedrue a raison, Patmol, renchérit Remus d'un air réprobateur. Comment peux-tu avoir de telles idées en tête ?

— Je veux bien t'aider, vieux, dit James, mais pas avec des moyens déloyaux !

Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie.

— Ah, parce que faire croire à McGonagall que je suis amoureux d'elle et ainsi jouer avec ses sentiments est un moyen loyal, si je comprends bien ?

— Patmol, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ! dit James d'un ton catégorique.

Ses lunettes flamboyèrent d'une façon menaçante et Sirius estima préférable de laisser tomber.

— Bon, d'accord ! Je vais donc essayer de boire un philtre d'amour, mais vous verrez bien qu'elle restera indifférente à mon jeu de séduction. Je suis un élève et elle un professeur qui me voit sûrement comme un petit garçon impertinent.

— Peut-être, admit James alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, mais au moins, on aura essayé.

— Et si j'échouais ? suggéra Sirius.

— Eh bien, nous passerons alors au choses sérieuses, mais SEULEMENT si tu échoues. Je reste convaincu que tu peux très bien la rendre folle de toi.

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux et Sirius le poussa d'une main contre le mur.

— N'exagère pas !

...

Le lendemain matin, durant le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Remus et Lily, Sirius attendait James et Peter avec nervosité. Tous deux étaient retournés chercher la fiole d'Amortentia dans la réserve de Slughorn, et James avait expliqué à Sirius qu'il mélangerait seulement trois gouttes du philtre d'amour à son jus de citrouille, ce qui lui susciterait une sorte de faible sentiment amoureux envers le professeur McGonagall. Mais Sirius restait un peu effrayé quant à ce plan hasardeux et Remus ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquiets.

— Tout va bien se passer, rassura Remus à voix basse. Cornedrue devrait déjà être près de la table des professeurs en ce moment, sous sa cape, en train de s'emparer en douce de un de ses cheveux.

Sirius tourna la tête vers le professeur McGonagall. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Dumbledore et ne sembla pas se douter que quelque chose se jouait présentement dans son dos.

— Je ne suis plus très sûr si je veux vraiment faire cela, murmura Sirius, l'estomac de plus en plus contracté.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Remus.

— Expliqué de cette manière, ça peut paraître bizarre mais... j'ai peur d'éprouver de... de l'amour... pour elle...

Remus le regarda en gardant son sérieux.

— Je peux comprendre.

— Vraiment ?

Remus fut sur le point de poursuivre quand Lily échappa le couvercle du plat de pommes de terre sur la table avec un grand bruit.

— Oups, pardon, dit-elle en le ramassant aussitôt. Je suis un peu fatiguée ce matin. Vous n'auriez pas vu James, en passant ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius et à Remus.

— Non, mentit ce dernier. Je croyais qu'il était avec toi ce matin.

Ils avaient décidé de ne parler de leur plan à personne, pas même à Lily.

Lily eut l'air exaspérée.

— J'espère qu'il n'est pas_ encore_ allé faire un mauvais coup...

Un peu plus tard, cependant, James et Peter ne se montrèrent pas à la Grande Salle et Sirius et Remus avaient donc dû se résigner à se rendre à leur cours de métamorphose pour ne pas arriver en retard.

— Tu crois qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? se demanda Remus, inquiet, alors qu'ils patientaient avec leurs camarades de classe devant la porte du local de cours.

— Peut-être... répondit Sirius, mal à l'aise.

Mais il se sentit vite soulagé puisqu'il vit Peter, essoufflé, se diriger tout droit vers lui avec un petit verre à la main.

— Tiens, bois ça rapidement, le pressa-t-il en lui tendant le verre. McGonagall s'en vient.

— Où est Cornedrue ? demanda Remus qui cherchait à apercevoir James parmi les élèves autour d'eux.

— Il arrive bientôt. On a eu un petit pépin avec Miss Teigne. Allez, Patmol, bois vite !

Il lui fourra le verre dans la main et ne lui donna pas le temps d'hésiter. Sirius but donc le philtre d'amour d'une traite. Puis, lorsqu'il rabaissa son verre, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Peter le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— Ben quoi ? lui demanda Sirius.

— Heu... Je croyais que tu ne devais boire uniquement que quelques gouttes... ?

— Oui, en effet, répondit Sirius avec lenteur. Ce n'est pas _quelques gouttes_ que tu as versées dans ce jus de citrouille ?

— Jus de citrouille ? couina Peter, l'air troublé. Mais quel jus de citrouille ?

Remus se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Ce n'est pas vrai...

— QUOI ? s'écria Sirius en agrippant Peter par le col de sa robe. TU VEUX DIRE QUE TOUT LE CONTENU DE CE VERRE QUE JE VIENS DE...

— _Chut !_ murmura Remus en se jetant sur lui pour qu'il se taise. Patmol, s'il te plaît !

Tous les élèves autour s'étaient retournés vers eux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? résonna une voix sèche.

Sirius relâcha Peter et sentit soudain son cœur battre la chamade. Tout à coup, l'erreur de Peter le laissa complètement indifférent, comme tous ses soucis d'ailleurs. Dans l'espace d'un seul instant, plus rien ne l'importait autant que le professeur McGonagall qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas vif, sa robe voletant derrière elle, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur électrisante. Sirius se trouva médusé. Jamais il n'avait réalisé à quel point elle était belle.

_À suivre..._

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

_Maintenant, j'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... La bonne est que le prochain chapitre contiendra environs 2 000 mots de PLUS qu'en contiennent mes chapitres précédents. Il m'avait été impossible de couper nulle part. Il y a trop de choses qui se passent dans ce chapitre. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez déjà vous douter de quel genre de mésaventure Sirius subira. :P_

_Et la mauvaise... Eh bien... Je dois faire une petite pause dans la publication de mes chapitres. Étant donné que j'utilise TOUS mes temps libres pour réviser scrupuleusement mes textes avant la publication (mais je ne m'en plains pas du tout, j'ADORE faire cela ! L'écriture est ma passion ! ), je dois m'arrêter quelques temps pour un projet personnel. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous reviendrai le plus tôt possible. Dans quelques jours seulement, je vous le promets !_

_En attendant, mettez-moi de la pression pour que je finisse ce projet en question le plus rapidement possible en m'envoyant des reviews ! :P J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Que va faire Sirius, selon vous, maintenant qu'il est sous l'emprise de l'Amortentia ? Comment réagira McGo ? :P_

_À bientôt !_


	10. Amortentia

_Me revoilà ! ^^  
_

_Et je suis en avance, en plus... Je n'étais pas censée poster avant lundi. Il me restait encore des choses importantes à faire avant ça. Mais comme j'étais trop heureuse de savoir que _**telle17**_ et _**Lil's87**_ s'étaient ajoutées parmi mes chers lecteurs, et avec la gentille pression que m'a faite _**Lunashura**_ pour avoir la suite, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais trop envie et trop hâte de vous envoyer la suite maintenant ! Alors je me suis levée un peu plus tôt et couchée un peu (beaucoup) plus tard pour trouver le temps de réviser ce chapitre. ^^_

_Alors voilà. Je remercie encore mes fidèles révieweuses : _**Bergère, Eladora, Myiou, yucateca** et **Clair-2-lune**_. :)  
_

_J'espère que ce dixième chapitre vous plaira. En tout cas, c'est l'un de mes grands préférés ! ^^ J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec un Sirius sous l'effet de l'Amortentia ! X)  
_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_**  
**

**Chapitre dix — Amortentia**

— Alors ? insista le professeur McGonagall en se croisant les bras, je vous ai demandé ce qui se passait.

Peter se frotta la poitrine avec malaise et Remus se grattait le nez en évitant de la regarder. Quant à Sirius, bouche bée, comme hypnotisé, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette femme qui l'attirait avec la force d'un aiment. Le petit verre lui glissa alors de la main et vint se fracasser sur le sol de pierre. Le professeur McGonagall tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui.

— Black, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius sourit.

— Moi ? répondit-il d'un étrange ton éthéré qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais je vais à merveille !

— Professeur, dit précipitamment Remus en s'élançant devant Sirius comme s'il voulait lui cacher la vue de McGonagall. C'est... c'est Peter ! Il... il a insulté Sirius. Il lui a dit qu'il était bête, lança-t-il en jetant à Peter un regard à peine perceptible pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas le contredire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait, songea Sirius avec agacement. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Et il n'aimait pas que Remus l'empêche de voir McGonagall, cette femme qui lui était si attrayante.

— Bête ? répéta-t-elle, sceptique, alors que quelques ricanement s'élevaient des élèves autour d'eux.

— Oui, affirma Remus qui retenait Sirius par la manche pour essayer de le garder derrière lui. Il n'a pas voulu organiser son temps, tout à l'heure, pour faire ses devoirs... Enfin... C'est une raison futile, mais...

— Je vois, dit le professeur McGonagall. Et quel est le rapport avec ce verre par terre ? interrogea-t-elle en le montrant du doigt.

D'un mouvement sec du bras, Sirius parvint à se dégager de Remus et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de McGonagall. Il ressentit une fois encore cette espèce de coup de foudre puis, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, Remus s'empressa de le faire à sa place :

— Un simple jus de citrouille que Sirius a rapporté de la Grande Salle. Comme nous avons cru arriver en retard à votre cours, il avait décidé de terminer de le boire en chemin.

— Mais si vous me dites que je n'avais pas le droit, ajouta Sirius d'une voix suave, je ne le ferai plus, je vous le promets.

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire et McGonagall le regarda d'un air méfiant, comme si elle le soupçonnait d'essayer d'être drôle.

— Bien... dit-elle enfin. Mais je fais néanmoins perdre dix points à Gryffondor. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à hurler ainsi dans les couloirs, Mr Black.

Et elle se retourna vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour laisser entrer sa classe. Sirius voulut la suivre instantanément mais Remus lui agrippa le bras et le tira vers lui.

— Patmol, parle-moi, murmura-t-il d'un air alarmé. Est-ce que tu as au moins toute ta tête ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répondit Sirius, insulté. Bien sûr que j'ai toute ma tête !

Remus le scruta attentivement durant quelques secondes, puis lui demanda :

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Bien, dit Sirius sur un ton d'évidence. Pourquoi ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il repoussa Remus et se dirigea tout droit vers la porte. Il avait déjà hâte de revoir McGonagall. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être bien sans qu'elle ne soit près de lui, sans sentir sa présence à ses côtés. C'était la femme de sa vie, il en était plus que certain. Il devait conquérir son cœur. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il était si préoccupé par elle qu'il ne porta aucune attention à James qui venait d'arriver, pantelant, et qui le regardait d'une mine effrayée tandis que Remus lui racontait rapidement ce qu'il se passait.

Sirius s'assit à sa place habituelle, derrière l'une des tables dans le fond de la classe, et regretta de ne pas pouvoir être plus près du bureau de McGonagall. L'instant d'après, James vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, tandis que Remus et Peter prenaient place à la table devant eux, puis se mirent tous trois à examiner Sirius comme si celui-ci était atteint d'une grave maladie qui pouvait être mortelle.

— Quoi ? demanda Sirius, agacé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de me regarder drôlement.

— Tu... tu ne sais pas ce que tu as ? chuchota James en affichant une expression encore plus horrifiée. Tu ne te rappelles pas de... de... — il jeta des regards prudents autour de lui — d'avoir bu _tu-sais-quoi_ ?

Sirius l'observa d'un œil interrogatif. James échangea un regard troublé avec Remus et Peter, puis, devant le tableau noir, le professeur McGonagall commença son cours. Sirius sentit son cœur se remettre à battre à toute vitesse. Cette femme lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvées auparavant. Tout chez elle le rendait fou. Il écoutait le son de sa voix qui lui cajolait les tympans, tout en se délectant de la voir se mouvoir somptueusement en avant de la classe alors qu'elle leur faisait la démonstration d'un tabouret transformé en panda de l'Himalaya. Il la voulait proche de lui, serrée dans ses bras, il désirait ardemment la toucher, la caresser, glisser ses doigts contre sa peau, sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes...

— Patmol, murmura soudain James à son oreille. Arrête de la regarder comme ça. Il y a un filet de bave qui s'échappe de ta bouche.

Sirius se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise et s'essuya le menton du revers de sa manche.

— Tu... tu crois qu'elle a remarqué ça ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, craintif.

— Quoi ça ? Que tu la regardes sans cesse comme un idiot ?

— Non. Que je bavais, précisa Sirius.

James étouffa un fou rire et le professeur McGonagall leur lança un regard d'avertissement.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius se retrouva subitement devant une copie d'un questionnaire qu'il devait remplir, sans se souvenir d'en avoir entendu parler auparavant. Il avait été trop absorbé dans ses pensées, dans ses scénarios imaginés dans lesquels il se voyait en boucle en train de passer un bon moment dans le lit de son professeur de métamorphose.

Dérouté, il se tourna vers James.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? murmura-t-il.

— Remplir le questionnaire et sortir de la classe après avoir terminé, répondit James.

— En silence, j'ai dit, Mr Potter ! aboya le professeur McGonagall, assise derrière son bureau.

James se repencha instantanément sur son questionnaire et Sirius observa sa copie en se grattant la tête. Toutes les questions portaient sur le contenu du cours d'aujourd'hui, et bien qu'il s'était enivré du son de sa voix, il n'avait pas saisi le moindre mot de ce qu'avait dit le professeur McGonagall.

Brusquement, dans un raclement de chaise, James fut le premier à se lever pour aller porter son travail. Il regarda Sirius d'un air inquiet lorsqu'il revint auprès de lui pour attraper son sac, lui murmura un « bonne chance », puis sortit de la classe en refermant la porte derrière lui. Bientôt, plusieurs élèves l'imitèrent, dont Remus, puis Peter qui fut l'un des derniers à rendre sa copie.

Sirius, à présent seul dans la classe avec le professeur McGonagall, était incapable de se concentrer. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en biais et ressentit comme une décharge électrique dès qu'il croisa enfin ses yeux perçants. Sirius lui sourit instinctivement et elle, pour une raison qui lui échappait, paraissait furieuse. Lui avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Elle se leva. Elle était encore plus enviable lorsqu'elle se tenait debout, la silhouette bien droite, imposante, la tête haute. Sirius l'observait avidement alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement de lui et, saisi d'une grande chaleur ineffable qui se rependit dans tout son corps, il se demanda s'il allait réussir à se retenir de se ruer sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui défoncer les côtes tant il battait fort.

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta à sa table, ramassa sa copie en lui jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux puis, en silence, la survola rapidement des yeux. Enfin, sans le regarder, elle dit :

— En tout, des dix questions posées, vous n'avez répondu qu'à deux seuls numéros. Et encore, l'une de vos réponses est fausse.

Elle rabaissa le questionnaire et, par-dessus ses lunettes carrées, observa Sirius. Celui-ci ferma étroitement les yeux et crispa les doigts sur les bords de sa table pour essayer de se contrôler. C'était insupportable. C'était comme si tout son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir, ne désirant qu'une seule chose : s'élancer dans les bras de McGonagall.

— Black, reprit-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce, pourquoi avez-vous dessiné un cœur dans le coin de votre questionnaire avec les initiales « M. M. » griffonnées à l'intérieur ?

Les yeux toujours fermés, Sirius expira profondément : pour un instant, il avait oublié de respirer.

— Je... je... balbutia-t-il, je... ne sais pas...

Il se demandait s'il l'effraierait en lui disant qu'il était follement amoureux d'elle. Mais à son grand soulagement, elle le savait déjà :

— Vous êtes amoureux de moi ?

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Sur le visage de McGonagall, il put y lire de l'inquiétude, mêlée d'une certaine compassion qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Sirius la trouva tellement belle ainsi que c'était maintenant qu'il voulait la toucher, l'embrasser...

— Oui... répondit-il en se levant avec lenteur. Oui, professeur... Je vous aime, je suis amoureux de vous, je veux... je veux... vous...

Il fit un pas vers elle et McGonagall recula précipitamment en tendant la main devant lui. Elle laissa tomber le questionnaire sur le sol. Son expression avait changé rapidement pour un air effrayé et Sirius pensa qu'il était peut-être allé trop vite.

— Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je vous aime. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

— Rasseyez-vous et tout va bien aller, dit-elle lentement.

Sirius ne bougea pas.

— Maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Mais toujours sans succès.

— Black ! Je vous ai demandé de...

— Pourquoi êtes-vous si furieuse contre moi ?

— Je ne suis pas furieuse ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton irrité. Enfin... se reprit-elle en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, pas contre vous.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il se remit à avancer vers elle et McGonagall, par précaution, recula de nouveau, entre deux rangées de tables, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touchât son bureau derrière elle.

— Vous n'avez pas... commença-t-elle. Enfin... vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal...

Elle paraissait troublée. Le rouge lui colorait les joues et Sirius la trouvait si désirable, si délicieuse qu'il ne pouvait réprimer l'envie forte de se rapprocher d'elle. Il voulut alors coller son corps tremblant d'excitation contre le sien, mais elle le repoussa immédiatement de ses deux mains. Sirius sentit sa poitrine le brûler à l'endroit où elle le touchait.

— Ne faites rien que vous regretteriez, Black, et retournez vous asseoir !

Mais, cette fois encore, Sirius fut incapable de bouger. Il était trop bien, là où il était, avec ses mains à elle, pressées fermement sur son torse. Doucement, il se mit à lui caresser les avant bras en passant ses doigts dans ses grandes manches.

— C'est donc pour ça que vous vous refusez de vous laisser aller ? demanda suavement Sirius. Vous avez peur que je _regrette_ mes gestes ?

Il eut un doux ricanement incrédule et le professeur McGonagall retira aussitôt ses mains, comme s'il l'avait pincée.

— Ne me touchez pas !

Elle contourna son bureau à la hâte et alla ouvrir un tiroir. Sirius vint la rejoindre lentement.

— Je sais que vous me désirez autant que je vous désire, Minerva McGonagall, continua-t-il en souriant avec désinvolture. Je le vois dans...

— Oh, je vous en prie, ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! interrompit-elle en se redressant avec un morceau de parchemin à la main. Écoutez, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Sirius, qui ne cessait de la regarder avidement, fit un autre pas vers elle.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez, susurra-t-il.

Il allongea la main et lui effleura le visage du dos des doigts. Aussitôt, McGonagall se raidit au contact et s'empressa de le repousser une nouvelle fois, avec brusquerie.

— Dans ce cas, ne bougez plus, dit-elle, le temps que j'écrive un mot pour le professeur Slughorn.

Elle s'installa sur sa chaise, prit sur son bureau une plume qu'elle trempa dans l'encrier, et se pencha sur le morceau de parchemin.

Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas rester immobile, à la regarder sagement, sans se permettre de la toucher. Il devait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il voulait ressentir à nouveau cette émotion intense qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'elle était très près de lui.

Il s'avança donc vers elle, silencieusement, et vint se placer derrière sa chaise. Il regarda sa nuque. Il se demanda quelles sensations fortes il connaîtrait en l'effleurant de ses lèvres. Alors, instinctivement, il se pencha vers elle et fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras. Elle avait chaud, il pouvait le sentir à travers le tissus de sa robe.

— Black, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, je vous ai demandé de ne pas bou...

Elle hoqueta de surprise. Sirius s'était mis à l'embrasser dans le cou avec passion. Pour lui, c'était comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté. Il se sentit transporté dans un tourbillon d'émotions si ardentes qu'il ne voyait plus comment il était possible de s'arrêter. Tout son corps et son âme ne cessaient d'en réclamer davantage tandis qu'il continuait à la caresser fougueusement, par-dessus le dossier de la chaise, explorant la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de sa robe, sa longue chevelure qu'il essayait de libérer des épingles. Un puissant frisson le parcourut à la sensation de sa main à elle, dont les doigts venaient de s'enrouler dans ses cheveux, puis il bascula brutalement par terre, aux pieds de la chaise.

Ahuri, Sirius se frotta la tête à l'endroit où une douleur aiguë l'élançait et regarda McGonagall. Elle était debout, avait sorti sa baguette magique qu'elle pointait droit sur lui, une expression de totale panique sur le visage. Son chignon était à moitié défait, son cou avait pris une couleur rouge vif et tout son corps était secoué de violents tremblements. Elle semblait de pas savoir quoi dire sur le moment et Sirius ne pensait qu'à une seule chose :

— Tu es tellement belle, Minerva, murmura-t-il.

— TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'écria-t-elle avec véhémence, la baguette brandie. TAISEZ-VOUS ET NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PLUS JAMAIS DE MOI !

Ses yeux brillèrent comme si elle allait pleurer. Sirius, horrifié, s'était figé sur le sol.

— Non, dit-il, la voix brisée, non, professeur, ne m'obligez pas à me tenir loin de vous. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous. Je mourrai. S'il vous plaît.

Il se leva en s'appuyant d'une main sur le bureau.

— Je vous aime... Je... Je t'aime, Minerva...

Le professeur McGonagall ferma les yeux un moment, sembla essayer de retrouver son flegme, puis se laissa tomber de nouveau sur sa chaise en posant sa baguette près d'elle. D'une main fébrile, elle termina d'écrire les quelques mots de son message, puis roula le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tendit à Sirius.

— Allez me porter ça immédiatement au professeur Slughorn, dit-elle, il saura quoi faire pour vous aider.

— Mais... mais pourquoi m'aider ? demanda-t-il en prenant la missive.

— Nous en reparlerons plus tard, répondit-elle d'un ton pressant. Pour l'instant, allez vite rejoindre le professeur Slughorn à son bureau. C'est urgent !

Sirius la regarda d'un air inquiet.

— Professeur, je suis profondément désolé de vous avoir mise dans cet état. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

— Courir vite auprès du professeur Slughorn ! répondit-elle avec agacement. Voilà ce que vous devez faire !

— C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il.

— _Oui, c'est tout !_ À présent, filez ! Pour l'amour du ciel, Black, allez-y !

Elle lui montra la porte avec insistance, mais Sirius ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la quitter maintenant.

— D'accord, mais... Est-ce que je peux revenir vous voir après ça ? Uniquement pour parler, précisa-t-il dès qu'il vit sa mine prendre une expression exaspérée. J'ai besoin qu'on se parle un peu, vous et moi. Vous avez une période libre en ce moment ?

— Oui, répondit-elle entre ses dents, oui, fort bien, je vous permets de revenir me voir après avoir passé voir le professeur Slughorn. Mais SEULEMENT après avoir passé à son bureau !

Puis elle ajouta dans un murmure pour elle-même :

— Mais je doute beaucoup que vous voudriez me voir après cela...

— Impossible ! contesta aussitôt Sirius avec ferveur. Je suis fou de vous ! Il est inconcevable que je ne veuille plus vous voir. Vous occupez toutes mes pensées, professeur, et je ne rêve qu'à vous serrer dans mes bras, vous caresser, vous embrasser, vous faire l'amour...

Le professeur McGonagall se leva si brusquement que sa chaise bascula sur le dos avec un grand bruit.

— Bon, ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle, indignée, les joues rosies. Soit vous partez à l'instant voir le professeur Slughorn, ou je vous enferme dans cette salle de classe tandis que je vais _moi-même_ le chercher !

Mais Sirius ne se laissait pas intimider. Incrédule, il hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'elle.

— Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? Je vous aime vraiment !

— Non, vous ne m'aimez pas _vraiment_ ! rétorqua-t-elle en reculant à nouveau. Vous... vous avez bu un philtre d'amour, bon sang, Black !

Sirius se trouva interdit. Un philtre d'amour lui disait quelque chose, mais il était certain que ses sentiments amoureux envers elle n'avaient aucun lien avec une telle potion. Ses émotions étaient trop réelles, parfaitement sincères. Il était impossible que toutes ces sensations intenses qu'il éprouvait présentement soient fausses, artificielles. Non, vraiment, pensa-t-il avec conviction, il était véritablement amoureux d'elle, il en était persuadé. Et il voulait le lui prouver...

— Non, Minerva, tu te trompes, dit-il doucement en enjambant la chaise renversée sur le sol. Je suis littéralement tombé amoureux de vous et ce n'est pas du tout à cause d'un quelconque philtre d'amour. Mes émotions son vraies, Minerva, et si tu me le permettais, je pourrais facilement te le montrer.

Le professeur McGonagall, qui reculait toujours, eut un rire sarcastique.

— Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle s'éloigna de lui d'un pas décidé en direction de la porte. Affolé, Sirius s'élança derrière elle en laissant tomber la missive derrière lui.

— Minerva, où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en lui agrippant le bras.

— Ne me touchez pas ! répéta-t-elle sèchement. Et cessez de me tutoyer !

Elle se libéra de lui d'un vif mouvement de coude et rejoignit la porte.

— Je vais chercher le professeur Slughorn. Vous, restez sagement ici, je reviens !

Mais au moment où elle mit la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna en soupirant.

— J'ai oublié ma baguette... marmonna-t-elle.

Elle retourna donc à son bureau pour aller la récupérer, mais Sirius fut le plus rapide : il se rua en avant et se saisit de la baguette avant elle. Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta, outrée.

— Donnez-moi ma baguette, dit-elle lentement, alors que Sirius la faisait rouler entre ses doigts d'un air triomphant.

— Embrasse-moi, Minerva.

— Non ! répondit-elle, catégorique.

— Alors je garde précieusement ta baguette magique avec moi.

Et il la fit glisser dans sa poche.

— _Donnez-moi ma baguette, j'ai dit !_ s'écria-t-elle avec colère.

— Alors, viens la chercher...

Le sang affluait au visage du professeur McGonagall et Sirius n'aurait pas été étonné de voir des flammèches jaillir de ses lunettes.

— D'accord, lança-t-elle alors, en se retournant vers la porte, dans ce cas, gardez-la ! Je n'en aurai pas besoin pour le moment.

Avant même d'avoir eu conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Sirius s'était précipité pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche la poignée et, de toutes ses forces, il l'obligea à lui refaire face.

— Lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en se débattant entre ses bras.

— Non ! Tu vas devoir m'écouter d'abord !

— _Je n'ai que faire d'écouter vos..._ AARGH !

Brusquement, il la plaqua contre le mur et l'immobilisa de tout son corps. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il la brutalisait ainsi, mais le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas le prendre au sérieux le mettait hors de lui. Elle _devait_ le croire ! Elle _devait_ comprendre qu'il la désirait à la folie !

La respiration de McGonagall était saccadée et Sirius s'enivrait de son souffle chaud, proche de ses lèvres. Il frémissait de toutes parts et son sang lui semblait être en ébullition dans ses veines. Il avait très chaud et il pouvait sentir qu'elle aussi était brûlante. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il rapprocha lentement ses lèvres de les siennes.

— Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie, supplia McGonagall d'une voix faible.

Sirius leva les yeux dans son regard brillant de frayeur et resserra sa solide étreinte.

— Pardonne-moi, Minerva, mais... mais... _Tu me rends fou !_ J'ai tellement envie de toi ! Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas réciproque, parce que tu es toi-même en sueur. Je te sens frissonner autant que moi !

— Non, Black, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! répliqua-t-elle, paniquée. Je ne suis pas... Oh, Black, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi me rendre au bureau du professeur Slughorn avant que vous...

Mais Sirius la fit taire soudainement en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. La sensation était exquise, libératrice. Une impression de courant électrique se répandit dans tout son corps. McGonagall se raidit dans ses bras. Elle amorça un mouvement de recul contre le mur, mais Sirius apporta aussitôt ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et, avec insistance, lui releva le menton, caressa ses lèvres du bout de sa langue avec espoir qu'elle les entrouvre, qu'elle s'abandonne enfin à lui. Mais elle les garda étroitement serrées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaie de murmurer un faible « arrêtez » qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer en faisant pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, lui arrachant ainsi un gémissement de surprise ou de terreur.

Sirius sentit alors qu'il perdait la tête, que tous ses mouvements n'obéissaient plus qu'à son puissant désir irrépressible, inexorable, de lui faire l'amour instantanément, dans cette salle de classe même. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il risquait de lui faire mal, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque, entrelaça ses doigts dans sa chevelure défaite, et que de l'autre, fébrilement, il chercha à dénouer le laçage sur le devant de sa robe. Sa langue ne cessait de s'entortiller passionnément autour de la sienne et il fut presque sûr qu'elle répondait à son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît une douleur insupportable l'élancer dans son épaule gauche.

Aussitôt, il s'écarta d'elle et comprit qu'elle enfonçait de toutes ses forces ses ongles dans sa chair pour se défendre désespérément. Sirius la repoussa et se massa vigoureusement l'épaule en regardant McGonagall retomber contre le mur. Pantelante, elle paraissait médusée, traumatisée. Ses lèvres rougies étaient restées entrouvertes, ses yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes un peu de travers sur son nez, et de longues mèches de ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient devant le visage.

Horrifié, Sirius prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et recula d'elle d'un pas chancelant.

— Je... balbutia-t-il, je suis désolé.

Lentement, l'air toujours terrorisé, le professeur McGonagall longea le mur et retourna devant la porte dont elle tourna la poignée d'une main tremblante.

— Non, attends ! s'écria Sirius en se précipitant vers elle.

Mais ses doigts se refermèrent dans le vide lorsqu'il voulut l'agripper une nouvelle fois par le bras et quelque chose lui frôla rapidement le bas des jambes : un chat tigré s'était faufilé par l'entrebâillure de la porte et courait maintenant à toute vitesse le long du couloir.

— Non, Minerva, ne t'en va pas !

Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle le quitte dans cet état. Il devait s'expliquer, se faire pardonner d'avoir agi ainsi, lui faire comprendre que son amour pour elle lui était trop fort !

Alors, sans réfléchir, il prit lui-même sa forme d'Animagus, un énorme chien noir, et s'élança à la poursuite du chat. Mais à peine avait-il parcouru la moitié du couloir qu'une force invisible s'écrasa soudain sur lui et l'immobilisa par terre. Hébété, Sirius reconnut la voix de James qui résonna contre son oreille hirsute :

— Patmol, imbécile ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de te transformer imprudemment en chien à l'intérieur du château ! Ce n'est pas parce que la plupart des élèves sont en cours et que les couloirs sont...

Sirius grogna et se libéra de James d'un puissant coup de pattes avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

— _Aïe !_ cria James. Mais tu es complètement malade ! Tu as failli me crever l'œil !

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Cornedrue ! répliqua Sirius, irrité, en s'élançant de nouveau dans le couloir à toutes jambes. Je vais perdre Minerva !

— Mais tu ne la perdras pas, idiot ! répondit la voix haletante de James qui courait derrière lui sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Puisqu'elle t'a dit qu'elle allait directement au bureau de Slughorn !

Sirius accéléra l'allure. Il bifurqua dans un corridor à sa droite et dévala l'escalier qui se présentait devant lui. Bientôt, il arriva dans les sous-sols du château, le cœur battant frénétiquement, et lorsqu'il rejoignit les cachots, il aperçut un rat qui l'attendait à la porte restée ouverte du bureau de Slughorn.

— Queudver ? s'étonna Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi aussi ?

Mais il ne prit pas plus de temps à se demander ce que Peter, comme James, venait faire par là, puisque la voix du professeur McGonagall, résonnant depuis la porte à deux pas de lui, lui déclencha à nouveau ce sentiment d'effervescence au creux de l'estomac. Il entra en trombe dans le bureau.

Le professeur Slughorn, dans des gestes empressés, était en train de jeter dans le fond d'un petit chaudron sur le coin de sa table, un tas d'ingrédients que McGonagall ressortait à la hâte de l'armoire derrière eux.

— Il va arriver bientôt, disait-elle, angoissée, avant qu'elle ne voit Sirius s'avancer vers eux et que son visage ne se décompose subitement.

— Minerva, haleta Sirius, sans prêter attention à Slughorn qui sortait sa baguette d'un air alarmé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. J'ai perdu contrôle...

— Asseyez-vous, jeune homme, ce ne sera pas long, dit le professeur Slughorn en désignant le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau.

Sirius s'approcha, atteignit le fauteuil, puis passa tout droit et alla contourner le bureau pour rejoindre McGonagall derrière. Celle-ci recula aussitôt et Slughorn se plaça précipitamment entre eux, la baguette brandie.

— Je vous ai demandé de vous asseoir, Mr Black !

Il tenta de le repousser vers le fauteuil, mais Sirius résista.

— C'est inutile, Horace, avisa McGonagall, la voix frémissante, il a dû boire une trop grande quantité d'Amortentia. Il est complètement hors de contrôle !

— _Je n'ai pas bu de philtre d'amour !_ se frustra Sirius en essayant de contourner le ventre proéminent du professeur Slughorn qui l'empêchait de passer. _Vous, ôtez-vous de là !_

— Jeune homme, dit solennellement Slughorn, ça suffit !

Il leva sa baguette magique et, soudain, Sirius se retrouva sur le dos, sur le sol de pierre froid, à se tortiller avec fureur dans des liens serrés solidement autour de lui. On le fit ensuite léviter vers le fauteuil dans lequel il tomba assis, et cet homme qu'était Slughorn devint alors son pire ennemi : il l'empêchait de toucher à Minerva, l'amour de sa vie.

— Bon, voilà qui est mieux, commenta d'un air satisfait le professeur Slughorn en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche avant de reprendre la préparation de sa potion avec calme.

Sous ses longues mèches noires, McGonagall observait silencieusement Sirius, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle restait en retrait derrière Slughorn, et Sirius avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la consoler en lui promettant qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal.

— Minerva, gémit-il, je m'excuse...

— Mr Black, dit Slughorn d'un ton compatissant, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Vous n'êtes pas...

— Oh, vous, taisez-vous ! lança férocement Sirius. Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais !

Il regarda de nouveau la femme qu'il désirait tant.

— Minerva, reprit-il d'une voix crispée, je t'aime !

— Apprécierez-vous que je le fasse taire ? demanda alors le professeur Slughorn à McGonagall, en ressortant sa baguette magique.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux en respirant profondément.

— Oui, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle.

Et Sirius, furieux, fut privé de voix durant tout le temps nécessaire à la préparation de la potion. Lorsque le professeur Slughorn termina son travail, un peu plus tard, il alla chercher un verre dans son armoire et, après l'avoir empli à moitié, le tendit à Sirius.

— Maintenant, vous allez boire une grosse gorgée de ça, dit-il.

Mais Sirius pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête avec vigueur. Il était hors de question que cet homme qu'il exécrait lui fasse boire quoi que ce soit !

— Mais enfin, dit le professeur Slughorn, buvez donc ! C'est cela qui va guérir tous vos tourments.

Sirius lui décocha un regard noir.

— Bon, donnez-moi ça, dit alors sèchement McGonagall en s'approchant de Slughorn, la main tendue vers le verre qu'il tenait. Et enlevez-lui le sortilège de mutisme.

Le professeur Slughorn s'exécuta et Sirius recouvra la voix.

— Minerva, mon am...

— Vous allez boire cet antidote ! interrompit-elle d'un air menaçant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que si vous ne le faites pas...

Elle marqua une pause, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis poursuivit :

— Vous ne me verrez plus jamais de votre vie.

— Non ! s'affola Sirius, horrifié. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je mourrai !

— Dans ce cas, buvez !

Elle rapprocha le verre de ses lèvres et, puisqu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle décide de l'abandonner à jamais, il ouvrit la bouche docilement et laissa la femme de sa vie lui faire boire la totalité de la potion de Slughorn. Dès qu'il eut terminé de tout avaler, le cerveau brumeux, il vit McGonagall s'empresser d'aller poser le verre vide sur le bureau, lancer un rapide « merci » au professeur Slughorn, et sortir à toute vitesse de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Soudain, la conscience de Sirius lui revint aussi violemment qu'un coup de poêle reçu à la nuque. Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Une brusque nausée l'envahit alors qu'il repassait rapidement dans sa tête, avec horreur, tout ce qu'il venait de faire avec le professeur McGonagall, un moment plus tôt, dans la salle de classe. Puis, lorsque Slughorn lui demanda d'un ton jovial s'il allait mieux, la seule réponse qui lui franchit les lèvres fut un long hurlement horrifié :

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH !

_La suite, probablement lundi. :) Et à partir de lundi, j'essaierai de reprendre ma routine avec un chapitre par jour. ^^_

_En attendant, je brûle de hâte d'avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire ! =)_

_À bientôt !_


	11. Regrets amers

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Me revoilà ! Je suis en pleine forme et je suis prête à me lancer dans mes auto-corrections à fond pour parvenir à vous offrir un chapitre par jour à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et c'est ma façon à moi de vous remercier énormément pour vos belles et motivantes reviews que vous ne manquez pas de me laisser à chaque chapitre. Dix reviews en tout pour le chapitre précédent ! Wouah ! Vous me rendez tellement heureuse ! Jamais j'aurai cru qu'il était possible qu'on puisse apprécier cette fic' autant. Merci beaucoup à vous tous ! :)_

_Bonjour à toi, _**yuki**_ ! Je suis contente d'avoir reçu ton petit message ! Merci ! ^^  
_

_Et merci à _**Lunashura, Jacage, telle17, sillyKat**_ et _**Aoheili**_ pour avoir ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris ! Ça fait vraiment très plaisir !_

_Et merci encore à tous mes lecteurs anonymes qui me suivent toujours ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. ^^  
_

_(Ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre onze — Regrets amers**

Sirius s'arrachait les cheveux avec colère alors qu'il marchait de long en large dans le dortoir, avec une telle énergie qu'il aurait volontiers couru une dizaine de kilomètres sous sa forme d'Animagus.

— _Toi et Queudver avez été présents durant tout le temps et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a jamais manifesté le moindre geste pour essayer de m'arrêter ?_

James et Peter, assis côte à côte sur le lit de Remus, échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise.

— Patmol, écoute, dit James. D'abord, Queudver n'a pas pu se permettre d'entrer dans la classe. Un rat se serait fait remarquer facilement dans...

— Et toi, tu y étais bien, non ? interrompit férocement Sirius en s'immobilisant devant lui. Tu n'aurais pas pu m'assommer, me jeter un sort, n'importe quoi d'autre, tout sauf me laisser embrasser... Ah, nom de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en crispant les mains sur sa tête. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai embrassé... que j'ai embrassé...

— Je n'ai rien pu faire, Patmol, je suis désolé, reprit James d'un air navré. Si j'avais tenté de te retenir d'une certaine manière, premièrement, tu ne m'aurais pas laisser faire — je te rappelle que tu as failli me crever l'œil, tout à l'heure — et, deuxièmement, il aurait été grave que McGonagall se rende compte d'une présence dans la classe et qu'elle découvre alors l'existence de ma cape. Franchement, Patmol, qu'aurait-il fallu que je fasse ?

— Laisse-moi réfléchir ! répliqua Sirius en feignant un effort de concentration. Tu aurais pu revenir SANS la cape et offrir ton aide à McGonagall pour qu'elle puisse aller librement voir Slughorn sans que je ne me jette dessus pour l'empêcher de...

— Oui, peut-être, mais...

— Tu as préféré assister au spectacle, c'est ça ? poursuivit Sirius en élevant la voix. Tu t'es bien amusé ? Tu aurais aimé que, pendant que j'y étais, je parvienne à la projeter sur le sol et que je la... que j'arrive à la...

— Non ! s'indigna James en se levant.

— ALORS POURQUOI N'AS-TU RIEN FAIT ?

Peter sursauta et se mit à se tordre nerveusement les doigts. James soupira et se rassit sur le lit. Il semblait essayer de garder son calme.

— Tout de suite après avoir terminé de remplir le questionnaire, expliqua-t-il, je me suis empressé de revenir auprès de toi pour te garder à l'œil. Je savais que tu pouvais être dangereux envers le professeur McGonagall et que tu risquais de faire des choses que tu regretterais. Je suis donc retourné m'asseoir à côté de toi, par précaution, sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Et quand tous les élèves sont sortis de la classe, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il me serait devenu impossible de sortir de la pièce sans essayer d'ouvrir la porte en silence, sans se faire remarquer, pour revenir ensuite sans ma cape, si cela s'était avéré nécessaire.

— Mais... mais tu aurais pu me jeter un sort sous ta cape, répéta désespérément Sirius. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il d'un ton irrité, pourquoi McGonagall ne m'a pas elle-même jeté un sort ?

— Tu lui avais pris sa baguette, rappela James.

— Avant ça, je veux dire !

— Tu étais supposé aller porter un message au professeur Slughorn.

Sirius recommença à tourner en rond dans le dortoir, jetant des regards noirs un peu partout autour de lui. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait toujours la baguette de McGonagall dans sa poche.

— Elle a été stupide, voilà, maugréa-t-il en serrant les poings. Complètement stupide ! Slughorn a été le seul à avoir eu le bon sens de m'attacher.

— Patmol, j'ai... commença James d'une voix réticente, j'ai découvert la façon simple avec laquelle il te sera possible de remporter le pari...

Sirius le regarda d'un air menaçant.

— Si ça consiste à utiliser encore un philtre d'amour, je t'étripe sur-le-champ, Cornedrue !

James parut consterné.

— Alors, lança Sirius sur un ton sarcastique, c'est quoi ton nouveau plan génial ? Et toi, Queudver, j'imagine que tu vas parvenir à commettre une autre erreur bête avec ça ? Je ne digère toujours pas le fait que tu aies confondu « verre _de_ jus de citrouille » avec « verre _à_ jus de citrouille » !

— Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... marmonna Peter d'un regard fuyant. J'ai dit que j'avais oublié que...

— Peu m'importe ! répliqua Sirius avec mépris. Alors, Cornedrue ? C'est quoi cette _façon simple_ que tu as trouvée ?

— Laisse tomber, murmura James en se levant d'un air sombre. Je te reparlerai lorsque tu te seras calmé. Je vais rejoindre Lunard à la Grande Salle. J'ai besoin qu'il me fasse un résumé du contenu du cours de botanique qu'on a manqué, Queudver et moi, étant donné qu'en tant qu'_amis_, on ait estimé plus prudent de rester auprès de toi, au cas où tout aurait tourné _sérieusement_ mal. À présent que tu t'en es parfaitement sorti sans grosses séquelles et que le professeur McGonagall comprends que...

— Comment ça, « _sans grosses séquelles »_ ? s'offusqua Sirius. J'ai embrassé Minerva McGonagall ! Avec la langue, en plus ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est suffisant pour être traumatisé à vie ?

— Tu as embrassé des tonnes de filles dans ta vie, Patmol, rétorqua James avec un rire froid. Une de plus ne doit pas changer grand-chose, non ?

Sirius eut l'impression que son corps se remplissait d'eau bouillante.

— _Comment oses-tu ? _

— Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, Patmol, mais je fais tout mon possible pour t'aider ! s'emporta James, les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes. Et je te rappelle aussi que je t'ai sauvé d'une forte amande du ministère en t'empêchant d'aller t'exhiber devant McGonagall sous ta forme de chien ! Parfois, j'aimerais bien que tu me remercies pour tout ce que je fais pour toi. Mais on dirait bien que ça te laisse indifférent !

Il se tourna vers Peter qui était resté sur le lit, à se tortiller les doigts.

— Allez, viens Queudver, allons déjeuner.

Peter se leva, les épaules voûtées, jeta un vague coup d'œil à Sirius, comme s'il avait peur d'être battu, puis suivit James jusqu'à la porte. Sirius tremblait de rage.

— J'AI EMBRASSÉ MINERVA MCGONAGALL, BON SANG ! UNE FEMME QUI A QUASIMENT TROIS FOIS MON ÂGE, UN PROFESSEUR, UNE... UNE... ENFIN, C'EST MCGONAGALL, QUOI ! ET ÇA, CORNEDRUE, ÇA TE LAISSE INDIFFÉRENT ? HEIN ?

— C'est ça, répliqua froidement James en ouvrant la porte, crie-le donc plus fort pour que tout le monde le sache !

La porte claqua sur James et Peter, et Sirius se retrouva seul avec ses émotions ardentes. Une fureur intense, comme chauffée au rouge, jaillissait en lui. Il avait envie de tout casser autour de lui, de frapper à grands coups de poings tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main. Il était frustré contre tout le monde. Il en voulait à James d'avoir proposé cette idée de philtre d'amour qui avait mal tourné à cause d'une bêtise impardonnable de la part de Peter. Il maudissait encore Mulciber de l'avoir incité à relever un défi impossible et Rogue pour avoir inventé une conséquence quasi-irrémédiable. Toute cette histoire de pari commençait à prendre des tournures de véritable cauchemar.

Et quant au professeur McGonagall, pensa-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit, le visage dans les mains, il la détestait plus que jamais. Il ne la supportait plus dans sa vie, pas même son nom estampé sur sa fesse gauche. Il voulait que tous ses malheurs finissent, qu'il ne soit plus obligé de se préoccuper l'esprit en vue de retourner affronter McGonagall à une heure du matin, que le professeur Goldstein parvienne à trouver enfin un contre-sort...

Entre ses doigts, Sirius se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il était dégoûté de constater jusqu'où cette mésaventure l'avait mené. Il se sentait sale, honteux, humilié. Il n'avait même plus envie de sortir de cette pièce, de peur de connaître ce qui l'attendait de plus horrible encore, et la pensée de revoir bientôt McGonagall, le soir même, lors de son habituelle retenue, lui donnait une terrible nausée.

Il s'étendit sur son lit et y resta durant de longues minutes, les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin tendu au-dessus de sa tête, à essayer de penser à tout sauf à cet incident survenu plus tôt, dans la classe de métamorphose. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Malgré lui, il repassait en boucle le moment où il avait embrassé passionnément McGonagall et cela le rendait fou d'horreur.

Il se retourna sur le côté et ressentit alors une douleur dans son épaule gauche : à l'endroit où elle lui avait enfoncé ses ongles dans sa chair. Il sortit donc sa baguette de sa poche avec l'intention de se lancer un sort de guérison, mais ce fut la baguette de McGonagall qu'il empoigna au lieu de la sienne. Avec hargne, il la jeta de toutes ses forces à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis tira sa propre baguette en se redressant en position assise sur le bord de son lit. Il visa son épaule, mais hésita. Il se souvint que, quelques jours auparavant, il avait été déçu que le professeur McGonagall ne lui eût pas laissé de blessure après l'avoir empoigné par ce même bras, le soir du pari.

« C'est stupide », pensa-t-il avec un rire ironique.

Il se leva, baguette toujours en main, et se rendit à la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, il enleva sa robe par-dessus sa tête et observa son reflet échevelé, torse nu. Sur son épaule, une grosse ecchymose bleuâtre était visible, parsemée de petites incises rouge vif. Elle ne l'avait pas manqué, songea-t-il en s'examinant de plus près.

Soudain, il y eut des coups frappés à la porte du dortoir. Sirius était certain que c'était James qui revenait s'excuser auprès de lui, puisque les coups avaient semblé hésitants, comme si on avait peur de le déranger et de le mettre encore plus en colère.

Les coups à la porte se renouvelèrent. Maugréant, Sirius sortit de la salle de bain, puis se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en caleçon. Il se saisit alors rapidement d'un pantalon de pyjama qu'il voulut enfiler à la hâte, mais s'empêtra le pied dedans et trébucha par terre dans un bruit mat. Sa baguette alla rouler sous le lit de Peter. Lorsqu'on frappa pour une troisième fois, Sirius perdit patience.

— _Bon, ça va ! _s'écria-t-il d'un ton énervé. _Depuis quand tu frappes avant d'entrer ? La porte n'est pas verrouillée à clé, à ce que je sache ! Non mais !_

Sirius se releva avec raideur alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un imperceptible grincement. Mais ce ne fut pas James qui entra dans la pièce. Ce fut Lily. Haussant les sourcils, elle répondit à Sirius d'un air hautain.

— Depuis que je connais les bonnes manières, Mr Patmol.

— _Aargh !_ Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Brusquement gêné, Sirius agrippa son pantalon qui était resté sur le sol et l'enfila aussitôt.

— Evans ! C'est le dortoir des garçons !

— Je le sais bien, répondit-elle en promenant un regard dédaigneux sur les fournitures scolaires et les vêtements en désordre, éparpillés partout. C'est pour ça que j'ai frappé avant d'entrer.

Sirius se saisit machinalement d'une robe noire à côté de son lit, mais lorsqu'une forte odeur de sueur s'en échappa, il la rejeta sur le lit en grimaçant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda durement Sirius en retournant à la salle de bain d'un pas coléreux. Cornedrue n'est pas ici. Il est à la Grande Salle avec les autres.

— Je sais, et il refuse de tout me raconter, dit Lily d'un air contrarié. Apparemment, vous vous êtes disputés. C'est en rapport avec vos plans pour essayer de faire disparaître tes furoncles, c'est ça ?

Sirius s'arrêta et se retourna.

— Si on ne t'a rien dit, c'est que nous avons nos raisons ! lança-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Il s'était entendu avec ses amis pour que personne d'autre qu'eux — pas même la petite amie de James — ne saurait qu'il lui fallait réussir le pari pour que le maléfice lui soit levé. Si cette dernière en parlait à ses amies à elle, et que ce secret atteignait les oreilles du professeur McGonagall par mégarde, il serait perdu à jamais. Ils devaient tous être prudents.

Lily s'offusqua.

— Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Sirius Black, s'écria-t-elle en brandissant un doigt. Non mais vraiment ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je croyais qu'on était tous des amis ! Pourquoi faut-il que toi, James, Remus et Peter me cachent des choses ?

— Tu es la petite amie de Cornedrue ! répliqua Sirius sans réfléchir. Ça ne fait pas de toi notre amie pour autant !

Lily n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si Sirius l'avait giflée. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour refouler ses larmes, puis elle dit d'une voix brisée :

— C'est ça ! Toi, c'est connu, tu as toujours traité les filles comme des moins que rien ! Pour toi, aucune d'entre elles n'est assez digne de ta parfaite personne ! Tu as toujours été arrogant et égoïste et... et...

— Et quoi encore ? trancha Sirius, agacé.

— Seulement dans mon groupe d'amies, tu as brisé le cœur de cinq filles ! Toutes des filles avec qui tu as passé un bon moment, en leur faisant croire que tu les aimais, avant de les rejeter froidement, sans aucun remords, comme si elles n'étaient que...

— BON, ÇA VA ! s'emporta Sirius en s'élançant vers elle, FICHE LE CAMP D'ICI, NOM D'UNE BOUSE DE DRAGON ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS À ME FAIRE LA LEÇON, AUJOURD'HUI ? VOUS NE TROUVEZ PAS QUE J'AI SUFFISAMMENT D'ENNUIS EN CE MOMENT ?

Il agrippa Lily par le bras et la jeta dehors.

— TU ES VRAIMENT LAMENTABLE, BLACK ! hurla-t-elle à son tour, dès que Sirius lui claqua la porte au nez. ET J'ESPÈRE QUE LA PERSONNE QUI T'A FAIT CETTE ECCHYMOSE T'A FAIT VRAIMENT TRÈS MAL !

— LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Il attrapa un livre qui traînait sur le lit de Remus et le lança de toutes ses forces sur la porte. Un silence s'en suivit. Sirius entendait son sang lui palpiter dans les oreilles. Puis la voix de Lily reprit plus calmement de l'autre côté de la porte :

— McGonagall veut te voir à son bureau, maintenant. Elle m'a demandé de te faire passer le message alors, voilà.

Sirius eut l'impression d'avoir brusquement avalé un cube de glace.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix éteinte.

— Je ne sais pas ! répondit Lily d'un ton cassant. De toute façon, on ne m'explique jamais rien !

Sirius rouvrit précipitamment la porte et regarda Lily. Celle-ci sembla satisfaite de l'avoir ébranlé.

— Elle... heu... Paraissait-elle furieuse ou..., commença Sirius.

— Tu as fait une autre connerie, c'est ça ? répliqua Lily avec un sourire mauvais.

— Je n'irai pas la voir ! déclara-t-il avec vigueur. Va lui dire que... que je suis encore... traumatisé !

— Traumatisé ? répéta-t-elle, surprise. Traumatisé par quoi ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Le souvenir cuisant de ses émotions intenses éprouvées au moment où il avait embrassé le professeur McGonagall était encore très présent dans son esprit. Il n'était pas prêt à la revoir de sitôt.

— Elle veut sa baguette... comprit-il alors, dans un murmure pour lui-même.

— Quoi... ?

Sirius se précipita à l'endroit où il avait lancé la baguette de McGonagall et fouilla dans la poussière sous le lit de Peter. Il trouva d'abord sa propre baguette avec laquelle il prononça un rapide « _Accio !_ » pour récupérer celle de son professeur de métamorphose, puis revint vers Lily qui l'avait observé durant tout ce temps, intriguée.

— Tiens, dit Sirius en lui fourrant la baguette de McGonagall dans les mains. Va lui redonner ça. C'est ça qu'elle veut. Moi, je n'ai pas envie de la voir en ce moment. Elle comprendra.

Lily regarda la baguette, puis dévisagea Sirius, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec la baguette magique du professeur McGonagall ? demanda-t-elle avec lenteur.

— Je... je t'expliquerai tout quand ce cauchemar sera enfin terminé, répondit Sirius avec affliction. Pardonne-moi, Evans, mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Je suis désolé. Maintenant, file. Va lui rapporter sa baguette pour moi... S'il te plaît...

...

Depuis le début du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal qui s'en suivit dans la même journée, James ne manifesta que de l'hostilité envers Sirius. Il semblait être encore plus en colère contre lui. Il était allé s'asseoir à côté de Lily, en lui jetant au passage un regard terriblement noir, et lorsque Sirius, en quête de soutien, s'était tourné vers Remus qui était assis avec un Peter nerveux, il ne reçut de sa part qu'un hochement de tête réprobateur. Furieux, Sirius s'était donc calé sur sa chaise, seul à sa table, et avait fulminé intérieurement durant tout le cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur Goldstein s'approcha de lui pendant qu'il rangeait son livre dans son sac.

— Pourriez-vous passer à l'infirmerie avant dîner ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave. Grâce à un conseil du professeur Dumbledore, je crois bien en être arrivé enfin à quelque chose de bon.

Sirius le regarda avec incrédulité. Il doutait fort qu'il en soit parvenu à créer un contre-sort, mais il accepta néanmoins de le retrouver à l'infirmerie après le cours de potion.

Les couloirs des cachots étaient aussi froids et humides que d'ordinaire. Des groupes d'élèves l'entouraient alors qu'il prenait la direction de la salle de classe de Slughorn. Sirius réprima un frisson d'horreur au souvenir de les avoir parcourus en sens inverse, encore ce matin, l'esprit pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés, après avoir bu l'antidote du philtre d'amour. L'heure de son habituelle retenue avec le professeur McGonagall approchait à une vitesse folle, et son cœur tambourinait d'angoisse à l'idée de devoir la revoir. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver en face d'elle à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui rappelle les sentiments troublants qu'il avait artificiellement éprouvés pour elle. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais la revoir de sa vie.

Sirius remarqua la présence de Rogue qui marchait devant lui, la démarche saccadée, les cheveux graisseux voletant au rythme de ses pas. Aussitôt, une bouffée de colère l'assaillit. Il accéléra le pas, l'empoigna par le bras avec brusquerie et l'entraîna avec lui dans un corridor à leur droite.

— Mais, qu'est-ce que... ?

Il tourna un angle de mur, puis le plaqua contre une tapisserie qui représentait une licorne chevauchée par trois gobelins.

— Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étrangla Rogue en échappant son sac à ses pieds.

— Tu es parvenu à inventer ce maléfice, Servilus, éructa Sirius, tu peux donc aussi créer un contre-sort !

— Ce maléfice peut déjà t'être levé, répliqua Rogue. Il te suffit de retourner... Aargh !

Sirius l'avait empoigné par la gorge.

— Je veux que tu fabriques un _simple_ contre-sort !

— Impossible, répondit Rogue d'une voix étouffée. Je l'ai élaboré de sorte qu'aucun contre-so...

— Tu mens ! coupa Sirius en crispant les doigts autour de son cou.

— Arrête, tu me fais mal !

Rogue le repoussa violemment. Sirius vacilla sur le mur d'en face.

— Écoute, Black, reprit Rogue en se massant la gorge, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai jeté ce maléfice ! C'est Mulciber ! Je l'avais déjà mis en garde en lui disant qu'il était dangereux d'utiliser un tel sort, mais il s'en moquait. Il trouvait ça drôle ! J'aimerais bien t'aider, mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de garder le secret du seul moyen qui existe pour conjurer le maléfice. Parce que si McGonagall viendrait à le savoir...

— Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire pour que tous ces horreurs cessent ? demanda vivement Sirius.

— Non, répondit Rogue d'un ton ferme, et tu sais que je ne mens pas. Ton pote Potter m'a déjà interrogé avec du Veritaserum. Et à propos, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus sardonique, j'ai remarqué que tes amis ne t'adressaient plus la parole ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait, dis-moi, Black ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! asséna Sirius avec hargne.

Il ajusta son sac sur son épaule et repartit rejoindre ses camarades, le visage en feu.

Sirius était tellement en colère qu'il fit malencontreusement exploser son chaudron en classe. Deux Serpentard, qui se trouvaient à proximité, furent alors éclaboussés d'une substance verdâtre, gélatineuse et bouillante, et le professeur Slughorn enleva trente points à Gryffondor.

À la fin du cours, Sirius, le sac encore à l'épaule, se rendit tout droit à l'infirmerie avec la certitude amère que le professeur Goldstein n'arriverait évidemment pas à faire disparaître sa conséquence. Et effectivement, alors que Sirius mordait l'oreiller avec humiliation, piqué dans son orgueil de devoir montrer une fois encore son postérieur à nu devant le professeur Goldstein, celui-ci, après plusieurs incantations psalmodiées, n'arriva à aucun résultat.

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire, admit le professeur Goldstein pendant que Sirius se rhabillait de l'autre côté du rideau olivâtre, les gestes tremblant d'exaspération. Rien n'a d'effet sur ces furoncles. Ce maléfice est vraiment une malédiction !

Et même si le professeur Goldstein l'assurait qu'il continuerait ses recherches en laboratoire jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le remède miracle, Sirius savait pertinemment que ses efforts resteraient vains à jamais. Ce fut donc avec une rage dévastatrice qu'il se rendit au bureau de McGonagall pour sa retenue en fin de journée, frappant à coups de poings toutes les armures qui s'étaient présentées sur son chemin.

— Entrez, dit le professeur McGonagall dès que Sirius toqua à la porte en s'efforçant de contenir sa fureur.

Sans lui accorder aucun regard, il fonça directement vers la petite table dans le coin de la pièce et s'assit, la tête basse, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait rien sur sa table devant lui et attendit donc qu'elle vienne lui donner du travail. Mais le silence s'éternisa et des larmes brûlantes se mirent soudain à lui picoter le coin des yeux. Aussitôt, il se passa le plat de la main pour les empêcher de couler. Il était hors de question qu'il éclate en sanglots devant McGonagall ! Il s'était déjà ridiculisé à l'embrasser, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant en plus !

— Black, dit-elle doucement, venez par ici, voulez-vous ?

— Non, répondit-il machinalement.

Puis, à sa très grande indignation, il se vit s'effondrer en pleurs sur sa table, la tête cachée dans les bras.

« _Non ! Non !_ pensa-t-il, horrifié, incapable de retenir le flot de larmes qui se déversaient honteusement sur ses joues. _Non !_ _Pas ça !_ Je ne dois pas gémir comme un idiot de gamin ! Pas maintenant ! Pas devant _elle_ ! _Nom de Merlin, non ! _»

— Black, s'il vous plaît, continua-t-elle, toujours d'une voix douce.

— _Non ! Non !_ gémit-il à voix haute.

Il entendit McGonagall se lever de son fauteuil. Puis, dès qu'il sentit ses doigts lui frôler l'épaule, il fit un soubresaut.

— _Ne me touchez pas !_ s'écria-t-il sous l'impulsion, manquant de tomber en bas de sa chaise.

Le professeur McGonagall sursauta et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

— Mais enfin, Black, calmez-vous !

— Désolé, se rattrapa-t-il en reniflant. Je... je...

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et respira profondément.

— Je m'excuse...

McGonagall le regarda un instant, la main sur le cœur, puis elle retourna à son bureau et fit apparaître une théière et deux tasses dans lesquelles elle versa un thé fumant.

— Venez boire une tasse de thé, dit-elle sèchement, cela vous fera du bien.

— Non, merci, répondit Sirius avec froideur.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule ! répliqua-t-elle avec impatience.

— D'accord, accepta donc Sirius à contrecœur.

Il se leva en séchant ses larmes, alla saisir la tasse que lui tendait le professeur McGonagall, puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil face au bureau. McGonagall resta debout près de lui, appuyée sur le bord de sa table, et observa Sirius durant un long moment, en silence. Enfin, elle murmura :

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il tenait résolument les yeux sur une longue plume noire en équilibre précaire dans un encrier posé sur le bureau devant lui.

— Vous avez été victime d'un puissant philtre d'amour, poursuivit-elle. À moins que ce ne soit vous qui avez délibérément bu tout un verre d'Amortentia — ce que je doute fort —, ce n'est pas de votre faute, répéta-t-elle.

Sirius la regarda dans les yeux. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui remua les entrailles.

— Vous n'allez pas me punir ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr que non, bien évidemment, répondit McGonagall en prenant sa tasse sur le bureau derrière elle. Puisque je vous répète que ce n'est pas de votre faute.

— Peut-être, mais je... je reste dégoûté par ce que je vous ai fait, marmonna Sirius en grimaçant. J'ai failli vous... J'aurais pu vous...

— En effet, ça aurait pu être pire, admit-elle avant de prendre une longue gorgée de thé, l'air un peu troublé.

Elle passa ensuite le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et Sirius tressaillit au souvenir de l'avoir un moment caressée de la sienne. Il détourna précipitamment les yeux et fixa de nouveau la plume noire.

— Avez-vous une idée de celui qui vous aurait fait boire ce philtre d'amour, Black ? interrogea le professeur McGonagall. Ce verre que vous avez laissé tomber sur le sol avant d'entrer en cours ce matin, c'est quelqu'un qui vous l'a offert ?

Sirius sentit son estomac se contracter. Plusieurs élèves avaient été présents autour d'eux quand Peter lui avait donné le verre. Il n'était donc pas impossible qu'il y ait eu au moins une personne qui les aurait surpris. Sirius préféra mentir par prudence.

— Je... je ne me souviens pas...

— Et votre ami, Mr Lupin, continua-t-elle sur un ton inquisiteur. Je me rappelle que son comportement était un peu louche, comme s'il _savait_ que vous veniez de boire un philtre d'amour...

Sirius s'efforçait à tenir sa respiration calme, à garder une expression neutre.

— Vraiment ? répondit-il, toujours sans la regarder. Je ne me souviens pas non plus. Je n'ai pas revu Remus depuis cet _incident_. Je n'ai donc pas pu lui en parler. D'ailleurs, tous mes amis ne me parlent plus...

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Sirius lui jeta un regard en biais.

— Parce que j'étais en panique totale de vous avoir... Enfin, j'étais dans un état de colère, répondit-il, évasif. Il me fallait hurler sur quelqu'un et puisque James et Peter se trouvaient au dortoir...

— Au dortoir ? releva aussitôt McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas en cours à ce moment-là ?

Un horrible malaise tenailla le ventre de Sirius.

— Je ne sais pas, moi, répondit-il en serrant sa tasse chaude dans ses mains. Je ne leur ai pas posé la question... Sûrement qu'ils se sont aperçu que je n'allais pas bien et que... Enfin, vous comprenez...

— Black, soupira McGonagall en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, je sens que vous me cachez des choses, encore...

— Mais... mais, non ! Professeur, je ne vous cache rien ! Je...

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et se composa rapidement un air sérieux.

— Écoutez. Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est moi qui ai demandé à boire un philtre d'amour ? Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai eu envie de... d'éprouver des sentiments intenses pour... d'éprouver de l'amour pour... pour vous ? lâcha-t-il enfin d'une expression écœurée. Je me sens souillé, terriblement sale, depuis que je vous ai touchée... depuis que je vous ai embrassée... Avec la langue, ajouta-t-il dans un couinement terrifié. J'ai honte ! Franchement, professeur, il faut vraiment être tombé sur la tête pour songer une seconde que j'aurais eu envie de me rabaisser à ce point... de me ridiculiser... de... de... Enfin, je suis traumatisé ! Maintenant je ne pourrai plus jamais vous regarder sans que l'envie de vomir me...

Il s'interrompit. Le professeur McGonagall avait fermé les yeux et les traits de son visage s'étaient légèrement crispés.

— Oups... dit alors Sirius. Désolé... Je ne pensais pas à ce que je disais. Je ne voulais pas vous... insulter...

Brusquement, elle s'éloigna de son bureau et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre. Elle y resta durant de longues minutes, les yeux fixés sur le paysage ensoleillé au dehors, puis Sirius, contrit, murmura :

— Vous ne me dégoûtez pas. C'est moi qui me dégoûte. Même si on ne me considère pas responsable de mes actes à cause du philtre d'amour, je vous ai quand même fait subir des choses horribles. Je me rappelle de vous avoir vu, suppliante, essayer de m'arrêter. Et moi, dans ma tête, je me souviens d'avoir été conscient que je pouvais vous faire mal. Mais je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter. Mes émotions étaient trop fortes. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie et c'était... c'était...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions intenses pour quelqu'un...

— C'est normal, répondit sèchement McGonagall, sans se détourner de la fenêtre. Vous avez bu une grande quantité d'Amortentia. Ces émotions que vous avez ressenties ce matin n'étaient pas du tout naturelles.

— Oui mais ça doit ressembler un peu à ça lorsqu'on est en amour, non ? objecta Sirius d'un ton distant.

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna et Sirius croisa son regard perçant.

— Bon, dit-elle après un instant de silence, je crois qu'il est temps de se mettre au travail. J'ai beaucoup de correction à vous faire faire.

_La suite demain ! ^^ J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Vous me le laisserez savoir. ^^ Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_


	12. Elle aurait quoi ?

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà la suite, tel que promis ! ^^**  
**_

_Je veux remercier encore - oui, toujours - mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices dont _**Lunashura, silyKat, Bergère, telle17, Aoheili, Eladora** et **Lil's87**_ pour avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent ! ^^ C'est très motivant, merci !  
_

_Et je veux aussi remercier _**Lady Narein**_ pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans ses favoris ! :)  
_

_Bon, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira... C'est toujours un peu stressant d'envoyer la suite en se demandant si ça va plaire autant que les chapitres précédents... En tout cas, vous me le laisserez savoir... :)  
_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^  
_

**Chapitre douze — Elle aurait... quoi ?**

Sirius se sentit beaucoup plus léger tandis qu'il retournait à la tour de Gryffondor après quatre heures de corrections, entrecoupées de petites pauses de réflexion sur le coupable du philtre d'amour. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait avoué qu'elle avait elle-même failli boire un philtre d'amour la semaine dernière et supposait que quelqu'un s'amusait à leur causer du tort. Sirius avait alors simulé être surpris et avait prétendu qu'il soupçonnait Mulciber d'essayer de lui attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il en avait déjà avec cette rumeur qui circulait toujours dans le château — celle disant qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et elle avait semblé prendre son avis en considération. Sirius avait ensuite promis qu'il redoublerait de vigilance chaque fois qu'il se verserait un jus de citrouille et qu'il ne parlerait à personne de l'incident gênant survenu dans la salle de classe. Elle lui en avait alors été très reconnaissante.

Bien sûr, Sirius avait volontairement omis de lui dire que ses amis étaient déjà au courant. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir...

Vraiment, il avait l'esprit plus léger. Parler un peu avec le professeur McGonagall lui avait étrangement procuré un peu de baume au cœur et il se sentait moins ulcéré. Il était même prêt à accepter que c'était du passé, à oublier tout ça. Après tout, pensa-t-il en s'arrêtant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, comme l'avait dit James, il avait embrassé des tas de filles au fil de sa vie. Une de plus ne changeait pas grand-chose, effectivement.

— _Fripouille_, lança Sirius.

— Vous de même, répliqua la grosse dame d'un air narquois, en faisant pivoter son cadre pour le laisser entrer.

Ses amis ne se trouvèrent pas dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée à l'attendre, comme il en avaient l'habitude. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves de cinquième année, assis à une table, le nez dans des livres, en train d'étudier ensemble en vue de leurs examens des BUSE.

Sirius traversa alors tout droit la salle commune et se rendit directement au dortoir. Des sons confus de voix fusaient de l'autre côté de la porte et lorsqu'il entra, les voix se turent aussitôt. Sirius sut donc qu'on était en train de parler de lui.

— Salut, marmonna-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Apparemment, Remus et James était en grande conversation. Ils étaient tous deux face à face, assis en tailleur sur leur lit respectif, Remus avait un livre ouvert devant lui et Peter était appuyé contre le mur entre eux et jouait distraitement avec un ballon lumineux increvable.

— Vous parliez de moi ? demanda Sirius.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils avaient tous l'air mal à l'aise, en commençant par Peter qui gardait les yeux sur la surface scintillante de son ballon.

— Bon, je m'excuse, lâcha Sirius. J'ai été stupide de m'emporter tout à l'heure et...

— Non, Patmol, coupa James avec froideur, sans le regarder, je ne veux rien entendre pour le moment. Je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à te pardonner d'avoir insulté Lily comme tu l'as fait ce midi.

— Oh, Cornedrue, s'offusqua Sirius. J'étais en colère. Je ne contrôlais plus ce que je disais.

— Eh bien, je te reparlerai lorsque tu ne seras plus en colère. Tu as fait beaucoup de peine à Lily, tu sais.

Sirius se leva et écarta les bras.

— Je m'excuse, répéta-t-il. Sincèrement ! Et s'il le faut, j'irai m'excuser personnellement à ta petite amie demain, en personne. Voilà. Tu me pardonnes, maintenant ?

James resta renfrogné. Remus se grattait la nuque avec malaise et Peter continuait de fixer son ballon qu'il serrait dans les mains.

Sirius se rassit sur le bord de son lit.

— Je ne suis plus en colère, murmura-t-il. J'ai parlé avec le professeur McGonagall et elle ne m'en veut pas. Elle croit que je suis innocent. Par contre, elle te soupçonne, Lunard. Elle se doute que tu savais que j'avais bu un philtre d'amour. Elle trouve que tu as agi drôlement, juste avant le début de son cours. Je suis sûr qu'elle va venir t'interroger demain. Si j'étais toi, je m'inventerais une histoire tout de suite.

— C'est ça, grommela James, il faut encore se mettre dans la bouse de dragon pour tenter de sauver la mise du pauvre petit Patmol. Et qu'est-ce qu'il nous donne, le petit Patmol, ensuite, en retour, hein ? De nouvelles bouses de dragon ! Voilà ce qu'il nous donne en guise de remerciements ! Il n'est jamais satisfait, le petit Patmol ! Il croit qu'on fait exprès pour lui causer le plus d'ennuis possibles...

— Bon, ça suffit ! interrompit Sirius, révolté. Je viens de te présenter mes excuses, Cornedrue ! Je viens de déclarer que je n'étais qu'un abruti ! Ça ne te suffit pas ?

Brusquement, James se jeta en bas de son lit et d'un pas furieux alla tout droit s'enfermer à la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Sirius qui fusillait la porte du regard.

— Il... il est fatigué, répondit timidement Remus. Donne-lui un peu de temps. Tout devrait s'arranger d'ici quelques jours...

Mais durant toute la semaine, James resta froid et distant envers Sirius, même si ce dernier avait pris le temps d'aller voir Lily, un dimanche soir après sa retenue, très tard, alors qu'elle était assise seule à une table de la bibliothèque pour réviser les runes anciennes. Il s'était excusé, puis elle lui avait souri en lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas trop et que, de toute façon, James avait fini par tout lui raconter.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Sirius en sentant son estomac faire un saut périlleux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tempéra aussitôt Lily, je n'en ai parlé à personne et je n'ai pas l'intention non plus d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Je sais que ce serait dangereux pour toi. Mais n'empêche, ajouta-elle en souriant à nouveau, quand tu parviendras à te libérer du maléfice, tu me permets d'aller raconter à mes amies que...

— Non ! coupa Sirius, catégorique.

— Oh, s'il te plaît, insista Lily en roucoulant. James m'a tout relaté les détails de cette fois dans la classe de McGonagall alors que tu avais bu le... — elle baissa la voix pour ne pas que Madame Pince, à son bureau, ne l'entende — philtre d'amour...

— Il a tout relaté les détails ? répéta Sirius d'une voix suraiguë, indigné.

— Oui, mais je ne te juge pas, rassura Lily en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je sais très bien que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, que tu n'étais pas consentant. Contrairement à _elle_... Je brûle d'envie d'aller raconter à mes amies que McGonagall a profité de toi...

— Non ! répéta Sirius d'un ton ferme. Hors de question ! Tu ne raconteras rien à personne, bon sang, Evans ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne fallait rien te révéler ! Maintenant, si tu...

Il s'interrompit soudainement, puis reprit d'un ton troublé :

— Est-ce que tu viens de dire que McGonagall aurait _profité_ de moi ?

Lily élargit un peu plus son sourire et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste nonchalant.

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte.

Sirius la regarda d'un air incrédule.

— C'est elle qui m'a fait cet ecchymose, Evans, chuchota-t-il. Elle a enfoncé ses ongles dans ma chair pour que je la relâche.

— Je sais, James m'a tout expliqué, déjà. Mais apparemment, elle a pris du temps avant d'essayer de te repousser.

— Elle était coincée. Je la tenais serrée contre moi...

— Elle aurait pu te mordre la langue, objecta Lily, ou bien se transformer en chat _avant_, pour t'échapper d'un coup. Moi, en tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Mais James, vois-tu, m'a dit qu'elle s'était laissée embrasser longtemps avant qu'elle ne décide de t'empoigner l'épaule.

— C'est... c'est n'importe quoi... souffla Sirius qui repassait frénétiquement dans sa tête tous les détails de ce matin-là. Je... je ne l'ai pas embrassé longtemps...

— C'est l'impression que tu as, suggéra Lily d'un ton léger. Vraiment, Black, crois-moi, James ne se serait pas amusé à me mentir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il exagérerait les faits, d'ailleurs. Et puis, ça a été la même chose quand tu l'as embrassée dans le cou. Elle a pris du temps avant de te jeter par terre. Si tu veux mon avis, Black, je suis certaine que McGonagall a profité un peu d'un jeune mâle séduisant. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais eu droit à un tel baiser fougueux dans toute sa vie ?

Sirius était bouche bée, stupéfait. Le professeur McGonagall aurait vraiment _profité_ de lui ? Il n'y croyait pas. C'était absurde et il était sûr que James avait exagéré. Mais pourtant, en y repensant, il était vrai qu'elle aurait pu prendre sa forme de chat plus tôt. N'y avait-elle donc pas pensé sur le moment ? Puis il se rappela que, pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle répondait à son baiser...

— N'importe quoi ! s'exclama alors Sirius en se levant. Vraiment, n'importe quoi !

Puis il sortit de la bibliothèque sous le regard amusé de Lily.

...

Le jour suivant, il n'avait cessé de ruminer tout ça dans son esprit. Il avait essayé de parler à James, mais comme celui-ci manifestait encore la plus grande froideur à son égard, il était allé se confier à Remus, entre deux cours de l'après-midi. Mais ce dernier n'avait fait qu'exacerber son embarras en lui confirmant que James lui avait relaté les mêmes détails qu'à Lily. Alors, lors du cours de métamorphose ce jour-là, comme s'il pouvait y trouver réponse à ses questions, Sirius avait observé scrupuleusement le professeur McGonagall tandis qu'elle enseignait la formule pour faire disparaître un gorille. Mais, bien évidemment, rien dans ses gestes ne laissait percevoir qu'elle aurait pu profiter un jour d'un élève sous l'effet de l'Amortentia.

Ne pas savoir la vérité le tenaillait. Mais, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui demander directement, sans détour, si elle avait bel et bien répondu un court instant à son baiser...

Cependant, lors de sa retenue de ce soir, les premiers mots de sa question ardente lui échappèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir :

— Professeur ? Auriez-vous profité de... ?

Il s'interrompit de justesse en s'enfonçant le poing entre les dents. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout à coup ? Il n'avait quand même pas _vraiment_ eu l'intention de lui demander si elle avait profité de lui au moment où il l'avait embrassée ?

— Oui ? répondit le professeur McGonagall en levant les yeux de ses papiers.

— Non, rien, marmonna-t-il en se repenchant sur les lignes qu'il copiait.

Il y eut un silence.

— De quoi aurais-je profité ? demanda McGonagall d'un ton sec.

Sirius sentit déjà la sueur perler à son front. Quel crétin il était, pensa-t-il avec colère.

— Heu... de... de...

Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard en quête d'une idée sur ce qu'il pourrait bien lui répondre. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une étagère de livres, fixée au mur près de la fenêtre.

— De livres, répondit-il. Oui, de livres...

— De livres ? répéta le professeur McGonagall en haussant un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

— Oui... En fait, je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas profité de certains livres en particulier lorsque vous... heu... lorsque vous appreniez à devenir un Animagus...

Sirius pria de tout cœur pour qu'elle soit dupe de son mensonge. Heureusement, avec grand soulagement, il la vit sourire, ce qui était rare chez elle.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle. Je me rappelle que vous m'aviez confié que vous étiez un passionné sur le sujet. Rêvez-vous vraiment de devenir un Animagus ?

Si elle savait, pensa Sirius, amusé.

— Oui, en effet, professeur, dit-il. Ce serait cool d'en devenir un.

— Eh bien, sachez qu'il me ferait très plaisir de vous aider à y parvenir. Rares sont ceux qui y réussissent, mais vous, Black, je reconnais que vous êtes un élève brillant, exceptionnellement doué pour la métamorphose. Je ne doute pas qu'avec la discipline requise, vous arriverez à vos fins. Est-ce que ce sont vos futurs projets après l'obtention de vos ASPIC ?

— Oui, certainement, répondit Sirius qui continuait à jouer le jeu. Enfin, j'aimerais bien. Mais c'est un travail difficile et, comme vous le dites, pas beaucoup de gens n'y arrivent.

Le professeur McGonagall lui adressa un nouveau sourire et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat soudain, un peu déconcertant.

— Je suis persuadée que vous, Black, vous y parviendrez. Je vous amènerai quelques livres demain, si vous le souhaitez bien.

— Merci, professeur, murmura Sirius en répondant à son sourire, le plus naturellement que possible.

...

— Cornedrue, il faut qu'on se parle ! déclara fermement Sirius. Tu ne peux pas tout le temps m'éviter.

Il l'avait rattrapé dans un couloir désert, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

— Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer précisément pourquoi tu es si furieux contre moi ! Je me suis excusé auprès de Evans et elle m'a pardonné.

James ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas.

— Et à ce propos, continua Sirius qui le suivait obstinément, à combien d'autres personnes es-tu allé raconter des idioties du genre que McGonagall aurait profité de moi ?

James s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna. Poursuivant sur sa lancée, Sirius le heurta de plein fouet et fut repoussé brutalement.

— _Aïe ! _cria Sirius en vacillant contre un buste en pierre représentant un sorcier à l'air austère.

— Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'aller tout raconter à tout le monde, dit James avec brusquerie. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à nos _amis_ ! Et il se trouve que Lily est notre_ amie_, que tu le veuilles ou non! Et pourquoi qualifies-tu ça de « idioties » ? Ne me dis pas que tu refuses d'admettre que pour un moment McGonagall a vraiment répondu à ton baiser ?

— C'est... c'est vrai ? balbutia Sirius, hébété.

— J'imagine que si je te réponds que oui, tu vas m'engueuler encore comme si j'étais le responsable de toutes les horreurs qui t'arrivent ?

— N-non ! certifia Sirius. Écoute, Cornedrue, je... je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes d'avoir été un parfait idiot. J'ai besoin de ton aide et je... je ne parviendrai jamais à me sortir de tous mes malheurs si tu n'es pas auprès de moi. Tu... tu m'as parlé d'une solution... que tu avais trouvé un autre moyen qui pourrait...

— Oui, interrompit sèchement James en reprenant sa marche rapide, et je te rappelle que tu m'as menacé de m'étriper si cette méthode en question consistait à utiliser de nouveau un philtre d'amour.

— Mais... mais il n'est pas question d'un nouveau philtre d'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

James eut un petit rire sec.

— C'est encore un philtre d'amour, devina alors Sirius en se passant une main dans le visage.

— Tu vas m'étriper ? dit James avec froideur.

— Non, répondit Sirius. Je vais te demander de m'expliquer.

James s'immobilisa.

— J'aurais cru que tu aurais compris tout seul, dit-il sans se retourner.

— Eh bien, je ne comprends pas, répliqua Sirius, agacé.

James se retourna vers lui d'un air incrédule.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué que, après lui avoir répété sans cesse que tu étais amoureux d'elle, tu t'en es sorti néanmoins sans aucune punition ?

— Mais c'est parce que je n'étais pas conscient ! J'agissais sous l'effet de l'Amortentia !

— Exactement ! s'exclama James, vivement.

— Où veux-tu en venir... ? demanda Sirius en appréhendant la réponse.

— Eh bien, Patmol, la solution à ton problème est là ! Elle te crève les yeux ! Tu n'as qu'à boire de nouveau de l'Amortentia et retourner frapper à ses appartements à une heure du matin. Elle comprendra tout de suite que tu te seras encore fait avoir avec un philtre d'amour et, là, cette fois encore, elle ne t'en voudra pas de lui dire combien tu l'aimes éperdument. Tu t'en retourneras ensuite, sans être punie et, _tadah_ ! Tu seras enfin guérie du maléfice !

Une impression de malaise s'insinuait en Sirius.

— Je... comprends... mais...

— Mais ? répéta James d'une voix dure.

— J'ai peur de recommencer cette expérience...

Irrité, James leva les yeux au plafond et Sirius s'empressa de protester avec vigueur :

— Je ne veux pas l'embrasser encore de force, Cornedrue !

— Et quoi encore ? Tu veux guérir, oui ou non ?

— Je ne veux pas la... la traumatiser encore une fois !

— _La _traumatiser, releva James en riant à moitié. Ce n'était pas toi qui était traumatisé, par hasard ?

— Non, ça va mieux maintenant, répondit Sirius, mal à l'aise.

— Alors, il est où le problème ? Ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui sera traumatisée, Patmol, puisqu'elle a _aimé _que tu l'embrasses.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! contesta Sirius. Non mais, tu n'as pas vu sa tête juste avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite sous sa forme de chat ?

— Oui ! Elle était effarée de constater à quel point tu embrassais bien !

— Oh, arrête, Cornedrue !

— Je ne dis pas de conneries ! répliqua précipitamment James avec défi. J'ai tout vu, tout étudié. Sérieusement, un nouvel essai avec un philtre d'amour serait un succès, j'en suis certain.

— Bon, d'accord, dit Sirius. Admettons que tu dis vrai, que je lui fais vraiment de l'effet. Lorsque je retournerai à ses appartements avec un verre d'Amortentia dans le corps, tu ne penses pas qu'elle veuille encore profiter de moi et qu'elle... qu'elle m'emmène cette fois-ci dans... dans sa chambre ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

James éclata de rire.

— Non, je ne cois pas qu'elle oserait faire ça. Elle perdrait son travail à Poudlard, évidemment.

— Mais si elle me jette un sortilège d'amnésie ensuite ? suggéra Sirius, effrayé.

— Ben voyons...

— Ben quoi ? grogna Sirius, sur la défensive. Ça se pourrait bien, non ?

James le dévisagea un moment d'un air amusé, puis il dit :

— Ce n'est pas le risque, justement, qui est excitant ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard sinistre.

— J'ai déjà pris beaucoup de risques...

— Bon, écoute, Patmol, reprit James avec sérieux. Entre toi et moi, ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur de la traumatiser que tu ne veux pas retenter l'expérience du philtre d'amour, ni parce que tu crains de te retrouver dans son lit.

Sirius détourna les yeux et fixa, un peu plus loin, le buste du sorcier à l'air austère.

— Non, répondit-il dans un marmonnement, pas vraiment...

— Pourquoi, alors ?

Sirius hésita.

— Je... je n'ai pas envie d'éprouver à nouveau des sentiments amoureux obsessionnels pour elle. Je préfère de loin faire _semblant_ de l'aimer, rester en contrôle de mes sentiments. Je... je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles émotions dans ma vie, Cornedrue, et... et ça me tue d'avoir éprouvé ces émotions pour la première fois de ma vie pour... pour une femme que je n'aime pas.

Il regarda James dans les yeux.

— Tu avais raison, Cornedrue, murmura-t-il. Je n'avais jamais connu l'amour.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit James avec un drôle d'air. Aucune potion n'est capable de recréer les sentiments amoureux. C'est une sorte d'obsession que tu éprouvais. Pas de l'amour.

— Ça doit se ressembler un peu, non ?

— Non, répondit James avec conviction. Moi, quand je suis tombé amoureux de Lily, jamais je n'ai eu envie de l'embrasser de force ou de lui sauter dessus comme un animal déchaîné.

— D'accord, j'admets que c'était de l'obsession, dit Sirius en soupirant, mais moi, de toutes les filles que j'ai embrassées, avec qui j'ai couché... Enfin, ce que je veux dire, Cornedrue, c'est que... Si j'ai serré fort McGonagall dans mes bras, c'était parce que c'était _elle_ et non pas parce que c'était une simple femme avec qui je pouvais encore me taper du bon temps. Tu comprends ?

Il y eut un silence.

— Heu... fit James avec malaise. Je crois bien que ce philtre d'amour t'a perturbé plus que je ne l'aurais craint... Allez, viens, vieux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis d'un bon verre de whisky Pur Feu ?

Sirius eut un faible sourire.

— Bon, d'accord... Je te suis...

Après cette discussion, ils s'étaient enfin réconciliés. Ils firent une petite fête au dortoir, ce même soir, avec Remus et Peter, se racontant des blagues sur le professeur McGonagall qui avait cédé un court instant au charme irrésistible de Sirius, puis celui-ci finit par s'endormir avec le sentiment qu'il y avait eu longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé.

Le lendemain, assis tous les quatre à une table de la salle commune, alors qu'ils étudiaient ensemble des ingrédients pour une potion susceptible de tomber aux examens d'ASPIC, James aborda à nouveau le sujet :

— Je me demandais, Patmol... si tu avais repensé à mon idée d'un nouveau philtre d'amour ?

— Oui, répondit Sirius en ouvrant distraitement le livre _Les champignons d'Australie_ devant lui. J'y ai pensé.

— Et alors ? demanda James avec avidité.

Sirius le regarda.

— Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ce matin et... j'ai décidé d'utiliser le philtre d'amour en _dernier recours_, finalement.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Patmol ? demanda James.

— Eh bien, j'entends par là que...

Il marqua une pause.

— Oui ? dit James pour l'encourager.

— J'ai pris ma décision...

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil prudent au petit groupe de deuxième année assis non loin d'eux, puis reprit en chuchotant :

— Je vais séduire McGonagall jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi.

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix James et Remus.

Peter fut bouche bée.

— Mais, dit James qui ne comprenait plus rien, mais tu nous as dit qu'il était impossible pour toi de charmer quelqu'un que tu détestais.

— Oui, c'est vrai, admit Sirius d'un ton nonchalant, mais depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais parvenu à faire de l'effet à cette bonne vieille enseignante de métamorphose...

Un mélange d'audace et de curiosité l'avait saisi.

James avait une expression d'ébahissement totale sur le visage.

— Tu vas vraiment... ?

— Je vais essayer.

— Et si tu n'y arrives pas ? objecta Remus, alarmé.

— Eh bien, ce sera le philtre d'amour, répondit simplement Sirius.

James sourit alors d'un air admiratif.

— Ça, c'est toi, Patmol ! Je te reconnais enfin ! Je suis content que tu reprennes ton tempérament de fonceur !

— Oui, mais fais attention, tout de même, Patmol, avisa Remus d'une voix inquiète. Le professeur McGonagall pourrait ne pas trouver drôle qu'un élève lui fasse la cour.

— Franchement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Lunard, rassura Sirius en balançant sa chaise d'avant en arrière, avec désinvolture. Je resterai subtil, elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte. En fait, la séduction a toujours été mon art, après tout, non ? Vraiment, elle tombera dans mon piège comme toutes les autres filles dont j'ai conquis le cœur un jour, facilement...

_J'essaierai de vous envoyer la suite demain, comme je le prévoie. Pour l'instant, tout va bien, j'ai repris ma routine habituelle, à moins de rencontrer des imprévus dans mon horaire... _

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends vos impressions avec un peu de nervosité, quand même... :P_


	13. Une perspicacité exaspérante

_Hourra ! J'ai réussi à vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! :D Mais je ne vous dis pas à quelle heure je me suis couchée, par contre... :P  
_

_Merci encore à _**Bergère, silyKat, Melian-Chan, Lil's87, Myiou, Hachi, Lunashura, Eladora, Aoheili **et** Anne O'Nyme**_ (dont les yeux ont su me donner le coup d'énergie de plus qu'il me fallait pour arriver à vous offrir ce chapitre dans les délais :) ) de m'avoir laissé une belle petite review pour le chapitre précédent. Wouah, vous êtes beaucoup ! *o*  
_

_C'est de plus en plus stressant ! Je me demande tout le temps si la suite de ma fic tordue restera toujours à la hauteur de vos attentes. :S Je ne peux qu'espérer... Vous savez que j'ai hésité longtemps avant de publier ce délire ? :P  
_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_**  
**

**Chapitre treize — Une perspicacité exaspérante**

Le mois de mai arriva à sa fin, baignant le parc de Poudlard d'un soleil resplendissant. Une brise tiède faisait onduler par instants les pelouses et les feuilles des arbres, et la pleine lune était pour bientôt.

— Dans deux semaines, rappelait sans cesse James d'un ton joyeux, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre assis à l'ombre du hêtre. J'ai hâte. On va enfin pouvoir se vider la tête des révisions des examens d'ASPIC pour un moment. Ça fera du bien. Et le match final de Quidditch qui se déroulera ce vendredi qui vient...

— Oui, mais en attendant, dit Remus en lui tendent son manuel avancé de métamorphose, il faut réviser sérieusement. Tiens...

— Laisse-moi tranquille avec la métamorphose, Lunard, veux-tu, répliqua James avec mépris. Je sais déjà tout sur cette matière. Et Patmol aussi. D'ailleurs, Patmol, dit-il en le regardant d'un air presque indigné, pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à lire ce bouquin sur les Animagi ?

Sirius était appuyé contre le tronc du grand arbre et ne levait pas les yeux de plusieurs schémas montrant une femme qui se transformait en corneille.

— C'est un livre que m'a prêté McGonagall, expliqua-t-il avec ferveur. Et sincèrement, c'est intéressant. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu ce livre sous la main pendant que nous nous exercions à devenir des Animagi. Il y a plein de conseils utiles que j'aurais aimé savoir en ce temps-là.

— Oui mais, maintenant, objecta James, on s'en fiche puisqu'on en a plus besoin. On est déjà des Animagus, Patmol, je te fais remarquer.

— Ça reste quand même intéressant, répliqua Sirius, courroucé.

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours conservé une certaine curiosité pour les Animagi. À la fin des précédentes retenues avec le professeur McGonagall, celle-ci lui avait présenté, à plusieurs reprises, quelques livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle, et Sirius, comme animé d'une grande passion revigorée, s'était jeté avidement sur les différents ouvrages. Ce jour-là, il lui avait emprunté un très vieux grimoire, une reproduction de celui qu'avait écrit de sa propre main Morgane Le Fey.

— J'adore le côté maléfique qu'avait Morgane lorsqu'elle tourmentait Merlin. Un oiseau, elle se transformait en oiseau... et elle explique comment elle y est parvenue.

— Et alors ? dit James en étouffant un bâillement.

Il se leva.

— Je dois y aller. J'ai promis à Lily que j'irai passer la voir avant mon entraînement de Quidditch, cet après-midi. Si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là, Patmol, dit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main, eh bien... Bonne chance lors de ta prochaine retenue. Je vois que tu as déjà réussi à te trouver un point commun avec _elle_ : les Animagi.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'éloigna en direction du château.

Effectivement, Sirius avait trouvé un même centre d'intérêt avec le professeur McGonagall et il s'en servait habilement pour essayer de la charmer. Tout au long de la semaine, il lui avait suscité de l'enthousiasme alors qu'il lui parlait d'Animagi et elle était ravie d'apprendre que l'un de ses élèves prévoyait de suivre le même cheminement qu'elle avait elle-même parcouru du temps qu'elle était étudiante. Sirius avait donc continué à prétendre qu'il voulait devenir un Animagus, la rendait très heureuse en lui demandant son aide pour y parvenir, et ils avaient alors passé une grande partie du temps des retenues à échanger des propos sur la métamorphose et autre, tout en poursuivant tranquillement la correction des travaux d'élèves.

Puis, à plusieurs reprises, Sirius s'était surpris à trouver la compagnie du professeur McGonagall agréable. Elle et lui partageaient bien plus d'un point commun et il pouvait même parler Quidditch puisqu'elle avait fait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor durant sa scolarité. Par conséquent, il y avait souvent des moments où Sirius oubliait de paraître séduisant tant la conversation pouvait devenir animée et passionnée.

Mais de toute façon, peu importaient le nombres de beaux yeux que Sirius lui faisait, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle conservait toujours cette attitude professorale, détachée, qu'avait une enseignante face à un élève et restait totalement indifférente à son jeu de séduction, ce qui commençait à agacer prodigieusement Sirius au fil des journées qui défilaient à une vitesse alarmante.

Ce soir-là, cependant, alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre une fois encore au bureau de McGonagall, Sirius avait décidé de forcer un peu les choses...

— Entrez, dit-elle après que Sirius eut frappé trois coups confiants à la porte.

— Bonjour, professeur, lança-t-il d'un ton courtois en rejoignant la petite table dans son coin habituel de la pièce.

Il s'assit confortablement sur sa chaise en bois, puis sourit à McGonagall en attendant qu'elle lui apporte du travail.

Cette dernière se leva, l'air étrangement préoccupé, ramassa une pile de parchemins sur son bureau et s'approcha de la table de Sirius.

— Ce sont les devoirs de ma classe de quatrième année, dit-elle. Les sortilèges de Transfère. Je suis persuadée que vous n'auriez aucun mal à me corriger ça ?

— Pas de problème pour moi, en effet, dit aimablement Sirius qui se saisissait des parchemins.

Il prit soin de lui effleurer les doigts au passage, mais en la touchant ainsi, il ne remarqua aucune réaction en particulier de sa part. Sirius osa alors pousser un peu plus loin ses intentions... Il posa les parchemins sur sa table, puis, dès qu'elle s'apprêta à retourner à son bureau, Sirius lui lança :

— Attendez !

Il allongea prestement la main et lui attrapa le bras. Puis, doucement, lui fit glisser sa main le long de sa manche, jusqu'à lui caresser subtilement les doigts en la ramenant à lui. Ensuite, comme si rien n'était, il lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

— Vous n'auriez pas une plume à me prêter ?

Cette fois-ci, à la grande satisfaction de Sirius, le professeur McGonagall parut troublée. Ses joues rosirent légèrement lorsqu'elle retira sa main des doigts de Sirius et celui-ci remarqua qu'elle essayait de reprendre rapidement contenance.

— Une plume, vous dites ? répondit-elle à mi-voix. Vous n'avez pas apporté la vôtre ?

Sirius sourit en simulant un air navré et plongea la main dans sa poche. Il ressortit sa plume abîmée dont la partie supérieure pendait toujours tristement, rattachée par un mince filament, puis il émit un petit rire amusé.

— Je crois bien qu'il est grand temps de m'acheter une nouvelle plume, railla-t-il avec désinvolture. Vous ne pensez pas, professeur ?

— Oui, certainement, ce n'est pas à en douter, reconnut-elle. Je vais donc vous en prêter une pour cette fois, Black, mais à l'avenir...

— Merci, murmura Sirius en arborant son plus beau regard séducteur. Vous êtes gentille.

McGonagall eut l'air méfiante mais elle retourna néanmoins à son bureau et revint vite avec une longue plume mordorée.

— Avez-vous vu le professeur Goldstein, dernièrement ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la plume.

— Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius.

À nouveau, elle sembla préoccupée.

— Moi-même je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui concernant le Consequatum Maxima de Rogue. Je commence à appréhender beaucoup le fait que...

Elle s'interrompit.

— Enfin, reprit-elle dans un murmure, j'ose espérer qu'il y parvienne...

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Sirius. Je vais finir par me débarrasser de ces furoncles, vous allez voir.

— _Vous_ allez finir... ?

Elle le darda d'un regard pénétrant. Un malaise prit aussitôt Sirius.

— Heu... C'est une façon de parler, se rattrapa-t-il précipitamment. J'ai confiance en le professeur Goldstein... Vous avez toujours votre encrier d'encre rouge ?

Pour un moment, le professeur McGonagall parut songeuse, puis elle observa Sirius en plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Sirius reprit :

— J'ai besoin d'encre rouge pour corriger...

— Oui, oui, je vais vous l'apporter, coupa-t-elle avec impatience.

Elle alla ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau avec brusquerie et revint vers lui avec un encrier à la main.

— Tenez. Ces corrections ne devraient pas vous prendre beaucoup de temps. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, je vous demanderai de vous remettre à vos lignes à copier.

— Toujours la même phrase ? « _À l'avenir, je réfléchirai au moins cent fois avant de commettre une énorme bêtise_ » ?

Elle acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Sirius se pencha sur le parchemin du dessus de la pile, commença à lire les premières phrases d'Augustus Macnair et s'interrompit dans sa lecture afin de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet au professeur McGonagall. Ses mains frémissaient légèrement tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses papiers sur son bureau.

— Allez-vous bien, professeur ? demanda Sirius.

— Oui, je vais bien, Black, merci, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

— Vous êtes sûre ?

Elle lui décocha un regard froid qui voulait clairement signifier qu'il ne devait pas insister et Sirius reporta alors son attention sur le devoir d'Augustus, trempant sa plume dans l'encre rouge.

Quelques heures plus tard, ne pouvant plus supporter de se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps en se demandant s'il ne venait pas de commettre une autre « _énorme bêtise_ » comme il en traçait présentement les mots pour une énième fois sur son long parchemin, Sirius se redressa sur sa chaise et observa McGonagall qui était en train de rédiger des paragraphes sur un papier jauni.

— Vous n'êtes pas fâchée contre moi, j'espère ? risqua-t-il.

— Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle d'un ton ironique, sans lever les yeux de ses paragraphes. Pourquoi serais-je en colère contre quelqu'un qui, depuis des semaines, ne fait que me mentir, me cacher des choses et, par-dessus tout, ne cesse de concocter des mauvais plans en espérant que je tombe dans le panneau... ?

— Mais... mais, professeur... balbutia Sirius.

— Vous allez encore me sortir la raison du pari, c'est ça ? poursuivit-elle d'un ton acerbe. Le pari que vous avez échoué, dont la conséquence vous empêche de me révéler les vérités ?

— Ce... ce n'était pas un pari...

— Je _sais_ que vous connaissez le seul moyen de lever le maléfice, Black ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement.

Elle regardait Sirius droit dans les yeux à présent.

— Vous n'êtes pas revenu frapper chez moi à une heure du matin sans raison, Black. J'aurais dû m'en douter plus tôt. Maintenant je crains fort avoir fait une erreur ce soir-là. Qu'aurait-il fallu que je fasse pour que vous réussissiez le pari ? Que je vous croie ?

Sirius eut l'impression que son cœur tombait comme un gros morceau de plomb dans sa poitrine.

— Ce... ce n'était pas... un pari...

— C'était donc pour ça que vous aviez essayé de me faire boire un philtre d'amour, deux semaines passées, non ? continua-t-elle. C'était pour qu'il soit plus facile pour vous de me faire croire que vous êtes amoureux de moi alors que vous ne l'êtes pas ?

— _Non !_ mentit Sirius, horrifié. Ce n'était pas moi qui ai tenté de vous faire boire un philtre d'amour !

— Ne le niez pas, Black, tout concorde ! répliqua McGonagall d'une voix cassante, les yeux étincelant d'une façon inquiétante derrière ses lunettes carrées. Je vous ai vu quitter la Grande Salle rapidement ce jour-là et votre réaction terrifiée au moment où vous m'aviez revue ensuite n'était pas un hasard ! Vous vous étiez attendu à ce que je vous... à ce que je... Enfin, j'entends par là que vous saviez qu'un philtre d'amour avait été versé dans mon verre, Black.

Elle parlait avec une telle énergie qu'on aurait dit qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle se retenait de tout révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert par sa seule brillante perspicacité.

— _Non !_ répéta Sirius, complètement désemparé. _Non ! Non ! Non !_

— Et comme ce plan n'a pas eu le succès escompté, poursuivit-elle d'une voix plus forte, vous avez alors décidé de boire _vous-même_ un philtre d'amour, c'est exact, non ? Mais votre ami Mr Pettigrow, apparemment, aurait fait une erreur en vous offrant un verre contenant trop...

— Mais comment avez-vous su que c'était Qu-Peter qui... qui... ? s'étrangla Sirius qui sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus.

McGonagall poussa une exclamation d'incrédulité indignée.

— Vous avouez ! Vous avez vraiment _intentionnellement_ bu de l'Amortentia ?

Sirius avait la respiration précipitée. Il avait l'impression qu'il suffoquait. Elle était en train de tout deviner à l'instant, de faire tomber tous ses espoirs d'être enfin libéré un jour de son mauvais sort...

— _Non..._ gémit-il, une douleur atroce dans la gorge. _Je n'ai rien avoué du tout..._

Mais le professeur McGonagall, qui ne semblait pas remarquer le terrible sentiment d'horreur qu'elle infligeait à Sirius, poursuivit d'une voix encore plus sonore :

— Je m'abuse ou bien la seule solution à votre problème de conséquence est de retourner essayer de me faire croire que vous m'aimez éperdument, à la porte de mes appartements, à une heure du matin précisément ? Vous devez remporter ce pari, c'est bien cela ?

— CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN PARI ! hurla Sirius en bondissant de sa chaise, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. ET MAINTENANT, À CAUSE DE VOUS, JE VAIS ÊTRE OBLIGÉ DE VOUS RÉPÉTER CETTE MAUDITE PHRASE LE RESTANT DE MA VIE !

Le professeur McGonagall parut interdite.

— Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez... ?

— Eh oui, Minerva McGonagall, imbécile, déclara Sirius d'un ton féroce, hors de lui, vous venez de tout ficher en l'air ! Voilà ! Vous êtes contente ?

Une fureur le brûlait de l'intérieur comme la lave d'un volcan. Il sentait monter en lui un désir ardent d'attaquer cette femme qui venait de le condamner toute sa vie à la conséquence du pari échoué, de lui faire mal, de lui faire payer sa perspicacité exaspérante...

— _De quoi m'avez-vous traitée ?_ dit lentement McGonagall, les yeux projetant des éclairs menaçants.

— D'imbécile ! répéta Sirius sans aucune hésitation. Parce que vous êtes trop intelligente et JE VOUS DÉTESTE POUR ÇA !

Il prit l'encrier sur sa table et le jeta par terre de toutes ses forces. Le petit récipient se brisa sous le choc et une flaque rouge vif se rependit à ses pieds. Le professeur McGonagall, dont le visage avait un instant tressailli comme si elle avait réprimé un sourire, se leva à son tour et lança :

— Black, nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Comment osez-vous ?

— JE M'EN FICHE ! rugit Sirius en saisissant la pile de devoirs sur les sortilèges de Transfer qu'il projeta en l'air, à bout de bras. PUISQUE MA VIE VIENT DE S'ÉCROULER À CAUSE DE VOUS ! JE NE POURRAI PLUS JAMAIS ME SORTIR DE CETTE HUMILIATION ! JE VAIS RESTER TOUTE MA VIE COMME ÇA ! À CAUSE DE VOUS !

— _Non mais voyez-vous ça !_ s'écria McGonagall d'une voix perçante, révoltée. Vous avez du culot pour ainsi m'accuser d'être la cause première de vos tourments ! Je vous rappelle que c'est vous, au tout début, Black, qui avez fait l'incommensurable erreur de votre vie en acceptant de relever un tel pari hasardeux et complètement stupide !

— CE — N'ÉTAIT — PAS — UN — PARI ! scanda Sirius avec véhémence avant de faire volte-face vers la sortie en frémissant de rage.

— Où allez-vous ? demanda sèchement McGonagall. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous ! Et d'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre congé en plein temps de retenue !

— Alors regardez-moi faire ! défia Sirius avec mépris.

À la volée, il ouvrit grand la porte... qui se referma aussitôt d'elle-même avec un claquement sonore. Puis il y eut un déclic. Furieux, Sirius se retourna. Le professeur McGonagall, toujours debout derrière son bureau, avait sorti sa baguette magique qu'elle dirigeait droit sur lui.

— Bravo, Black, je vous félicite, dit-elle, le regard plus flamboyant que jamais. Enfin, vous allez vous apercevoir que ma patience à des limites. Cela me fend le cœur de devoir renvoyer de Poudlard un élève aussi brillant tel que vous, mais, hélas, je crains de ne pas avoir d'autre choix.

— Bien ! Super ! répliqua ironiquement Sirius sur le même ton qu'elle. En plus d'être contraint à passer toute ma vie avec les lettres de votre joli long nom étalés sur ma fesse gauche, je suis renvoyé. Quelle joie !

— _Vous l'avez cherché, Black !_ cracha-t-elle.

— C'était la seule solution qui me restait si je voulais un jour espérer me débarrasser du maléfice qui pèse sur moi ! Comprenez-moi donc, professeur ! Je ne voulais pas devoir subir toute ma vie cette conséquence due à — oui, je l'avoue — une énorme bêtise amère que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de faire. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait à ma place pour vous en sortir, hein ? Je vous le demande !

— Possiblement les mêmes choses que vous, répondit McGonagall et Sirius fut subitement bouche bée. J'aurais tenté par tous les moyens d'y remédier. Je peux imaginer ce que vous ressentez, Black, je ne suis pas idiote. Je vous aurais même proposé de vous aider en vous demandant ce qu'il me fallait faire pour que vous puissiez réussir ce pari, mais...

Elle poussa un profond soupir irrité et rabaissa sa baguette.

— C'est le fait que vous osez m'accuser d'être la responsable pour tout ce qui vous est arrivé de malheureux qui m'exaspère, Black ! Et je tolère encore moins que vous vous permettez de me crier des insultes et de me manquer totalement de respect. Dans les dernières minutes, votre comportement a été bien plus que déplacé et injurieux, Black. Franchement, c'est regrettable, mais vous pouvez dire adieu tout de suite à l'obtention de vos ASPIC.

Sirius se trouvait maintenant dans un état proche de la crise ne nerf. Il était outré que le professeur McGonagall déclare son renvoi de l'école mais, en même temps, il ne pouvait réprimer un désagréable sentiment de reconnaissance au fond de lui-même. D'une certaine manière, elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir enfreint le règlement de l'école plusieurs fois pour chercher désespérément à mettre un terme à ses malheurs. Elle le comprenait. Elle aurait même proposé de l'aider, ce qui le rendait encore plus furieux. Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de contenir sa rage, d'attendre encore un peu avant d'exploser...

— Et puisque j'en constate qu'il est maintenant _trop tard_ pour vous aider dans votre défi, poursuivit McGonagall froidement, eh bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance avec l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Venez avec moi, Black, nous allons rendre visite au directeur.

Elle s'avança vers la porte d'un pas décisif. Sirius réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire ? Il n'allait pas se résigner maintenant ? Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné, il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il en était finalement à son renvoi de l'école, au comble des atrocités qu'on pouvait lui infliger. Il devait combattre, résister. Il devait lutter encore !

Il y eut un second déclic et le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte. Se creusant toujours frénétiquement les méninges en quête d'une idée géniale qui pourrait bien le sauver de cette situation critique, Sirius lança alors la seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit sous l'impulsion :

— Je vous interdis de me renvoyer, professeur, sinon je révèle à toute l'école que vous avez profité de moi tandis que j'étais sous l'effet de l'Amortentia et vous perdrez alors votre emploi !

La réaction escomptée fut immédiate : McGonagall referma la porte brusquement et se retourna vers Sirius, l'air pantois.

— Profiter de vous... répéta-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez insinuer... ?

— Vous le savez très bien, professeur, répondit Sirius qui était incapable de camoufler sa satisfaction sur son visage. J'avais beau ne pas être conscient de ce que je faisais mais, en revanche, je me souviens de tous les détails.

McGonagall parut alors effrayée.

— Je... je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir...

Sirius sourit d'un air féroce et fit un pas vers elle, seulement pour essayer de l'intimider plus encore.

— J'avais les deux mains de chaque côté de votre visage durant le temps que je vous embrassais, continua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Vous n'étiez donc plus prisonnière entre mes bras à ce moment-là. Vous auriez dû en profiter pour me repousser mais, pourtant, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Au lieu de ça, vous m'avez serré l'épaule de plus en plus fort, à mesure que la culpabilité montait en vous, alors que vous répondiez à mon baiser...

— Non ! Arrêtez ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais...

— Prendre votre forme d'Animagus, en cet instant, ne vous avait pas effleuré l'esprit ? coupa Sirius.

Il prit quelques secondes pour la jauger d'un regard accusateur et McGonagall sembla fondre de malaise.

— J'étais en état de choc, Black, se défendit-elle désespérément. Je suis sûre que vous aussi, à ma place...

— Certainement pas ! interrompit Sirius avec vigueur. Essayez donc de m'embrasser à l'instant, pour voir, et vous verrez bien que vous volerez à l'autre bout de la pièce !

— Vous m'aviez coincée contre le mur, Black ! Je ne pouvais pas vous repousser ! Vous étiez trop fort ! Incontrôlable !

Sirius éclata d'un rire mauvais.

— Il y a eu un moment, reprit-il en haussant le ton, pendant que j'essayais de vous déshabiller d'une main, où je ne vous tenais que par les cheveux et, encore là, vous ne bronchiez toujours pas ! Pourquoi ?

La respiration accélérée, McGonagall secouait maintenant la tête comme si elle ne voulait plus rien entendre.

— Allez, dites-moi pourquoi ! insista-t-il avec amusement. Avouez donc que vous avez aimé que je vous embrasse !

— JE NE SUIS PAS FAIT EN BOIS ! hurla-t-elle soudain. Je ne suis pas... de bois... Je suis... désolée...

Et elle fondit en pleurs, au grand désarroi de Sirius, avant de lui tourner aussitôt le dos pour essayer d'étouffer ses sanglots. Sirius fut brusquement contrit, puis la colère s'insinua à nouveau en lui. Pourquoi devait-elle manifester des signes de faiblesses au moment où il prenait enfin plaisir à l'incriminer ? Elle était supposée être forte ! Et à présent il devait lutter pour ne pas se sentir comme un parfait idiot sans cœur pour l'avoir ainsi blessée brutalement.

— Professeur, murmura-t-il, je m'excuse...

— Allez-vous-en, répliqua-t-elle en reniflant. Vous avez gagné... Laissez-moi tranquille, maintenant...

Le cœur de Sirius se serra. Mais pourquoi ressentait-il soudain le besoin de la consoler, de lui demander pardon, de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un abruti... ?

— Je... je m'excuse... répéta-t-il maladroitement.

— Je vous ai demandé de partir ! aboya McGonagall en se retournant devant lui, les yeux rougis, les joues humides de larmes. Dehors ! Immédiatement !

Elle ouvrit la porte et le poussa violemment dans le couloir.

— Retournez à votre salle commune avant que je ne décide de revenir sur ma décision de ne pas vous renvoyer pour ce que vous venez de faire ! Et j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor !

Elle claqua ensuite la porte si fort que la flamme des torches à proximité s'éteignit subitement. Sirius resta longtemps dans la pénombre, immobile, à ressentir une affreuse et intense sensation de culpabilité le submerger. Pourquoi, en ce moment, ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de la haïr, comme d'habitude ?

Ce fut donc avec une terrible affliction et le sentiment qu'il ne méritait pas de rester à Poudlard, qu'il se rendit au septième étage d'un pas traînant et qu'il s'arrêta, la tête basse, devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

— Mmmm, fit celle-ci d'un œil scrutateur. On dirait bien que vous n'allez pas.

— Quel sens de l'observation, répliqua Sirius d'un ton morne. _Fripouille._

— Vous de même !

Le tableau pivota et Sirius retrouva ses amis, tous assis devant la cheminée, qui tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers lui. Il apparut qu'en dehors d'eux, tout le monde était allé se coucher. Dans le silence de la salle commune, on n'entendait que le feu de l'antre crépiter, puis James, inquiet, qui était assis dans le même fauteuil que Lily, demanda :

— Heu... Ça ne va pas ?

— McGonagall a discerné ton jeu de séduction ? soupçonna Remus, la plume immobile au-dessus d'un morceau de parchemin.

— Oui, répondit Sirius en venant s'affaler dans le fauteuil à côté de Peter qui le regardait avec nervosité. Mais elle a fait bien pire encore.

— Elle ne t'a quand même pas forcé à avouer que c'était un pari ? s'inquiéta Lily.

— Elle n'en a pas eu besoin, dit Sirius, déconfit, elle a encore tout deviné.

Et avec une étrange sensation de vide, presque de détachement, il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, en précisant que tout était désormais terminé pour lui, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, qu'il était « fichu » comme il n'avait cessé de le répéter tout le long de son récit, et que, pour couronner le tout, il était parvenu à faire pleurer Minerva McGonagall.

— Ah non, Sirius, s'indigna Lily, mais comment as-tu pu être si méchant avec elle ?

— Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à la faire pleurer, se défendit Sirius.

— Oui, c'est ça, on sait bien, poursuivit Lily d'un ton acide. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'une femme, tu ne considères jamais que cette personne puisse avoir des sentiments !

— Lily, s'il te plaît, gronda James avant que Sirius ne réplique avec fureur. Ce n'est pas le moment !

Lily lança un regard assassin à Sirius et se renfrogna.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas rester _toute ta vie_ avec des furoncles au derrière ? demanda Peter, scandalisé.

— Oui, répondit Sirius, en effet, je vais rester _toute ma vie_ avec les mots « _Sirius Black est amoureux de Minerva McGonagall _» affichés sur mon postérieur. C'est chouette, non ? ironisa-t-il avec amertume.

— Je n'y crois pas, dit abruptement Remus en laissant tomber sa plume aux pieds du fauteuil. Je refuse de croire que tu resteras avec ce maléfice durant le restant de tes jours. C'est impensable ! Il doit forcément y avoir une autre méthode qui existe quelque part, qui pourrait remédier à ça !

— Quoi ? demanda Sirius, désespéré. Si tu trouves, je me ferai une joie de connaître cette méthode en question, Lunard !

— Elle sait que la seule chose à faire était de renouveler le défi, récapitula James.

Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait déjà à une solution.

— Mais sait-elle aussi que, pour réussir le pari, il ne faut pas qu'elle te punisse ?

— Non, je ne crois pas... répondit Sirius qui ressentait un peu d'espoir renaître en lui. Elle a supposé qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle me croie après lui avoir dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

— Et elle est très en colère contre toi... continua James en se caressant le menton d'un air songeur.

— Oh, pour ça, oui, elle est très en colère contre moi. Furieuse, même.

— Cornedrue, dit brusquement Remus, le visage illuminé d'une idée soudaine, est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ?

— Oui, lui répondit James d'une voix ferme avant de regarder Sirius dans les yeux. Patmol, je crois bien que tu n'es pas encore fichu.

— Comment ça ? demanda Sirius dont le cœur battait avec frénésie.

— Si tu retournes frapper à ses appartements dans le temps qui suit, expliqua James, une lueur triomphale brillant derrière ses lunettes, tu risques de subir toute une nouvelle fureur noire de la part de McGonagall. Vrai ?

— Oui... Probablement... Sûrement, dit Sirius qui essayait de comprendre où voulait-il en venir.

— Donc, ça reste un défi ! s'exclama James, ravi.

— Exactement ! ajouta Remus d'un air joyeux.

Devant l'expression abasourdie de Sirius, James s'empressa de clarifier :

— Tant et aussi longtemps que McGonagall n'accepte pas de t'aider en disant — il imita une voix suraiguë de fille — « oui, Sirius, je vais faire exactement ce que vous me demanderez de faire pour que vous réussissiez le pari », _ça reste un défi_ !

— Exactement, répéta Remus d'une voix claironnante.

Impressionné, à la fois profondément soulagé, Sirius éclata de rire.

— Oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez raison ! Je ne suis pas encore fichu ! Je n'ai qu'à... Je n'ai qu'à...

Aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, son sourire s'effaça.

— Je n'ai qu'à tout reprendre du début, acheva-t-il d'une mine accablée, retourner à la case départ et recommencer à me torturer l'esprit en quête de nouvelles solutions pour ne pas que McGonagall me punisse...

— Un philtre d'amour, proposa alors de nouveau James, les yeux toujours brillants.

— Impossible, dit Sirius. Je te rappelle qu'elle sait que c'est moi qui ai décidé de boire un philtre d'amour la dernière fois. Donc ça ne l'empêchera pas de me punir très sévèrement après s'être empressée de me faire boire l'antidote. Et j'ajoute que je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'elle traîne avec elle, dans sa poche, cet antidote en question depuis l'incident, par précaution.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison, j'avais oublié...

— C'est elle qui doit boire le philtre d'amour, déclara alors Remus. Enfin, soit un philtre d'amour ou de confusion... En tout cas, de toute évidence, il faudra essayer de la... _droguer_... d'une certaine manière...

James regarda Remus comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— C'est vraiment toi qui propose cette idée, Lunard ?

— Oui, répondit Remus d'un air contrit, mais je n'approuve pas vraiment mon idée.

— Moi non plus !

Lily hochait la tête en signe de réprobation.

— Vous êtes vraiment tordus, les gars, de vouloir continuer à tourmenter la pauvre Minerva de la sorte !

— Hé, oh, Evans, protesta Sirius avec indignation. Je souffre autant qu'elle, sinon plus. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle est impliquée dans cette histoire. Alors elle continuera à souffrir tant et aussi longtemps que je souffrirai, moi !

Cependant, en disant ces mots, quelque chose se contracta du côté de son estomac.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer simplement d'être gentil avec elle au lieu de penser qu'à lui faire du mal ? répliqua Lily d'un ton cassant. Il doit pourtant exister des moyens plus doux, plus amicaux, moins cruels, enfin !

— Un moyen _gentil_, tu dis ? releva James avec incrédulité amusée. Désolé, ma belle, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible...

— Oui, c'est possible, il y en a sûrement ! lança inopinément Sirius avant même d'avoir pris conscience qu'il venait de reprendre la parole.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

— Je... enfin, se reprit Sirius, mal à l'aise. Ce que je veux dire, c'est... c'est... Evans a raison, lâcha-t-il en détournant les yeux. Nous devrions faire un effort pour ne pas blesser McGonagall plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. S'il existe des moyens moins terribles pour elle, j'aimerais bien commencer par essayer ceux-là...

Puis, alors qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus, comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place, il murmura :

— Je... je n'ai pas envie de la faire pleurer à nouveau... Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mal une nouvelle fois... Elle ne mérite pas ça...

Il y eut un silence perplexe.

— D'accord, dit lentement James, je comprends. Trouvons un moyen _gentil _alors...

_Rassurez-moi. Dites-moi si ce chapitre vous a quand même plu..._

_La suite demain. :) Merci d'avoir lu !_


	14. Un moyen gentil

_Bonjour !_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews ! ^^_

_Alors voici la suite, un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais bon... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^_

_Heu, je sens que je vais manquer de temps aujourd'hui pour travailler sur le prochain chapitre alors il se peut qu'il arrive un peu plus tard que prévu... Mais je ferai mon possible. :)  
_

_Et non, _**Anne O'Nyme**_, malheureusement, je ne peux pas poster un chapitre à toutes les dix minutes ! XD Il me faut plus de temps que ça pour retravailler un chapitre afin de le rendre plus lisible. Merci tout de même pour l'encouragement. Je suis contente que m'a fic te plaise toujours. :)_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre quatorze — Un moyen gentil**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sirius ne revit pas le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait confié les dernières semaines de retenues à Rusard et Sirius avait donc dû, tous les soirs, laver les vitres des fenêtres du château.

— Ce n'est pas si terrible, quand même, commenta James en balançant son sac sur son épaule, alors qu'ils sortaient tous les quatre de la salle des enchantements. Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais frotter des fientes nauséabondes de hiboux durant toutes tes soirées.

Sirius préféra se renfrogner et ne rien répondre.

— On a un cours de métamorphose, tout à l'heure, dit Remus. Tu as pensé, Patmol, d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall en fin de classe afin de t'excuser ?

— Pourquoi m'excuser ? demanda Sirius dont l'estomac s'était noué en entendant le nom de McGonagall. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille lui dire ? Que je suis un idiot sans cœur pour l'avoir fait pleurer ? Je suis sûr qu'elle ne voudra rien savoir de mes excuses...

— Mais c'est toi qui voulais trouver des moyens gentils..., commença Remus.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi m'excuser m'aiderait à réussir le pari ! interrompit Sirius d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— C'est vrai, Lunard, dit James, Patmol a raison d'une certaine manière...

Remus et Peter le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

— McGonagall doit certainement être encore très fâchée contre Patmol, expliqua James, et, selon moi, cela devrait rester ainsi. Sinon, quand Patmol retournera frapper à sa porte, à une heure du matin, elle pourrait lui demander gentiment ce qu'elle doit faire pour qu'il réussisse le pari. C'est trop risqué. Non, vraiment, Lunard, je crois sincèrement qu'elle doit rester furieuse.

Sirius éclata alors d'un rire amer.

— Si je comprends bien, Cornedrue, mes chances de remporter un jour le pari sont donc nulles ! Parce que si elle reste en colère contre moi, il me sera impossible d'échapper à son châtiment, et si je m'arrange pour me faire pardonner, eh bien, il se pourra qu'elle veuille m'aider, comme tu dis, et alors, tout sera perdu parce que ça ne sera plus un défi !

— Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire, Patmol ? reprit James en s'arrêtant brusquement dans le couloir. Utiliser un sortilège de mutisme !

— Oui, bonne idée ! s'exclama aussitôt Remus d'un air réjoui. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-on jamais pensé avant ?

— Un sortilège de mutisme ? répéta Sirius, surpris.

— Tu as le droit d'avoir recours à la magie pour ton défi, non ? dit James.

Sirius eut un malaise lorsqu'il comprit.

— Tu veux que je l'empêche de crier que je suis renvoyé ?

— Précisément ! confirma James, les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes. Comme ça, tu pourras t'en retourner sans risquer qu'elle ne te punisse sur le moment.

— D'accord, dit Sirius, réticent. Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de me renvoyer le lendemain, ou dès qu'elle aura recouvré la voix... Il n'y a pas une autre solution pour que je puisse passer mes ASPIC à la fin de l'année, sans devoir me faire expulser de l'école avant ?

— Tu l'as déjà menacée de révéler à toute l'école qu'elle avait profité de toi pendant que tu étais sous l'effet de l'Amortentia, rappela James. Elle ne te renverra pas.

À nouveau, Sirius sentit son estomac se contracter.

— Oui mais, balbutia-t-il, sur la défensive. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle... qu'elle se remette à pleurer...

James le regarda avec incrédulité.

— Patmol, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Avant, c'était à peine si tu éprouvais une once de compassion pour le nombre de filles que tu as fait pleurer dans ta vie. Maintenant, étrangement, avec _elle_...

— Je ne sais pas, coupa précipitamment Sirius, troublé. Je ne sais pas...

Il soupira profondément.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je dois être en train de devenir fou avec cette histoire de pari qui ne finit plus ! Ton idée du sortilège de mutisme est bonne, Cornedrue, vraiment. Tu as raison. McGonagall ne me renverra pas... Elle ne prendra pas ce risque...

Il se remit en marche vers la classe de métamorphose et les trois autres le suivirent en échangeant des regards perplexes.

— Un sortilège de mutisme, murmura Sirius pour lui-même, songeur, oui, c'est vrai que ça pourrait marcher... Et ce cauchemar se finirait enfin...

— Tu retourneras frapper chez elle ce soir ? interrogea James.

— Oui... répondit Sirius d'un air résigné.

— Peut-on encore venir avec toi ? demanda avidement Peter.

— Oui... répéta Sirius, toujours mal à l'aise, comme si cette décision de retenter le défi était la pire qu'il prenait dans sa vie. Si vous le voulez...

Et lorsqu'il fut assis en classe, un peu plus tard, à écouter distraitement le professeur McGonagall parler des sorts pratiqués sur les grands mammifères terrestres, il en vint à penser qu'il ne serait tout simplement pas capable de lui jeter un sort pour l'empêcher de répliquer à sa fausse déclaration d'amour. Il trouvait cela trop malsain. Et l'idée de la menacer une seconde fois, après ça, de ne pas le renvoyer de l'école, le dégoûtait. D'ailleurs, comme ses amis, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à soudainement ressentir de la compassion pour elle. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème à la détester avant. Alors pourquoi, depuis la fois où il l'avait fait pleurer, il se sentait si mal ? Pourquoi son estomac se serrait toujours lorsqu'il pensait à elle ? Et pourquoi le besoin intense d'aller lui présenter ses excuses le tenaillait depuis qu'il l'avait revue en entrant dans la classe ? Et surtout, pourquoi le fait qu'elle ne tournait pas une seule fois les yeux vers lui depuis le début du cours le rendait si triste ?

Accablé, Sirius se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, ni ce qu'il allait devenir. Il remarquait que ses amis ne cessaient de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiet et il avait la sensation de devenir fou. Finalement, il se convainquit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il allait devoir retourner ce soir, à la porte des appartements du professeur McGonagall, et il utiliserait un sortilège de mutisme.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Dans un grand vacarme, tous les élèves rangèrent leurs livres et leur baguette magique dans leur sac, se levèrent en faisant racler leur chaise sur le sol, et sortirent de la classe.

Les mains de Sirius tremblaient tandis qu'il ramassait sa plume et son encrier sur sa table, observant du coin de l'œil le professeur McGonagall qui rassemblait des rouleaux de parchemins sur son bureau.

— Heu... Patmol ? dit James en remarquant son air tourmenté. Pourquoi restes-tu là, à fixer McGonagall comme ça ?

— Je ne la fixe pas, marmonna Sirius en détournant aussitôt les yeux.

Il se leva, attrapa son sac et suivit James vers la sortie. Mais dès qu'il passa la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule et croisa alors le regard assassin du professeur McGonagall.

— Elle m'en veut, dit Sirius d'un ton contrit, pendant qu'ils regagnaient la tour de Gryffondor.

— McGonagall ? dit James avec un rire sec. Évidemment qu'elle t'en veut !

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

— _Fripouille, _lança James.

— Et si j'allais m'excuser, comme l'avait proposé Lunard ? se ravisa Sirius en entrant avec James dans la salle commune après que le portrait eut pivoté.

— Pourquoi ? demanda James, déconcerté. Ça ne changera rien à tes plans de ce soir. Et puis, le mieux est qu'elle soit toujours en colère au moment où tu frapperas chez elle à une heure du matin.

— Mais on s'était entendus pour trouver une solution _gentille_ ! rappela Sirius avec désespoir. Or, ce n'est pas du tout gentil de la foudroyer d'un sort. Et si elle est rapide et qu'elle pare mon sortilège de mutisme, hein ? Tu n'y avais pas pensé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle me tuera !

James regarda Sirius d'un air ennuyé.

— Tu n'as qu'à tenir ta baguette prête à l'instant où tu frapperas, dit-il.

— Et si je manquais mon coup ?

— Tu ne manqueras pas ton coup, bon sang, Patmol ! s'exclama James, à présent irrité. Mais où sont donc passés ton courage et ton audace Gryffondiens ? Où sont passés ta hardiesse et ton plaisir du risque ? Patmol, je ne te reconnais plus !

Quelques élèves autour tournèrent la tête vers eux, l'air curieux.

— Écoute, Patmol, je..., reprit James plus calmement, la voix plus basse, je sais que cette histoire commence à te rendre fou. Mais n'abandonne pas alors que tu es si près du but !

...

« Je déteste McGonagall ! Je déteste McGonagall ! Je déteste McGonagall... ! »

Sirius n'arrêtait pas de répéter ces mots, en boucle, mentalement, tandis qu'il nettoyait les grandes vitres des fenêtres du couloir en face de l'infirmerie. Il cherchait à se ressaisir, à redevenir aussi froid envers elle qu'il ne l'était avant la fois où elle avait fondu en larmes devant lui. Ce sentiment gênant de compassion inexplicable, qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis ce jour, devait disparaître. Il voulait se remettre à la haïr. Il voulait recommencer à l'accuser pour tous ses malheurs. Il voulait...

Sirius soupira et trempa à nouveau son éponge dans le seau d'eau à ses pieds. Il se demanda comment pourrait-il être en mesure de lui jeter un sort à la figure sans aucun remords ressentis par la suite et, par-dessus tout, serait-il jamais capable de la menacer encore pour ne pas qu'elle décide de le renvoyer de l'école ? Et si elle éclatait une seconde fois en sanglots ?

« Je déteste McGonagall ! Je déteste McGonagall ! _Je déteste McGonagall_... _! _»

Peut-être qu'en répétant cette phrase suffisamment, il réussirait à retrouver son insouciance à son égard ?

Les heures défilaient et Sirius aurait préféré laver des vitres toute la nuit plutôt que de retourner frapper à la porte des appartements du professeur McGonagall. Beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, dix heures sonnèrent quelque part dans le château et Rusard revint le voir d'un air malicieux.

— Vous pouvez partir, c'est bon, dit-il de sa voix sifflante. N'oubliez pas de ranger tout ça dans le placard du deuxième étage et...

Il marqua une pause et ses yeux brillèrent.

— Et ? dit Sirius avec mauvaise humeur.

— Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend à son bureau. Il veut vous voir maintenant, qu'il dit. Le mot de passe est _dragées surprises_.

Sirius eut l'impression que son cœur sombra dans le fond de sa poitrine. Mais que lui voulait-il ? McGonagall avait-elle fini par dénoncer son attitude répréhensible ? Elle n'était quand même pas allée avouer à Dumbledore qu'elle avait répondu à son baiser, au risque de perdre son emploi ? Ou peut-être que Dumbledore la considérait comme une victime dans cette histoire et qu'il s'apprêtait à le renvoyer, lui ?

Submergé de terreur, Sirius s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il était certain qu'il allait être expulsé. Il savait qu'il avait largement dépassé les bornes. Maintenant, c'était fini !

— D-dragées surprises..., balbutia-t-il d'une voix frémissante.

Dans un bruit de frottement de pierre, la gargouille se déplaça et une ouverture dans le mur révéla un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même, comme un escalator. Sirius monta les marches jusqu'en haut et arriva devant une porte en chêne. Il frappa trois coups timides.

— Entrez, dit la voix paisible de Dumbledore.

Sirius s'avança prudemment dans la grande pièce circulaire. D'étranges instruments posés sur des tables basses émettaient toutes sortes de petits bruits bizarres, et, assis à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore l'observait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— Venez vous asseoir, Sirius, dit-il d'un ton aimable en désignant le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

Nerveux, Sirius s'approcha et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Dumbledore poussa vers lui un bol rempli de bonbons emballés dans du papier jaune.

— Un bonbon au citron ? offrit-il.

Sirius fit non de la tête. Les portraits d'anciens directeurs, accrochés aux murs, le regardaient avec curiosité. Après s'être servi lui-même d'un bonbon qu'il déballa tranquillement avant de le mettre dans sa bouche, Dumbledore s'installa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, croisa ses doigts sur sa longue barbe argentée et dévisagea Sirius durant plusieurs minutes en suçotant sa sucrerie.

— Heu... osa Sirius, c'est... c'est à quel sujet ?

Dumbledore garda encore un peu le silence, puis il répondit calmement :

— Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée ?

Sirius se mit à se tordre les doigts.

— C'est... c'est au sujet du professeur McGonagall, peut-être ?

— Qu'avez-vous fait au professeur McGonagall, dites-moi ? demanda Dumbledore, toujours l'air serein.

— Heu... Vous... vous ne savez pas ?

Les bourdonnements des fragiles instruments de la pièce semblèrent avoir doublé de volume. Sans cesser de fixer Sirius, Dumbledore avala son bonbon. Quelque chose de froid luisit dans son regard et jamais Sirius n'avait eu autant peur du directeur qu'en cet instant.

— Je suis désolé, glapit-il alors. Je regrette sincèrement de l'avoir fait pleurer ! Je ne suis qu'un sale crétin sans cœur, voilà ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Je... je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter comme ça, je... Je m'excuse ! _Je m'excuse !_

Et il se prit le visage à deux mains. Dumbledore était resté très calme.

— Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser, Sirius, dit-il.

— Je sais, répondit Sirius d'une voix étouffée. Mais je ne peux pas aller la voir pour essayer de me faire pardonner. Premièrement, elle ne me pardonnera jamais, et puis il vaut mieux qu'elle reste en colère contre moi...

— Pourquoi ?

— _À cause de ce maudit pari ! _cria Sirius en frappant du poing le bureau devant lui.

Les portraits poussèrent des exclamations indignées mais il ne leur prêta pas attention.

— Écoutez, professeur, reprit-il, les larmes aux yeux, j'aimerais que tout ça s'arrête, que je n'aie plus à offenser le professeur McGonagall... Mais je suis condamné à le faire encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à lever enfin le maléfice !

— Pardon ? dit Dumbledore en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il était trop tard...

— Moi aussi, mais j'ai découvert qu'il me reste encore de l'espoir, puisqu'elle ne sait pas _exactement_ ce que je dois faire pour annuler mon mauvais sort.

— Et je peux vous demander ce que vous devez faire _exactement _?

Sirius hésita.

— Heu... non...

Il y eut un silence. Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes sans rien dire, puis Sirius reprit d'un ton mal assuré :

— Si je vous le disais... il pourrait vous venir l'idée d'aller tout raconter au professeur McGonagall et je serai alors _vraiment_ fichu pour le restant de ma vie...

Il s'arrêta durant quelques secondes, observa Dumbledore, et puisque celui-ci ne parlait toujours pas, il continua :

— Vous pouvez comprendre que j'ai horreur à penser que je vais devoir vivre avec ces furoncles jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si jamais j'échouais ? Ça me tue de devoir tourmenter le professeur McGonagall mais je n'ai pas le choix ! D'ailleurs, ça fait des jours que je pense à elle avec affliction ! Et je me dégoûte... Je me sens tellement minable d'avoir réussi à la faire pleurer...

Puis il ajouta d'une voix brisée :

— Je suis un véritable imbécile pour avoir accepté de relever ce pari...

Dumbledore décroisa ses doigts et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

— Oui, en effet, dit-il, et vous méritez largement d'être renvoyé pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Le cœur de Sirius se serra douloureusement.

— Toutefois, poursuivit-il, je sais que le professeur McGonagall, comme vous, tient beaucoup à ce que son nom disparaisse de la surface de votre corps. C'est très embarrassant, d'autant plus que le professeur Goldstein vient de m'annoncer, tout à l'heure, qu'il abandonnait ses recherches sur le sortilège Consequatum Maxima. Vraiment, qu'un élève puisse arborer une telle phrase sur son...

— Professeur, interrompit Sirius, stupéfait, seriez-vous en train de m'encourager dans mes efforts en vue de lever le maléfice ?

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

— Peut-être bien, répondit-il. Mais à une seule condition.

— Quoi ? dit Sirius dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

Dumbledore se pencha vers lui et afficha un air grave.

— Que vous utilisez un moyen convenable pour arriver à vos fins, Sirius. Je ne veux plus entendre parler que vous l'avez blessée, que vous l'avez accusée injustement et menacée, que vous l'avez mise en colère parce que vous avez été odieux avec elle ou que vous planifiez de la brutaliser d'un sortilège !

— Mais comment savez-vous que je m'apprêtais à... Heu, je veux dire, se reprit aussitôt Sirius, écoutez, professeur, c'est... c'est impossible ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça ! Et... et elle comprendra après...

— Le professeur McGonagall est un être humain qui éprouve des sentiments comme vous et moi, Sirius, coupa Dumbledore d'un ton légèrement menaçant. Je vous demanderai donc de la traiter avec respect à l'avenir.

— Mais c'est impossible, répéta Sirius dans un couinement désespéré.

— C'est très possible, affirma Dumbledore. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être en colère pour que vous puissiez réussir votre défi, non ?

— Heu, non mais...

— Alors faites mieux travailler vos méninges. Faites en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de souffrir inutilement. C'est la chance que je vous offre, Sirius, et l'unique. Sinon c'est le renvoi immédiat. Je ne peux pas tolérer qu'on brutalise sans relâche l'un de mes enseignants. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Mais... je n'y arriverai pas... gémit Sirius.

— Oh, mais bien sûr que si, vous y arriverez, répliqua Dumbledore d'une mine soudain joviale. Vous avez encore un mois devant vous. Et comme me l'a répété si souvent le professeur McGonagall, vous êtes un élève exceptionnellement brillant. Vous trouverez.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

— À présent, allez-y, je vous laisse partir. Et n'oubliez pas d'aller présenter vos excuses au professeur McGonagall demain. Je le saurai si vous n'y êtes pas allé. Un bonbon avant de partir ?

...

D'accord, il avait encore réussi à échapper au renvoi de l'école, mais il lui semblait que son cauchemar devenait davantage un enfer qu'autre chose. Maintenant, comment pouvait-il relever son défi sans irriter le professeur McGonagall ?

Il avait retrouvé ses amis au dortoir. James avait déjà la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules, Peter frémissait sous sa forme de rat, et lorsque Remus lui demanda s'il était prêt à retourner frapper à la porte de McGonagall, Sirius laissa échapper une longue série de jurons plaintifs.

— Non ! s'exclama James dès que Sirius eut terminé de raconter son récit d'horreur.

— Et en plus, je dois aller demain m'excuser auprès d'elle !

Remus, qui s'était assis à côté de Sirius, lui tapota le dos d'un geste réconfortant.

— Tu sais, Patmol, dit-il avec douceur, moi, je crois que tu as eu énormément de chance jusqu'ici. Et c'est encore une chance que Dumbledore ne t'a pas expulsé de l'école. Tu imagines ? Il t'a même permis de continuer à trouver le moyen de lever le maléfice ! Vraiment, Patmol, ne t'accable pas sur ton sort. De toute façon, tu avais déjà décidé de trouver un moyen gentil pour arriver à tes fins.

— Oui mais je me rends compte que c'est impossible, se lamenta Sirius entre ses mains. Comment ? _Comment je peux faire ça ?_ Je ne peux pas lui dire gentiment à la porte de ses appartements qu'elle ne doit pas me punir, sinon ça gâcherait tout !

— Et pourquoi ne pas tout simplement être gentil avec elle ? proposa alors Remus tandis que James faisait les cents pas en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. De cette manière, après lui avoir déclaré ton faux amour, elle restera silencieuse, sachant que c'est un pari, et elle te laissera alors t'en retourner sans rien dire.

— Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, dit Sirius qui n'était pas convaincu du tout.

— Et si ce l'était, justement ?

Les yeux de Remus pétillaient. Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Mais s'il avait tort, il risquerait d'échouer le défi pour toujours...

Il y eut un _pop !_ sonore, semblable au bruit d'une bouteille de champagne qu'on débouche. Peter venait de reprendre sa forme habituelle et vint s'asseoir sur le lit en face de Sirius et Remus.

— Tu peux toujours essayer de la séduire à nouveau ? suggéra-t-il en haussant les épaules.

L'estomac de Sirius fit un saut périlleux.

— Non ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Hors de question ! Je ne veux plus jamais faire ça ! Et d'ailleurs, Queudver, la séduire n'est PAS un moyen _gentil_ ! Ça s'appelle « jouer avec les sentiments » et Dumbledore n'aimerait pas, j'en suis certain ! Surtout qu'elle est un professeur...

— En tout cas, Patmol, dit brusquement James en s'immobilisant devant lui, une chose reste sûre, tu te dois de la respecter. Alors il te faudra incontestablement être gentil avec elle à partir de maintenant. Demain, ne fais pas que lui balancer tes excuses. Mets-y tout ton cœur ! Elle sera alors plus encline à te pardonner et donc commencera une belle histoire d'amitié entre elle et toi !

Sirius ne put alors s'empêcher de le regarder avec amusement, sceptique.

— Une belle histoire d'amitié... ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? dit James en souriant. Tu me racontais, justement, qu'elle et toi aviez plein de points communs et que vous étiez capables de parler durant des heures. Je suis sûr que tu lui plais, en tant qu'ami, évidemment, précisa-t-il dès qu'il vit Sirius le regarder comme s'il était devenu fou.

— Je ne lui plais pas, contesta ce dernier. Non mais ! Je la fais suer, tu veux dire. Tu as remarqué comment elle a paru vouloir m'assassiner alors que je sortais de sa classe ?

— Ça, c'est APRÈS que tu l'aies blessée. Avant, elle t'aimait bien, j'en suis persuadé.

— Eh bien, pas moi ! répliqua abruptement Sirius.

Puis, inexplicablement, il se surprit à espérer que James avait raison, qu'il aurait vraiment plu au professeur McGonagall. Troublé, il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

— D'accord, accepta Sirius après un moment de silence songeur. Je vais me montrer _aimable_ avec elle. Et je souhaite fort que vous avez raison, qu'en effet, ce soit aussi simple que ça...

_À suivre..._

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

_Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le prochain chapitre arrivera soit demain __avec du retard, __ou après-demain... :S Mais il arrivera ! :D_


	15. Tu lui as fait croire quoi ?

_Bonjour !_

_Oui, je sais, je suis énormément en retard par rapport à ce que je vous avais promis. Mais c'est que ce chapitre m'a tellement pris de temps à retravailler (j'avais un petit passage qui ne me satisfaisait pas), que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, désolée... :S Mais bon, le voilà enfin alors..._

_Je veux remercier encore tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages motivants lors du chapitre précédent : **Bergère, Lil's87, Lunashura, Eladora, xArchange, telle17, Melian-Chan**, et un merci tout spécial pour **L93, Dess** et** Mak64** qui se sont rajoutés parmi mes revieweurs, à mon plus grand plaisir !_

_Merci à toi **Mak64** d'aimer autant cette histoire et de l'avoir mise dans tes favoris ! ^^_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, comme toujours. :) Et je ne vous cache pas que je reste toujours très émue de voir qu'il y ait autant de personnes qui me suivent. Jamais j'aurai cru que cette histoire plairait autant. Merci encore à vous tous (et ça m'énerve de ne pas être capable de trouver un mot plus puissant que simplement merci. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez fort.)  
_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre quinze — « Tu lui as fait croire **_**quoi**_** ? »**

C'était vendredi. James était surexcité. Cet après-midi, se déroulerait enfin le match final de Quidditch : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Toute l'école ne parlait que de ça, y compris Remus et Peter qui manifestaient tous deux autant d'entrain que James. Mais Sirius, pour sa part, était le seul à être d'humeur maussade. Il n'avait pas du tout le cœur à la fête et il ne faisait que se ronger les ongles avec anxiété. Il devait trouver le courage de se rendre au bureau du professeur McGonagall pour lui présenter ses excuses, mais c'était comme si une force invisible le clouait dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée de la salle commune.

— Sirius ? demanda Lily qui émergea d'un groupe d'élèves particulièrement bruyants et agités. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Lily s'était montrée très gentille avec lui depuis qu'il avait insisté, l'autre jour, pour ne plus faire de mal au professeur McGonagall.

— Oui, je vais bien, répondit Sirius d'une voix éteinte.

Lily vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— James m'a tout raconté...

— Super, ironisa-t-il, la mine sombre.

— Et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que tu décides d'être aimable, pour une fois, avec McGonagall.

Sirius lui lança un regard en biais.

— Je n'ai pas le choix_, _rectifia-t-il. Je _dois_ être aimable avec elle.

Lily eut un petit rire.

— C'était quand même ta décision, au début.

— C'est ça, marmonna-t-il avec dédain.

Il se leva.

— Bon, j'y vais, annonça-t-il en réprimant courageusement l'envie de se rasseoir aussitôt.

— Bonne chance, dit précipitamment Lily.

Puis il alla pousser le tableau de la grosse dame.

...

Sirius était maintenant immobile devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall et son cœur cognait vigoureusement entre ses côtes. Il se traitait toujours d'abominable crétin pour l'avoir fait pleurer et il sentait qu'il ne méritait pas qu'elle lui pardonne — advenant qu'elle accepte ses excuses, évidemment, ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Levant un poing hésitant, il frappa. Il y eut des bruits de pas, puis le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte... et la referma brusquement devant son nez.

— Hé ! s'exclama Sirius, outré, en repoussant le battant à deux mains avant qu'il ne s'enclenche complètement. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'agir de la sorte avec un élève !

— Non mais voyez un peu qui se permet de me faire la leçon ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement en rejoignant son bureau à grands pas irrités. Premièrement, Mr Black, vous n'êtes plus mon élève. Et deuxièmement, je me demande bien ce que vous êtes venu faire encore ici ! Je suppose que c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui vous envoie me présenter vos excuses avant de partir ?

Le regard froid, elle se croisa les bras, s'appuya sur le bord de sa table et regarda Sirius refermer la porte et s'avancer vers elle d'un air déconcerté.

— Heu... oui, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie, avoua Sirius qui ne voyait pas à quoi lui servirait-il de lui cacher cette information. Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi dites-vous que je ne suis plus votre élève ?

— Eh bien, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est assez évident ? répondit-elle d'une étrange expression de triomphe sur le visage. Quand est-ce que vous partez ? Cet après-midi ? Avant le dernier match ? Ou encore faut-il que vous vous excusiez avant de quitter Poudlard ?

— Mais... mais je ne suis pas renvoyé, informa Sirius.

Le teint de McGonagall prit subitement une couleur de lait caillé.

— Q-quoi ? balbutia-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas renvoyé ? Vous voulez dire que... que Dumbledore ne vous a pas... ?

— Mais non, dit Sirius avec prudence. Il a décidé de me donner une chance.

Il y eut un court silence, puis McGonagall s'écria avec indignation :

— Mais vous avez eu des tonnes de chances, nom de Dieu, Black ! Mais qu'avez-vous encore osé inventer comme excuse pour dissuader Dumbledore de...

— Il n'est pas trop tard, finalement, pour arriver à faire ce qu'il faut faire afin de me débarrasser de ces furoncles, répondit précipitamment Sirius.

— _Il n'est pas trop tard ?_ répéta-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, le visage à présent rouge brique, les yeux flamboyants. Êtes-vous en train de me dire, Black, que le professeur Dumbledore vous aurait _autorisé_ à revenir frapper à la porte de mes appartements à une heure du matin ? Qu'il vous aurait _vraiment _permis de continuer à essayer de me faire croire que vous êtes... que vous êtes...

Ses mots semblèrent s'étrangler dans le fond de sa gorge. Sirius n'aurait pas été surpris de voir des étincelles rouges jaillir de ses yeux.

— Professeur, reprit-il calmement, Dumbledore a cru bien faire. C'est parce qu'il savait que vous vouliez autant que moi que le maléfice me soit levé...

— Voyez-vous ça ! cria-t-elle avec véhémence. Non mais vraiment !

Elle traversa la pièce, sa grande robe virevoltant dans son sillage, et rouvrit la porte à la volée.

— Mais où allez-vous ? demanda Sirius.

— Je m'en vais parler au professeur Dumbledore ! répondit-elle d'une voix vibrante de fureur avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Les murs tremblèrent un instant, puis un épais silence s'installa.

— Heu, murmura Sirius qui était resté tout seul dans le bureau. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois rester ici ?

Il réfléchit quelques minutes. Finalement, il supposa qu'elle serait plus calme après avoir parlé à Dumbledore et alla donc s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau. Il ne lui avait pas encore présenté ses excuses. Il se devait alors de l'attendre patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Une horloge fixée au mur indiquait que cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'elle était partie et Sirius commençait à s'impatienter. Que faisait-elle ? Avait-elle décidé de ne pas retourner à son bureau après avoir quitté celui de Dumbledore ?

Il se leva. Mais au même moment, il vit le professeur McGonagall entrer soudainement et foncer tout droit vers son bureau. Sirius, dont le cœur avait bondi de surprise, tenta de s'expliquer aussitôt :

— Heu, professeur, je me suis permis de rester dans votre...

— Asseyez-vous ! aboya-t-elle en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

Sirius obtempéra immédiatement. McGonagall l'observa durant un certain temps, les sourcils froncés, l'air toujours énervé, mais moins que tout à l'heure, remarqua Sirius, un peu soulagé. Enfin, elle dit d'un ton sec :

— Alors ?

— Heu..., répondit Sirius avec malaise. Alors quoi ?

— Eh bien, excusez-vous, Black. Je vous écoute.

Sirius fut alors plus mal à l'aise.

— Je... je m'excuse, marmonna-t-il.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel McGonagall continua à le fixer, puis...

— C'est tout ? dit-elle abruptement.

L'estomac de Sirius se contracta.

— Heu..., répéta-t-il. Je...

— Oui ? dit-elle pour l'encourager.

Il hésita encore un peu. Puis, prenant une grande respiration, il fuit son regard et se lança :

— Je suis un parfait sans cœur pour vous avoir fait pleurer, l'autre jour, professeur. J'ai été abject, stupide, abominable ! Et je regrette sincèrement de vous avoir crié que vous étiez la cause de tous mes malheurs. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'y a que moi à blâmer, en fait. Tout est de ma faute ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien et vous ne méritiez pas que je menace d'aller raconter à toute l'école un tas de balivernes à votre sujet. De toute façon, j'avais exagéré. Vous n'avez pas répondu à mon... à mon baiser aussi longtemps que je l'ai prétendu, poursuivit-il d'une voix qui défaillait. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas certain que vous me l'aviez vraiment rendu. Je me suis peut-être imaginé des choses... Enfin... Mais vous m'avez déclaré que vous n'êtes pas en bois alors je présume que ça veut dire que... heu...

Il sentit son visage s'embraser.

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessée, voilà, acheva-t-il en regardant ses genoux.

Mais pour quelle raison étrange rougissait-il ? Il espérait que le professeur McGonagall n'eut pas remarqué son malaise. Mais à sa grande surprise, en osant lever le regard vers elle, il vit qu'elle aussi avait rougi. On aurait dit qu'elle était autant sinon plus troublée que lui. Fébrilement, elle cala une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille et, sans le regarder dans les yeux, elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre :

— Bien... Maintenant, je veux parler du pari.

— Ce n'était pas un pari, s'empressa de déclarer Sirius.

— Je sais, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

À la vitesse de l'éclair, elle avait déjà repris contenance.

— Votre défi, alors. Pouvez-vous au moins m'avouer que c'est un défi ?

— Heu, je ne sais pas trop..., admit Sirius en toute sincérité. Croyez-vous que je devrais prendre ce risque ?

McGonagall pinça les lèvres.

— Ne dites rien, dans ce cas, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sirius fut tenté de sourire mais se retint.

— Bon, reprit-elle en se croisant les doigts sur son bureau. Allez-y, Black. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire exactement pour que ces idioties de maléfice cessent enfin !

Stupéfait, Sirius sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements. Puis les mots de James lui résonnèrent dans la tête comme une alarme avertissant un danger : « Tant et aussi longtemps que McGonagall n'accepte pas de t'aider,_ ça reste un défi_ ! »

— Mais... professeur..., bredouilla Sirius.

— Quoi ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid. Je vous offre enfin de vous aider. Vous n'allez quand même pas refuser mon aide ?

Sirius se passa anxieusement la main sur sa nuque.

— En fait... heu... Vous ne devez pas m'aider.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça ne sera plus un défi si vous me rendez la tâche facile !

— Black ! s'exclama McGonagall en écarquillant les yeux. Vous venez de me confirmer que c'est un défi !

Aussitôt, Sirius plaqua la main sur sa bouche en étouffant un juron.

— Vous avez de nouveaux furoncles ? interrogea McGonagall d'un air inquiet.

— Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il en se frottant le front, le cœur battant. Je ne sens rien. Vous, voyez-vous quelque chose ?

Dégageant les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le regard, il se pencha par-dessus le bureau, vers le professeur McGonagall, et celle-ci se rapprocha de lui en enlevant ses lunettes pour scruter attentivement son front. Son visage n'était plus alors qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et, instinctivement, Sirius baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait laissées entrouvertes. Une indicible chaleur s'insinua en lui au moment où il respira soudain son souffle, puis, dans un sursaut de panique, il retomba contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

— Ça va, il n'y a rien, informa McGonagall qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. À moins que ce ne soit des furoncles qui prennent du temps avant d'apparaître...

— Ne prenons plus de risques, d'accord ? couina Sirius, toujours en état de choc.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle, mais je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez manqué de prudence avec ce mot.

Reposant ses lunettes sur son nez, elle le regarda d'un air de reproche.

— Je sais, admit Sirius. Et apparemment, il n'était pas dangereux d'utiliser ce mot... C'est _l'autre_ mot qui ne doit absolument pas m'échapper de cette manière...

— Effectivement... Si vous le voulez bien, Black, je garderai un œil sur votre front, question de s'assurer...

Sirius approuva d'un hochement de tête fébrile.

« Mais de très loin, professeur, songea-t-il en s'efforçant de calmer les pulsations de son cœur, de très loin. » Il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser s'approcher de lui de cette façon. À l'idée qu'il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser en ressentant cette étrange sensation de chaleur en lui, il s'horrifiait au plus haut point. Mais que se passait-il donc avec lui ? Le professeur McGonagall ne pouvait pas lui faire de l'effet, tout de même ! _Elle ne pouvait pas !_ C'était insensé !

— Black, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis persuadée que votre front ira bien.

« Je dois être en manque... », pensa alors Sirius. Oui, c'était ça. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une fille. Se promettant d'aller en courtiser quelques-unes en sortant de là, il se redressa dans son fauteuil et se composa un air plus assuré.

— Est-ce que je peux partir, professeur ? demanda-t-il.

— Partir ? s'étonna McGonagall. Mais je n'ai pas fini de discuter avec vous au sujet de votre défi.

— Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, professeur, dit Sirius avec patience. Parce que si je vous révélais ce que vous devez faire lors de mon vous-savez-quoi, eh bien, ce ne serait plus un vous-savez-quoi.

— Peut-être, répliqua-t-elle, mais vous oubliez que je suis _déjà_ au courant de ce que vous devez faire lors de votre _vous-savez-quoi_, Black.

— Non, vous ne savez pas, contesta-t-il aimablement. Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas demandé ce qu'il vous fallait faire pour que je réussisse mon vous-savez-quoi.

— Je vous ai interrogé sur ce qu'il me fallait faire _exactement,_ rappela-t-elle.

— Ce qui prouve que vous ne savez pas _exactement_ ce que je dois faire pour relever mon vous-savez-quoi !

— Dans ce cas, dites-moi si je me trompe, Black, s'énerva-t-elle. Pour vous libérer du maléfice du Consequatum Maxima, il vous faut, un soir, à une heure tapante du matin, vous rendre à la porte de mes appartements, frapper et attendre que je vous ouvre. Et à ce moment-là, vous devez alors me déclarer, mot pour mot, la phrase : « _je suis éperdument amoureux de vous, professeur McGonagall_ » et déguerpir ensuite en espérant que je vous croie. C'est bien cela ?

Sirius avait crispé les doigts sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

— Pas _exactement_, répéta-il dans un murmure.

Le professeur McGonagall parut contrariée.

— C'est quoi, alors ?

— Mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, bon sang ! s'exclama Sirius. J'ai déjà cru que vous aviez réussi à tout gâcher mon vous-savez-quoi étant donné que vous avez découvert la grande totalité de ce que je dois faire pour lever le maléfice. Maintenant qu'il me reste encore une chance — sûrement la dernière — ne vous arrangez pas, s'il vous plaît, pour tout ficher en l'air ! Professeur, ajouta-t-il pour essayer de paraître plus poli.

— Mais c'est pour ça que je vous demande ce que je dois faire, Black ! s'écria McGonagall avec colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour éviter de « _tout ficher en l'air_ », comme vous dites ?

— Ne posez plus de questions ! Voilà ce que vous devez faire afin que je réussisse mon vous-savez-quoi. Ne posez plus de questions, professeur, et ne cherchez _surtout pas_ à savoir ce que sont mes plans.

L'air insulté, McGonagall serra les poings sur son bureau.

— D'accord, dit-elle lentement, je vais donc m'abstenir de toutes questions susceptibles de _nuire_ à vos plans.

— Merci, professeur, dit Sirius, soulagé.

Il y eut un silence, puis McGonagall, comme si elle n'avait pas pu se retenir plus de dix secondes, demanda :

— Vous savez que même si je sais que le pari consiste en partie à me faire croire, à ma porte, que vous m'aimez éperdument, ça reste un défi ? Parce qu'il est pratiquement impossible que vous parveniez à me faire croire un jour une telle absurdité, Black, même s'il s'avérait que vous soyez le garçon le plus séduisant de toute l'école. C'est en découvrant cela que vous avez réalisé qu'il n'était pas _trop tard_, non ?

Sirius la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— Mais vous êtes incroyable ! Je viens de vous demander de ne plus poser de questions !

— Avouez au moins que j'ai raison ! insista-t-elle.

— Non ! répondit Sirius, irrité.

— Non pour quoi ? Ce n'est pas cela qu'il faut que je fasse : vous croire ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse simplement que je ne vous punisse pas...

— MAIS TAISEZ-VOUS, À LA FIN !

Sirius avait bondi de son fauteuil, frémissant d'affolement, et regarda le professeur McGonagall en serrant les poings si étroitement que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes avec douleur. Il voulait l'étouffer, à présent. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle veuille absolument tout découvrir, tout savoir, tout comprendre ?

— J'ai fini par trouver, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

Sirius réfléchissait à toute vitesse. McGonagall était incapable de rester dans l'ignorance. Il lui fallait les réponses, sinon elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller les chercher elle-même. Elle était trop intelligente, perspicace. Alors Sirius eut une idée...

— Oui, vous avez trouvé, professeur, répondit-il en se rasseyant avec raideur. Et j'espère que vous avez raison, que ça restera un vous-savez-quoi parce qu'en effet, il est très difficile de vous faire croire que je suis amoureux de vous !

Le professeur McGonagall parut hébétée.

— C'est bien vrai, alors, dit-elle, votre défi consiste _vraiment_ à me faire croire que vous êtes amoureux de moi ? Mais comment... ? Comment pouvez-vous espérer... ?

— J'ai mes plans, assura-t-il. Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est de me laisser faire.

Il lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, puis le professeur McGonagall éclata d'un rire incrédule.

— Je dois vous laisser faire ? répéta-t-elle. Mais c'est ridicule ! Black, même en ne connaissant pas vos véritables intentions, pour lesquelles vous essayiez de me charmer durant la semaine dernière, je ne vous croyais pas. Vous n'êtes pas crédible — d'autant plus que vous m'avez déjà confié que je vous donnais envie de vomir depuis l'incident de l'Amortentia. Franchement ! Et maintenant que je saisis dans quel but vous faisiez cela, je suis désolée, Black, mais vos chances s'avèrent encore plus faibles qu'elle ne l'étaient déjà !

— C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez, répliqua Sirius en sautant sur l'occasion pour renforcer son jeu.

— Mais puisque c'est hélas le cas, reprit-elle, les yeux brillants, je vous demande bien comment diable pensez-vous réussir votre défi ?

— Ça, répondit-il d'un ton aimable, c'est mon affaire.

— Vous n'oserez pas avoir encore recours à un philtre d'amour, j'espère ? dit-elle d'un ton menaçant, les yeux plissés par-dessus ses lunettes.

— Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, j'ai d'autres moyens plus _corrects _pour arriver à mes fins.

— Corrects, dans quel sens ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

— Je ne peux pas vous le dire, répéta-t-il. Et, s'il vous plaît, on s'était entendus à ce que vous ne me posiez...

— Est-ce que ces _moyens corrects _ont été approuvés par le professeur Dumbledore ?

— ... plus de questions, acheva Sirius en sentant qu'il allait à nouveau perdre patience.

— Répondez au moins à cette question ! insista-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Sirius soupira d'irritation.

— Oui, répondit-il durement, sans vraiment réfléchir. Il m'a imposé des conditions que je respecterai, donc, oui, le directeur approuve les plans que j'utiliserai pour réussir à lever le maléfice.

— Vraiment ?

Elle avait l'air choquée, incrédule.

— Vous voulez dire que le professeur Dumbledore a réellement consenti à ce qu'un élève essaie librement de séduire un professeur dans l'enceinte de son école ?

Sirius eut un malaise, mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

— Écoutez, dit-il d'un ton ferme. D'abord, vous ne savez pas _exactement_ ce que je m'apprête à faire. Ensuite, si le professeur Dumbledore ne voit pas d'objection à ce que je concrétise mes plans _corrects_ (il accentua grandement le mot), vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur.

— Je n'ai pas peur ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Simplement, je trouve cela ridicule ! Je ne sais peut-être pas exactement ce que vous planifiez de faire, Black, mais... mais...

Un mélange d'appréhension et d'agacement se lisait sur son visage.

— Vous ne devriez pas avoir le droit de faire ça ! C'est immoral ! D'autant plus que je _sais_ que vous n'arriverai jamais à me faire croire que vous êtes amoureux de moi, Black !

— Ayez confiance, rassura Sirius, en réprimant le sentiment d'embarras qui avait commencé à le ronger de l'intérieur. Ayez confiance en moi et tout ira très bien.

Mais McGonagall ne sembla pas du tout encline à lui faire confiance. On aurait dit qu'il y avait eu longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi indignée. Les doigts de sa main droite étaient en train de froisser le coin d'un papier qui traînait sur son bureau. Elle marmonna soudain quelque chose qui aurait pu vouloir dire : « Albusvousallezmelepayer », puis, enfin, les yeux étincelant d'une façon inquiétante derrière ses lunettes, elle dit :

— D'accord. Ce soir, c'est ici, avec moi, que vous passerez votre retenue. J'avertirai Mr Rusard du changement d'horaire. Vous pouvez partir.

— Bien, professeur, dit Sirius dont l'estomac se contracta encore, inexplicablement.

Puis il se leva et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

...

— Tu lui as fait croire_ quoi _? s'exclama James, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, la mâchoire pendante.

— Tu as très bien compris, chuchota Sirius en jetant autour des coups d'œil prudent dans la Grande Salle. J'ai dû agir vite sur le moment et c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue en tête. Tu comprends que c'était ça ou bien elle découvrait la vérité : qu'elle ne doit pas me punir, tout simplement, à la porte de ses appartements.

James eut un sourire, encore tout ébahi.

— Tu l'as vraiment échappé belle ! Et Dumbledore qui t'autorise à continuer... C'est quasiment incroyable !

— C'est parce qu'il sait que le défi reste la seule façon de faire pour annuler le maléfice, dit Sirius. Le professeur Goldstein a abandonné ses recherches. En tout cas, il est clair que Dumbledore ne veut pas que je garde toute ma vie le nom de sa collègue sur ma fesse gauche. Et elle non plus, apparemment, bien qu'elle est très sceptique quant aux moyens que j'utiliserai pour réussir à lui faire croire que je suis amoureux d'elle.

— Amoureux de qui ? demanda soudain Remus qui venait juste d'arriver et qui s'asseyait en face d'eux.

Peter les rejoignit également et Sirius, à voix basse, dut alors à nouveau tout raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Lorsqu'il termina son récit, Remus et Peter eurent la même expression de stupeur que James avait affichée un peu plus tôt.

— Tu vas donc encore essayer de la séduire ? s'étonna Peter en souriant.

— Absolument pas ! répondit Sirius d'un ton catégorique. C'est elle qui croit que je vais encore essayer de la séduire. Moi, je n'en ai rien à faire. Elle n'a pas besoin de me croire pour que je réussisse mon défi, mais ça, elle ne le sait pas. C'est seulement pour l'empêcher de continuer à chercher les réponses que je lui ai fait croire qu'elle sait maintenant toute la vérité.

— Oui, bon, dit Remus en se servant dans le plat de pommes de terre sautées, mais avant que tout ça ne se complique encore plus que ce ne l'est déjà, Patmol, je te conseille fortement de retourner frapper chez elle cette nuit et de mettre enfin un terme à toute cette histoire.

— Naturellement, répondit Sirius. C'est ce que je ferai.

Il s'imagina alors en train de retenter le défi, le soir venu, et un léger sentiment désagréable le saisit à l'idée que McGonagall pourrait bien se moquer de lui au moment où il lui déclarerait une nouvelle fois son faux amour pour elle. Il était certain qu'elle lui balancerait à la figure des mots semblables à : « J_e vous l'avais dit que vous ne parviendriez pas à me faire croire une telle absurdité, Black !_ » et il n'aimait pas être considéré comme un perdant...

Sirius chassa aussitôt ces pensées stupides de son esprit. Évidemment qu'il ne serait pas un perdant, puisqu'il réussirait le pari. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui l'agaçait dans tout ça, qui lui laissait un léger goût amer...

La conversation de ses amis dévia sur le match de Quidditch qui allait se dérouler cet après-midi, et Sirius y participa en réussissant à oublier, pour un instant, ses tourments.

_À suivre..._

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Et j'essayerai vraiment de vous envoyer la suite demain, comme je le prévoie. Et __cette fois-ci, __je ne promettrai rien, au cas où... _

_En attendant, j'ai hâte de savoir si j'ai fait du beau travail sur ce chapitre... Je suis un peu nerveuse alors rassurez-moi... :)_


	16. Un peu de plaisir, quoi !

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voilà le chapitre seize ! Déjà ! J'en reviens pas ! Il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres à publier avant la fin... o0_

_Alors, au risque de me répéter, je veux remercier encore tous mes lecteurs et ceux qui prennent le temps de me reviewer : **Bergère, Eladora, Myiou, Dess, Lunashura, tell17, Lil's87** et merci beaucoup à **Plume de Phenix22** !_

_Bon, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop perdu de lecteurs en chemin. Désolée si jamais j'en ai traumatisé quelques-uns... :S Moi, en tout cas, si on parle de seulement un an passé (avant d'avoir lu une fic de **Bergère**, en fait), jamais j'aurais osé lire une telle histoire (encore moins l'écrire...). C'est pour ça que ça m'impressionne toujours de savoir qu'on puisse vraiment aimer cette fic... En tout cas, merci encore à vous tous qui me lisez toujours et qui adorez toujours ! ^^_

_Ah et... heu... Plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus je mets du travail dans mon ''remaniage'' de chapitres. Alors je ne pourrai plus poster un chapitre par jour comme j'aime en avoir l'habitude. Je n'y arrive plus... C'est rendu que je me couche trop tard et j'ai peur de finir malade. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mettrez pas une semaine entre mes publications. C'est trop long, ça. Je continuerai à poster le plus tôt possible et je ne ralentirai pas du tout mon rythme d'auto-correction. Je consacre toujours tous - absolument tous - mes temps libres à ma fic et si j'arrive à le faire, je posterai la suite demain ! ^^_

_Bon, je vous laisse à ce chapitre seize. Ne manquez pas de me dire si vous avez apprécié ou non. Les auteurs savent à quel point ça motive ! :)  
_

_(Tout ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre seize — Un peu de plaisir, quoi !**

Le ciel était d'un bleu clair. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de nuages et un vent frais faisait onduler les pans des robes des élèves tandis que ceux-ci se rendaient tous au stade de Quidditch, cet après-midi-là.

— C'est un beau temps pour un match, commenta Remus d'un ton allègre.

— Vous croyez que c'est Gryffondor qui gagnera encore cette année ? haleta Peter qui trébuchait à chaque pas en essayant de rattraper celui de ses deux amis.

— Tu es tellement bête, Queudver, répondit Sirius en roulant les yeux. C'est _toujours _Gryffondor qui gagne à chaque année. Tu n'as pas à en douter. On est les meilleurs !

— Oui mais, dernièrement, l'équipe de Serpentard a remplacé leur attrapeur pour un nouveau, objecta Peter.

— Et alors ? dit Sirius. Cornedrue pète le feu aujourd'hui. Rien ne l'arrêtera. Il faut comprendre que c'est son dernier match de Quidditch qu'il jouera à Poudlard — peut-être aussi le dernier de toute sa vie — et qu'alors Serpentard n'a aucune chance.

Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule bruyante, ils grimpèrent tous trois les gradins du stade et s'installèrent tout en haut pour bénéficier de la meilleure vue possible. Remus, qui était assis entre Sirius et Peter, tira une paire de jumelles de sa poche.

— C'est Myrand qui fera le commentaire du match, dit-il en regardant vers les gradins d'en face. Un Serdaigle. En tout cas, c'est toujours mieux qu'un Serpentard.

— Je peux voir ? dit Sirius en lui empruntant les jumelles.

Myrand était un grand garçon aux oreilles largement décollées. Il tenait dans ses mains le porte-voix magique et le professeur McGonagall était assise à côté de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Remus.

— Quoi, il n'y a rien, pourquoi ? répondit Sirius dont quelque chose s'était encore noué dans son ventre sans raison.

— Pour rien, dit Remus en haussant les épaules. J'avais cru remarquer que tu étais troublé, tout à coup... Allez, rends-moi mes jumelles, le match est sur le point de commencer. Tu aurais dû emporter les tiennes.

— Je les ai oubliées..., marmonna Sirius en se renfrognant.

Cette étrange sensation qu'il éprouvait souvent, à chaque fois qu'il voyait le professeur McGonagall, commençait à l'énerver. Certes, cela le rendait un peu nerveux de devoir retourner ce soir frapper à sa porte. Mais pourquoi devait-il ressentir son estomac se serrer fréquemment ? Était-il plus anxieux qu'il ne le pensait à l'idée de renouveler le pari ?

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit et les joueurs des deux équipes se précipitèrent sur le terrain. Sirius vit James enfourcher son balai avec détermination. Un coup de sifflet résonna, puis le match commença.

— Potter s'empare aussitôt du Souafle ! cria Myrand. Il passe à Troy, le capitaine de son équipe, qui le passe à Wilda... non, c'est Malcolm de Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole directement vers les buts et... Ah, il reçoit un Cognard de la part de Hertz, batteur de Gryffondor, qui lui fait lâcher le Souafle ! Potter le rattrape ! Il s'élance vers les buts adverses et... Groland, le gardien de Serpentard, ne réussit pas à bloquer le tir ! Potter marque ! Dix à zéro en faveur de Gryffondor !

Des cris de joie éclatèrent dans les gradins de la part des supporters de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

— Je te l'avais dit, Queudver, que rien n'arrêterait Cornedrue ! s'exclama Sirius, réjoui, tandis que les partisans des Serpentard se lamentaient avec colère.

— Salut, dit soudain une voix à son oreille.

Sirius tourna la tête. Lily venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui adressa un signe de la main.

— Salut, répondit Sirius en souriant alors que le commentaire du match reprenait. Tu as vu comment Cornedrue joue, aujourd'hui ?

— Oui. C'est évident qu'on va gagner. À moins que le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard s'empare du Vif d'or trop tôt...

— Ah non, je ne crois pas, dit Sirius en regardant filer James sur son balai en exécutant des manœuvres spectaculaires alors que Malcolm essayait de se ressaisir du Souafle.

— Eeeeeeeeeeeeet Potter marque un but encore une fois ! s'écria Myrand d'un ton joyeux. Ça fait maintenant vingt points à zéro, en faveur de Gryffondor !

Lily poussa une exclamation d'enthousiasme et Sirius éclata de rire dans le tumulte qui remplissait le stade.

Un peu plus tard, Gryffondor menait de soixante-dix à vingt et les Serpentard atteignaient un niveau de férocité alarmante. Par deux fois, Jarett Cliff, l'un des batteurs de Serpentard, avait violemment balancé sa batte en direction de Potter.

— Faute ! hurlaient les supporters de Gryffondor.

— Deux penaltys en faveur de Gryffondor ! annonça Myrand dans son porte-voix magique.

— Il est déchaîné celui-là, commenta Remus qui suivait l'action du match à travers ses jumelles.

Lily, surexcitée, parlait à toute vitesse avec l'une de ses amies, assise à côté d'elle. Sirius reconnut alors Fanny Karline, une Serdaigle, une ex-petite amie avec qui il avait établi un record personnel en sortant avec une fille durant plus de deux semaines. Le vent faisait danser ses longs cheveux noirs derrière elle et elle afficha un air hautain lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

Sirius avait beaucoup aimé cette fille. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éprenne d'une autre, puis d'une autre, puis d'une autre... Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais été capable d'être sérieux dans ses relations amoureuses ? Probablement parce qu'il avait peur de s'attacher, pour des raisons qu'il ne saisissait pas trop bien... Et d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il tristement, il n'avait pas encore réussi à éprouver cette forte passion dévorante que lui décrivait James lorsqu'il parlait de ses amours avec Lily. C'était à croire que Lily était la seule et unique belle fille parfaite et intelligente de toute l'école et que c'était James qui l'avait gagnée. Parfois, Sirius se surprenait à être jaloux de James...

Inconsciemment, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le philtre d'amour qu'il avait bu. Il se rappelait les émotions et sensations ressenties à ce moment-là et il se demandait s'il pourrait bien, un jour, éprouver sensiblement la même chose pour une fille. L'expression traumatisée qu'avait eu McGonagall juste après l'avoir embrassée lui revint soudain en mémoire et il secoua la tête aussitôt en reportant son attention sur le match.

— Ça y est ! Il l'a eu ! s'exclama Remus en sautillant de joie comme tous les supporters de Gryffondor dans les gradins.

— Hein, quoi... ? balbutia Sirius qui jeta des regards frénétiques sur le terrain de jeu pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

— Le Vif d'or ! Derreck l'a attrapé ! Gryffondor a remporté le match ! On a gagné !

Les gradins avaient explosé de hurlements d'allégresse si intenses qu'on entendait à peine les longues plaintes rageuses que poussaient les partisans de Serpentard. Sirius, à présent, sautait autant de joie que Remus et Peter et, suivant la masse des élèves, tous trois dévalèrent les gradins pour aller féliciter James et toute l'équipe de Gryffondor.

— Tu as été sensationnel, Cornedrue ! s'exclama Remus alors qu'ils repartaient en direction du château, là où une fête les attendait manifestement dans la salle commune.

— Je savais que Gryffondor gagnerait, dit Peter d'un regard rempli d'admiration.

Lily, le sourire aux lèvres, s'était jetée dans les bras de James et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

— Je suis si fière de toi, James, dit-elle entre deux baisers fougueux.

Sirius voulut dire quelque chose pour le féliciter lui aussi, mais il ne put le faire puisqu'une main lui agrippa brusquement le bras et le tira en arrière.

— Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

— Je veux te parler !

Ahuri, Sirius se retrouva sous les gradins du stade de Quidditch, à l'ombre, plaqué contre un large poteau de bois qui servait de support. Fanny Karline le regardait avec son beau sourire sensuel que Sirius lui connaissait bien et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

— Karline ? s'étonna Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— J'ai vu comment tu m'as reluquée, tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'une voix onctueuse. Aurais-tu, par hasard, Black, fini par regretter de m'avoir laissée ?

— Non, répondit Sirius d'un ton dur. Et je ne t'ai pas _reluquée_ !

Karline eut un petit rire incrédule et lui effleura la joue d'un geste caressant.

— Menteur, souffla-t-elle. Je sais que tu es toujours amoureux de moi.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sirius. Le stade de Quidditch semblait désert à présent et le déferlement des élèves était déjà aux portes du château.

— Arrête, murmura Sirius. Ça fait des mois que je ne pense plus à toi.

— Bien sûr. Et maintenant tu recommences à me faire des beaux yeux...

— Je ne te fais pas des beaux y..., commença Sirius mais Karline lui prit soudain la tête à deux mains et s'empara de sa bouche.

Sirius eut l'impression qu'un feu le brûla de l'intérieur. Son premier réflexe fut de l'écarter, mais il se vit plutôt répondre à son baiser. Instinctivement, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille, la serra contre lui, l'embrassa plus intensément, puis elle le repoussa brutalement contre le poteau.

— Je savais que tu étais resté amoureux de moi, dit-elle d'une expression de triomphe.

— Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, protesta Sirius, haletant.

— Alors pourquoi m'embrasses-tu comme ça ?

— C'est toi qui m'as embrassé !

— Et tu m'as rendu mon baiser, Black ! cingla-t-elle, ses grands yeux verts étincelant.

— Oui, c'est vrai, mais par instinct seulement, se défendit Sirius. Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour toi, Karline, à part peut-être l'envie d'assouvir mes pulsions primaires.

Insultée, Karline le gifla de toutes ses forces. Sirius vacilla sous le choc.

— Aïe !

— TU M'AIMES ENCORE, JE LE SAIS ! hurla-t-elle.

Sirius la regarda en hochant la tête, la main sur sa joue meurtrie.

— Tu es folle...

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle pour aller rejoindre ses amis qui devaient sûrement être en train de se demander où était-il passé.

— Sirius, non, ne t'en vas pas, gémit Karline derrière son dos.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

— Je suis trop jeune pour toi, c'est ça ? lança-t-elle alors et, cette fois-ci, Sirius s'immobilisa.

— Quoi ? dit-il en se retournant.

Satisfaite de la réaction déconcertée qu'elle venait de susciter chez lui, Karline réafficha son sourire sensuel.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, hein, Black, dis-moi ? continua-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Parce que, franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves.

— De _qui_ tu parles... ? dit lentement Sirius dont le cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Karline éclata d'un rire cristallin et moqueur, puis se mit à avancer vers lui en se mouvant gracieusement. Sirius se rappela alors pourquoi il avait été si attiré par elle dans le passé. Avec sa démarche féline, ses grands yeux verts et la façon qu'elle avait de prononcer son nom en ronronnant à son oreille durant toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, elle l'avait rendu fou. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant lui en le fixant d'un air malicieux, il resta de marbre devant son charme.

— De _qui_ tu parles, répéta-t-il froidement.

— Tu sais très bien de _qui_ je parle, Black, répliqua Karline. Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu ne t'imaginais quand même pas que personne ne se douterait jamais de rien ? Toute l'école est au courant, figure-toi donc. Ce n'est pas très subtile ton petit jeu avec _elle_.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? insista Sirius d'une voix devenue assourdie.

— Tu t'es disputé avec elle, c'est ça ? continua Karline, désinvolte, en passant ses bras autour du cou de Sirius qui ne bougea pas sur le moment, interloqué. C'est pour ça que tu passes tes retenues avec Rusard ces derniers temps ? Et tu viens alors chercher réconfort auprès de moi...

Elle ricana. Sirius la repoussa d'un air agacé.

— Bon, si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer de _qui_ et de _quoi_ tu parles, eh bien, moi, je m'en vais ! Et ne t'avise plus de me sauter dessus à l'improviste ! ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais !

— Non, évidemment ! s'écria Karline avec colère. Parce que, apparemment, je n'ai pas assez de rides dans le visage !

Sirius ne se retourna pas et accéléra le pas vers le château. Il savait très bien de qui elle parlait et cela lui contractait l'estomac plus que jamais.

— _Fripouille_, balança-t-il au portrait de la grosse dame qui pivota aussitôt.

Le tumulte d'une grande fête l'accueillit dans la salle commune. Quelqu'un le tira immédiatement à l'intérieur et on lui fourra un verre de whisky dans la main.

— Mais où diable étais-tu passé ? demanda Remus.

— Heu... J'ai eu un petit désagrément, répondit Sirius en cherchant des yeux Lily dans la salle.

C'était à elle qu'il voulait parler. Karline était son amie alors elle pourrait bien être en mesure de lui expliquer des choses.

— Si tu cherches Cornedrue, dit Peter qui avait surgi devant lui avec un gros sac de Chocogrenouilles, eh bien, il est là-bas.

Il lui montra du doigt le fauteuil près de la cheminée, dans lequel James était très occupé à embrasser Lily, passionnément.

— C'est beau l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? dit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

— Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Sirius.

Il contourna deux élèves qui faisaient exploser des pétards surprises dans toute la pièce et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de James et Lily. Il attendit patiemment un moment, buvant son whisky à petites gorgées, puis, gêné, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Heu... Evans... ?

Dans un sursaut, Lily lâcha les lèvres de James et tourna la tête vers Sirius.

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que je peux te parler... ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle, surprise. C'est à quel sujet ?

— Heu..., répéta Sirius. J'aimerais te parler en... en privé...

Il désigna d'un geste le trou du portrait. Lily échangea un regard perplexe avec James, puis regarda à nouveau Sirius.

— D'accord, dit-elle avec lenteur, un peu méfiante.

Elle se leva et tous deux sortirent dans le couloir.

— Viens, allons par là, dit Sirius en l'entraînant dans un petit corridor plus loin, son verre de whisky toujours en main.

— Tu as l'air tout bouleversé, observa Lily d'un air inquiet. Ça ne va pas ? C'est en rapport avec le fait que tu aies subitement disparu, tout à l'heure, en revenant du stade ?

Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux.

— C'est Karline, révéla-t-il.

— Ah non, comprit vite Lily. Elle ne s'est pas jetée sur toi, dis-moi ?

Sirius fit « oui » de la tête. Lily soupira.

— Elle est encore amoureuse de toi, Sirius ! J'ai beau essayer de la raisonner en lui répétant que c'est peine perdue et qu'elle ferait mieux de t'oublier, mais elle est bornée. Elle est convaincue qu'un jour, tu lui reviendras.

— Oui, mais, bon, fit Sirius avec dédain. Ce n'est pas de ça, exactement, que je voulais parler...

— De quoi, alors ?

— Tu es au courant des rumeurs qui circulent à mon sujet ?

— Celles qui racontent que tu es amoureux de McGonagall ? s'étonna Lily. Mais ces rumeurs-là, ça fait des semaines qu'elles circulent, voyons. Depuis que Mulciber a dit à tout le monde que tu avais son nom à elle sur ta fesse gauche.

— Mais Karline a parlé de quelque chose de plus. Elle a dit que mon petit jeu avec _elle_ n'était pas très subtile... Ça veut dire quoi ?

Une certaine pitié luisit dans le regard de Lily.

— Eh bien...

Elle hésita.

— Quoi ? l'encouragea Sirius.

— Écoute, Sirius. Ça fait quasiment un mois que tu te retrouves, tous les soirs, dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall et... et tu la regardes souvent en cours, d'une façon étrange, alors...

— Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! protesta-t-il précipitamment.

— Non, évidemment que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, tempéra Lily. Je le sais très bien. Mais pour tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas la raison du pari en lien avec elle, il est normal qu'ils pensent que...

Elle s'interrompit, mal à l'aise.

— Ils pensent quoi, encore ? demanda Sirius, agacé, en levant machinalement son verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

— Que tu as une liaison avec elle, acheva Lily.

S'étouffant dans son whisky, Sirius se mit à tousser, puis à rire d'incrédulité.

— Une liaison avec McGonagall ? répéta-t-il, le souffle coupé. Une liaison avec... ?

Il rit de plus belle.

— Je sais, c'est ridicule, approuva Lily.

— C'est abominable, tu veux dire ! s'écria Sirius avec colère. Ma réputation est ruinée dans cette école ! C'est une catastrophe ! McGonagall ! _Non mais vraiment !_

Avec hargne, il lança son verre de whisky qui éclata en mille morceaux contre le mur d'en face. Lily sursauta.

— Dis-moi où je peux trouver Karline, ordonna férocement Sirius.

— Pour... pourquoi ? répondit Lily d'une voix légèrement effrayée.

— Parce que je veux reprendre avec elle, finalement ! Comme ça, tout le monde verra que j'en ai rien à faire d'une vieille enseignante irascible de métamorphose !

— Mais... mais tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments, dit Lily. Tu vas la blesser encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà à cause de toi.

— Je m'en fiche ! Dis-moi où elle est !

— Je ne sais pas où elle est !

— Dans ce cas, je la trouverai tout seul !

Et il s'enfonça dans un couloir à sa droite, à grands pas furieux.

— Black ! cria Lily avec indignation. Tu es vraiment un parfait salaud et tu ne changeras jamais !

Sirius se rendit à la volière dans l'idée qu'il pourrait toujours envoyer un mot à Karline pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre quelque part dans le château. Elle était peut-être à la salle commune de Serdaigle en cet instant. Et il sentait le besoin urgent de lui demander qu'elle redevienne sa petite amie. Il se promènerait avec elle ensuite partout dans le château, ostensiblement, et ferait en sorte que tout le monde sache qu'il aurait repris avec elle. Ces stupides rumeurs s'estomperaient alors, jusqu'à disparaître, et il pourrait, après ça, tenter de regagner sa réputation dans les dernières semaines qui lui restaient de sa scolarité.

Mais, arrivé à la volière, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de morceau de parchemin avec lui pour écrire un mot. Alors il fit demi-tour, frustré, et retourna à la salle commune.

— Patmol ?

Essoufflé, James venait de le rattraper en chemin.

— Lily m'a raconté. Sérieusement, Patmol, ne te laisse pas affecter par ces rumeurs idiotes.

— Je veux juste que ça cesse, dit Sirius sans s'arrêter.

— Et ça cessera, assura James. Ce soir, Patmol, tes malheurs se termineront. Tu réussiras ton défi, c'est sûr.

— Ça ne modifiera pas les rumeurs ! Et il me reste encore une semaine et demie de retenues avec elle.

— Avec elle ? s'étonna James. Mais je croyais que tu devais passer le reste de tes retenues avec Rusard ?

— Oui, mais elle a changé ça, tout à l'heure.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas ! répondit Sirius avec mauvaise humeur. Elle s'attend peut-être à ce que je profite de la retenue de ce soir pour essayer de la charmer... Et elle veut sans doute s'amuser à se moquer de moi — pour se venger, probablement... Mais si c'est ça, eh bien, elle n'aura pas cette chance, parce que je ne ferai _rien_ !

Il serra les dents avec amertume.

— N'empêche, poursuivit-il d'un ton malveillant, je devrais peut-être lui dire que toute l'école pense qu'on couche ensemble...

— Bonne idée, approuva James avec un petit rire. Comme ça, elle comprendra tout de suite pourquoi vaut-il mieux que tu passes tes retenues avec Rusard plutôt qu'avec elle.

— Vous couchez avec _qui_ ?

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant le portrait de la grosse dame et celle-ci regardait Sirius avec des yeux ronds.

— Ne me dites pas que vous couchez avec le professeur Mc...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase puisque son portrait pivota brusquement et Remus apparut.

— Ah, vous êtes là, dit-il d'un air inquiet. Est-ce que tu vas mieux, Patmol ?

— Oui, je vais à merveille, répondit Sirius en se faufilant à l'intérieur, toujours aussi maussade.

James se hâta d'aller se saisir d'une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu sur une table à laquelle un groupe d'élèves poussaient des rires tonitruants en se remémorant des moments du match, et il revint vers Sirius.

— Un second bon verre de whisky te fera du bien, dit James.

— Non merci, refusa Sirius d'un ton amer.

— Ne sois pas idiot, répliqua James. Queudver ! Tu peux m'apporter un verre ?

Peter s'avança vers eux en attrapant, sur son chemin, un verre laissé sur une table basse, le pointa de sa baguette, lança un « _récurvite_ » et le tendit à James pour qu'il l'emplisse du liquide ambré.

— Voilà, fit James avec un sourire, en offrant le verre à Sirius. Bois ça d'une traite et tous tes tracas te laisseront tranquille pour un moment. Il est temps que tu t'amuses un peu, Patmol. Ça fait trop longtemps que tu es en colère.

Sirius hésita, puis prit le verre.

— Bon, d'accord. Pourquoi pas ? Si ça peut me faire oublier durant un certain temps que toute l'école croit que je passe mes soirées dans le lit de mon professeur de métamorphose...

Il grimaça et but entièrement son whisky d'un seul coup. Une chaleur se rependit dans tout son corps et il se sentit déjà mieux. Ses amis l'entraînèrent vers un fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit, puis on remplit son verre qu'il engloutit une seconde fois. Peu à peu, il se laissa aller dans les rires. Cela lui fit tellement de bien de pouvoir à nouveau être heureux, en compagnie de ses amis, qu'il en oublia ses tourments, comme l'avait prévu James. Puis, de plus en plus étourdi, enivré, Sirius finit par sombrer dans un tourbillon de confusion.

— Hé, Patmol, réveille-toi ! retentit vaguement la voix de Remus.

— Laisse-le dormir, Lunard, dit James en hoquetant. Il est bien là.

— Mais sa retenue ? dit Remus, un peu affolé. On a oublié que McGonagall l'attendait à son bureau dans...

Il y eut un bref silence.

— Cinq minutes, si l'heure de ma montre est juste ! poursuivit Remus. Allez, il faut qu'il se réveille.

— Non, non, non, dit James d'une voix avinée. Il est bien là, je dis. McGonagall peut comprendre que Patmol a besoin d'être heureux, parfois ? Et elle doit savoir qu'il y avait fête ce soir... Je vais... je vais aller la voir... lui expliquer...

Sirius sentit le fauteuil brasser alors que James, à côté de lui, se levait. On aurait dit que ce dernier avait de la difficulté à se mouvoir.

— Cornedrue, arrête, tu n'es pas en état de voir aucun professeur, protesta Remus d'un ton sévère. Tu arrives à peine à te tenir debout.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, contesta James et le fauteuil fut secoué une nouvelle fois alors qu'il retombait lourdement dedans.

— Je peux aller la voir, moi, couina Peter. J'ai bu moins que Cornedrue...

— Il n'y aura personne qui verra personne à part Patmol ! s'emporta Remus avec agacement. McGonagall ne sera pas contente s'il ne se rend pas à sa retenue.

— Eh bien, qu'elle aille au diable ! lança James avec un hoquet sonore.

Remus soupira avec colère.

— Oh, Cornedrue, tu m'embêtes quand tu es saoul et que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !

Une main agita l'épaule de Sirius.

— Patmol, réveille-toi, dit Remus.

Sirius répondit avec un grognement. L'alcool dans son sang le plongeait dans un état de torpeur agréable et il ne voulait pas bouger du fauteuil extraordinairement confortable.

— Patmol, réveille-toi, répéta Remus qui continuait à le secouer. Tu as une retenue dans cinq minutes !

— Dans trois minutes, corrigea nonchalamment James.

— _Patmol !_ cria Remus.

— Hein ? Quoi ? répondit Sirius d'une voix pâteuse en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

— Ta retenue, bon sang !

— Ah non..., souffla Sirius en se redressant lentement dans le fauteuil, la main sur la tête.

Mais pourtant, cela lui était complètement égal. Il avait la sensation d'être ailleurs, loin de la réalité et cela le fit rire.

— Patmol, ce n'est pas drôle, dit Remus avec sérieux. Tu vas être en retard.

— En retard, où ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

— Au bureau du professeur McGonagall, répondit Remus sur un ton d'évidence.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sirius éclata à nouveau de rire et James l'imita.

— Bon, ça suffit, gronda Remus, irrité, en empoignant Sirius par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

Mais à peine fut-il mis debout que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il se retrouva alors à terre, aux pieds du fauteuil, et James, comme lui, pouffa de rire encore plus fort. Remus, pour sa part, parut paniqué.

— Queudver, dit-il en se retournant vers Peter, je crois qu'il va falloir prendre des mesures urgentes. Patmol n'est vraiment pas en état d'aller faire sa retenue. Tu l'imagines, toi, se comporter comme tel devant le professeur McGonagall ?

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? dit Peter qui observait avec amusement James essayer en vain d'aider Sirius à se relever tandis que les élèves autour se moquaient d'eux en riant.

— Va chercher une potion Anti-ivre dans la réserve de Slughorn.

— Une potion _Anti-ivre_ ? s'étonna Peter. Ça existe, ça ? Si oui, je ne sais même pas de quoi ça a l'air.

— Oui, ça existe, affirma Remus d'un ton pressant. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de son nom. En fait, il vaudrait mieux demander directement à Slughorn pour nous en donner une.

— Tu veux que j'aille chercher ça, là, maintenant ? dit Peter qui ne semblait pas s'en réjouir.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une potion Anti-ivre, protesta soudain Sirius.

Il était parvenu à se remettre debout mais chancelait dangereusement sur ses pieds.

— C'est bon, je vais me rendre au bureau de McGonagall, ma _soi-disant bien-aimée_..., dit-il en reniflant avec mépris. Il me reste quoi ? Trois minutes... ? Deux minutes... ?

James sourit.

— Tu es déjà en retard, Patmol.

— Ah bon..., fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Alors allons-y...

D'une démarche vacillante, il se rendit au trou du portrait en renversant une petite table basse au passage. James le suivit.

— Hé, où crois-tu aller comme ça, Cornedrue ? le rappela Remus d'un ton rigoureux.

— J'accompagne Patmol jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, hoqueta James en trébuchant contre un simple livre laissé sur le sol.

Maladroitement, il se releva sous les regards amusés de tout le monde — hormis Remus — et rejoignit Sirius.

— Patmol a besoin de moi, dit James. Il ne peut pas aller là-bas tout seul. Il... il est trop saoul, gloussa-t-il en souriant d'un air niais, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez.

Sirius gloussa de rire à son tour et tous deux, ensemble, poussèrent le portrait de la grosse dame. Dans la pénombre du couloir, ils échangèrent un regard malicieux. Sirius sentait qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de s'amuser ce soir...

_À suivre !_

_C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de vous entendre penser : Ah non... Mais qu'est-ce que Sirius va faire encore de complètement idiot ?  
_

_Je vous enverrai la suite le plus tôt possible, je vous le promets ! ^^ Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Je vous adore, mes chers lecteurs ! :)_


	17. Alcool et folie

_Salut..._

_Oui, mon salut est hésitant. Mais c'est parce que je suis encore nerveuse... Et un peu plus nerveuse pour ce chapitre-ci. Oui, je sais, certains n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je n'ai aucune raison de stresser, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai toujours un peu peur de vous décevoir... Mais bon, si jamais vous êtes déçus de ce chapitre, au moins je me serai excusée à l'avance... Mais peut-être qu'il vous plaira néanmoins... :) Je l'espère, en tout cas... Mais de toute façon, il restera que ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés. ^^  
_

_Bon, alors, j'ai réussi à vous envoyer ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais le prochain chapitre, malheureusement, étant donné que je suis partie durant toute la fin de semaine, je n'aurai pas de temps à lui consacrer avant lundi. Et puisque je prévoie beaucoup de travail pour ce prochain chapitre en question, eh bien, il se peut qu'il n'arrive pas avant mercredi... Oui, je sais, vous allez être patients, mais n'empêche que moi je trouve ça trop long quand même ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Toute une fin de semaine sans écrire un mot... aargh ! comment je vais faire ?! :S_

_Bon, j'arrête de blablater..._

_Mais avant, je veux tout de même prendre le temps de remercier encore - oui, et toujours, parce que c'est très important pour moi - mes très chers lecteurs dont ceux qui me laissent des reviews si motivantes : **Bergère, Melian-chan, Plume de Phenix22, Aoheili, telle17, Lil's87, Dess, Myiou, silyKat **et** Anne O'Nyme.**_

_En passant,** Anne O'Nyme**, j'adore tes reviews ! Tu me rends émue et aussi tu me fais rire avec ton humour. XD Et oui, je sais, Regulus est pas mal absent dans cette fic. Malheureusement, je l'avais oublié celui-là et au moment où je m'étais souvenue que Sirius avait un frère, eh bien, j'avais déjà écrit la moitié de ma fic. Et je n'ai pas réussi à lui trouver une petite place . Déjà que ça a été dur de faire apparaître Severus au moins une fois dans l'histoire (argh, en plus j'aime bien Severus), je ne voyais aucun moyen de faire entrer en scène ce Regulus __(mais c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis, en tant qu'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, ça aurait été une bonne idée)__. C'est dommage parce que ça aurait été très intéressant de l'ajouter à l'histoire. Je vois déjà plein de scènes que j'aurais pu écrire avec lui, se moquant de son frère en essayant de lui causer encore plus d'ennuis qu'il en avait déjà. X) Mais bon, il faut se dire que Sirius est déjà assez tourmenté comme ça... En tout cas, merci encore à toi, Anne, pour tes reviews ! ^^_

_Bon, là, c'est vrai, j'arrête de blablater. Je sens déjà que plusieurs ont sauté la grosse note d'auteur pour aller lire directement le chapitre. XD_

_D'accord, alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer... :)_

**Chapitre dix-sept — Alcool et folie**

** — **Hé, Patmol, tu marches de travers.

James gloussa et vacilla contre le mur. Sirius le regarda, amusé.

— Toi aussi, tu ne tiens plus debout, lui relança-t-il.

— Je sais, hoqueta James, et c'est drôle !

Ils s'esclaffèrent en cœur.

— Tu crois que McGonagall me punira pour mon retard ? demanda Sirius, sans toutefois aucune inquiétude.

— Peut-être, répondit James en rejoignant Sirius qui continuait d'avancer en chancelant dans le couloir. Enfin, si, sûrement... Et peut-être aussi qu'elle te punira pour oser te présenter à son bureau dans cet état : complètement bourré.

— Elle va me donner une semaine de plus de retenues à copier des lignes, je suppose.

— Ah, oui, probablement..., dit James.

Sans raison, Sirius se remit à rire et James l'imita.

— N'empêche, reprit ce dernier, elle doit quand même se douter qu'on ait fait la fête dans la salle commune et qu'on se soit permis de boire un coup à la victoire de Gryffondor. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera moins sévère parce qu'elle aussi doit être heureuse qu'on ait gagné.

Il eut un hoquet sonore et trébucha dans un pan de sa robe.

— Attention à l'ar..., commença Sirius, mais trop tard.

Un grand fracas métallique retentit dans le couloir. James venait de percuter de plein fouet une armure dressée près du mur à leur droite.

— Cornedrue, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

Il s'avança vers lui dans l'intention de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais perdit l'équilibre à son tour et tomba durement sur James. Tous deux s'effondrèrent alors avec un bruit mat, au pied du socle. Sirius crut que James serait fâché contre lui mais ce dernier ne fit que pouffer d'un grand rire hilare.

— Ha ! ha ! C'est drôle ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi saoul que ça !

Riant en retour, Sirius se redressa en position assise et tira sur la manche de James.

— Allez, viens, dit-il. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que je sois _trop_ en retard.

— Oui...

Il a fallu à James au moins trois essais pour arriver à se tenir debout. Toujours en riant comme des idiots, ils se remirent à marcher le long du couloir.

— J'espère qu'on ne s'attirera pas Rusard, dit James dont l'un des verres de ses lunettes était fissuré.

— Ou Peeves, ajouta Sirius.

Ils échangèrent un sourire insouciant puis tournèrent un coin de mur.

— Oh, Patmol, dit James, je voulais te demander... C'est Karline la cause de ta disparition soudaine en revenant du stade, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répondit Sirius. Elle m'aime encore, paraît-il.

— Elle t'a embrassé ? interrogea James d'un air espiègle.

— Oui.

— Et tu as répondu à son baiser ?

— Oui.

James hocha la tête, la mine moqueuse.

— Ben quoi ? se défendit Sirius. Après tout, je ne suis pas fait en bois !

Puis, tout à coup, il se rappela le professeur McGonagall qui avait justement utilisé ces mêmes paroles, un jour. Pour un moment, Sirius resta perdu dans ses pensées, l'estomac un peu noué, puis James reprit d'un air malicieux :

— C'est son côté chat, hein ?

— Quoi, qui ça ? dit précipitamment Sirius dont l'esprit était toujours préoccupé par McGonagall.

— Karline, clarifia James. C'est son côté chat qui t'attire encore, non ? Je me souviens quand tu me décrivais tes ébats amoureux avec elle...

— Ah, dit Sirius qui songeait maintenant à un chat tigré. Oui, probablement. J'ai toujours aimé les filles qui avaient un côté un peu... chat...

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on n'entendit que le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol de pierre.

— Tu prévois toujours de reprendre avec elle ? demanda James.

— Je ne sais plus, admit Sirius. Enfin... Je vais commencer par mettre un terme à mon stupide pari et ensuite j'y repenserai...

— Oui, approuva James, c'est plus sage comme décision.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis James éclata brusquement de rire.

— Quoi ? dit Sirius en souriant.

— Eh bien, dis donc, je viens de m'apercevoir que McGonagall est un chat. En fait, un Animagus chat.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, Sirius fut mal à l'aise.

— Ah... fit-il en essayant de trouver ça aussi drôle que James le pensait. Oui, c'est vrai... Et alors ?

— Comme ça, gloussa James en haussant les épaules. Tu as toujours aimé courir après les chats, à Pré-au-Lard, les soirs de pleine lune. Et maintenant, par le plus étrange des hasards, ça fait environ un mois que tu _cours_ après McGonagall pour réussir ton défi. Le chien... le chat... C'est drôle, non ?

Sirius se força à rire. Sa tête avait commencé à lui tourner.

— Patmol, continua James d'un air grognard tandis qu'ils bifurquaient dans un nouveau couloir. Tu crois que McGonagall ressemble d'une certaine manière à Karline ?

Cette fois-ci, Sirius éclata d'un rire franc.

— Pas le moins du monde !

— Tu ne sais pas, objecta James en faisant mine d'être très sérieux. Peut-être qu'elle ronronne au lit, elle aussi.

Estomaqué, Sirius tourna rapidement la tête vers lui.

— Mais qu'est ce que... ?

James s'esclaffa.

— Mais non, je rigole !

— Je vois ça, dit Sirius avec malaise.

Puis, à sa propre surprise, il s'entendit murmurer :

— N'empêche, je crois plutôt qu'elle est du genre à griffer...

— Ha ! ha ! s'exclama James, hilare. Oui, c'est vrai, ça serait son genre de griffer ! Mais tu devras l'essayer pour en être sûr...

— Tu parles ! Franchement, il faudrait vraiment que je sois saoul pour me retrouver un soir dans son lit.

James s'arrêta soudain et regarda Sirius dans les yeux, le sourire moqueur fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, le regard brillant derrière ses lunettes fissurées.

— Patmol, dit-il lentement, mais tu _es_ saoul, en ce moment...

Puis il pouffa d'un rire si niais que Sirius ne put faire autrement que de rire avec lui.

— Hum, hum...

— AAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Sirius et James sursautèrent violemment et basculèrent tous deux en arrière. Dans leur chute, ils entraînèrent avec eux un grand vase décoratif qui se fracassa par terre en assourdissant tout le couloir. Sirius essaya de se relever aussitôt. Mais James, qui tentait de se remettre rapidement debout lui aussi, s'agrippa à Sirius pour s'aider, ce qui n'aboutit qu'à les faire retomber à nouveau parmi les débris.

— Aïe ! cria Sirius. Mais laisse-moi me relever, bon sang !

— Et toi, pousse-toi de là ! répliqua James en s'agitant sur le dos.

Enfin, à grand-peine, ils parvinrent à se remettre debout, chancelant sur leurs pieds, et Sirius regarda le professeur McGonagall avec horreur. Elle se tenait à l'angle d'un mur, les bras croisés, l'air sévère, et il souhaitait de tout cœur qu'elle n'ait pas entendu la fin de leur conversation.

— Bonjour..., parla James le premier, professeur...

Il semblait nerveux, mais une étrange lueur d'amusement scintillait dans son regard.

— Justement, continua-t-il, nous étions en train de parler de v...

Sirius l'interrompit immédiatement d'un coup de coude et lui décocha un œil menaçant.

Le professeur McGonagall haussa les sourcils.

— Vous disiez, Mr Potter ?

— Heu..., balbutia Sirius. Cornedrue disait seulement... Heu, James disait seulement que... heu...

Il fit travailler à toute vitesse ses méninges pour trouver quelque chose à répondre, mais, à sa plus grande horreur, McGonagall acheva à sa place :

— Que je ressemblais d'une certaine manière à Miss Karline ?

James émit une sorte d'éructation étouffée. Quant à Sirius, il eut l'impression de fondre comme de la cire bouillante. Il se sentit rougir, puis il dut déployer un effort colossal pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et aller se cacher quelque part dans le château.

Tranquillement, McGonagall les observa durant un long moment, comme si elle prenait un certain plaisir sauvage à les avoir fortement troublés, puis, enfin, elle dit d'un ton sec :

— Vous êtes en retard à votre retenue, Black. Avez-vous des explications ?

Sirius resta muet, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit sur le moment. Ce fut donc James qui répondit, d'une voix mal assurée :

— Nous avons un peu trop fait la fête à la salle commune et... Eh bien... Nous avons bu aussi... et... Enfin, nous avons oublié le temps qui passait alors... heu...

— Je vois, dit McGonagall qui fixait à présent Sirius de ses yeux perçants.

Ce dernier détourna le regard et joua nerveusement avec un pan de sa manche.

— J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor, déclara-t-elle abruptement.

— Pourquoi ? demanda précipitamment James.

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi, Mr Potter ? répliqua-t-elle avec colère.

— Heu, non, ça va, répondit James qui parut réprimer une brusque envie de rire.

— Bien..., reprit-elle, les narines pincées, les mâchoires crispées. Black, suivez-moi !

Avec le sentiment pénible qu'il allait encore devoir souffrir, Sirius s'avança vers elle, la tête baissée, et entendit James lui souffler rapidement à l'oreille :

— Je suis désolé...

— Ne sois pas idiot, lui répondit Sirius du coin des lèvres, ce n'est pas ta faute.

James lui lança néanmoins un regard navré.

Lorsque Sirius entra dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, celle-ci referma la porte en la faisant claquer violemment.

— Black ! s'écria-t-elle. Nom de Dieu ! J'espère que vous n'avez AUCUNE intention de coucher avec moi parce que je vous jure que...

— _Quoi ?_ s'étrangla Sirius en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Évidemment que je n'ai aucune intention de coucher avec un _professeur_ ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Exaspérée, McGonagall passa une main dans son visage.

— Je ne connais pas vos plans, Black. Je ne sais donc pas ce que vous êtes en train de mijoter afin de me faire croire que vous êtes amoureux de moi. Dans une tentative désespérée, vous auriez très bien pu planifier...

— Certainement pas ! coupa Sirius avec dignité. Je n'irai pas jusque là, franchement !

— Jusqu'où irez-vous, alors ?

Son regard reflétait clairement une grande inquiétude.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me poser des questions sur ce sujet, professeur, rappela Sirius. On s'était entendus là-dessus.

— Mais Black, je... je suis mal à l'aise dans tout ça ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je veux bien vous aider mais... mais comment pouvez-vous concevoir que j'arrive un jour à croire en votre prétendu amour pour moi alors que je sais pertinemment que vous ne m'aimez pas ? Il est trop impossible que vous réussissiez à relever ce pari ridicule. Et même si le professeur Dumbledore vous impose des conditions à respecter, j'ai peur que... que cela vous amène à faire des choses... des choses que...

Elle s'interrompit, l'air effrayé.

— Je vais y arriver, assura Sirius avec conviction. Je ne peux pas vous dire comment, mais je vais y arriver, et plus tôt que vous ne le croyez. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. Mes plans sont bons et ne vous feront pas de mal. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

McGonagall regarda alors Sirius droit dans les yeux, intensément, comme si elle avait envie de le croire mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas.

— Je vous le promets, ajouta Sirius dans un murmure.

Sans cesser de le fixer, elle hocha lentement la tête. Sirius se sentait encore un peu étourdi à cause de l'alcool. Une chaleur l'enrobait de toute part et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait envie d'enlacer le professeur McGonagall dans ses bras, en cet instant, et de la rassurer en continuant de lui promettre à l'oreille qu'il allait bientôt réussir à mettre fin à tout ce cauchemar.

— Vous pouvez vous asseoir, Black, dit-elle en détachant enfin son regard du sien pour aller rejoindre son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

En silence, Sirius s'installa à sa petite table habituelle, sortit sa moitié de plume fripée de sa poche, la trempa dans l'encrier et se remit à écrire :

« _À l'avenir, je réfléchirai au moins cent fois avant de commettre une énorme bêtise._ »

Il se sentait mal d'avoir mis le professeur McGonagall dans cet état. Il aurait fallu qu'il trouve quelque chose de moins troublant que de devoir lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait pour réussir son défi. Mais cela avait été la première idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit et il s'en était saisi sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude. Maintenant, il était prisonnier de ce stupide mensonge.

« _À l'avenir, je réfléchirai au moins cent fois avant de commettre une énorme bêtise._ »

Au moins, songea-t-il, cette nuit, à une heure du matin, tout finirait.

« _À l'avenir, je réfléchirai au moins cent fois avant de commettre une énorme bêtise._ »

Le grattement de sa plume sur le parchemin lui faisait à nouveau tourner la tête et il avait tendance à voir un peu double. Il commençait à avoir hâte que l'alcool dans son sang s'estompe. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et il sentit la sueur lui couler le long de sa tempe. D'un geste fébrile, il passa sa manche sur son visage. Il se demanda comment allait-il endurer les quatre heures de sa retenue dans cet état. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser enivrer d'autant de whisky Pur Feu.

« _À l'avenir, je réfléchirai au moins cent fois avant de commettre une énorme bêtise._ »

Il n'en pouvait plus. La chaleur devenait insupportable. Il voulait détacher les premiers boutons de sa chemise, cependant il ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air d'essayer de séduire McGonagall en faisant cela. Il pensa alors à un sort pour se rafraîchir. Aguamenti ? Il était tentant de s'arroser d'eau froide mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il aurait l'air idiot.

« _À l'avenir, je réfléchirai au moins cent fois avant de commettre une énorme bêtise_. »

Il leva les yeux et regarda la fenêtre. Pouvait-il demander à l'ouvrir et aller s'installer devant pour profiter d'une brise ?

— Black, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Le professeur McGonagall l'observait d'un air soupçonneux.

— Quelque chose vous trouble ?

— Non, ça va, répondit Sirius en essuyant d'une main la sueur qui lui coulait à l'arrière du cou. Heu... Oui, en fait. J'ai très chaud. Cela vous embêterait si j'ouvrais la fenêtre ?

McGonagall regarda la seule fenêtre de son bureau, qui se situait près d'elle, puis à nouveau Sirius.

— Non, répondit-elle, cela ne m'embêterait pas.

Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit avec un bruit sourd. Aussitôt, un vent frais de soirée pénétra dans la pièce, en faisant danser les rideaux à motifs écossais.

— Merci, dit Sirius qui se sentit déjà mieux. Et est-ce que je peux aller m'installer devant ?

— Vous n'avez pas assez de vent ? demanda le professeur McGonagall d'un air méfiant.

— J'ai très chaud, répéta Sirius en s'éventant le visage.

McGonagall plissa alors les yeux et le scruta très attentivement, comme si elle le soupçonnait d'avoir une intention autre que simplement se rafraîchir près de la fenêtre.

— J'ai vraiment très chaud, insista-t-il avec sérieux.

— Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-elle enfin.

Précipitamment, Sirius se leva — trop vite cependant — et retomba aussitôt sur sa chaise en manquant de basculer sur le dos. Étourdi, il ne vit que du noir pour un instant, puis se releva plus lentement, prudemment.

— Un peu trop bu, n'est-ce pas ? commenta McGonagall avec un imperceptible sourire moqueur.

Sirius eut un air un peu gêné et, sans dire un mot, amena sa table et sa chaise en bois tout contre la fenêtre. Il s'installa alors très près du professeur McGonagall et son estomac se contracta encore, inexplicablement. Mais il préférait ne plus essayer de comprendre pourquoi. La réponse commençait à lui faire peur...

— Ça va mieux ? demanda sèchement McGonagall.

— Ah oui, ça fait du bien, murmura Sirius en se délectant de la brise fraîche qui vint lui caresser le visage.

Il ferma un moment les yeux pour mieux en profiter, puis la voix de McGonagall à côté de lui reprit :

— Cela m'étonne qu'il ne vous soit pas venu l'idée de déboutonner votre chemise, Black.

Sirius rouvrit les yeux instantanément et vit qu'elle l'observait toujours avec cette expression moqueuse sur le visage.

— Heu... Pardon ? dit-il, hébété.

— Oh, vous m'avez très bien comprise, Black. Vraiment, en vous voyant souffrir ainsi de la chaleur, j'aurais juré que vous en auriez profité pour déboutonner votre chemise.

— Ah, heu, oui, dit Sirius avec lenteur, j'y avais songé mais... j'avais aussi pensé qu'il n'aurait pas été _convenable_ de faire cela... devant vous... mais...

Il hésita, puis poursuivit d'un air malicieux :

— Mais si vous insistez pour que je la déboutonne, alors, là, il n'y a pas de problème, professeur. Je veux bien vous faire plaisir, moi.

Désinvolte, il porta ses mains à son col et vit avec amusement le professeur McGonagall écarquiller les yeux.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que vous la déboutonniez ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant. J'ai dit que cela _m'étonnais_ que vous ne l'aviez pas fait... — _Black, nom de Dieu, reboutonnez votre chemise !_

Sirius, qui venait de détacher son quatrième bouton, s'immobilisa.

— Mais puisque cela vous étonnait que je ne le fasse pas... ?

Se fermant les yeux dans un soupir profond, McGonagall parut embêtée.

— Black..., reprit-elle plus calmement, je _sais_ que vous essayez de me séduire, que ça fait partie de vos plans... Et je comprends cela, mais... je...

Elle sembla encore plus mal à l'aise.

— Oh, et puis comment diable Dumbledore a-t-il pu accepter ça ? s'emporta-t-elle brusquement. C'est pourtant inadmissible ! Complètement ridicule ! Vraiment... cruel !

Elle posa ses coudes sur son bureau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Maintenant ce fut au tour de Sirius d'éprouver du malaise.

— Heu..., fit-il maladroitement. Je suis désolé ?

Entre ses doigts, le professeur McGonagall éclata d'un rire fatigué qui ne lui était pas familier, puis se redressa en prenant une grande respiration.

— Vous voulez un verre de vin ? proposa-t-elle inopinément.

— Un verre de vin ? s'étonna Sirius. Heu...

Mais sans attendre la réponse, elle s'était déjà levée et se dirigea vers une armoire. Elle en ressortit une bouteille poussiéreuse et deux coupes de cristal qu'elle rapporta à son bureau.

— Professeur, vous n'allez pas bien, constata Sirius qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

— Évidemment que je ne vais pas bien, répondit-elle sèchement en emplissant généreusement les deux coupes de vin.

Elle en tendit une à Sirius.

— Non merci..., refusa sagement celui-ci.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, répliqua-t-elle.

— J'ai dit _non merci_ ! répéta Sirius, catégorique. Je suis déjà assez saoul comme ça !

Courroucée, McGonagall lui jeta un regard noir, puis amena la coupe à ses lèvres pour en avaler tout le vin d'une traite. Le cœur de Sirius se mit à battre à tout rompre. Mais pour quelle raison faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi voulait-elle s'enivrer, tout à coup ?

Ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter face à McGonagall qui avait reposé sa coupe vide sur son bureau et qui avait refermé les yeux comme pour se donner du courage — _du courage pour quoi ? _—, Sirius se pencha sur son parchemin, reprit sa plume dans l'encrier et se remit à écrire nerveusement :

« _À l'avenir, je réfléchirai au moins cent fois avant de commettre une énorme bêtise._ »

— Oh, Black, franchement, gronda-t-elle en lui arrachant la plume des mains. Lâchez ça tout de suite, ce n'est pas le moment !

— Mais... mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? glapit Sirius, l'estomac plus contracté que jamais.

— Séduisez-moi, lança-t-elle. Allez-y, je suis prête. Finissons-en. Faites-moi croire que vous êtes amoureux de moi... Et profitez-en avant que je ne change d'avis, ajouta-t-elle, visiblement anxieuse.

Sirius eut l'impression que son cœur lui était tombé dans les talons.

— Vous... vous voulez que je... _Quoi ?_

— Ce sont bien vos plans, non ? Ça fait des semaines que vous vous essayez désespérément... Maintenant que j'accepte de vous aider à rendre ça plus facile...

Elle garda sa phrase en suspens, parut se perdre dans des pensées troublées, puis ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

— Oh non... Non... Finalement, je ne veux pas... Je ne serais pas capable... C'est ridicule... Je...

— Professeur, dit lentement Sirius, effaré, vous oubliez que vous n'êtes pas _supposée_ de m'aider dans...

— Vous aviez eu raison, Black, pour le philtre d'amour, interrompit-elle, les yeux brillants. C'était une bonne idée...

— Une bonne idée... ? répéta Sirius d'une voix blanche, incrédule. Vous êtes folle ? Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais renouveler l'expérience de boire un...

— Non, pas vous, moi, précisa-t-elle précipitamment. Je suis sûre qu'avec un philtre d'amour je parviendrais beaucoup plus facilement à vous croire...

— Absolument hors de question ! répliqua Sirius d'un ton ferme. Je refuse de vous affronter sous l'effet de l'Amortentia !

— Et si c'était la seule solution ? s'écria-t-elle, désespérée.

— _J'ai dit non !_

— Pourquoi ?

— PARCE QUE CE NE SERAIT PAS UNE SOLUTION _CORRECTE_ !

Sa voix se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Un lourd silence s'abattit ensuite. Le professeur McGonagall regardait Sirius comme s'il venait de la gifler. Des tâches rouges s'étalaient sur ses joues et ses lunettes carrées flamboyaient.

— Donc, reprit-elle d'une voix frémissante, vous êtes en train de me dire que, selon vous, il est plus _correct_ de me contraindre — moi, un professeur qui a des principes — à vous endurer — vous, un étudiant de dix-sept ans — me faire des avances ?

— J'ai dix-huit ans, rectifia Sirius.

— _Peu importe !_

— Non, je ne trouve pas cela correct non plus, professeur ! protesta-t-il. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne plus tenter de vous séduire !

McGonagall prit aussitôt son souffle pour répliquer avec colère, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche à cet instant. Une expression de parfaite hébétude avait surgi sur son visage.

— Q-quoi ? balbutia-t-elle. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

— Je... je ne veux pas réessayer de vous séduire, marmonna Sirius en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ne supportait plus de la voir devenir folle avec cette idée de séduction ridicule. La vérité lui était échappée malgré lui. Mais maintenant, il était certain qu'elle allait se remettre à le bombarder de questions et il était donc déjà en train de réfléchir rapidement à une solution pour y remédier.

— Mais alors, dit-elle d'une voix faible, si vous avez décidé de ne pas... Si vous... ?

Elle semblait perdue, déroutée.

— Je veux dire... Comment allez-vous faire pour me faire croire... ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous séduire pour cela, répondit Sirius sans cesser de fixer la Forêt interdite au dehors, plongée dans la pénombre. Ce n'est pas vous qui devez tomber amoureuse de moi. C'est moi. Et pour ça, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous charmer pour y arriver.

Il y eut un silence. À la cime des arbres, deux hiboux volaient au clair de lune. Sirius ne les lâchait pas des yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda lentement le professeur McGonagall.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas seulement l'estomac de Sirius qui se contracta, mais toutes ses entrailles. Mais quel mensonge était-il encore en train d'inventer ? Dans quelle autre mésaventure s'embarquait-il ?

— Je pensais que..., continua McGonagall d'un ton perplexe, je pensais qu'il vous fallait me faire _croire _que vous étiez amoureux de moi. Pas de _l'être vraiment_...

Sirius faisait toujours travailler frénétiquement ses méninges.

— J'ai déjà essayé de vous le faire croire plusieurs fois mais sans jamais de succès. Je m'en rends compte, professeur, et je suis sûr que vous vous en rendez compte aussi. Vous n'êtes pas stupide. Vous finirez par me croire, uniquement si je tombe _vraiment _amoureux de vous.

Les volatiles avaient disparu au loin. Sirius baissa les yeux sur sa table, sur son parchemin, et promena le regard sur l'une des lignes sans vraiment la lire :

« _À l'avenir, je réfléchirai au moins cent fois avant de commettre une énorme bêtise._ »

Il entendit un frottement de verre contre une surface de bois : le professeur McGonagall s'était saisi de la deuxième coupe de vin, celle qui était restée pleine.

— Vous ne trouvez pas que vous en avez assez bu ? la raisonna timidement Sirius.

Elle le regarda. Il y avait dans son expression quelque chose de vide, d'exténué. Ses doigts qui tenaient la coupe tremblaient.

— Cette histoire ne se terminera donc jamais..., souffla-t-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête.

— Oh, si, elle se terminera, professeur, assura-t-il à voix basse.

McGonagall eut un rire incrédule. Sans en boire une gorgée, elle reposa la coupe sur son bureau et ramassa la plume brisée de Sirius, qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts comme pour occuper ses mains.

— Elle se terminera, répéta-t-elle, sceptique. Vous en êtes sûr ? Parce que moi, à moins d'avoir recours à un philtre d'amour, je ne vois absolument pas comment pourrait-il être possible que vous tombiez soudain amoureux de moi.

— Eh bien, moi, si, mentit-il avec défi.

Toutefois, il avait l'impression désagréable qu'il ne mentait pas...

— Black, dit-elle avec une certaine pitié dans le regard. On ne choisit pas d'être amoureux ou pas.

— Si, on le peut, contesta Sirius dont le cœur s'était remis à battre à toute allure. Si on est assez fort, c'est possible, on peut choisir.

— Non, Black, répliqua-t-elle, les yeux perçants, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. On ne peut pas _choisir _avec qui on tombe amoureux. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'on soit fort ou non.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'entêta Sirius tandis que son malaise s'intensifiait en lui. Les sentiments, ça se contrôle...

— _Non, ça ne se contrôle pas !_

— Si, ça se contrôle !

— NON PARCE QUE SI ÇA SE CONTRÔLAIT, CELA AURAIT FAIT DES ANNÉES QUE JE L'AURAIS OUBLIÉ !

Sirius se figea sur sa chaise. Le professeur McGonagall avait maintenant la respiration précipitée. Les traits de son visage s'étaient crispés et la fine ligne que dessinaient ses lèvres s'était mise à trembler, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. D'une voix brisée, elle murmura :

— Ça se voit tout de suite que vous n'avez encore jamais connu l'amour, Black...

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi — d'ailleurs, il se refusait toujours de trouver la réponse —, mais Sirius avait l'impression que son cœur tombait en miettes dans sa poitrine.

— Et vous, dit-il à mi-voix, vous semblez l'avoir connu...

Les yeux brillant de larmes, elle eut un bref mouvement de tête qui, d'après ce que Sirius put comprendre, signifiait : « Oui, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas le connaître. »

_À suivre..._

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_

_Alors, avez-vous aimé ? Rassurez-moi... Sinon je suis prête aux critiques constructives... ^^'  
_


	18. L'amour tortionnaire

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Mais là, je suis revenue, et voilà enfin le chapitre dix-huit. :) Ça m'a pris un temps fou pour tout le retravailler celui-là. Certains passages ont été réécrits au moins trois fois. (Signalez-le-moi si jamais vous trouvez des fautes qui m'auraient échappées) Mais là, je suis enfin satisfaite et je suis contente de vous le faire enfin parvenir. ^^_

_Oui, bien sûre, je suis encore nerveuse. Bien que ce chapitre-ci aussi est l'un de mes préférés, il ne serait pas impossible qu'il n'arrive pas à la hauteur de vos attentes. :S Mais j'espère grandement qu'il le soit. Ah mon Dieu, je me ronge tellement les ongles en ce moment ! Mais qu'allez-vous donc penser de ce chapitre... ? Que je ne vous fasse pas trop grincer les dents, tout de même... En tout cas, je suis désolée si jamais cela advenait le cas..._

_Bon, d'accord, j'arrête... Hum hum..._

_Remerciements encore ! =D Je veux remercier encore mes lecteurs dont ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent :** telle17, Bergere, Anne O'Nyme, Plume de phenix22, Eladora, Melian-chan, Lunashura**, **Clair-2-lune** et merci également à tous mes lecteurs anonymes !_

_Et merci aussi à **Lena Stein** pour avoir ajouté cette fic dans ses favoris !  
_

_Oh, maintenant le entre-parenthèse est très, très important alors il faut le lire :_

**_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling, ainsi que la véritable histoire du chagrin d'amour de Minerva (Pottermore, pour les intéressés ;) voilà !)_**

_Eh oui, j'ai fait mes recherches sur ce prestigieux personnage avant de le mettre en scène dans cette histoire. ;) Mais j'avoue que j'aurais dû en faire autant concernant Sirius. Si cela avait été le cas, jamais je n'aurais oublié que ce dernier avait un frère, voyons donc. Mais bon..._

_O.K., assez de bavardage, je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture ! ^^_

**Chapitre dix-huit — L'amour tortionnaire**

— Vous le voyez toujours ?

La question lui avait franchi les lèvres d'elle-même, comme s'il était important pour Sirius qu'il en connaisse la réponse.

Le professeur McGonagall fit « non » de la tête, les yeux toujours emplis de larmes qu'elle essayait de refouler en vain.

— La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il... il avait votre âge...

— Il est mort ? demanda prudemment Sirius.

— Oh non, il est bien vivant, répondit-elle avec une sorte de rire douloureux. Il a une femme, des enfants... Il... il a l'air d'être heureux... Mais... Mais je ne veux pas en parler.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue. En reniflant, elle sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa poche et se moucha. Sirius avait le cœur serré de la voir si triste.

— Il n'a pas voulu de vous alors que vous l'aimiez, c'est ça ? dit-il en pensant sombrement à Karline. Il vous a repoussée parce qu'il ne vous aimait pas ?

— Non, c'est moi qui ai refusé de... de continuer, murmura McGonagall en enlevant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux du coin de son mouchoir.

— Mais... mais alors pourquoi... ?

— Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle posa ses lunettes sur son bureau. Serrant convulsivement son mouchoir dans sa main gauche, elle porta l'autre à sa tête en grimaçant. Elle semblait étourdie. Apparemment, la coupe de vin qu'elle avait bue commençait à faire effet.

— Est-ce que ça va aller, professeur ? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas. Fermant ses yeux larmoyants, elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil et un silence s'installa durant un long moment. Hésitant, Sirius le rompit timidement :

— Il... il était trop jeune pour vous ? C'est pour cette raison que vous aviez refusé de... continuer avec lui ?

McGonagall rouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air un peu surpris par cette question.

— Pas du tout, répondit-elle. Nous avions le même âge.

— Ah, fit Sirius maladroitement. Vous aviez tous les deux mon âge, alors ?

— Lorsque j'ai refusé de faire ma vie avec lui ? Oui, nous avions tous les deux votre âge.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? interrogea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Il vous avait demandée en mariage ?

McGonagall ferma de nouveau les yeux et une seconde larme s'en échappa.

— S'il vous plaît, ne me posez plus de question à ce sujet. Cela ne vous regarde pas...

— Il ne vous a quand même pas brutalisée, j'espère ? continua Sirius, soudain révolté. Vous a-t-il menacée ? Il vous a fait du mal, c'est ça ? Personne n'a le droit de vous faire du mal, professeur ! Si c'est ce qu'il t'a fait, eh bien, je vous jure que...

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? interrompit-elle en le regardant d'un drôle d'air. Il... il ne m'a pas _brutalisée_. Ni _ menacée_. Nous étions tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre.

— Dans ce cas, ça n'a pas de sens, remarqua Sirius. Si vous vous aimiez tous les deux et que c'était l'amour de votre vie, alors pourquoi avoir...

— _Black, je vous ai demandé de ne plus me poser de question !_

Pour un instant, McGonagall parut en colère, puis elle éclata brusquement en sanglots.

— Je suis désolé, murmura aussitôt Sirius. Je voulais seulement comprendre pour essayer de vous aider ensuite. Je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer, professeur. Et cet homme semble vous avoir fait terriblement mal.

— Non, non..., glapit-elle en secouant la tête comme pour tenter d'arrêter ses larmes de couler dans un flot continu. C'est moi qui lui ai fait terriblement mal... et à moi également... Je ne voulais pas le laisser... Je ne voulais pas... Je l'aimais... _Je l'aimais..._ Mais je n'avais pas le choix...

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda pour une troisième fois Sirius, insistant.

— _Parce que c'était un Moldu ! _cria-t-elle, gémissante, le visage ruisselant. C'était un... Moldu... un Moldu...

Sirius fut assailli d'un sentiment d'aigreur. Était-ce possible ? Partageait-elle ces mêmes pensées ignobles qu'approuvait sa propre famille à lui depuis des générations ?

— Ne me dites pas que vous êtes de ceux qui n'aiment pas les Moldus et qui ont des idées horribles de purifier la race des sorciers en se débarrassant des sang-mêlé et des supposés traîtres à leur sang ? dit-il d'un ton dur.

Le professeur McGonagall hoqueta et lui jeta un regard d'indignation.

— Non, répondit-elle, bien sûr que non ! Mon père était Moldu et j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour lui.

— Dans ce cas, qu'aviez-vous contre le fait d'épouser un Moldu ?

— Le mensonge, haleta-t-elle, la fin de mes ambitions. Comprenez que si j'avais accepté sa demande en mariage, j'aurais été contrainte à mettre ma baguette sous clé et mener une vie pareille à celle qu'a menée ma mère par amour pour mon père. C'est-à-dire de devoir quitter la communauté magique et d'aller vivre dans un monde de Moldus. Et je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Je n'avais aucune envie de passer ma vie à mentir afin de cacher ma véritable identité et celle qu'auraient eue mes enfants.

— Mais... mais beaucoup de sorciers ont déjà épousé des Moldus, objecta Sirius, et ça ne les a pas empêchés de continuer à vivre avec la magie. Si vous lui aviez expliqué que vous étiez une sorcière et que...

— C'était un fils de cultivateur et il s'attendait à hériter de la ferme de son père, interrompit-elle. Et en ce temps-là, on m'avait proposé un poste au ministère de la Magie et je savais qu'il ne m'aurait pas suivie jusqu'à Londres pour que je puisse y travailler chaque jour. C'était lui ou mon avenir. C'était l'amour ou mes ambitions.

— Alors vous avez choisi vos ambitions et de pleurer de chagrin d'amour durant tout le reste de votre vie, souffla Sirius, atterré. C'est... c'est horrible.

McGonagall acquiesça d'un hochement de tête douloureux et fondit de plus belle en pleurs, les doigts serrés sur son mouchoir, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

— Pour un moment..., j'avais été la plus heureuse du monde... en acceptant de l'épouser ce jour-là, raconta-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots effrénés. Mais après avoir passé la nuit à y réfléchir..., je suis revenue auprès de lui... pour lui dire que je changeais d'avis... Et je lui ai alors brisé le cœur... complètement...

Sa voix s'étouffa. D'une main fébrile, elle essuya ses yeux pour essayer de contrôler ses larmes mais elles semblaient intarissables.

— Son visage..., poursuivit-elle en hoquetant. Oh mon Dieu, son visage... Je me rappellerai toujours la façon dont il m'a regardé ensuite, sans comprendre, si triste... C'était... horrible ! Et... et je n'avais aucune bonne raison à lui donner pour justifier ma décision, mon revirement soudain... J'ai donc fui... bêtement... sans un regard en arrière... Et je suis partie pour Londres, deux jours plus tard..., malheureuse..., anéantie..., avec cet énorme trou dans la poitrine qui ne s'est jamais refermé...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sirius avait rapproché sa chaise du fauteuil de McGonagall. La voir pleurer tout son saoul lui donnait une sensation de douleur dans le ventre. Il voulait la consoler, qu'elle cesse d'avoir mal.

— Vous... vous n'avez jamais eu d'autres hommes dans votre vie ? risqua-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Non. Enfin, si... mais non. Je veux dire... Je suis toujours amoureuse de lui et... Je... J'ai refusé de... de...

Mais un nouveau sanglot la saisit brusquement et elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

— Vous avez donc passé _toute_ votre vie toute seule ? s'horrifia alors Sirius. Mais enfin, réalisez-vous, professeur ? Vous avez souffert durant toutes ces années pour un homme qui ne pense peut-être même plus à vous ! Mais comment est-ce possible d'aimer indéfiniment quelqu'un à ce point ? Il a une femme, que vous m'avez dit, et des enfants. Pour ce qu'il en est, il se pourrait très bien qu'il ait réussi à vous oublier !

— Je sais, je sais, gémit McGonagall en se berçant dans son fauteuil, les yeux rougis, les larmes inondant ses joues. Mais moi, je n'y suis pas arrivée. Je l'aime encore... Je l'aime encore...

— Eh bien, vous ne devriez pas, répliqua Sirius, révulsé. Ce n'est pas juste que lui soit arrivé à se rebâtir une vie heureuse en se mariant et en se fondant une famille alors que vous, vous vous morfondez toujours à cause de lui. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfants ?

Une fois encore, le visage crispé de douleur, elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

— C'est... c'est... Ça me dépasse ! lâcha Sirius qui n'était pas parvenu à trouver les mots suffisamment forts pour qualifier la peine terrible de McGonagall. Franchement, pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais c'est ridicule ! Vous avez laissé passer votre vie sous votre nez sans jamais en saisir le bonheur et l'amour qu'aurait pu vous offrir _quelqu'un d'autre_, sans jamais vous avoir permis la chance de fonder une famille, d'être à nouveau heureuse. Et tout ça à cause d'un homme qui ne vous aime probablement plus ! Professeur, vous trouvez ça logique ?

— La vie ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! s'offusqua-t-elle, agacée. Non mais vraiment ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé de l'oublier ! Les sentiments ne sont pas quelque chose qu'on peut maîtriser aisément à notre guise, Black, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire !

— Oui mais, insista-t-il, je ne peux pas concevoir qu'on ne puisse seulement aimer qu'une seule fois dans une vie ! C'est absurde !

— Eh bien, dans mon cas, apparemment, on dirait bien que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé, dit-elle avant de se moucher à nouveau.

L'estomac de Sirius se noua. Il pensa d'abord à toutes les filles qu'il avait blessées parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé l'amour en elles, et à Karline qui était restée amoureuse de lui.

— Professeur, dit-il alors d'un ton effrayé, pensez-vous que ça pourrait m'arriver à moi aussi ? Que je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un dont je serais condamné à aimer pour le reste de ma vie sans que je ne le désir ?

Surprise, McGonagall leva ses yeux brillants de larmes et regarda Sirius droit dans les siens.

— Vous voulez parler de votre défi, c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle.

Sirius sentit brusquement son cœur prendre de la vitesse en battements par seconde. Avait-il vraiment voulu parler d'_elle_, inconsciemment ?

— Black, je..., dit McGonagall d'un air navré. Je suis désolée, mais je crains bien que vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre avec la conséquence du pari que vous avez échoué. Comme les professeurs Goldstein et Dumbledore, j'ai sincèrement essayé de vous aider mais...

Elle soupira.

— Comprenez, j'ai même osé avaler tout un verre de vin afin de vous rendre la tâche plus facile. Et maintenant, je ne vous cache pas que j'en éprouve le regret amer puisque, sans ça, jamais je ne me serais livrée à une telle honte de m'être laissée emporter par mes émotions en présence d'un élève...

— N'ayez pas honte, professeur, rassura précipitamment Sirius en esquissant un geste pour lui toucher l'épaule. Vous êtes humaine et...

Aussitôt, il s'interrompit et retira sa main. Justement, elle était humaine, pensa-t-il curieusement, et depuis un certain temps, il ne la voyait plus du tout comme le professeur le plus strict et sévère de toute l'école, qui se tenait toujours droite, toujours à l'image de la femme forte, indépendante. Non. C'était une simple femme qu'il voyait devant lui à présent. Une femme émotionnelle et vulnérable qui pouvait pleurer et avoir mal comme toutes les autres. Et étrangement, c'était cela qui l'attirait chez elle.

— Il y a sûrement des guérisseurs qui accepteront de vous aider afin de trouver un remède efficace contre le maléfice de vos furoncles, continuait McGonagall sans s'apercevoir que Sirius l'observait maintenant d'une expression troublée, parce que c'est la seule solution qui vous reste, Black, rendez-vous à l'évidence. Quelque soient vos plans, je doute très fort que vous parviendriez à tomber amoureux de moi et, à bien y penser, même si cela advenait être le cas, je ne sais pas finalement si j'y croirais. On s'entend, je n'ai plus vingt ans et... et vous vous feriez mal, Black, ajouta-t-elle d'un regard plein de pitié. Vous vous feriez très mal... et ce n'est pas ce que je vous souhaite...

Sirius déglutit difficilement. Une sensation bizarre lui remuait les entrailles.

— D'accord, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre. Je comprends...

Puis, tout à coup, ses yeux se mirent à le piquer.

— Oui, vous avez raison, poursuivit-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de tenir égal. Je ne dois absolument pas tomber amoureux de vous, sinon je risque de vous aimer ensuite toute ma vie comme vous avez aimé ce fils de cultivateur. Il ne faut pas. Je dois à tout prix m'empêcher de... de...

Mais avec horreur, il réalisa que c'était trop tard. Le professeur McGonagall l'observait avec compassion, le visage dépourvu de ses lunettes, encore humide de larmes, quelques mèches noires libérées de son chignon lui tombant le long de ses joues, et il se rendait compte que, malgré ses quelques rides de la cinquantaine, il la trouvait terriblement belle, attirante...

— Non ! s'étrangla-t-il alors, les yeux ronds, comme si ce simple mot avait le pouvoir d'éloigner loin de lui cette abominable révélation. _Non, non, non ! _

— Black, écoutez-moi, dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. Ne perdez pas espoir. Ce maléfice a tout de même été fabriqué par un élève de septième année, pas un professionnel. On peut donc présumer une faille quelque part, bien cachée, mais qu'avec quelques années d'études sur le sujet, on parviendrait à trouver.

Sirius sentait sa peau le brûler à l'endroit où elle le touchait et il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Maintenant, c'était lui qui pleurait, silencieusement. Lui, complètement bouleversé, qui ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi son cœur avait décidé de s'éprendre pour _elle_, pour un amour impossible.

— Oui, je le sais, continuait McGonagall qui ignorait la véritable raison pour laquelle Sirius était si désemparé, ça peut paraître long lorsqu'on parle d'années mais, si vous le voulez, je veillerai personnellement à ce que toutes les chances soient mises sur votre côté pour que vous puissiez un jour vous libérer de ce mauvais sort...

Sirius n'écoutait plus. À travers le brouillard de ses larmes, il vit la coupe de vin restée pleine sur le bureau devant lui et s'en saisit aussitôt pour en engloutir la moitié de son contenu. Le liquide âpre lui descendit dans l'estomac en réchauffant tout sur son passage, mais cela ne suffit pas à le calmer. La main douce de McGonagall était toujours posée sur son bras et il se faisait violence pour ne pas la prendre dans sa propre main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi devenait-il fou ? Il était ridicule qu'il puisse être tombé amoureux du professeur McGonagall ! C'était absurde, insensé, impossible, mais pourtant...

— Vous devriez aller vous reposer, conseilla-t-elle finalement, d'un air inquiet. Allez-y, Black, je vous dispense de votre retenue pour ce soir.

— Avez-vous _vraiment_ tout essayé pour combattre vos sentiments à l'égard de cet homme ? demanda inopinément Sirius en replongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le professeur McGonagall parut déconcertée.

— Quoi... ?

— S'il vous plaît, professeur, supplia-t-il, le cœur battant, répondez-moi.

— O-oui, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix faible, incertaine, oui, Black, je crois bien. Je... j'ai tout fait pour essayer de l'oublier, mais sans succès...

Sirius continuait de la regarder intensément.

— Mais il doit _forcément_ y avoir un moyen ou une méthode efficace pour combattre l'amour, non ?

— Je ne sais pas... peut-être... mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé...

— Depuis toutes ces années ?

Elle fit un signe affirmatif.

— Mais alors, constata Sirius, désespéré, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il n'y a probablement rien à faire contre ça ? Que lorsque l'amour nous foudroie un jour, vaut mieux le saisir, sinon on risque de souffrir pendant une vie entière, à espérer vainement que l'amour réapparaisse sous les traits de quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Black, demanda abruptement McGonagall, alarmée, pourquoi mon sort vous préoccupe tant ?

Sans jamais la lâcher du regard, Sirius s'était rapproché d'elle un peu plus. Une envie ardente et irrésistible de l'embrasser s'était mise à le tenailler.

— Et pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette manière ? ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, l'air encore plus anxieux.

Sa main s'était crispée sur le bras de Sirius, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle tentait visiblement de comprendre quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à croire.

— Black... ? reprit-elle d'une voix effrayée, tandis que celui-ci s'approchait toujours, lentement, dangereusement de ses lèvres, comme hypnotisé. Ne me dites pas que... que vous êtes... ?

Leur souffle se mêlèrent. Leur visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distance quand McGonagall, d'un geste paniqué, plaqua sa main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. À la vitesse de l'éclair, Sirius revint à lui. Mais que faisait-il, bon sang ? Était-il véritablement devenu fou ?

Gêné, tremblant de toute part, il se redressa avec l'intention de s'enfuir dans le couloir à toutes jambes. Il ne voulait plus être seul dans la même pièce qu'elle. C'était devenu trop dangereux.

Cependant, comme s'il était hors de question qu'il bouge de là, McGonagall referma aussitôt sa main sur sa chemise et le ramena sur la chaise en bois, près d'elle. Étonné, Sirius la regarda dans les yeux. Elle paraissait toujours incrédule, profondément troublée, mais, étrangement, une certaine curiosité indéchiffrable luisait dans son regard. Aussi, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose : elle ouvrait la bouche puis la refermait, comme si elle ne trouvait pas les mots.

Sirius attendit, gardant le silence, l'observant sans ciller, alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec intensité — trop d'intensité. Sa proximité lui déclenchait de longs et lents frissons à travers tout le corps, qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer, qui le rendaient cinglé. Il éprouvait toujours cet envie terrible de l'embrasser et jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de ses sentiments qu'en ce moment.

Soudain, il sentit les doigts de McGonagall se resserrer davantage sur sa chemise et sur son bras. Elle avait recommencé à pleurer. Ses larmes glissaient lentement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle semblait maintenant hésiter, les yeux à présent fixés sur les lèvres de Sirius...

« Ah non, ah non... », pensa Sirius dont le cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Mais pourquoi devait-elle le regarder comme ça ? Il n'en pouvait plus. L'envie lui devenait trop puissante...

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, laissant alors tomber le dernier effort qu'il déployait désespérément afin de se retenir de commettre une nouvelle « énorme bêtise », il s'abandonna enfin à ses sens : il franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient d'elle et ses lèvres vinrent épouser les siennes.

Immédiatement, elle répondit à son baiser. Or, Sirius la sentait réticente dans ses gestes, comme si elle ne voulait absolument pas faire ça mais que le désir lui était trop fort malgré elle. Elle se tenait raide dans son fauteuil, avait étalé à nouveau les doigts sur la poitrine de Sirius pour éviter qu'il ne s'approche plus près qu'il ne l'était déjà, et les ongles de son autre main menaçaient de s'enfoncer dans la chair de son bras.

Mais pourtant, c'était elle qui approfondissait le baiser, elle qui semblait frémir de désirs impétueux, d'envies interdits, irrépressibles, trop faible pour parvenir à s'arrêter. Sa bouche avait le parfum du vin et Sirius se laissa emporter par un tourbillon d'émotions paradisiaques dès qu'elle laissa tomber ses réticences et qu'elle s'abandonna enfin à lui. Les baisers devinrent alors fougueux, presque sauvages. Sirius ne réfléchissait plus depuis un moment, le cerveau brumeux, totalement étourdi de puissants frissons. Il aimait cette femme, la désirait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui en cet instant.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il se leva en l'entraînant avec lui, la pressa contre son torse tremblant. Les mains courant sur son corps à elle, il avait de plus en plus chaud. Empressé, il remonta les doigts vers sa poitrine, commença à déboutonner sa robe, puis fit parcourir ses lèvres dans son cou, respirant à plein nez son odeur exaltante, écoutant près de son oreille ses soupirs qui le rendaient fou alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui.

C'était si bon, si merveilleusement agréable, si enivrant ! C'était... c'était... _c'était le professeur McGonagall, bon sang !_

Dans un sursaut de conscience brusquement retrouvée, il la repoussa aussitôt et elle retomba dans son fauteuil, haletante, le visage pantois.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça ! _Je ne peux pas faire ça ! _s'affola Sirius en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Puis il se retourna et s'élança vers la sortie.

— Black ! Non ! cria McGonagall.

Sirius l'entendit se lever prestement et trébucher contre la chaise en bois laissée sur son chemin. Il fit alors volte-face, juste à temps pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

C'était ridicule. C'était impossible. Sirius ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait encore dans ses bras. Il devait fuir. Il devait échapper à cette affreuse émotion qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il devait absolument s'éloigner d'elle. Mais il restait immobile et impuissant, à son plus grand désarroi, et il ne la relâchait pas.

— Black, dit-elle en le regardant fixement. Vous... vous êtes amoureux de moi...

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une constatation. _Une horrible constatation !_ Pourtant, elle semblait attendre qu'il lui réponde, qu'il lui certifie qu'elle avait bien raison. Mais il ne voulait fermement pas le reconnaître. Déjà qu'il était terriblement douloureux de se l'admettre en pensées, il ne voulait pas de surcroît l'avouer à haute voix.

— Black... ? insista-t-elle timidement.

— J'ai bu, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard du sien.

Il regarda la porte, à quelques pas de lui, qu'il désirait tant franchir, comme si en s'évadant de cet endroit, il pourrait remettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, dans son esprit confus. Mais c'était comme si ses pieds s'étaient changés en pierre et qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

— Black..., répéta McGonagall.

— Non, ne parlez plus, coupa Sirius, terrifié. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. _Et cessez de me regarder comme ça !_

Mais elle ne cessait pas de vriller ses yeux perçants dans les siens et Sirius avait si peur de succomber encore à la tentation de l'embrasser ; qu'un nouveau élan d'émotions trop fortes revienne brouiller sa conscience. Il ne voulait pas. Il devait fuir. _Il devait absolument fuir !_

Au prix d'un effort colossal, il parvint enfin à se séparer d'elle et à se retourner vers la porte.

— Attendez, Black ! s'écria-t-elle à nouveau. Je... je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas...

Sirius, qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée, s'immobilisa subitement, puis lui refit face, l'air incrédule.

— Désolée ? répéta-t-il avec un petit rire sec. Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est moi qui suis désolé ! C'est moi qui vous ai... embrassée... encore...

— Je vous ai embrassé en retour, Black...

— Ça c'est parce que vous êtes saoule, objecta Sirius. Vous n'auriez pas hésité à me repousser si vous n'auriez pas bu tout ce vin d'une seule gorgée !

— Ah oui ? répliqua-t-elle avec défi. Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi je ne vous ai pas repoussé la première fois alors que vous étiez sous l'effet du philtre d'amour. J'étais pourtant sobre à ce moment-là, Black, non ?

Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler le long de ses joues et le cœur de Sirius tambourinait vigoureusement entre ses côtes.

— Mais... mais pourquoi vous me dites cela... ?

— Je suis vraiment abominable, poursuivit-elle d'une voix brisée, voilà ce que je suis lorsqu'il s'agit de contrôler mes sentiments. On me considère peut-être comme une personne forte, solide, capable de surmonter bien des choses, voir n'importe quoi, mais face à mes sentiments...

Elle s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Et ? dit lentement Sirius pour l'encourager. Où voulez-vous en venir, exactement, professeur ?

Un petit espoir naissait en lui malgré son refus catégorique de l'aimer, mais cela l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Il observa longuement McGonagall qui se tenait devant lui, les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, un poing pressé contre sa bouche comme si elle avait peur et qu'elle en aurait honte de lui révéler enfin le fond de ses émotions. Le haut de sa robe à moitié déboutonnée découvrait la blancheur de sa gorge et son chignon ne tenait plus que par quelques épingles qui avaient résisté à leur embrassade fougueuse.

Et durant le temps qu'elle restait silencieuse, Sirius songea alors que, après tout, si leurs sentiments s'avéraient réciproques, pourquoi ne pas se permettre de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre ? Parce qu'ils risquaient tous deux de gros ennuis ? Parce qu'elle était un professeur et lui son élève ? Parce qu'elle comptait beaucoup plus d'années que lui ? Parce qu'il aurait été plus heureux de faire sa vie avec une jeune fille de son âge ? Parce que ses amis se moqueraient assurément de lui ?

Mais pourtant, plus il continuait de la regarder dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle, devant lui, gardait toujours le silence, plus ces réflexions commençaient à l'indifférer considérablement et plus le désir ardent de la reprendre dans ses bras le ravageait de l'intérieur... jusqu'à ce qu'elle paraisse terriblement désolée et qu'après avoir pris une profonde respiration, elle se remette à parler d'une voix hésitante :

— Oh, Black, je... Cela avait fait plus d'une trentaine d'années qu'on ne m'avait pas embrassée comme vous l'avez fait... Et il... enfin... vous comprenez... il avait votre âge...

Sirius eut la sensation qu'on venait de transpercer son cœur avec une lame brûlante.

— Je vois, dit-il froidement. Vous pensez à lui quand je... Enfin, vous avez l'impression de le retrouver d'une certaine manière à travers moi, c'est ça ?

Le professeur McGonagall n'eut qu'un petit mouvement de tête peiné et Sirius sut alors qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer cet homme, ce fils de cultivateur — qu'il détestait à présent —, et qu'il n'y aurait jamais de place pour lui, Sirius, dans son cœur à elle.

Anéanti, il tourna la poignée et sentit monter en lui l'urgence d'étouffer à tout prix ses sentiments pour elle, avant que son propre cœur ne s'empoisonne trop de cet amour impossible, avant qu'il ne soit devenu inguérissable.

Le corps secoué de tremblements, il passa la porte, puis son estomac se contracta douloureusement lorsqu'elle lui lança :

— On se revoit cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? À une heure du matin ?

Et avant qu'il ne s'enfuie dans le couloir à toute allure, elle ajouta une phrase qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre :

— Je vais vous croire, Black...

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

_Alors, Eladora, je ne t'ai pas trop fait grincer des dents, dis-moi ? :P_

_Maintenant, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et nervosité. (Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, tout le monde peut me laisser un commentaire. On n'a pas besoin d'être membre du site pour le faire. ;) On a juste besoin de trouver un nom original comme - je ne sais pas, moi -, par exemple : Le panda rose de l'espace ? ... ou autre... :P_

_Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup moins long à corriger. Il n'y a pas tant de passage à réécrire, c'est-à-dire. Donc j'espère bien être capable de vous l'envoyer demain ! ^^_

_Gros bisous à vous, mes chers lecteurs ! ^^_


	19. Le cœur cinglé

_Bonjour ! ^^**  
**_

_Nous approchons de la fin, snif ! :( Déjà... Il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre après celui-là. En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin. :)_

_Merci encore à : **Bergere, Melian-chan, Eladora, Myiou, Lena Stein, Lunashura, Aoheili, Anne O'Nyme, Plume de phenix22, Clair-2-lune **et** L93** ! ^^_

_En passant, **Anne O'Nyme**, le style grandiloquent de ta review m'a bien fait rire, merci. XD Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je reçois une telle review aussi originale ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

_Oh, et la suite risque de tarder un peu aussi. Vous comprenez que c'est le dernier chapitre et que je veux m'assurer que tout soit parfait (enfin, presque parfait puisque il est impossible d'avoir la perfection) alors j'ai beaucoup de travail à y mettre dessus avant de publier. Mais elle arrivera très bientôt quand même, ne vous inquiétez pas. ^^ Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire attendre trop longtemps et vous le savez bien. :P_

**Chapitre dix-neuf — Le cœur cinglé**

— Patmol ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ?

Sirius, assis sur le bord de son lit, ne lui répondit que par un reniflement, en s'essuyant les yeux du plat de la main. Lorsqu'il avait regagné la salle commune en courant, pantelant, il était allé directement au dortoir, avait refermé la porte, s'était laissé tomber sur son lit et avait fondu en larmes. Inquiets, ses amis l'avaient aussitôt rejoint. James s'était assis à côté de lui tandis que Remus et Peter étaient restés debout devant la porte, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire sur le moment.

— Patmol, reprit James avec douceur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est McGonagall, hein ? C'est encore elle ? Elle a encore fait des siennes ?

Dès qu'il entendit le nom de McGonagall, Sirius étouffa un sanglot et ferma étroitement les yeux. Un côté de lui voulait tout leur raconter afin d'espérer qu'ils trouvent une solution à son nouveau problème, qu'ils réussissent à le sortir de son mal d'amour insensé, et l'autre voulait à tout prix garder le secret jusqu'à l'emporter avec lui dans la tombe. Il appréhendait beaucoup qu'on rie de lui et qu'on le considère ridicule d'être tombé amoureux de son professeur de métamorphose. Lui-même se traitait de fou à lier. C'était absurde. Comment avait-il pu s'amouracher de la sorte ? C'était impossible, mais pourtant... _pourtant..._

— Patmol..., répéta James, l'air triste.

— Je... je ne veux pas en parler..., répondit enfin Sirius d'une voix crispée. C'est trop... ridicule...

— Mais nous sommes tes amis, dit James en lui tapotant l'épaule.

— Vous allez rire de moi...

Remus échangea un regard perplexe avec Peter et James parut incrédule.

— Ben voyons, dit-il en riant à moitié. Pour qu'on puisse rire de toi, Patmol, il faudrait que ça soit drôle. Et étant donné ta mine lugubre...

— Vous allez vous moquer de moi, j'en suis sûr...

Cette fois, James sembla un peu indigné.

— Nous sommes tes amis, Patmol, répéta-t-il avec fermeté.

Mais Sirius était incapable de se résoudre à leur révéler la raison de son tourment.

— Bon, laisse-moi deviner, dit alors James en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. McGonagall a découvert qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te croire au moment où tu dois lui déclarer ton amour pour elle. C'est bien cela ? Elle est encore parvenue à trouver la vérité d'elle-même ? Elle sait maintenant qu'il est plutôt question de ne pas te punir ?

Sirius, qui avait tressailli aux mots : « _tu dois lui déclarer ton amour pour elle_ », hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Ah bon, dit James, visiblement soulagé. Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas encore fichu en ce qui concerne ton défi.

Une seconde fois, Sirius fit signe que non, néanmoins une nouvelle avalanche de larmes lui monta aux yeux.

— Patmol, reprit James, alors que Remus et Peter avaient l'air complètement attristés de voir leur ami si bouleversé, arrête, je suis certain que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. McGonagall était en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas du tout aimé qu'on la compare à Karline ? C'est pour ça que tu es revenu beaucoup plus tôt que prévu de ta retenue ? Elle t'a sermonné ? Et tu lui as répondu durement, comme l'autre fois, peut-être ? Tu l'as fait pleurer, c'est ça ?

— Oui, répondit Sirius en hoquetant, oui, je l'ai fait pleurer, encore...

Il lui semblait plus facile de répondre aux questions plutôt que d'avouer directement ce qui lui arrivait.

— Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'a sermonné... C'est... c'est moi... J'ai insisté pour qu'elle parle et... et elle avait bu... un verre de vin...

— Hein ? Quoi ? _Elle avait bu ? _répéta James d'un air déconcerté. On parle toujours de McGonagall, là ?

Sirius fit « oui » de la tête.

Les sourcils haussés, James se tourna vers Remus qui le regarda de la même expression d'incompréhension que lui.

— Attends, dit James à Sirius, il faut que tu expliques... McGonagall qui a bu ? Était-ce parce qu'elle avait elle aussi fêté la victoire de Gryffondor, par hasard ?

— Non...

— Elle n'a donc pas bu à la victoire de Gryffondor...

— Non..., répéta Sirius en reniflant.

— Alors, pourquoi a-t-elle bu ?

— Elle... elle voulait m'aider...

Le visage de James s'allongea alors de stupéfaction.

— Elle voulait t'aider, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse. _Tu veux dire qu'elle a voulu t'aider à lui faire croire que tu es amoureux d'elle ?_

Il sourit, incrédule.

— Ah non, ne me dis pas que tu as passé la retenue à boire du vin avec elle ? Tu as joué le jeu ? Tu as essayé de la séduire ?

Sirius sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Remus paraissait toujours désorienté et Peter regardait à présent Sirius avec un air avide. James riait toujours à demi.

— Déjà que tu étais saoul de whisky Pur Feu..., continua-t-il. Tu n'as quand même pas bu un verre de vin en plus ?

Soudain, une étrange lueur s'alluma derrière ses lunettes.

— Tu ne l'as pas embrassée, j'espère ?

Sirius eut l'impression de recevoir une pierre en pleine poitrine. Il avait maintenant de la difficulté à respirer. James allait se moquer de lui, il le sentait déjà. Les mains crispées dans ses cheveux, Sirius n'osa faire aucun geste qui risquerait d'être interprété comme un « oui », mais James décela néanmoins la vérité.

— Non ! s'étrangla-t-il, moitié scandalisé, moitié admiratif. Non, Patmol, je n'y crois pas ! C'est vrai ? Tu l'as vraiment embrassée ? Délibérément, cette fois ? Et elle a fini par croire que tu es amoureux d'elle, dis-moi ? Franchement, vieux, ton audace m'impressionnera toujours. Je n'en reviens pas que tu en es venu jusqu'à _l'embrasser_ !

Il éclata de rire mais s'interrompit dès qu'il croisa le regard noir que lui jeta Remus. Les sanglots avaient ressaisi Sirius et les larmes coulaient entre ses doigts qu'il avait plaqués sur son visage.

— Je suis désolé, se reprit aussitôt James d'un ton navré. Je ne voulais pas...

— Imbécile, lui lança Remus d'un air de reproche.

Il s'approcha de Sirius et vint lui aussi s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Patmol, dit Remus avec gravité. Est-ce que le professeur McGonagall a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Entre ses mains, Sirius marmonna un « non » à peine audible, puis il ajouta :

— C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal...

— C'est toi ? dit James. Je suppose donc qu'elle était en furie noire quand tu l'as embrassée ?

— Non, répéta Sirius.

— Elle n'était tout de même pas joyeuse à l'idée que tu l'embrasses... ? À moins que c'était son intention en t'offrant de boire du vin avec elle ? Elle a profité de toi ?

— Non ! répéta une fois encore Sirius, avec force. Non, non ! Enfin, si, se reprit-il en regardant James et Remus. Oui, elle a profité de moi.

Peut-être qu'en reprenant l'habitude de l'accuser, de rejeter la faute sur elle, il pourrait réussir à l'haïr à nouveau ?

— Elle a profité de toi ? s'étonna Remus.

— Mais c'est toi ou c'est elle qui t'a embrassé ? interrogea James.

Sirius hésita.

— C'est... c'est moi, avoua-t-il. Mais j'étais vraiment saoul, ajouta-t-il, sur la défensive. Et elle, elle s'est aussitôt jetée sur moi et j'ai dû la repousser ensuite avec force pour parvenir à m'enfuir.

Remus parut sceptique.

— Patmol, je sens que tu ne nous dis pas entièrement la vérité. Ton histoire sonne faux. McGonagall n'est sûrement pas du genre à se jeter sur un élève comme...

— Mais elle l'a vraiment fait ! affirma Sirius. C'est parce qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre à travers moi et elle... Enfin... Je veux dire... Elle m'a raconté sa vie et... Elle était amoureuse d'un garçon de mon âge il y a de ça une trentaine d'années et... Mais c'est compliqué...

— Je vois ça, dit Remus d'un air inquiet. Patmol, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il y avait quelque chose dans ce vin que t'a fait boire le professeur McGonagall ?

— Non, répondit Sirius.

— Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, suggéra James.

— Oui, absolument, approuva Remus. Allez, viens, Patmol...

— _Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie !_ cria Sirius. Je ne suis pas malade !

Mais pourtant, il l'était : malade d'amour. Malgré lui, il ne faisait que repasser en boucle le moment où elle s'était abandonnée à lui et qu'ils s'étaient alors embrassés intensément, tous deux étourdis de désirs. Et il se surprenait à penser qu'il pourrait peut-être la laisser rêver de son cultivateur à travers lui afin qu'il puisse ravoir la chance de la serrer dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par oublier cet homme et n'aimer alors que lui, Sirius ?

— Dans ce cas, allons voir Dumbledore, proposa Remus. Va lui raconter ton histoire et...

— Certainement pas ! refusa Sirius catégoriquement. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache que j'ai embrassé un professeur. Il va me renvoyer sur le champ, c'est prévisible ! Et toi, Cornedrue, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, ne t'avise surtout pas d'aller raconter ça à Evans ! S'il fallait que ça se sache dans toute l'école...

— Je n'ai aucune intention de faire circuler ça dans les couloirs ! s'offusqua James.

— Patmol, reprit Remus d'un air sérieux, si c'est le professeur McGonagall qui est en tort, eh bien, il faut en parler à Dumbledore.

— Elle n'est pas en tort, répliqua Sirius en croisant les bras.

— Tu viens de me dire qu'elle a profité de toi, rappela Remus. Si ce n'est pas considéré comme « être en tort »...

— Oui, je sais mais...

— Je m'en vais lui parler, moi, tu vas voir, dit abruptement James en se levant. Personne n'a le droit de te mettre dans un tel état, Patmol, pas même cette vieille chouette de...

— Ne l'insulte pas ! interrompit Sirius d'un regard menaçant. Et je ne veux pas que tu ailles l'embêter !

Surpris, James le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Sirius fut submergé d'un malaise.

— Je... enfin..., se rattrapa-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux. Il vaut mieux qu'on la laisse tranquille... avant que je réussisse mon défi, je veux dire... Vous comprenez, poursuivit-il d'une voix mal assurée, que si Dumbledore la renvoyait de Poudlard parce qu'elle a... qu'elle a profité d'un élève..., je... je serais fichu, non ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais espérer guérir de mon mauvais sort et...

— Patmol, dit lentement Remus, soupçonneux, regarde-moi.

Le cœur se remettant à battre à toute allure, Sirius leva les yeux vers ceux de Remus.

— Maintenant, dis-moi que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux du professeur McGonagall.

Une sensation étrange, comme s'il avait raté une marche en descendant l'escalier, contracta les entrailles de Sirius.

— Non, répondit celui-ci en secouant la tête, non, non, _non_ ! Je ne le suis pas... Je ne le suis pas ! Ça serait trop ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en riant nerveusement et en regardant James qui paraissait effaré. _N'est-ce pas ?_ Je ne le suis pas... Ça n'aurait pas de sens... Ça serait trop absurde, complètement idiot. Je ne le suis pas... _Je ne le suis pas..._ JE NE VEUX PAS L'ÊTRE ! hurla-t-il soudain en se tirant les cheveux. Je ne veux pas l'être ! Non ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! _Aidez-moi !_

Puis il se retrouva, le visage entre ses mains, à pleurer à chaudes larmes. James se laissa tomber sur le lit de Remus, en face de Sirius, l'air ébranlé, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes, tandis que Peter, qui avait sursauté au moment où Sirius avait crié, restait devant la porte, se rongeant les ongles.

Navré, Remus passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de Sirius.

— Patmol, consola Remus avec douceur, ne t'en fais pas. On va t'aider.

Un long silence s'en suivit, ponctué de sanglots, de reniflements et de gémissements étouffés. Personne n'osa plus parler durant ce temps, attendant patiemment que Sirius finisse de pleurer tout son saoul. Enfin, James murmura :

— Mais comment... ? Comment est-ce possible... ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius, la voix éraillée, c'est venu tout seul... Comme si, à force de la détester autant, j'ai fini par... j'ai fini par...

Il s'arrêta de parler, incapable de dire le mot.

— Mais ça n'a aucun sens, fit remarquer James en hochant la tête. Je n'ai jamais détesté Lily, moi, avant de tomber amoureux d'elle. Je l'ai aimée, c'est tout...

— L'amour se présente différemment pour tous, assura Remus dont la main était restée dans le dos de Sirius. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends parler que l'amour avait le don de nous saisir brusquement, comme ça.

— Non mais, quand même, dit James, encore déboussolé. Le professeur McGonagall ! _Le professeur McGonagall !_ Mais dis-moi donc, Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, parce que je ne comprends pas ! Je n'y crois pas !

— Moi non plus ! s'écria Sirius avec vigueur. Je ne comprends pas ! Je veux que... je veux que... Je ne veux pas être pris à... à...

— Elle t'a drogué, j'en suis sûr, dit alors James en se relevant. Elle a sûrement mis quelque chose dans ton verre de vin : un philtre d'amour, très probablement. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots !

— Non ! gémit Sirius.

— Cornedrue ! gronda Remus d'un air sévère. Mais veux-tu, pour l'amour de Merlin, te rasseoir et te tenir tranquille !

James s'arrêta devant Peter et se retourna vers Remus.

— Elle lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour, Lunard, c'est évident !

— Non, ce ne l'est pas ! contesta Remus. Cornedrue, voyons ! Si Patmol avait vraiment bu un philtre d'amour, il n'aurait pas été là à se blâmer et à se refuser de l'aimer. Tu le sais comme moi, il aurait été plutôt heureux de rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion s'estompent.

— Alors c'est un autre genre de philtre d'amour, pas tout à fait assez puissant, suggéra James, irrité.

— Les philtres d'amour ne recréent pas les véritables sentiments amoureux !

— Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il ressent, justement, mais de l'obsession, objecta James. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Lunard ?

— Oh, ça suffit, vous deux ! s'écria Sirius, courroucé, avant que Remus ne réplique. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous entendre vous disputer ! Maintenant, vous allez gentiment partir et me laisser seul un moment. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. À moins que vous avez des conseils utiles à me donner concernant mes sentiments déréglés...

James et Remus échangèrent un regard noir, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Sirius. Apparemment, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient envie de le laisser seul, pas même Peter qui restait toujours debout devant la porte, silencieux.

Sirius sécha ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Déjà, depuis que ses amis connaissaient la véritable raison de son tourment, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, plus léger.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge timidement.

— Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

— Oui, répondit Sirius en fixant ses doigts qu'il avait étroitement croisés sur ses genoux. Comme d'habitude, elle découvre toujours tout d'elle-même. Et il faut dire aussi que c'était plutôt évident. On n'avait qu'à me voir comment je l'ai embrassée...

— D'accord, mais épargne-nous les détails, s'il te plaît, Patmol, interrompit James d'un air dégoûté. Avec Karline, ça allait, mais avec _elle_...

Remus le fusilla du regard. Or, Sirius émit un petit rire amusé.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu l'embrasser, Cornedrue, dit-il en le regardant. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais présent avec moi dans la salle de classe, le jour où j'ai bu de l'Amortentia. Ce n'est plus le cas ?

— J'avais détourné les yeux !

— Et tu avais quand même remarqué qu'elle avait pris du temps avant de me repousser, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais finit par la refermer sans rien dire, en rendant le sourire de Sirius.

— D'accord, dit-il après un bref moment, l'air moqueur. Finalement, peut-être que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu es tombé amoureux d'elle est parce qu'elle embrasse superbement bien ?

Sirius éclata de rire et cela lui fit merveilleusement du bien.

— Idiot !

— À propos, reprit Remus qui avait gardé son sérieux, est-ce que vos sentiments sont les mêmes entre elle et toi, Patmol ?

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça.

— Non, répondit-il sombrement. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas l'aimer.

— Tu veux dire que si c'était réciproque, constata James, tu te serais permis de l'aimer ?

Le cœur de Sirius se serra.

— Je ne sais pas..., murmura-t-il.

— C'est elle qui t'a dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ? interrogea Remus d'un air songeur.

— Oui, répondit Sirius. Enfin, non... Je veux dire... Pas directement... Mais elle l'a clairement laissé sous-entendre.

— Ça ne compte pas, dit abruptement James. Si elle ne t'a pas déclaré, mot pour mot, sans détour, qu'elle ne t'aime pas, ça ne compte pas.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : « ça ne compte pas » ? demanda Sirius, agacé.

— Eh bien, elle essaie peut-être de se défiler, supposa James. Peut-être même qu'elle fait comme toi, en ce moment : se prendre la tête en se refusant en vain de t'aimer. Je te rappelle qu'elle répond tout le temps à tes baisers, alors...

— Mais ça, c'est parce qu'elle revit son amour pour son cultivateur à travers moi ! s'exclama Sirius d'une voix sonore. Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aime, Cornedrue. C'est lui ! Et ça sera TOUJOURS lui !

James le regarda d'un air surpris.

— Un cultivateur, maintenant ? dit-il, les sourcils haussés. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de cultivateur ?

Soupirant profondément, Sirius décida alors de tout leur raconter ce qui s'était passé lors de la retenue, ainsi que l'histoire du chagrin d'amour du professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, James déclara hâtivement :

— Elle est amoureuse de toi, Patmol, je le sais, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! Seulement, elle ne le sais pas !

— Elle a affirmé que c'était bien _lui_ qu'elle avait l'impression de retrouver d'une certaine manière quand je l'embrassais ! contesta Sirius.

— Elle a _l'impression_, répéta James en accentuant exagérément le mot. Franchement, Patmol, moi, personnellement, je ne tomberais pas amoureux d'une fille simplement parce qu'elle _ressemblerait_ à Lily.

— Ça c'est parce que tu es encore avec elle, objecta Sirius. Par exemple, si elle mourrait, que tu venais soudain à la perdre, je suis certain que tu essaierais de la retrouver inconsciemment à travers les autres filles.

— Peut-être, admit James, mais dans le cas de McGonagall, j'ai la très nette impression qu'elle t'aime véritablement — on s'entend, tu es le plus beau gars de l'école, qui plus est a plein de points communs avec elle, et ça fait des jours que tu lui fais des beaux yeux —, mais qu'elle refuse de se l'admettre parce qu'elle a peur de tromper, dans un sens, son cultivateur. L'amour est fort et compliqué, ne l'oublie pas, Patmol.

— Je sais, je m'en rends compte, répliqua Sirius avec agacement. Cependant, je ne suis pas du tout convaincu de ce que tu me racontes, Cornedrue.

— Moi, je comprends, dit soudain Remus. Ça a du sens. Il est logique qu'elle ait voulu résister à ton charme parce que, dans sa tête, elle est toujours amoureuse de cet homme et que, depuis des années, elle s'est vue condamnée à n'aimer que lui pour le reste de sa vie. Mais voilà que, peu à peu, tu la troubles, tu arrives à lui faire de l'effet et... Certes, tu lui rappelles son amour perdu et c'est ça, justement, qui l'amène à penser qu'elle n'éprouve rien pour toi. Mais dans le fond, si elle t'a vraiment embrassé de la façon dont tu nous as décrite, Patmol, elle doit forcément t'aimer et, comme Cornedrue le dit, elle ne le sais pas. Et ça serait à toi, Patmol, de le lui faire découvrir, de lui faire réaliser qu'il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que cet homme Moldu.

Sirius n'aurait pas eu une expression déférente si on l'avait frappé d'une poêle sur la tête.

— Vous... vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il est possible qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi ? Et que ce serait à moi de le lui faire découvrir ? Mais à quoi cela me servirait-il ? _Puisque je ne veux pas l'aimer, bon sang !_

— Mais Patmol, s'étonna Remus, tu disais tout à l'heure que si tu ne voulais pas l'aimer c'était parce que ce n'était pas réciproque. Maintenant qu'on est persuadés que ça pourrait l'être, où est le problème ?

— _Comment ça : « où est le problème » ?_ s'étrangla Sirius, haletant, le cœur battant. Vous ne réalisez pas que c'est du professeur McGonagall dont on parle depuis le début ?

— Et alors ? dit James prudemment.

— Et alors vous trouvez ça NORMAL que je sois tombé amoureux d'elle ?

— Non, dit James, ça fait toujours bizarre, vraiment, mais puisque tu l'aimes, moi, je veux seulement ton bonheur, alors...

— Oh, arrête tes conneries, un peu, Cornedrue, franchement ! répliqua Sirius, irrité. _Mon bonheur_... Mon cauchemar, tu veux dire. Non mais vraiment ! Je ne peux pas aimer McGonagall !

— Tu l'aimes _déjà_, Patmol, rappela Remus. Et donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas suivre ton cœur.

— Parce que mon cœur est cinglé, Lunard ! Voilà ! Il est malade ! Empoisonné !

— Et il ne battra que pour elle, à jamais, sinon pour très longtemps, couina tout à coup Peter qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent.

Énervé, Sirius tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança férocement :

— Oh, toi ! Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?

— Patmol, reprit Remus en soupirant, si tu ne veux pas l'aimer, c'est ton choix et nous le respecterons. Mais il reste que tu as toujours ton défi à relever et...

— Elle m'attend ce soir, interrompit Sirius d'un air effrayé, et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je ne veux pas... Vous vous rendez compte ? dit-il en regardant successivement James et Remus dans les yeux. Je suis forcé à lui avouer en face que je suis amoureux d'elle ! Comment je vais faire, après ça, pour lui faire croire — et de _me_ faire croire, également — que je ne l'aime pas ? Et si elle m'embrassait encore ? Cette fois-ci, c'est certain, je ne pourrai pas me retenir...

— Eh bien, tu lui feras l'amour, Patmol, dit James avec un sourire grognard.

Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond périlleux dans sa poitrine.

— _Non !_

— Pourquoi pas ? insista James. Tu as couché avec quasiment toutes les filles de l'école — à part Lily parce que je te l'ai interdit — et maintenant qu'il y en a une que tu aimes pour de vrai, pourquoi te retenir ?

— _Parce que c'est un professeur, par tous les diables, Cornedrue !_ cria Sirius entre ses dents. C'est assez évident, non ? Et elle a des dizaines d'années de plus que moi !

— Tant que ça ?

Sirius lui décocha un regard de défi.

— D'accord, je comprends, tempéra James. Mais, te connaissant, je sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas lui résister longtemps, dit-il en réaffichant son air narquois. Surtout si elle t'aime, elle aussi... Tu as toujours été faible face à ton instinct de mâle, Patmol.

— Cornedrue, arrête, s'affola Sirius. Je suis très bien capable de résister. Ce n'est pas une question d'instinct de mâle, il est question de ne pas jouer avec ses sentiments à _elle_ ! Je suis son élève ! Et si jamais elle découvrait qu'elle m'aime — dans l'idée qu'elle m'aime vraiment, évidemment —, je suis sûr que ça la tuerait autant que ça me tue, moi, d'être tombé amoureux d'un professeur ! Et je ne veux plus lui faire de mal ! Je ne veux plus ! Je l'ai assez fait souffrir...

James échangea un regard stupéfait avec Remus.

— Tu l'aimes donc à ce point, constata alors James, impressionné.

Sirius eut un petit mouvement de tête comme s'il chassait une mouche exaspérante.

— Bon, dit Remus avec calme. Patmol, pour en revenir à ce que je disais tout à l'heure, si tu ne te permets pas de l'aimer, c'est ton choix et nous t'aiderons, quelque soit ta décision. Mais je veux avant tout parler du pari. Quand tu dis qu'elle t'attend, ça ne risque pas de faire tomber le défi ?

— C'est vrai, approuva précipitamment Sirius, ce n'est peut-être plus un défi puisqu'elle a accepté de m'aider. Elle m'attendra à la porte cette nuit et... Ça ne sert à rien, ce n'est plus un défi... Non, vraiment, ce n'est plus un défi... Je vais devoir m'en remettre à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour espérer guérir de mes furoncles... Il est trop tard, ça ne sert à plus rien de retourner frapper à ses appartements cette nuit...

— Patmol, coupa Remus en haussant les sourcils, qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? Je t'interdis d'abandonner alors que tu es si près du but.

— Mais ce n'est plus un défi ! protesta Sirius.

— Tu ne sais pas tant que tu n'as pas au moins essayé ! affirma Remus d'un ton sans réplique.

— Tu n'as quand même pas peur de McGonagall, vieux, ajouta James. Allez, tu es un Gryffondor, tu peux y arriver. Ne perds pas courage.

— Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, répliqua Sirius à voix basse, c'est de mes sentiments que j'ai peur.

— Nous irons avec toi, si tu le veux, rassura James.

Sirius hésita, puis, enfin, il souffla :

— Bon, d'accord...

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Et je vous reviens le plus tôt possible avec la grande finale ! ^^_


	20. Combat émotionnel

_Bonjour, enfin !**  
**_

_Toutes mes excuses pour cet interminable temps d'attente !  
_

_Vous vous demandez ce qui m'est arrivé durant ces deux semaines sans nouvelles de moi ? Eh bien, voilà : **gros, gros problème d'inspiration.** Tout platement. Ce chapitre ne me satisfaisait pas alors j'ai voulu réécrire un passage qui, après l'avoir réécrit, effacé, réécrit, effacé encore, s'est finalement avéré le chapitre le plus frustrant à écrire de toute cette fic. J'ai failli abandonner, vous savez. Et j'aurais vraiment été une parfaite lâche si j'avais osé faire ça. Ce que je ne le suis pas, heureusement. ^^' Alors j'ai travaillé très fort, tous les jours, pour arriver à rendre ce chapitre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant je suis satisfaite de mon chapitre vingt. :) À force de m'être acharnée, l'inspiration m'est débloquée soudainement et là, ce fut tout le contraire qui m'est arrivé : j'ai écrit, écrit, écrit, écrit... Et là, eh bien... Voilà..._

**Ce chapitre vingt n'est pas la finale de cette fic, finalement.**_ Enfin, presque. Étant donné qu'une fois l'inspiration revenue, je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter d'écrire, voilà que j'ai dû à contrecœur diviser ma finale en deux chapitres. Eh mince ! Moi qui avait prévu vingt chapitres piles, c'est embêtant. J'espère que ça ne vous agacera pas trop, vu que je vous avais dit que le prochain chapitre serait la fin... Mais bon... J'avais pensé faire de ce chapitre un long chapitre, mais ça aurait été vraiment trop long. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé la fin finale de ma fic et je me suis dit que peut-être vos reviews m'aideront un peu pour trouver les mots qui me manquent avant de pouvoir enfin écrire le mot ''fin'' qui me fait cauchemarder depuis des jours. On dirait que cette fic ne veut tout simplement pas finir ! *_*_

_Bref... Pas trop de blablas, quand même..._

_Encore un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews encourageantes pour mon chapitre précédent : **Melian-chan, Clair-2-lune, Evangeliade, Lil's8, Eladora, L93, Lunashura, Lyera, Plume de Phenix22, yucateca** et **Morgane**. :)_

_Merci encore à toi, **Evangeliade**, pour avoir mis cette fic dans tes favoris ! ^^_

_Et merci à mes lecteurs anonymes.  
_

_Et merci grandement pour toute votre patience ! (Si jamais j'écris une autre fic, je m'assurai d'être parfaitement satisfaite de chaque chapitre avant de commencer à publier. Comme ça, fini les longs temps d'attente ! )  
_

_(Tout ce beau monde que j'ai émotionnellement troublé appartient à J.K. Rowling) :P  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cette première partie de la finale, et j'espère de tout cœur que vous allez l'apprécierez ! Rassurez-moi ! =3_

**Chapitre vingt — Combat émotionnel**

— Finalement, Lunard, tu as eu raison de partir plus tôt, chuchota James, parce que c'est vrai qu'en étant trois sous la cape d'invisibilité, on n'avance pas vite.

— Chut ! souffla Sirius. Je n'entends plus Queudver.

— C'est bon, murmura Remus, il a couiné deux fois. La voie est libre. On peut y aller.

En silence, les genoux à demi fléchis pour ne pas que leurs pieds dépassent sous la cape, ils tournèrent l'angle d'un mur et s'aventurèrent dans un couloir très obscur.

— Vraiment, c'est embêtant, s'irrita James. On ne voit plus rien, maintenant.

— Tais-toi et avance droit devant, conseilla Remus. On croisera bien une fenêtre bientôt.

— _Aïe !_ cria Sirius.

— _Chut !_ firent simultanément James et Remus.

— Désolé, marmonna Sirius. Mais Cornedrue, si tu pouvais arrêter de me marcher sur les talons...

— _Chut !_ répéta James.

— Oh, ça va ! répliqua Sirius, agacé.

Lentement, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres du couloir, guidés par les petits bruits de pas de Peter, sous sa forme de rat, qui trottinait devant eux. Ce fut le noir total durant un bon moment, puis une lueur apparut enfin au bout du chemin, dès qu'ils tournèrent un nouveau coin de mur.

— On arrive bientôt, annonça Sirius dont le cœur se mit à lui marteler les côtes.

Ils aperçurent la silhouette de Peter qui passa sous la petite fenêtre ronde au bout du corridor. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte des appartements du professeur McGonagall.

— Mince alors, chuchota James en regardant sa montre. On est en avance de vingt minutes.

— On n'a qu'à attendre un peu, suggéra Remus.

— Pas le choix. Mais espérons que Rusard ne vienne pas faire un tour dans les prochaines minutes.

— Espérons qu'il ne vienne pas du tout, rectifia Sirius en avalant nerveusement sa salive.

Il y eut un silence.

— Patmol ? demanda Remus d'un ton inquiet. Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, tu voudrais qu'on intervienne dans ton défi ?

— Non, répondit Sirius, les entrailles nouées, je crois que ça va bien aller. C'est un défi que je dois relever tout seul. Ça ne marchera pas si vous intervenez.

— Je voulais seulement parler d'_au cas où_, précisa Remus.

— Ouais, enchaîna James, au cas où il te viendrait l'envie soudaine de lui faire l'amour sur le seuil de sa porte.

— Cornedrue ! s'indigna Sirius alors que James étouffait un rire moqueur. Non, vraiment, ne faites rien en _aucun _cas ! Il ne faudrait pas que McGonagall se rende compte que je ne suis pas tout seul. Il ne manquerait plus que ça : qu'elle découvre l'existence de cette cape et qu'elle nous la confisque comme on a perdu la Carte du Maraudeur.

— Mais je ne parlais pas de se montrer au grand jour, répliqua Remus. Je pensais seulement à te tirer par un pan de ta chemise, _si jamais_...

— Il ne se passera rien, affirma Sirius. Et si jamais il se passait quelque chose, eh bien... c'est parce que je l'aurais décidé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

— D'accord, comprit James d'un ton railleur, nous n'interviendrons en aucun cas alors, comme tu nous le demandes, Patmol.

Sirius le sentit bouger derrière lui. James était en train d'échanger un sourire en coin avec Remus, sans aucun doute.

Sirius avait l'impression que ses jambes se remplissaient de plomb à mesure que les minutes passaient. Son cœur brûlait d'envie de revoir McGonagall alors que sa raison en avait peur. Il ne voulait pas l'aimer, mais tout son corps la réclamait dans ses bras. Et l'idée de devoir lui déclarer son amour lui tordait l'estomac si douloureusement : son cœur interpréterait-il cela comme une autorisation à s'abandonner enfin s'il laissait sortir les mots ardents qui bouillonnaient en lui ? Exacerberait-il ses sentiments pour elle en faisant cela ? Ne pourrait-il plus jamais, par la suite, se dépêtrer de cet amour impossible ? Telle une malédiction ?

Son cœur fébrile battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Mais comment diable un idiot de pari avait pu le mener jusque là ? S'il avait su... Il aurait pu encore jouir de ses dernières semaines à Poudlard, la conscience tranquille, à s'amuser avec ses amis, appréciant encore McGonagall comme une simple enseignante sévère qui savait si bien se faire détester de temps en temps lorsqu'elle leur enlevait des points ou leur donnait des retenues. Le temps était bon avant qu'il n'accepte de relever ce défi stupide.

Maudits étaient Mulciber et Rogue pour lui avoir infligé ces souffrances, aussi. Sirius se promettait de leur rendre la pareille dès qu'il réussirait le pari. Plus il y pensait, moins il ne voyait d'issus pour se sortir de son tourment d'amour. Désespéré, il en était maintenant à songer que, si jamais McGonagall acceptait par hasard de l'aimer en retour, en oubliant son ancien amour, et d'oublier également que ce serait alors une relation vraiment absurde, risquée, ridicule, il n'hésiterait plus. Il s'abandonnerait à elle, à l'amour, à ses sentiments...

— Ça va aller, Patmol, rassura Remus en lui serrant l'épaule. Ça va aller.

— Il est presque une heure, informa James derrière son dos. Je crois que c'est le moment. Tu es prêt, Patmol ?

Les entrailles de Sirius s'étaient tellement tortillées qu'il avait à présent la sensation d'avoir un immense nœud dans le ventre.

— O-oui..., balbutia-t-il.

— Queudver, appela James en chuchotant. Queudver !

Quelque part dans la pénombre, Peter eut un couinement.

— Va voir si le champ est libre pour que Patmol puisse sortir d'en-dessous de la cape. Et n'oublie pas de continuer à patrouiller autour et de lancer trois cris si tu aperçois Rusard, Miss Teigne ou Peeves dans les environs.

Peter couina à nouveau pour montrer qu'il avait compris, puis une petite ombre longea le mur au loin. Un instant plus tard, Peter émit le signal qui assurait que tout danger n'était pas à proximité et, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Sirius quitta alors la cape sous les encouragements de ses amis :

— Vas-y, Patmol, murmura Remus, nous sommes derrière toi.

— Tu es un Gryffondor, vieux, ajouta James, ne l'oublie pas.

Sirius s'avança vers la porte. Celle-ci semblait dégager un aura menaçant, comme s'il mourait à la seconde où il oserait frapper. Son cœur battait maintenant à un rythme démentiel. Il se surprenait même à avoir l'idée de s'enfuir et d'aller rejoindre son lit si sécurisant au dortoir. Cependant, une partie de lui, celle qui agissait comme un aimant puissant, le gardait bien concentré sur la porte, impatient de rencontrer à nouveau les yeux perçants.

Sirius leva la main devant le battant, déglutit difficilement, prit une longue et profonde respiration, puis ferma les yeux en faisant résonner trois faibles coups dans le couloir.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'entendre le moindre bruit de pas que la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et le professeur McGonagall apparut. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'avait attendu impatiemment, prête à participer à son défi dès que sonnerait une heure du matin. Elle était vêtue de son peignoir écossais, ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient librement sur les épaules, une étrange lueur scintillait dans son regard et Sirius se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de paraître si désirable, si belle, lui rendant la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

— Pour un moment, murmura-t-elle, j'ai vraiment cru que vous ne viendriez pas.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sans vaciller dans les siens. Sirius devait se faire violence pour ne pas céder à l'envie fougueuse de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser, qui venait de le foudroyer à l'instant.

« Résiste, s'exhorta-t-il avec force, résiste, Patmol, résiste... »

— Je vous écoute, Black, dit-elle en s'approchant un peu de lui. Allez-y.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma, puis la rouvrit, puis la referma de nouveau, l'air probablement idiot. Il lui semblait que les mots s'étaient coincés dans le fond de sa gorge, naturellement. Durant un certain temps, ils ne firent que s'observer en silence. Puis McGonagall s'inquiéta :

— Black ?

— Je...

Ça y était, les mots commençaient enfin à lui sortir de la bouche.

— Je..., se reprit-il, toutefois avec toutes les peines du monde. Je suis...

Les battements effrénés de son cœur se répercutaient à présent dans sa tête. Le professeur McGonagall le regardait avec une avidité des plus troublantes. Il savait maintenant, clairement, que dès qu'il parviendrait à prononcer les derniers mots de sa phrase, il céderait. _Il céderait ! _

— Black, allez-y, je vous en prie, le pressa McGonagall en faisant un autre pas vers lui, dangereusement. Finissons-en. Vous vous sentirez mieux ensuite, quand toute cette histoire de défi sera enfin terminée.

— Vous le croyez ? glapit Sirius.

— Évidemment, répondit-elle.

Sirius promena ses yeux sur son visage, s'attarda sur ses lèvres, puis remonta dans son regard.

— Eh bien, moi, je n'y crois pas, professeur, dit-il à voix basse. Je suis persuadé que ce vous-savez-quoi me laissera des séquelles qui me hanteront le cœur durant le reste de ma vie.

— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle précipitamment.

Son visage se tordit en une expression de pitié.

— Je suis sincèrement désolée, Black. Je comprends... Je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir... Je...

Mais elle s'interrompit d'un soupir effrayé. Sirius venait de lui prendre la tête à deux mains.

— Vous pouvez m'aider, professeur ? demanda-t-il en plongeant intensément son regard dans le sien. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

Les yeux grand ouverts, apparemment pétrifiée, McGonagall s'agrippa aux poignets de Sirius et sembla incapable de parler sur le moment. Sirius poursuivit alors, sans attendre sa réponse :

— Je veux que vous répondiez à la déclaration d'amour que je m'apprête à vous faire. Je veux que vous parveniez à tranquilliser mon cœur, à lui étouffer son espoir, en me disant que vous ne m'aimez pas, que le vôtre battra toujours pour ce Moldu et que je me ferais des illusions. Et aussi, j'insiste pour que vous soyez dure avec moi, que vous repreniez votre sévérité coutumière, votre voix sèche, froide, que vous soyez méchante. S'il vous plaît, professeur, j'ai absolument et désespérément besoin que vous m'aidiez afin d'espérer vous détester à nouveau, vous haïr. J'ai besoin que vous sortiez de mon cœur. J'ai besoin...

Il s'arrêta de parler. Une larme s'était échappée du coin de l'œil de McGonagall.

— Pouvez-vous faire cela, professeur ? reprit-il alors avec beaucoup de douceur. Pouvez-vous ?

Sur ses poignets, Sirius sentit les doigts de McGonagall se crisper. Brusquement, elle le repoussa en secouant la tête.

— Black, pour l'amour du ciel, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça !

— Pouvez-vous ? répéta Sirius avec insistance.

— N-non, balbutia-t-elle sans cesser de hocher la tête. Non...

Et elle fondit en pleurs, au grand désarroi de Sirius.

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? se demanda-il dans un murmure pour lui-même.

— Patmol, retentit soudain la voix de Remus à son oreille, arrête de jouer avec ses sentiments. Franchement, tu ne réalises pas ? Tu ne vois pas ?

— Non, je ne vois pas, répondit Sirius à voix haute.

— Vous ne voyez pas quoi ? sanglota McGonagall avec colère. Vous ne voyez pas que vous êtes parvenu à me rendre folle avec toutes vos idioties de pari ? Avec votre exécrable jeu de... séduction, votre impudence, votre odieuse audace, vous avez réussi à... à... Enfin, je n'avais pas à payer pour votre témérité, Black ! Je n'avais pas à souffrir de la sorte à cause d'une de vos nombreuses bêtises ! Vous... vous auriez pu... Enfin, vous êtes... tellement... inconscient !

Horrifié, Sirius recula, une sensation de lame plantée en pleine poitrine.

— J'avais assez souffert pour une vie entière, Black ! poursuivit-elle d'un ton cinglant, le visage inondé de larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que... qu'un élève... de dix-huit ans...

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle ferma les yeux. Secouée de sanglots, elle paraissait avoir terriblement mal. Cependant, Sirius aurait juré que son cœur était aussi douloureux que le sien. Ne pouvant plus supporter de la regarder pleurer à cause de lui, par sa faute, il se retourna instinctivement et se mit à marcher droit devant, dans l'intention de regagner le dortoir, de s'interdire à vie de revenir auprès d'elle, de ne plus jamais lui faire subir d'atrocités, de cruautés...

— Black ! Non ! Ne partez pas !

La main de McGonagall se referma sur son poignet et l'obligea à lui refaire face. Sirius se retrouva alors tout près d'elle, à respirer son souffle chaud, encore, à avoir l'impression qu'il allait exploser sous les cognements vigoureux de son cœur. Encore.

— Vous ne pouvez pas partir, Black, murmura-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans... sans me dire que... que...

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Aussitôt, Sirius voulut s'éloigner mais elle le retint fermement contre elle.

— Professeur, s'affola Sirius, je ne veux plus vous faire de mal...

— Il est trop tard : le plus grand mal est déjà fait...

Et elle l'embrassa furieusement. Une sensation de courant électrique traversa le corps de Sirius. Stupéfait, il la repoussa et la regarda dans les yeux.

— Vous... vous... ? balbutia-t-il.

— Dites-le-moi, maintenant, Black, dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte. Dites-le-moi avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne dans ce couloir.

— Je... Je...

— Allez-y, l'encouragea-t-elle, le regard brûlant. Allez-y !

— Je.. je suis éperdument amoureux de vous, professeur McGonagall ! lâcha-t-il enfin.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait eu l'impression de prononcer une phrase aussi vraie. Il y eut un interminable instant où tous deux se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, comme si le monde autour d'eux venait de cesser d'exister. Une indéchiffrable émotion luisait dans le regard humide de McGonagall et Sirius se sentait étrangement vide de raison, comme si la moindre force pour combattre ses sentiments venait de le quitter définitivement, depuis que cette inexorable vérité s'était enfin extirpée d'en dedans de lui.

— À ce point ? murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius eut un imperceptible mouvement de tête désespéré. Il passa une main tremblante sur la nuque de McGonagall, entrelaça ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure et hésita à se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Cependant, ce fut elle qui vint rejoindre les siennes avant lui, dans un second baiser fougueux, déroutant, se cramponnant à son cou, le corps entièrement frissonnant. Abasourdi, Sirius, une fois encore, l'écarta brusquement.

— Attendez, haleta-t-il. Je... je m'appelle Sirius Black.

McGonagall le regarda d'un air surpris.

— Oui... Et alors ?

— Vous en êtes consciente, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux. En êtes-vous consciente ?

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, McGonagall parut déconcertée.

— Est-ce que cela fait aussi partie de votre défi ?

— Êtes-vous consciente, professeur, reprit-il d'un ton insistant, que c'est Sirius Black que vous embrassez comme ça ? Et non... quelqu'un... d'autre... ?

— Ah..., comprit-elle enfin.

Et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Soudain, un miaulement sonore retentit dans le couloir et tous deux sursautèrent, s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Filant à toute allure, Miss Teigne, la chatte grise du concierge, passa entre les jambes de Sirius. Elle semblait poursuivre quelque chose. Quelque chose avec une longue queue ressemblant à un lombric...

— Queudver ! s'exclama Sirius.

— Patmol, file ! résonna brusquement la voix de James à son oreille. Rusard s'en vient !

En effet, au bout du couloir, de la lumière jaunâtre se diffusait et une voix sifflante se fit entendre :

— Miss Teigne ? Ma belle ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

— Par ici, chuchota McGonagall en entraînant précipitamment Sirius vers ses appartements dont la porte était restée ouverte.

— Non, professeur, paniqua Sirius. Il faut que je retourne au dortoir !

— Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Vous allez vous faire prendre !

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur. Haletant, Sirius se retrouva dans un petit salon modeste, décoré à la mode écossaise, un feu chaleureux crépitant dans la cheminée. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait absolument retourner à la salle commune. C'était indispensable, sinon il échouerait son pari, il en était sûr.

Au même moment où il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, il se retourna dans l'intention de rejoindre vite ses amis dans le couloir pour revenir se cacher sous la cape. Mais il reçut en plein bras le professeur McGonagall qui lui prit aussitôt la tête entre les mains et l'embrassa encore, impétueusement.

— Mmphf..., fit Sirius avec surprise, alors qu'immédiatement, il éprouva ce tourbillon de sensations bouillonnantes en lui.

Elle perdait la tête, pensa Sirius, elle perdait toute rationalité, et lui donc ! Il retrouvait le goût enivrant de sa bouche, l'odeur exquise de sa peau, la sensation de son corps frémissant de désir contre le sien, tandis qu'elle le faisait reculer lentement vers le mur derrière lui, et Sirius avait beau s'efforcer de lui résister, il n'y parvenait pas. C'était trop agréable, si délectable, libérateur, plus fort que lui.

On frappa à la porte. Le dos de Sirius toucha le mur et McGonagall ne cessa pas de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

On frappa une seconde fois.

— Professeur, murmura Sirius en la repoussant doucement. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait répondre ?

— Je dors à cette heure-ci, lança-t-elle dans un souffle avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Les coups à la porte se renouvelèrent et Sirius retrouva alors la raison. Il prit le visage de McGonagall entre ses mains et la regarda avec gravité.

— Je dois m'en aller.

Et il s'éloigna d'elle.

— Mais attendez, haleta McGonagall tandis qu'il se dirigeait fébrilement vers la porte. Vous... vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. Il y a... il y a Rusard qui...

— Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, professeur, rassura Sirius en tournant la poignée.

Mais la porte refusa d'ouvrir.

— Professeur, dit lentement Sirius sans la regarder, laissez-moi sortir.

Seul le doux crépitement du feu de foyer lui répondit.

― Professeur ? répéta Sirius en se retournant.

Sous ses longues mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, un doigt pressé contre sa bouche, McGonagall semblait soudainement éprouver une lourde et terrible culpabilité.

― Je... je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix timide. Vous avez raison, je suis allée trop loin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai... j'ai perdu le contrôle...

— Heu..., fit Sirius au dépourvu.

― Grand Dieu, mais à quoi ai-je pensé ? continua-t-elle en se prenant la tête à deux mains, l'air de plus en plus horrifié, honteuse, comme si elle prenait graduellement conscience de la gravité de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je suis désolée, Black, répéta-t-elle, sincèrement désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû...

― Mais... heu... non, professeur, balbutia Sirius. Je vous arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas parce que je désapprouve ce que vous venez... enfin, ce que _nous_ venons de faire que je veux partir à l'instant. Au contraire. Je vous aime plus que jamais et j'ai envie que ça continue. Je dois partir maintenant pour une raison dont je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de vous révéler, dit-il maladroitement, par prudence, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais revenir, poursuivit-il avec ferveur. Demain. Le plus tôt possible. Durant toute la journée. Et le dimanche aussi. Nous passerons toute la fin de semaine ensemble, professeur, et plus encore. Nous...

— Non ! interrompit brusquement McGonagall.

― Non ? répéta Sirius, se dégonflant comme un ballon. Non ?

― Black, je vous en prie, ne vous faites pas d'idées, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Surtout, ne vous faites pas d'idées. C'est... c'était une erreur. J'ai été...

— Je ne dois pas me faire d'idées ? interrompit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Vous venez de vous jeter sur moi avec toute l'intensité du monde et vous, vous me demandez de ne pas me faire d'idées... ?

― Black...

L'expression du visage de McGonagall se fit suppliante.

― S'il vous plaît... Ne pensez pas que je... que...

― Que quoi ? dit Sirius avec appréhension.

Elle n'était quand même pas sur le point d'oser lui annoncer qu'elle n'éprouvait toujours rien pour lui ? Elle venait clairement de lui avouer par ses gestes qu'elle partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Elle l'aimait indubitablement, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais peut-être avait-il tiré des conclusions trop hâtives ? S'était-il fait des illusions ?

— Je me rends compte, professeur, que vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, dit-il alors. Êtes-vous consciente que c'est Sirius Black que vous venez d'embrasser ? Et non quelqu'un d'autre ?

Fermant les yeux dans un soupir, McGonagall semblait se faire triturer par un affreux malaise.

— Black, je... Ça n'a pas d'importance... Il reste que je suis votre professeur et que... et que ce que nous venons de faire...

— Ça n'a pas d'importance ? s'indigna Sirius qui sentait à présent la colère monter en lui. Ça n'a pas d'importance de savoir si vous venez encore une fois de profiter de moi afin de revivre votre satané ancien amour à travers moi ?

— Je... Non, je n'ai pas...

— _M'aimez-vous, oui ou non ?_ asséna-t-il d'une voix tranchante, dardant ses yeux droit dans les siens. Je vous pose directement la question, professeur, et vous avez intérêt à y répondre franchement sinon...

Mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour lui extirper les mots qu'il voulait entendre — ou qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il attendit, observant McGonagall qui jetait des regards désespérés autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait le moyen de se défiler, d'éviter à tout prix de répondre à la question de Sirius.

Enfin, dans un sanglot, elle répondit :

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Ce doit être parce que je vous en veux tellement et que j'en perds la tête... Mais c'est lui que j'aime encore, Black..., assura-t-elle. Plus que tout...

Alors Sirius comprit qu'elle devait être étourdie en ce moment, désorientée par ses propres sentiments. Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle elle lui en voulait tant, était parce qu'il était parvenu à lui faire réaliser qu'elle éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour lui ? Malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours amoureuse de son cultivateur Moldu ? Mais était-il seulement possible qu'on puisse aimer deux hommes à la fois ? Ou peut-être, au grand espoir de Sirius, le cœur de McGonagall avait véritablement fini par s'éprendre de quelqu'un d'autre ? De lui, Sirius ? Suffisait-il que ce dernier lui laisse le temps nécessaire pour l'accepter afin qu'elle s'abandonne enfin à lui et qu'elle cesse de s'accrocher à son ancien amour ?

— D'accord, dit Sirius avec douceur, je vais me contenter de cette réponse pour ce soir. Maintenant, déverrouillez la porte pour que je puisse m'en aller et vous souhaiter une bonne nuit...

— Vous ne songez tout de même pas à revenir ?

Les yeux écarquillés, McGonagall regarda Sirius qui répondit d'un bref signe de tête affirmatif.

— Black, nom de Dieu, vous me disiez tout à l'heure que vous ne vouliez plus me faire de mal. Dans ce cas, s'il vous plaît, ne revenez pas dans l'espoir que...

— Le plus grand mal est déjà fait, interrompit Sirius. Ça, c'est vous qui me l'avez dit. Et vous m'avez appris aussi qu'il était inutile de se battre contre l'amour parce que, de toute façon, l'amour est plus fort que soi. Je le vois bien depuis que je le connais. Aussi bien l'accepter si on ne veut pas passer une vie à pleurer de chagrin comme vous l'avez fait.

— Mais où donc espérez-vous en venir ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Black, par tous les diables, je suis professeur et vous êtes mon élève ! Comment pouvez-vous concevoir qu'une relation amoureuse soit possible entre nous ? Et puis, cela ne vous choque pas que j'aie plus de trois fois votre âge ?

— Non, répondit Sirius d'un ton ferme. Enfin, si, se reprit-il aussitôt. Oui, ça me choque. Ça me choque beaucoup. D'autant plus que c'est de _vous _que je suis tombé amoureux.

Il émit un rire sec.

— C'est bien ma chance, continua-t-il avec amertume. Après avoir fréquenté plus d'une cinquantaine de filles dans ma vie, voilà que c'est de mon professeur de métamorphose que mon cœur s'éprend pour de vrai. Mais qu'ai-je donc fait au monde pour mériter ça ? Sans doute que c'est ma punition pour avoir accepté de relever ce stupide vous-savez-quoi. Mais que voulez-vous ? Je ne peux rien faire contre ça ! Je suis follement amoureux de vous, professeur McGonagall, et encore plus depuis que je sais que c'est réciproque.

— Oh, ça suffit, Black ! coupa-t-elle d'un air agacé, les mains sur ses tempes. D'abord, je m'excuse, mais sachez que ce n'est _pas réciproque_ ! Ensuite, poursuivit-elle en élevant la voix avant que Sirius, outré, ne réplique, dès que vous aurez franchi cette porte, vous pouvez être assuré que je reprendrai ma _sévérité coutumière_, comme vous dites, et que je...

— _Ne me demandez pas de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre vous et moi !_ s'écria Sirius avec force, sentant la colère revenir lui empourprer les joues. Pas après m'avoir embrassé comme vous venez de le faire !

― C'était une erreur !

― Peut-être ! Mais maintenant, il est trop tard pour les regrets ! Fallait y penser avant !

— _Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ?_ s'emporta alors McGonagall à son tour, le visage se marbrant de tâches rouges. Je ne vais quand même pas continuer à vous embrasser uniquement parce que _vous_, vous êtes amoureux de moi ?

— _Vous l'êtes aussi, professeur ! _cracha Sirius avec énervement, les poings serrés.

Il aurait voulu foncer sur elle, la prendre par les épaules et la secouer.

― Vous l'êtes aussi et arrêtez de tenter de me faire croire le contraire ! Vous n'y arriverez pas ! Avouez-le donc que vous m'aimez, vous aussi ! C'est tout ce que je vous demande !

— NON, JE NE LE SUIS PAS ! hurla violemment McGonagall. _Black, bon sang, je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous !_

Il y eut un froid silence dans la pièce. Le feu du foyer avait diminué dans l'âtre, les plongeant tous deux dans la pénombre. Comment osait-elle ? Sirius ne la croyait pas, évidemment. McGonagall pouvait bien prononcer ces mots de la façon la plus convaincante qu'il soit, il resterait toujours que ses gestes, eux, n'avaient pas menti. Elle l'aimait, il le savait. Autrement, elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé avec autant de désir, son corps frissonnant contre le sien, non ?

Les sourcils froncés, Sirius s'avança vers McGonagall qui s'accula immédiatement contre le mur derrière elle.

― N'essayez pas, menaça-t-elle en tendant une main devant elle pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus près. Je vous interdis de...

— Vous m'affirmez que vous ne m'aimez pas, dit calmement Sirius en repoussant sa main tremblante pour venir s'arrêter tout près d'elle, et que je me fais des idées... D'accord, je me suis trompé. Dans ce cas, cela signifie que vous avez bel et bien profité de moi, professeur... vrai ?

— Je ne suis pas fière de ce que je vous ai fait, Black, murmura-t-elle d'un air apeuré. Et j'avoue que je mérite largement d'être virée de l'école pour avoir...

Sirius la fit taire en lui mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Personne ne saura rien, rassura-t-il. Je garderai le secret jusqu'à ma tombe... Enfin, poursuivit-il d'un air malicieux, je garderai le secret seulement si...

— Si quoi ? demanda McGonagall en attrapant le poignet de Sirius.

Elle le regarda avec appréhension. Ses yeux reflétaient la lueur rougeoyante des faibles flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

— Black, ne me demandez pas de vous embrasser à nouveau... Je vous en prie, ne me demandez pas... Il... il ne faut pas que nous recommencions...

— Vous vous êtes permise de profiter de moi, professeur. Je ne vois donc pas d'objection à ce que je profite un peu de vous, moi aussi, à mon tour. Ce n'est que justice, non ?

Il passa ses mains dans sa longue chevelure noire. La respiration de McGonagall s'accéléra d'un coup.

— Black, dit-elle d'une voix affolée, ce n'est pas bien...

— Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, professeur, souffla Sirius en s'approchant lentement de ses lèvres, guettant chacune de ses réactions, la sentant trembler de tout son corps contre lui. Je veux seulement vérifier un petit détail...

— Non... S'il vous plaît...

Mais pourtant, comme l'avait escompté Sirius, elle ne tenta pas de s'enfuir, ni de faire un geste pour le repousser ; elle leva même le menton vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes, fermant les yeux étroitement comme si elle s'attendait à ce que la foudre s'abatte sur elle et que cela fasse mal — _très mal_.

― À ce point, dit alors Sirius dans un murmure à peine audible, en prenant soin de répéter ces mêmes mots qu'elle avait employés avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse une seconde fois dans le couloir. En tout cas, vous n'avez plus à avoir peur, professeur, puisque le plus grand mal est déjà fait, insista-t-il. Vous l'avez vous-même dit...

Et il brisa les derniers centimètres pour venir sceller ses lèvres à celles de cette simple femme qui n'était pas parvenue à lutter contre ce désir fou invincible, cette envie ardente de sensations qui s'étaient emparés d'elle malgré sa raison, en dépit de toute sa volonté de résister, de s'empêcher de goûter à ce plaisir défendu, dangereux, irrationnel.

Et tandis qu'elle embrassait son élève contre le mur, avec toute l'intensité de sa frustration de s'être fait avoir par des émotions aussi absurdes, Sirius en tirait une satisfaction sauvage malgré lui. Il l'avait su qu'elle l'aimait, il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle était à lui, quoi qu'il en soit. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais tenter de lui échapper en prétendant qu'elle n'éprouvait rien à son égard. Toute la vérité sur le fond de ses sentiments se dévoilait une fois encore par ses gestes, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui, ses ongles enfoncés dans son dos à travers sa chemise, le corps secoué par les spasmes du désir, sa langue se mêlant à la sienne. Elle était solidement enchaînée à lui et Sirius savait qu'elle n'était pas près de se libérer de ce nouvel amour amer. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à oublier cet homme Moldu qu'elle avait aimé durant toute sa vie, elle en ferait autant pour Sirius, celui-ci l'escomptait bien. Par contre, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse penser à se débarrasser de lui afin d'essayer une nouvelle fois de sauver ses ambitions. Le bonheur de l'avoir dans ses bras, de la savoir aussi éperdument amoureuse que lui, de la voir s'abandonner comme il avait lui-même cédé à cette passion folle, lui était trop délectable. Non, il ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir loin de lui. D'ailleurs, il en serait incapable.

― Je vous déteste, Black, je vous déteste..., haleta McGonagall à son oreille alors que Sirius s'attaquait maintenant à son peignoir en le faisant glisser le long de ses épaules, parcourant ses lèvres avides dans son cou. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je vous déteste...

Sirius eut un léger ricanement.

― Moi aussi, je suis fou de vous, Minerva...

― Ah non, ne commencez pas par surcroît à m'appeler par mon prénom. Black, je suis votre professeur ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire cela ! Il faut s'arrêter ! C'est de la folie !

― Tout à fait, admit Sirius sans cesser de la couvrir de baisers, la pressant fortement contre lui. Mais, comme moi, Minerva, vous n'avez aucune envie de vous arrêter... C'est trop bon...

― Mais il le faut bien, dit McGonagall, toutefois en rejetant la tête en arrière, frémissante, les yeux fermés, s'offrant toute entière, sinon ce sont de graves ennuis qui nous attendent...

― Nous risquons déjà de graves ennuis...

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour se permettre d'aggraver les choses ! Arrêtez-vous, je vous en supplie !

Elle essaya de le repousser. Cependant, ses gestes manquaient délibérément de conviction. Souriant intérieurement, Sirius resserra alors son étreinte, remonta ses lèvres vers sa bouche, et elle ne manifesta aucune résistance lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau dans un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit désespérément en portant ses mains à sa nuque. Le grand tourbillon d'émotions brûlantes revint les ressaisir, les étourdir, les embraser. Sirius avait envie que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il puisse l'embrasser ainsi durant une éternité. Mais McGonagall, hors d'haleine, apparemment au prix d'un effort colossal, parvint à écarter Sirius à bout de bras.

― Vous allez me le payer, Black, menaça-t-elle, vous allez me le payer amèrement pour avoir réussi à me faire perdre la tête !

_À suivre..._

_Et là, je vous le promets, le prochain chapitre sera la vraie finale, juré, craché !_ XP_  
_


	21. La vengeance

_Bonjour mes chers lecteurs,_

_Alors je vous annonce officiellement que... je ne suis pas morte ! Je suis bien vivante et jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais abandonné cette fic. Je n'ai jamais cessé de travailler sur cette histoire et, je vous le jure, elle m'en a donné de la misère, vous ne savez pas comment ! Mais je ne prendrai pas le temps de vous expliquer les raisons de mon abominable longue absence. Ça prendrait trop de mots et, en ce moment, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :)_

_Mais d'abord je veux remercier mes révieweuses, qui j'espère seront encore avec moi (Mon Dieu, après une si longue absence, ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'on m'ait oubliée...). Alors merci beaucoup à :_**Bergère, Lil's87, Evangeliade, Plume de Phenix22, Lunashura, Clair-2-lune, Eladora, Amanda, Lena Stein, yucateca, Alice Loves Rock Music **et** Morgane. **:)**  
**

_Et aussi, je remercie **SophyDray's** pour avoir mis cette fic dans ses favoris ! ^^_

_Bon alors, sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre qui suit précisément le précédent. D'ailleurs, il est conseillé de relire un peu le chapitre d'avant pour ne pas trop être perdu, et question de se remettre un peu dedans...  
_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^  
_

**Chapitre vingt-et-un ― La vengeance**

(_― Vous allez me le payer, Black, menaça-t-elle, vous allez me le payer amèrement pour avoir réussi à me faire perdre la tête !_)

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute, haleta Sirius. Je n'avais pas prévu tomber amoureux de vous. Mon cœur est subitement devenu cinglé, je n'ai rien pu faire.

― Vraiment ? répliqua McGonagall en le regardant d'un air incrédule. Vos plans _corrects_ n'avaient donc aucun rapport avec cette idée de faire en sorte de m'aimer pour de vrai ?

― N-non, balbutia Sirius, pris de court. Enfin, si... heu... je veux dire... Je dois y aller..., lança-t-il alors, à brûle-pourpoint.

Et il relâcha McGonagall pour rejoindre la porte à la hâte. Leur discussion avait soudain dévié vers des eaux dangereuses. N'ayant toujours pas accompli son défi jusqu'au bout, il ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'elle découvre trop tôt qu'il n'avait pas été nécessaire qu'elle le croit...

— Je reviendrai demain, assura-t-il en attrapant la poignée, et je vous expliquerai tout à ce moment-là, si vous le voulez...

Mais la porte refusa d'ouvrir et Sirius se rappela alors qu'elle était toujours verrouillée.

— Tiens donc, dit lentement McGonagall dans son dos, d'un affreux ton soupçonneux, j'ai comme l'impression que vous n'avez pas encore réussi votre défi... Pourtant, je vous ai cru, Black. Vous resterait-il une dernière chose à faire ? Ou que _je_ ne dois pas faire... ?

Sirius fit volte-face et la regarda. Quelque chose s'était contracté du côté de son estomac.

— N-non, assura-t-il avec malaise, tout va bien. Il ne me suffit que de retourner à la salle commune... Et... et vous savez, professeur, que vous ne devez pas me poser de questions à ce sujet, ajouta-t-il en brandissant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

McGonagall, qui avait refermé son peignoir, le dévisagea un moment sans rien dire, une expression inquisitrice sur le visage. Durant ce temps, Sirius craignit terriblement qu'elle ne soit sur le point de tout faire rater son défi, jusqu'à ce que, à son plus grand soulagement, elle dit :

— D'accord, je vous laisse partir.

― Merci, remercia aussitôt Sirius, tandis qu'elle tirait sa baguette magique de sa poche. Merci beaucoup, je...

― Mais sachez que je ne reviens pas sur ma décision de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous, coupa-t-elle sèchement, dès que vous sortirez d'ici.

― Mais, professeur ! protesta Sirius.

― Vous devez respecter ça, Black, et le comprendre, également !

— Non ! s'exclama-t-il, entêté. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de faire comme si rien ne se passait entre nous ! Je suis malade de vous ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir de vous sauter dessus à chaque fois que je vous croiserai dans les couloirs. Et vous-même ne pouvez pas me résister.

― Vous savez, lorsque vous vouliez tout à l'heure que je vous aide à tranquilliser votre cœur, rappela abruptement McGonagall en faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts, à étouffer vos espoirs...

— Ça, c'était _avant_ que vous ne me révéliez que vous partagiez les mêmes sentiments amoureux que moi ! objecta précipitamment Sirius. Vous n'arriverez pas à vous faire détester de nouveau. Je ne cesserai pas de vous aimer. Et vous le savez pertinemment, puisque c'est pour ça, justement, que vous avez refusé ma requête, tout à l'heure.

― Oui, mais maintenant, c'est différent, s'obstina McGonagall avec assurance. C'est différent parce que je me rends compte que je peux facilement le faire. Je vous l'assure, Black, je suis capable de me faire très détestable...

Ses yeux scintillèrent d'une lueur malveillante. Sirius, pensant qu'elle essayait seulement de l'intimider, réprima le malaise qui remontait en lui.

― Arrêtez, dit-il, imperturbable. Je sais que vous êtes capable de vous rendre très détestable. Mais, bizarrement, c'est justement ça qui m'a amené à tomber amoureux de vous. Franchement, Minerva, poursuivit-il avec un rire incrédule, ne pensez pas que vous arriverez à faire disparaître aussi facilement mes sentiments pour vous. Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de vous aimer. Vous n'y parviendrez pas.

― Vous voulez parier ? lança alors McGonagall sans cesser de caresser sa baguette dans ses mains, le regard toujours brillant de cette étrange expression malicieuse.

Cette fois, Sirius se sentit nettement mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-elle en tête, soudainement ?

― Allez, Black, mettez-moi au défi, insista-t-elle. Ça serait intéressant d'inverser les rôles, non ? À moi le tour de relever un pari audacieux et à vous de subir les tourments émotionnels les plus douloureux.

— J'ai souffert autant que vous lors de ce vous-savez-quoi ! s'emporta Sirius, indigné. Et arrêtez ce jeu ! Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à vous venger ? Vous m'aimez, vous aussi. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas être heureux, tous les deux, à s'aimer tranquillement ?

— Parce que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, répondit-elle entre ses dents. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre ma réputation à cause de vous et votre pari stupide.

― Je garderai le secret de notre amour !

― Il y a déjà des rumeurs qui circulent...

— Je m'arrangerai pour les démentir !

— Black..., soupira McGonagall.

— J'utiliserai Karline, s'il le faut, et je suis prêt à passer le reste de mes retenues avec Rusard...

― Black ! répéta McGonagall.

— Ensuite, nous serons discrets, continua Sirius avec détermination, nous ferons attention, personne ne le saura, je connais de très bons moyens pour circuler dans les couloirs sans être vu, vous savez...

— _Black, je ne changerai pas d'idée, bon sang ! _s'écria McGonagall avec colère, n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre :_ je-ne-veux-pas-de-vous-dans-ma-vie ! _

Il y eut un silence glacial pendant lequel on n'entendit que le faible crépitement des flammes mourantes dans l'âtre du foyer. McGonagall fixait Sirius d'un regard terriblement noir et le cœur de ce dernier lui remonta alors dans la gorge.

— Minerva, reprit Sirius à mi-voix, dans une dernière tentative désespérée, m'aimes-tu ? S'il te plaît, je veux seulement t'entendre dire, au moins juste une fois, que...

— Non, Black, assena-t-elle d'un ton incisif. Non.

Ses mots le transpercèrent comme des lames brûlantes. La colère bouillonnait en Sirius, à présent. Ainsi donc, elle continuait à nier ses véritables sentiments pour lui. Puisque c'était comme ça...

― D'accord, dit-il alors, froidement, tandis que le sang battait à ses oreilles. J'accepte de vous lancer le défi, dans ce cas. Si vous ne voulez toujours pas m'avouer comme vos gestes que vous m'aimez autant que je vous aime, professeur McGonagall, eh bien, j'accepte votre aide afin d'espérer me dépêtrer de cet amour maudit ― cet amour impossible _parce que vous ne voulez pas qu'il le soit _! Mais vous ne disposerez que d'un seul mois pour y arriver, avertit-il en pointant un doigt menaçant vers McGonagall qui l'écoutait sans broncher, la baguette immobile entre ses mains. Si, à la fin de l'année, vous n'y arrivez pas, si je suis toujours amoureux de vous, si j'ai toujours envie de vous embrasser, eh bien...

Il marqua une pause, le temps d'avancer de quelques pas et de bien plonger ses yeux, profondément dans les siens, puis, poursuivit :

― Je reviendrai te voir chez toi, Minerva, et te ferai l'amour comme personne ne te fera jamais l'amour de toute ta vie !

La baguette de McGonagall tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Si ce n'était pas de la pénombre de la pièce, Sirius était sûr qu'il aurait pu voir ses pupilles dilater.

― Alors ? reprit Sirius en s'efforçant de ne pas trop paraître satisfait de la réaction troublée qu'il venait de lui susciter. Acceptez-vous le défi avec la conséquence, professeur ? Sinon, vous pouvez toujours laisser tomber le défi et passer directement à la conséquence, ajouta-t-il d'un air goguenard. C'est vous qui décidez...

— J'accepte, trancha McGonagall en reprenant vite contenance.

D'un pas ferme, elle s'avança à son tour vers Sirius, rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et lui tendit la main.

― J'accepte de relever ce pari et de subir la conséquence si jamais j'échouais.

Pour un moment, Sirius resta sans réaction, stupéfait. Puis il cligna des yeux, afficha un sourire en coin et lui serra la main, prenant soin de la caresser du bout des doigts avant de la relâcher.

— Sincèrement, vous m'impressionnez, professeur, susurra-t-il avec incrédulité réjouie. Pourtant, avec une conséquence pareille, vous devez bien vous douter que, quelles que soient les choses horribles que vous prévoyez me faire subir pour que je cesse de vous aimer, je resterai tenace. Vraiment, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la chance de vous faire jouir comme jamais sous les couvertures...

— Voyez-vous ça, dit McGonagall dont les yeux se remirent à étinceler de cette mystérieuse lueur agaçante. Eh bien, moi, je peux vous assurer, Black, que d'ici peu, vous n'éprouverez plus qu'une seule envie à mon égard : me tuer.

Sirius éclata d'un rire désinvolte.

― Tant que ça ?

McGonagall lui jeta un regard de défi, puis, sans ajouter un mot, alla ramasser sa baguette qui avait roulé un peu plus loin, aux pieds d'un fauteuil. Sirius la regarda se rendre ensuite à un bureau dans le coin de la pièce.

― Heu..., dit-il. Allez-vous me laisser sortir bientôt ou... ?

— Donnez-moi le temps de griffonner un mot que vous pourrez apporter avec vous au cas où vous rencontreriez Mr Rusard ou un autre membre du personnel, et je vous laisserai partir ensuite, dit-elle en allumant une chandelle d'un coup de baguette. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive encore plus d'ennuis que je m'apprête à vous en causer, Black.

Elle sourit d'un air narquois. Avec le jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur son visage, Sirius la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle arriverait à modifier les émotions qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Quels mauvais plans pouvait-elle avoir en tête ? Tandis qu'elle se penchait sur un morceau de parchemin, trempant une longue plume dans l'encrier, Sirius essaya de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de détestable pour faire en sorte qu'il désire la tuer. Se montrer plus froide que jamais à son égard ? Ne cesser de lui enlever des points ? Lui donner des retenues à perpétuité avec Rusard ? Cependant, Sirius était sûr que, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il avait une chance qu'elle lui appartienne à la fin de l'année, il serait assez fort pour passer à travers n'importe quoi. _N'importe quoi !_

À moins que...

― Vous ne prévoyez pas de me... enfin... de me faire quelque chose de détestable _avant_ que je ne sorte d'ici ? demanda-t-il, soudain craintif.

Levant les yeux vers lui, McGonagall eut un nouveau sourire en calant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

― Je ne sais pas..., répondit-elle nonchalamment. Que je vous donne une retenue de plus ou que je vous enlève des points maintenant suffirait-il pour vous donner envie de me tuer ?

Instinctivement, Sirius recula vers la porte, sa main allant se refermer sur sa baguette dans le fond de sa poche. _Elle savait_, pensa-t-il avec horreur. Il ne comprenait pas comment avait-elle découvert toute la vérité sur son pari, mais elle savait. Elle savait tout ! Sa perspicacité avait atteint son comble. Ce n'était pas possible ! S'apprêtait-elle vraiment à le condamner toute sa vie aux furoncles ?

Une peur panique serra la poitrine de Sirius. Il devait sortir de là et vite. Avant qu'elle ne décide de le punir...

― Évidemment que non, Black, je le sais bien, poursuivit McGonagall qui s'était repenchée sur son parchemin, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué l'agitation de Sirius. Une simple punition qui s'ajouterait à toutes celles que vous avez reçues durant vos années scolaires, ne suffira jamais à irriter un grand habitué aux châtiments tel que vous...

― Ex-exactement, bégaya Sirius qui était sur le point de tirer sa baguette de sa poche pour essayer un _Alohomora _sur la porte.

― C'est pourquoi je ne pense pas à vous punir maintenant...

― Ah...

Cette fois-ci, la vague de soulagement qui submergea Sirius fut si grande que ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous lui. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait devoir passer toute sa vie avec ces abominables furoncles au derrière à cause d'elle. Le corps tremblant, il s'appuya contre le panneau et essuya la sueur froide sur son front.

― Vous... vous n'allez pas me punir ? dit-il en essayant de retrouver une voix normale, confiante. Vous avez d'autres plans en tête, alors... ?

― Oui, répondit simplement McGonagall.

Dans un bruissement, sa plume continuait de parcourir la surface du parchemin.

― Heu..., risqua Sirius. Est-ce que ces plans en question sont... _corrects_ ?

― Aussi _corrects_ qu'ont été les tiens...

― C'est-à-dire ? demanda précipitamment Sirius.

― Oh, mais je ne vous permets pas de me poser de questions à ce sujet, Mr Black.

Elle lui lança un regard ironique par-dessus sa plume.

― Et ce n'est pas un pari, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle.

― Professeur, dit Sirius d'un air agacé, vous vous moquez de moi ?

― Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de retremper sa plume dans l'encrier et se remettre à écrire.

Sirius soupira en roulant les yeux.

― C'est ridicule. Je comprends que vous puissiez être en colère contre moi parce que vous m'aimez et que vous ne voulez pas m'aimer, mais, quand même... Votre façon de vous venger en jouant avec moi est stupide. Vous ne réussirez jamais à étouffer mon envie de vous faire l'amour fougueusement à la fin de l'année !

― Black ! s'exclama McGonagall en le dardant de ses yeux perçants.

― Quoi !

― Taisez-vous, sinon je vous enlève des points.

Outré, Sirius ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer, mais estima plus prudent de la refermer. Leur pari était commencé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il était donc _normal_ que McGonagall tente de l'énerver et de le monter contre elle. Mais Sirius ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Il était résolu à continuer de l'aimer, coûte que coûte. Il ne la laisserait pas remporter ce pari, c'était hors de question. D'ailleurs, l'idée qu'il puisse la détester à nouveau lui paraissait totalement absurde.

― Je t'aime, dit Sirius à voix basse. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Ces mots lui étaient échappés avant qu'il puisse les retenir, en dépit du récent avertissement de McGonagall. Sirius jura mentalement, se traitant de misérable crétin. Maintenant, il redoutait d'avoir fait l'erreur de trop, celle qui allait lui être fatale. Le cœur battant, il guetta la réaction de McGonagall, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle ne décide de lui enlever des points parce qu'il avait parlé alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de se taire.

Heureusement, les yeux restés fixés sur son parchemin, on aurait dit qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu. Sirius respira donc profondément, essayant de se calmer à nouveau, la main crispée sur la poignée sans qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte. Son désir de sortir de là s'accroîtrait terriblement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'appréhender de voir son propre défi échouer d'un moment à l'autre.

« Allez, Minerva, mais qu'est-ce que tu écris, bon sang ? », pensa-t-il avec impatience. Il n'était pourtant pas nécessaire d'écrire de si longues lignes pour expliquer à Rusard qu'il fallait le laisser retourner tranquillement au dortoir sans ennui. Sirius se demanda si ses amis étaient encore dans le couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte, à l'attendre patiemment sous la cape d'invisibilité.

L'absence de bruissements de plume depuis un bon moment attira le regard de Sirius vers le bureau de McGonagall. Celle-ci tenait sa plume immobile au-dessus de l'encrier. Était-elle en train de se relire ? Avait-elle enfin terminé de rédiger ses paragraphes interminables ? À la lueur de la flamme oscillante de la chandelle, Sirius aperçu alors une larme briller au coin de son œil, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer immédiatement avec le dos de sa main. Sirius voulut lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais se ravisa au souvenir qu'il ne devait pas dire un mot, sous peine d'être puni avant d'accomplir son défi. Le silence persista encore un peu, puis McGonagall, posant enfin sa plume sur son bureau, le rompit d'une voix ferme :

— Voilà. Ce mot vous permettra de rejoindre votre salle commune sans problème.

Elle se leva et revint vers Sirius pour lui tendre le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait plié en quatre. Sans cesser de la regarder d'un air inquiet, Sirius le mit dans sa poche. McGonagall agita ensuite sa baguette vers la porte. Un imperceptible déclic se fit entendre.

— Je vous laisse partir... Black.

Mais Sirius ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur McGonagall. Il avait envie de l'embrasser encore, et il avait la nette impression que c'était réciproque... McGonagall le contemplait d'un regard avide qui s'attarda à plusieurs reprises sur ses lèvres. Puis, d'un pas qui parut inconscient, elle se rapprocha de lui. Sirius sentit une chaleur venir l'enrobée de toute part. Il était sur le point de s'avancer vers elle à son tour, comme hypnotisé, lorsque la main de McGonagall vint se poser soudain sur sa poitrine et le repoussa en arrière.

― Partez, dit-elle d'une voix faible, effrayée, les yeux brillant d'affliction. Partez, je vous en prie...

Surpris, Sirius la regarda un moment d'un air ahuri. Puis il se retourna vers la porte dont il tourna la poignée. Mais avant qu'il ne mette le pied dans le couloir, elle le rappela :

― Black !

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, pivota sur ses talons et la regarda à nouveau. Apparemment, à en juger par l'expression embarrassée sur son visage, elle avait dû crier son nom contre sa volonté. Sirius attendit patiemment dans l'encadrement, la main encore sur la poignée, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui révèle ce qui semblait la torturer de l'intérieur. Enfin, après une profonde respiration, riant à moitié comme si elle se trouvait ridicule, elle dit :

― Non, rien... Je voulais seulement vous souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Et elle lui adressa un pâle sourire.

Gardant toujours le silence, Sirius hocha la tête, essaya de lui communiquer par son seul regard tout l'amour sincère qu'il avait pour elle, puis sortit enfin des appartements de McGonagall, en refermant doucement la porte.

Il n'avait même pas fait deux pas dans le couloir quand il fut brusquement engouffré par une étoffe invisible et qu'il se retrouva alors face à face avec James et Remus sous la cape.

— Patmol, nom d'un veracrasse ! gronda James, irrité. Un peu plus et on passait toute la nuit à t'attendre dans le couloir comme deux idiots. Qu'on frappe à la porte ne t'a pas ramené à la raison ?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Remus, plus calme, l'air plutôt intrigué. Ça y est ? Tu lui as fait réaliser qu'elle t'aimait aussi ?

― J'imagine que tu lui as fait l'amour ? pensa James. On a pas osé coller l'oreille à la porte pour le savoir. Je n'aurais pas supporté de l'ent...

― Non, je ne lui ai pas fait l'amour, coupa Sirius d'un air sombre. Je dois attendre encore un mois avant de le faire.

― Ah oui ? s'étonna James alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche en direction de la salle commune. Et tu crois être capable de tenir jusque là ?

― Pas le choix, répondit Sirius. Pour elle, il est hors de question qu'elle s'embarque dans une relation amoureuse avec un élève.

― Je vois, comprit Remus. Il faut donc attendre que tu ne sois plus son élève...

― Oui, et il y a aussi le fait qu'elle a soudainement insisté de relever à son tour un pa...

Mais Sirius se fit interrompre par James qui étouffait un fou rire.

― Ben quoi ? dit Sirius en le regardant d'un air contrarié. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Cornedrue !

― Désolé, gloussa James, mais c'est encore trop absurde dans ma tête : toi et McGonagall... Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire, ça me fait encore trop bizarre.

― Eh bien, fais-toi à l'idée parce qu'elle fera partie de ma vie pour très longtemps encore, Cornedrue ! répliqua Sirius avec colère.

― D'accord, tempéra James sans toutefois effacer son sourire moqueur de son visage, tu l'aimes, ça va, ne monte pas sur tes grands Hippogriffes. Mais je te rappelle que tu as toi-même dit que ce n'était pas _normal_ que tu sois tombé amoureux d'elle, que c'était ridicule, insensé...

― Je sais, dit sèchement Sirius, agacé. C'est vrai que c'est ridicule, mais je n'y peux rien. Je l'aime, et je l'aime davantage depuis que je sais que c'est réciproque.

— Elle était intense lorsqu'elle t'embrassait, Patmol, commenta Remus d'un air envieux. Tu crois que j'aurai le droit à ça, moi aussi, un jour ? À l'amour, je veux dire... ?

— Très certainement, assura Sirius avec conviction. Et attends-toi à ce que ça fasse très mal.

— L'amour ne fait pas toujours mal, objecta James. Moi, avec Lily...

— Tu as souffert beaucoup avant qu'elle accepte enfin de sortir avec toi, interrompit Sirius en lui jetant un regard railleur.

— C'est vrai, je me souviens, enchérit aussitôt Remus, songeur, avant que James ne puisse rétorquer. La prochaine fois, ce sera moi, hein, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

— Eh bien, j'en pense que le monde est fou de vouloir constamment trouver l'amour alors qu'il sait que la plupart du temps, ça fait mal, répondit Sirius d'un rire incrédule.

Prenant soin de ne pas trébucher l'un contre l'autre, enserrés sous la cape, ils s'engagèrent lentement dans l'escalier qui les mena au septième étage, en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

— Qui est là ? s'inquiéta la grosse dame en fronçant les sourcils, dès qu'elle entendit les bruits de leurs pas qui approchaient.

— _Fripouille,_ lança James d'un ton amusé et le portrait n'eut guère le choix de pivoter pour les laisser entrer.

Une fois dans la salle commune qui était aussi sombre que les couloirs, ils ôtèrent la cape de leur tête et rejoignirent directement le dortoir.

— Je me demande si Queudver a réussi à semer Miss Teigne, s'interrogea James en poussant la porte.

— Sans doute, dit Remus. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Si on pense à toutes les fois où cette chatte lui a couru après et qu'il s'en est toujours tiré sans aucune égratignure, je suis certain qu'il est parvenu, une fois de plus, à échapper à ses griffes.

— Ah tiens, parlant de griffes, dit James avec un sourire narquois en se tournant vers Sirius qui entrait derrière lui dans la pièce. Maintenant que ça va être possible à la fin du mois, tu vas me le confirmer, n'est-ce pas, Patmol ?

— Confirmer quoi ?

— Si McGonagall griffe ou bien ronronne...

Sirius éclata de rire et le poussa sur le lit.

― Idiot ! Je croyais que je devais t'épargner tous les détails... ?

— Ben quoi ? dit James d'un air faussement innocent. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce détail en particulier m'intrigue malgré moi...

— Silence, dit soudain Remus. Je pense que Queudver dort.

Il s'était approché de son lit et Sirius vit que, en effet, Peter dormait paisiblement sous les couvertures.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à dormir alors que nous, nous sommes encore debout en plein milieu de la nuit ? s'indigna James en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

Un ronflement sonore lui répondit.

— Cornedrue, gronda Remus, laisse-le dormir.

Puis il se tourna vers Sirius.

— Bon, allez, Patmol. Moi, je ne pourrai pas me coucher sans savoir si le maléfice du Consequatum Maxima t'est bien levé.

— Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Sirius dont l'esprit avait été fort préoccupé par deux yeux perçants.

Il fila aussitôt à la salle de bain. À peine referma-t-il la porte que James lança instinctivement un sort de silence vers l'entrée du dortoir, ce qui s'avéra une bonne idée puisque le hurlement que poussa Sirius ensuite aurait suffit à réveiller toute la tour de Gryffondor :

— Aaaaargh ! Non ! _Ce n'est pas vrai !_ CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

Peter se redressa en sursaut dans son lit.

— Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Se précipitant, Remus et James entrèrent en trombe dans la salle de bain. Sirius remonta rapidement son pantalon.

— Quoi ? dit Remus, alarmé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James, l'air affolé. Ne me dis pas que tes furoncles n'ont pas disparu ?

— _Évidemment qu'ils n'ont pas disparu !_ s'exclama Sirius, paniqué. Je vous l'avais dit ! Étant donné que McGonagall SAVAIT que c'était un défi et qu'elle ait voulu M'AIDER, tout ça a fait en sorte que je sois fichu à JAMAIS !

— Non, calme-toi, Patmol, il y a sûrement une autre explication, dit Remus qui réfléchissait déjà à toute vitesse.

— Tu es sûr qu'elle ne t'a pas puni ? interrogea James au hasard tandis qu'il marchait de long en large dans la pièce, les mains sur la tête.

— Non, elle ne m'a pas puni ! répondit Sirius.

Les doigts crispés sur le bord du lavabo, il chercha frénétiquement dans son esprit, repassa mentalement toute la scène qui venait de se passer cette nuit, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il aurait mal fait. Il se souvenait d'avoir frappé à la porte au bon moment, à une heure du matin, qu'il ait dit spécifiquement à McGonagall, mot pour mot, la bonne phrase et, bien qu'il avait failli échouer sur ce point, d'être reparti sans se faire punir.

Sirius était désespéré. Déjà que les mots : « _Sirius Black est amoureux de Minerva McGonagall_ » s'étaient profondément gravés dans son cœur, il n'avait pas envie de les arborer toute sa vie sur son postérieur en plus ! À l'idée de continuer à y enduire de l'onguent pour éviter les démangeaisons, et de subir les moqueries de ceux qui s'apercevraient que le bas de son dos ainsi que toute la surface de sa fesse gauche étaient véritablement ravagés par ces boutons disgracieux comme le disait la rumeur qui allait sûrement circuler encore longtemps dans le château, il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne passerait pas sa vie à regretter amèrement ce pari maudit, il ne le croyait pas. Non, vraiment, pensa Sirius, complètement désemparé, il aimait beaucoup McGonagall, mais il aurait préféré l'exprimer sur son corps d'une façon autre qu'avec des mots tracés si grossièrement et honteusement sur son postérieur.

Des mots... Le mot... Le mot que lui avait écrit McGonagall avant qu'il ne reparte de ses appartements !

Comme s'il venait de se faire frapper par la foudre, Sirius fit un soubresaut et plongea la main dans sa poche.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? cria immédiatement James, le regard empli d'espoir.

— C'est quoi ça ? dit Remus en voyant le morceau de parchemin que Sirius s'empressait de déplier sous ses yeux.

— C'est un mot que Minerva m'a écrit, expliqua Sirius, pour que je n'aie pas de problème à me rendre à la salle commune si jamais je me faisais arrêter et interroger par Rusard sur mon chemin...

Dès qu'il lut les premiers mots, une horrible appréhension noua son estomac.

― C'est à moi que ce mot s'adresse... pas à Rusard...

― Quoi ? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Remus et James en se précipitant sur le parchemin qui tremblait dans les mains de Sirius.

Par-dessus l'épaule de celui-ci, ils lurent en même temps que lui :

_Cher Mr Black,_

_ Pour m'assurer que personne d'autre que vous ne lira cette lettre, le contenu de cette dernière ne s'affichera que sous votre regard et s'autodétruira lorsque vous l'aurez lu jusqu'au bout. Alors je vous conseille d'y porter une grande attention parce que vous n'aurez droit qu'à une seule lecture._

― Dans ce cas, ne lis pas trop vite, Patmol, dit alors James. J'aimerais avoir le temps de tout lire avant que ça ne s'enflamme...

― Tais-toi et lis, répliqua Remus dont les yeux bondissaient rapidement d'un bord à l'autre du parchemin, l'air anxieux.

Sirius sentait son cœur cogner de plus en plus vigoureusement dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

_ Black, je vais tenter de me faire le plus explicite que possible : je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous. J'ai honte de le dire, mais si j'éprouve beaucoup de difficulté à vous repousser à chaque fois que vous m'embrassez, c'est parce que c'est plus fort que moi : vous lui ressemblez. Voilà. Vous avez les mêmes gestes, le même regard doté de cette étincelle troublante, les mêmes manières de séduire... le même âge... Et si vous ne m'auriez pas arrêtée la première fois, j'aurais continué... J'aurais continué en m'imaginant le retrouver, lui, à travers vous, tout en vous oubliant... _

_ Oui, je sais, je suis abominable, puisque tout à l'heure je me suis jetée sur vous alors que je savais que vous étiez amoureux de moi et qu'à ce moment-là, vous essayiez désespérément de fuir ces sentiments à mon égard. J'ai profité de vous, je l'avoue, honteusement, et je mérite donc d'en souffrir encore pour longtemps. Si seulement j'étais parvenue à tomber véritablement amoureuse de vous, cela aurait toujours été mieux que d'avoir envie de vous serrer dans mes bras pour ensuite me rendre compte, avec douleur, que vous n'êtes pas lui... _

_ Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre, Black, je vous demande seulement de me détester, de passer votre chemin. Je ne mérite pas de votre amour, ni de votre pitié. D'ailleurs, il me semble encore totalement absurde que vous puissiez m'aimer. Décidément, le philtre d'amour vous aurait plus perturbé que je ne l'avais craint... _

_ Peu importe. Maintenant, laissez-moi me faire exécrable afin de vous aider à tourner la page sur cet amour impossible. Et passager... On s'entend, avec le nombre de petites amies qui ne vous ont été que de simples passades au courant de vos années scolaires, n'allez pas prétendre que vous resterez amoureux de moi pendent bien longtemps ; je n'y croirais pas._

_ Alors, premièrement, je vous annonce officiellement que votre pari est brisé : je sais tout. Il y avait longtemps que je soupçonnais qu'il était plutôt question de ne pas vous punir... Je crains donc que vous allez devoir passer toute votre vie avec ces furoncles au derrière... Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas intentionnel, ma perspicacité a encore fait des siennes. Mais, après tout, n'allez pas me dire que vous ne l'avez pas mérité. C'était à vous de réfléchir au moins cent fois avant de commettre cette énorme bêtise. Que cela vous serve de leçon, non ?_

_ Deuxièmement ― simplement pour me rendre un peu plus détestable ―, à partir de demain, vous passerez toutes vos soirées en retenue avec Rusard ― les soirs de fin de semaine y compris. D'accord, cela vous enlèvera beaucoup de temps d'études, mais, je l'ai toujours dit, Black, vous êtes un élève exceptionnellement brillant. Je suis sûre que vous réussirez néanmoins vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année._

_ Et si tout ça ne suffit pas à vous mettre en colère contre moi, je veux bien continuer de vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, en me faisant plus détestable que jamais. Je vous l'assure, Black, j'en serai bien capable. Je suis aussi tenace que vous lorsqu'il s'agit de remporter un pari. Je suis convaincue qu'à la fin du mois, lorsque vous repartirez chez vous, vous n'éprouverez plus une once d'amour pour votre vieille enseignante de métamorphose et vos pensées seront déjà dirigées vers de nouvelles conquêtes plus jeunes et plus belles._

_ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et une excellente fin d'année scolaire._

_ M. M._

Dès que Sirius eut lu la dernière initiale de McGonagall, dans un bruit de grésillement, la lettre se calcina rapidement entre ses doigts, puis tomba en un petit tas de cendres sur le sol. Sirius avait encore les mains suspendues dans le vide devant lui au moment où il entendit la voix de James comme si elle lui parvenait de très loin :

― Ça alors ! Comment a-t-elle osé ? Patmol, permets-moi d'aller volontiers me rendre dans ses appartements, de la prendre par le cou et de serrer jusqu'à l'étouff...

― Patmol, dit Remus d'un air confus, interrompant James qui fusillait le tas de cendres d'un regard assassin, de quel pari parle-t-elle ? Tu ne lui as pas... ?

― C'est elle qui a insisté pour... heu... inverser les rôles, répondit Sirius.

Il s'efforçait de tenir un ton égal malgré le sang qui lui inondait la tête et le bruit sourd qui lui palpitait dans les oreilles.

― Elle trouvait cela amusant d'essayer de relever un défi à son tour... Elle m'a parié que, d'ici la fin de l'année, je n'éprouverai plus à son égard que l'envie de la tuer. Elle ne veut pas que je l'aime...

― Eh bien, elle a réussi ! s'exclama James en se remettant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, tandis que Peter, qui s'était redressé dans son lit, les observait avec une grande curiosité. Elle a réussi à se rendre haïssable ! Nom d'un veracrasse, comment pouvons-nous espérer te débarrasser de ces furoncles, maintenant ? Elle a tout fait foirer ! Sale vieille chouette de...

― Ne l'insulte pas ! coupa Sirius.

― Oh, Patmol, je t'en prie ! s'emporta James en s'immobilisant devant lui, l'air exaspéré. Tu ne vas pas encore me dire que tu es amoureux d'elle ?

― Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser gagner son pari !

― Quoi ? s'écria James, les yeux ronds. Mais tu es complètement malade !

― _Cornedrue !_ intervint Remus en se précipitant entre eux.

Manifestement, James voulait secouer Sirius pour lui redonner raison.

― Calme-toi un peu, veux-tu !

― Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, ce mot ? demanda Peter.

Fixant le tas de cendres aux pieds de ses amis, il se glissa en bas de son lit et les rejoignit.

― C'est McGonagall, répondit James d'un air dégoûté, les yeux dardant ceux de Sirius par-dessus l'épaule de Remus. Elle demande à Patmol de la détester parce qu'elle a profité de lui et qu'elle est parvenue à tout faire rater son défi.

― Effectivement, dit Sirius en repoussant Remus et James pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Mais dans sa lettre, elle me prouve une chose...

― Quoi ? demandèrent simultanément James et Peter.

Sirius leva les yeux vers eux et étira les lèvres dans un sourire malicieux.

― Elle me connaît mal... Très mal... Si elle croit qu'elle gagnera...

― Patmol, soupira Remus en s'avançant d'un pas. Elle a été très claire dans sa lettre. Finalement, on a eu tort. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle aime, c'est bien cet autre homme. Sérieusement, Patmol, je pense qu'il serait plus sage et plus raisonnable de laisser tomber. Je sais que c'est dur puisque tu sembles l'aimer beaucoup, mais, justement, si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu dois comprendre que...

― Non, Lunard, interrompit Sirius d'un ton brusque, non. Cette lettre a été écrite strictement dans le but de me mettre en colère contre elle. Elle n'enferme aucune vérité !

― Mais, Patmol...

― Je reste convaincu que c'est moi qu'elle aime, poursuivit Sirius en haussant la voix, mais qu'elle se refuse toujours de se l'avouer. Et je ne peux PAS tolérer de perdre un pari, Lunard ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton cassant.

― Mais tu as _déjà _perdu ton pari ! fit remarquer Remus avec patience. Et tu risques les pires souffrances émotionnelles si tu tentes de remporter celui de McGonagall !

― Franchement, Patmol, enchérit James avec un mouvement de tête agacé, je sais que l'amour peut parfois être très fort... mais de là à vouloir continuer d'aimer cette... cette _femme_, prononça-t-il avec la plus grande répugnance, même après ce qu'elle vient de te faire ? Ça m'étonne que tu n'éprouves pas déjà l'envie de la tuer pour t'avoir condamné à vivre toute ta vie avec ces affreux furoncles au...

Mais Sirius n'écoutait plus. Le cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, il venait de trouver le meilleur plan qu'il soit...

― Je n'ai pas perdu mon pari..., murmura-t-il alors.

― Quoi ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

― Je n'ai pas perdu mon pari ! répéta Sirius en se levant d'un bond. Enfin... pas encore !

James et Remus le regardèrent avec étonnement.

― Tu... tu crois ? dit James en poussant un rire incrédule.

― Oui ! assura fermement Sirius. Oui, j'en suis certain, je n'ai pas encore perdu ce pari !

― Mais McGonagall sait tout, objecta Remus d'un ton calme.

― Oui, je sais, dit Sirius.

― Alors ce n'est plus un défi si elle sait tout, non ?

― Oui, je sais, répéta Sirius dont les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais si elle n'a pas_ conscience sur le moment_ que je suis en train de relever mon pari...

― Ah, oui, peut-être, comprit alors Remus en se caressant le menton d'un air songeur. Si McGonagall ne pense pas à te punir sur le moment parce qu'elle aura complètement oublié...

― Je ne vois pas, dit James, le front plissé dans un effort de compréhension tout comme Peter. Il est impossible que McGonagall ne se rende pas compte que Patmol tente de relever à nouveau son pari alors qu'il aura frappé à sa porte à une heure du matin et qu'il...

Mais Sirius le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

― C'est à la fin du mois que j'y arriverai, dit-il à voix basse, sentant l'excitation le brûler de l'intérieur. C'est à la fin du mois... et ce n'est pas seulement le pari de Mulciber que je relèverai à ce moment-là, mais celui de ma très chère Minerva également, dans un même temps... Et sans aucun philtre de confusion...

**_Note de l'auteure :_**

_Bon... Là vous êtes en train de me dire : mais c'est pas la fin, ça !? Eh bien, non, ce n'ai pas la fin... C'était censé être la fin mais après des semaines de gossage intensif ― et Sirius ne voulait absolument pas accepter de finir son histoire de même ―, j'en était venue à... modifier la fin de ce chapitre-ci afin d'écrire un autre chapitre pour une fin qui aurait plus de bon sens...__  
_

_Mais, surtout, pas de panique ! La suite est déjà toute corrigée, remaniée une centaine de fois et approuvée, prête à être envoyée pour demain ! ^^ C'est fini les longues attentes, je vous le promets ! (Et cette fois-ci, c'est une vraie de vraie promesse !)  
_

_Alors à demain pour la suite ! ^^ Et j'espère de voir que vous êtes encore avec moi... :S  
_


	22. Le plan génial

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Comme promis, je vous envoie la suite aujourd'hui ! **  
**_

_Merci beaucoup à **Bergère, Clair-2-lune, Myiou, Alice Loves Rock Music **et** Evangeliade **! Je suis super contente de savoir que vous êtes encore avec moi ! :)  
_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
_

_Et maintenant, on va enfin savoir si Sirius restera ou non toute sa vie avec ses furoncles. :P_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre vingt-deux ― Le plan génial**

Sirius avait travaillé très fort dans les semaines qui avaient précédé la remise des diplômes. En dépit des innombrables retenues qu'il avait passées en la compagnie désagréable de Rusard, à nettoyer tous les recoins les plus inutiles du château, il était néanmoins parvenu à décrocher huit ASPIC, dont la métamorphose avec la mention « Optimal ».

― Au moins, elle ne s'est pas vengée sur ma note, commenta Sirius d'un air réjoui en enfournant de la purée de pommes de terre lors du banquet de fin d'année à la Grande Salle.

― Bien sûr que non, dit James avec un rire amusé. Dans sa tête, elle s'est déjà vengée. Avec le nombre de regards noirs que tu lui as jetés durant les cours, et le fait que tu as pris soin de toujours l'éviter dans les couloirs, il est certain qu'elle pense avoir réussi son pari.

― Ouais, dit Sirius en faisant signe à Peter pour qu'il lui passe la carafe de jus de citrouille. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce dont elle aurait été prête à me faire subir si elle s'était aperçue que je l'aime encore.

D'un trait, il engloutit le contenu de son verre qu'il venait de remplir.

― C'est ce soir que ça se passera, déclara-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main. Et cette fois-ci sera la bonne.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, maintenant ? demanda Remus.

Il regardait d'un air légèrement inquiet McGonagall à la table des professeurs.

― La fête, répondit Sirius qui ressentait l'excitation bouillir dans le creux de son estomac. Une _grande_ fête !

...

Ce soir-là, les pétards surprises explosaient dans toute la salle commune de Gryffondor. On débouchait des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, on buvait du soda à la citrouille et mangeait des friandises de chez Honeydukes que Sirius était allé chercher à Pré-au-Lard deux heures avant la fête. Il avait même rapporté du Whisky Pur Feu et du vin à bon marché qu'il distribua sans retenue à qui voulait bien en boire ― Remus l'avait regardé d'un air désapprobateur lorsqu'il en avait offert à deux garçons de deuxième année ― et raconta des blagues d'une voix forte en faisant résonner son rire tonitruant à travers le tumulte des festivités. De toute évidence, il était clair que Sirius désirait une fête des plus animées et bruyantes.

― Tenez l'œil sur l'horloge, murmura-t-il un peu plus tard, en se penchant par-dessus le fauteuil dans lequel James était assis avec une boîte d'ananas confits. Il faut qu'à une heure moins le quart, McGonagall ait mis les pieds ici pour exiger qu'on aille tous se coucher.

― Et comment penses-tu l'attirer ici à cette heure précise ? interrogea Remus qui avait surgi derrière Sirius avec un verre de Bièraubeurre à la main.

― Justement, dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux. Il va falloir faire plus de bruits vers minuit et demi ― c'est-à-dire dans une demi-heure. Elle finira bien par venir faire son devoir de directrice de Gryffondor...

― Oui, et peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le prévoies, ajouta James.

Il observait deux garçons de sixième année qui chantaient _Otto le sorcier_ à tue-tête, debout sur une table, l'air particulièrement saoul.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si elle se présente avant minuit ?

― Heu..., commença Sirius.

Mais au même moment, dans un fracas assourdissant, les deux garçons ivres trébuchèrent dans un sac de crapauds à la menthe et un tas de bouteilles vides qui jonchaient la table, et tombèrent à la renverse sur trois de leurs camarades au nez aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Tous s'écroulèrent alors par terre, déclenchant de grands rires avinés parmi les autres étudiants.

― Bon..., fit Sirius avec ennui, enfin, vous allez m'aider pour la retenir avec nous au moins jusqu'à minuit et demi, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, nous allons devoir prolonger la fête pour qu'elle revienne...

― Tu veux qu'on la retienne en lui proposant un verre de Whisky, peut-être ? suggéra James d'un air ironique.

― Black ! s'écria soudain Lily qui se frayait un chemin parmi la foule, suivie d'un Peter qui paraissait aussi éméché que les autres. C'est toi qui a fourni l'alcool à tout le monde ?

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, les bras croisés, l'expression sévère. Derrière elle, on essayait vainement de remettre les élèves saouls sur leurs pieds, dans l'hilarité générale de la salle.

― Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Sirius en adoptant une attitude désinvolte.

Ses doigts caressaient machinalement le pied de son verre de vin à peine entamé depuis le début de la soirée. Il avait pris soin de ne pas boire plus de quelques gorgées afin de garder toute sa tête et de ne pas risquer de faire échouer ses plans.

― Parce que tu vas avoir de gros ennuis, déclara Lily dont les yeux étincelèrent. Quelqu'un vient de partir à l'instant chercher McGonagall.

Soupirant, Sirius échangea un regard las avec James.

― Chouette, commenta ce dernier à voix basse.

― James ! s'étonna Lily d'un air outré. Ne me dis pas que tu es dans le coup, toi aussi !

― Heu... Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ma belle, lança James au moment où on entendit le hurlement de quelqu'un qui avertissait que le professeur McGonagall allait bientôt survenir.

Aussitôt, l'affolement, mêlée d'une certaine excitation, parcourut la foule qui s'agita. Les étudiants se bousculèrent, des verres se fracassèrent sur le sol et les bouteilles s'éparpillèrent davantage, roulant parmi les papiers d'emballage de friandises et les miettes de chips.

James se leva d'un bond, résolu, visiblement prêt à l'action.

― On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il. On tente de lui offrir un verre ou on la laisse faire pour ensuite prolonger la fête dès son départ ?

Sirius réfléchit à toute vitesse. Lily paraissait effarée et Peter, le visage écarlate, était en train d'engloutir tout le restant du contenu d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu d'un trait.

― Queudver, gronda Remus en essayant de lui arracher la bouteille des mains. Tu vas dégueuler partout ensuite et ça ne sera pas drôle.

― Je vais voir McGonagall, déclara inopinément Peter en s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de sa manche. Je vais retarder son arriver...

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, en chancelant, il pivota sur ses talons, prit au hasard un verre à demi empli de vin qui avait été laissé sur une table, en manquant de se faire renverser par trois filles qui filaient se cacher au dortoir, puis se dirigea vers le trou du portrait avec détermination.

― Il va voir McGonagall ? répéta Sirius, hébété, en le regardant sortir dans le couloir.

Sirius se gratta la tête.

― Il a mangé quoi, dites-moi ?

― Des crapauds à la menthe, répondit James en souriant.

― Eh bien, que personne d'autre ne touche à ces crapauds, dit Sirius, railleur, en allant ramasser le sac de crapauds à la menthe qui avait tombé aux pieds de la table. Apparemment, ils font agir drôlement celui qui en prend.

L'agitation des élèves avait fini par se calmer. Puisque McGonagall n'avait pas encore fait son apparition dans la salle commune, le groupe de garçons saouls avaient recommencé à chanter le refrain de _Otto le sorcier_, et une nouvelle bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu avait été entamée.

Lily ne cessait d'accabler James de reproches pour avoir accepté d'aider un parfait égoïste et salaud tel que Sirius.

― Arrête, Lily, se plaignait James d'un air ennuyé. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ma belle, mais il restera toujours que Patmol est mon ami ! Et ce soir, je veux l'aider à accomplir son stupide pari, que tu en sois d'accord ou non !

― Je suppose qu'il s'apprête encore à faire du mal à McGonagall ? devina-t-elle, reniflant d'un air réprobateur tout en fusillant Sirius du regard.

Lily en voulait toujours à Sirius d'avoir voulu se servir de son amie Karline à des fins qu'elle qualifiait d'abominablement malsaines.

Remus tripotait inconsciemment son verre de Bièraubeurre. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets vers le trou du portrait.

― Que fait Queudver, bon sang ? se demanda-t-il. Ça fait plus de vingt minutes qu'il est parti...

― Il a peut-être réussi à faire boire McGonagall ? pensa Sirius en haussant les épaules. Ou bien il lui a jeté un sort...

Soudain, Sirius appréhenda que Peter fasse tout rater ses plans.

― Où est ta cape, Cornedrue ? dit-il alors en se tournant précipitamment vers James. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille voir ce que Queudver...

― Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, coupa James en désignant le trou du portrait d'un mouvement de menton. Queudver est revenu.

Faisant aussitôt volte-face, Sirius aperçut Peter, la chemise maculée de vin, s'avancer dans la pièce en compagnie d'une McGonagall dans sa robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux passablement en bataille, qui paraissait très furieuse.

― _Ça suffit, ici !_ hurla-t-elle brusquement et la chanson d'_Otto le sorcier_ s'interrompit au beau milieu d'un couplet. Maintenant, vous allez tous regagner le dortoir et que ça saute ! Le Poudlard Express vient vous chercher de bonne heure, demain matin ! Non mais avez vous pensé de quoi vous aurez l'air ? Jarett, lâchez ce verre ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Du Whisky Pur Feu ! Si j'apprends qui est l'imbécile qui a apporté ça ici... Mais, pour l'amour du ciel, Darwin, Jorkins ! Mais relevez-vous du sol, enfin !

― Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Queudver ? interrogea Sirius alors que Peter rejoignait ses amis, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

― J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Mulciber et Rogue sur mon chemin, expliqua-t-il tandis que McGonagall continuait d'exiger d'une voix perçante que tous le monde aille se coucher. Je leur ai dit que tu allais bientôt te venger d'eux en réussissant le pari dans quelques minutes. Bien sûr, ils ont ricané, ils ne m'ont pas cru. C'est alors que je les ai traités de gros trolls stupides, juste comme ça, pour les provoquer, continua Peter en jouant avec sa manche d'un air nonchalant qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Et Mulciber m'a donc jeté un sort électrisant... qui a ricoché sur mon verre de vin en le faisant exploser et...

Il s'arrêta de parler un moment.

― Et alors ? dit Sirius pour l'encourager à poursuivre avant que McGonagall ne décide bientôt de leur demander de regagner le dortoir comme tous les autres.

― Eh bien, reprit Peter avec un sourire, le sort à frapper McGonagall de plein fouet alors qu'elle passait par là. C'était impressionnant de voir l'effet que le sort électrisant lui a fait. Ses cheveux se sont un instant dressés sur sa tête et elle a ensuite empoigné Mulciber par le collet. Elle était en colère noire. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue dans cet état. Vraiment, Mulciber et Rogue ― enfin, surtout Mulciber ― n'auraient pas pu passer un plus mauvais quart d'heure que celui-là.

― Black ! Potter ! Pettigrow ! Lupin ! cria McGonagall en se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas furieux. Cela va de même pour vous quatre ! Au dortoir, immédiatement !

― Oui, oui, on y va, dit machinalement Sirius qui fixait Peter avec admiration.

― J'ai dit : _immédiatement !_ s'énerva McGonagall en poussant impérieusement Sirius vers l'escalier.

― Hé, doucement, professeur, dit Sirius en manquant de trébucher contre un reste de pétard mouillé du Dr Flibuste. Alors comme ça, vous avez donné toute une bonne raclée à ces deux sales Serpentard ?

― Cela ne vous regarde pas ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. À moins que vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle ils ont décidé de se promener en pleine nuit dans les couloirs du château...

― Aucune idée, répondit Sirius en toute franchise.

James et Remus avaient déjà monté les premières marches menant au dortoir lorsque Sirius s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier et se tourna pour faire face à McGonagall.

― Rassurez-moi, dit-il d'un air malicieux, vous les avez fait souffrir suffisamment, n'est-ce pas ?

― Montez vous coucher, insista-t-elle en pesant chaque mot, les yeux flamboyant derrière ses lunettes carrées.

― En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'y êtes pas allée de main morte avec ces deux-là, continua Sirius qui ne bougea pas, parce que vous savez comme moi tout le tort qu'ils nous ont causé lors...

― _Montez vous coucher !_ répéta McGonagall sans aucune patience.

― D'accord, dit Sirius, nonchalant, j'y vais...

Il monta l'escalier et franchit la porte du dortoir. Cependant, avant de la refermer, il lança à McGonagall d'une voix narquoise :

― J'adore vos cheveux, en passant. Je trouve que le sort électrisant lui ont donné du beau volume. Un peu échevelé, mais ça a du style...

― Black ! _Allez vous faire voir !_ l'entendit-il cracher avant qu'il ne se dépêche d'enclencher le battant en étouffant un éclat de rire.

― Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il.

Réjoui, il se tourna d'une façon théâtrale devant ses amis.

― Il ne me reste plus qu'à me rendre à ses appartements... Tu as ta cape, Cornedrue ?

― Elle est dans ma valise, répondit celui-ci.

Il contourna son lit et empoigna sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il tendit à Sirius.

― J'espère qu'elle ne se rendra compte de rien..., dit Remus qui tenait toujours son verre de Bièraubeurre dans ses mains.

Une expression d'anxiété était apparente sur son visage alors qu'il regardait son ami étaler la cape sur ses épaules.

― Tu sais, Patmol, continua-t-il, il peut arriver qu'elle soit une fois de plus assez perspicace pour découvrir que...

― Je suis sûr qu'elle ne pensera pas une seconde à mon pari à moi, assura Sirius en l'interrompant. C'est du sien qu'elle s'inquiétera. Au fait, dit-il en jetant des regards soupçonneux autour de lui, où est Queudver ?

― Sûrement encore en bas, répondit James. Il doit t'attendre sous sa forme de rat, comme d'habitude...

Sirius roula les yeux en reniflant d'incrédulité amusée.

― Ça, c'est bien lui, commenta-t-il. Il faut toujours qu'il veuille être présent lors de mes exploits.

― Et lors de tes fiascos, ajouta James, espiègle.

― Tais-toi, répliqua Sirius en riant. Non mais tu vas voir. Cette fois-ci, j'en sortirai vainqueur, je vous le garantis !

D'un mouvement confiant, il releva la cape sur sa tête.

― Je ne pense pas partir pour très longtemps. Il est déjà presqu'une heure. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, je serai de retour dans quelques minutes...

― Bonne chance, en tout cas, lança James à l'instant où Sirius ouvrit la porte.

À pas feutrés, il descendit l'escalier, alla directement pousser le portrait de la grosse dame et sortit dans l'obscurité du couloir. En dehors des ronflements des tableaux, il y régnait un grand silence. Il ne vit pas Peter, mais ne s'attarda pas trop à se demander où pouvait-il être. Un rat était facilement habile pour se cacher n'importe où...

Rapidement, il se rendit au quatrième étage, se laissa guider un moment par les rayons ne lune qui s'infiltraient à travers la petite fenêtre ronde, puis arriva enfin devant la porte des appartements de McGonagall.

Il était étrange pour Sirius de constater à quel point il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait répété mentalement sa scène de comédie durant tout le mois et, par conséquent, jamais il ne s'était senti autant confiant devant ce simple panneau de bois.

Sirius regarda sa montre. Il ne lui restait que deux minutes avant de pouvoir frapper au bon temps. Étant donné que McGonagall ne dormait pas et qu'elle devait être encore énervée par ce qui venait de se passer avec les deux Serpentard ainsi que la fête à la salle commune, il était certain qu'elle ne prendrait pas le temps de regarder l'heure avant de lui ouvrir la porte, et qu'elle ne se douterait de rien.

Enfin, il l'espérait...

Non, il le savait... Il avait bonne intuition...

Sa montre indiqua une heure pile du matin. Sirius ôta donc la cape avec un froissement sonore, la fourra dans sa poche, et s'avança vers la porte à laquelle il frappa trois coups déterminés. Il tendit l'oreille. De l'autre côté, il entendit McGonagall soupirer d'irritation avant de venir ouvrir avec raideur. Quand elle vit Sirius lui sourire d'un air désinvolte, elle s'étrangla avec grande exaspération :

― _Vous !_ Mais comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de...

― Nous sommes à la fin du mois, lança Sirius à brûle-pourpoint, en l'interrompant précipitamment. Nous sommes à la fin du mois et je suis éperdument amoureux de vous, professeur McGonagall. Toujours. Vous venez donc de perdre votre pari.

Et il guetta attentivement la réaction de McGonagall. Celle-ci, sous ses cheveux en broussaille, devint aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

― Vous vous moquez de moi ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

― Certainement pas, assura Sirius qui continuait de sourire nonchalamment. Je suis très sérieux. Je vous aime encore, Minerva. Mes regards noirs n'étaient que pures tactiques pour éviter que vous ne deveniez trop haïssable envers moi et, naturellement, tenace comme je suis, j'ai voulu à tout prix remporter ce pari alors...

Il fit une pause, le temps de la détailler suavement du regard de haut en bas, se délectant de la voir si effarée dans sa robe de chambre, puis reprit d'une voix légèrement chantante :

― Vous avez perdu, Minerva, et vous devez maintenant en subir la conséquence...

― Non ! s'exclama McGonagall en hochant la tête. Non, non, non, vous... vous mentez, vous... vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer encore... vous... Black, enfin, s'emporta-t-elle alors que Sirius affichait un air de triomphe, j'ai réussi à briser votre défi ! Vous devriez me détester pour cela ! Et puis j'ai profité de vous, ajouta-t-elle désespérément.

L'estomac de Sirius remua un peu lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet de son défi et il procéda alors avec plus de prudence :

― Oui, je sais, et c'est vrai, je ne suis pas très content de ce que vous m'avez fait. Même que j'avoue avoir eu envie de vous arracher la tête pour m'avoir contraint à passer toute ma vie avec votre nom grossièrement gravé sur ma fesse gauche ― figurez-vous que ça pique, en plus. Toutefois, poursuivit-il avec malice, d'une voix très calme, goguenarde, on dirait bien que... plus je vous déteste... plus j'ai envie de vous embrasser... C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

McGonagall le fixa un moment sans rien dire, le regard impénétrable derrière ses lunettes, puis grinça avec colère :

― Allez-vous-en !

Brusquement, elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Sirius eut un petit pincement au cœur, qu'il réprima aussitôt. Il devait faire vite, maintenant, avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de l'heure qu'il était actuellement et qu'elle fasse le lien avec son défi.

Courant presque, sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait jetée à nouveau sur sa tête, Sirius parcourut les couloirs en sens inverse et s'arrêta dans un long dérapage devant la grosse dame qui poussa un cri effrayé lorsque la cape de Sirius lui glissa de la tête.

― Bonté divine ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air irrité, la main sur le cœur. Mais vous voulez me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

―_ Fripouille_ ! haleta Sirius, à bout de souffle, en enlevant complètement la cape de ses épaules pour la ranger dans sa poche.

― Ah, non, jeune homme, répondit la grosse dame en agitant un doigt. Le mot de passe a changé depuis...

― Oui, c'est vrai... _Groin de porc_, se reprit-il alors.

― Merci, dit froidement la grosse dame et elle fit pivoter son portrait pour le laisser entrer.

Sirius monta quatre par quatre les marches jusqu'au dortoir, entra en trombe en allumant toutes les lampes d'un coup de baguette pour une visibilité optimale, puis se retourna devant James et Remus, baissa son pantalon, et s'écria :

― Maintenant, dites-moi que j'ai de belles fesses sinon je me jette en bas de la tour d'astronomie !

― _Aaargh !_ s'étouffa James avec surprise dans son dos. Nom d'un veracrasse, Patmol ! Mais qu'ai-je fait au monde pour mériter de voir surgir ton derrière à nu devant mes pauvres yeux innocents ?

― Ça y est, Patmol ! s'exclama Remus d'un ton rayonnant. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de boutons ! Tu as réussi ! _Tu as réussi !_

Radieux, Sirius remonta son pantalon, jeta un sort de silence sur la porte, et se mit à hurler de joie en s'élançant sur le lit de James, sautant jusqu'au plafond avec lui et Remus.

― _J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !_

Puis il s'immobilisa soudain.

― Mais où diable est passé Queudver ?

― Il n'était pas avec toi ? interrogea James qui se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit en position assise.

― Non, répondit Sirius en se grattant la tête, debout sur les draps. En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas vu nulle part...

À ce moment, il y eut des bruits de pas derrière la porte puis Peter entra à la surprise de tous.

― Désolé, dit-il, hors d'haleine. J'étais chez McGonagall...

― Tu étais chez McGonagall ? répéta Sirius avec étonnement.

― Ben oui, dit Peter de sa voix couinante, j'ai pensé que tu aurais plus de chance de remporter ton défi si j'allais remonter les horloges dans ses appartements pour faire sûr qu'elle ne se doute de rien...

― Tu as fait ça ? s'exclama Sirius tandis que James se trouvait bouche bée.

― Mais comment as-tu pu ? gronda Remus en s'avançant d'un pas vers Peter. Patmol était censé relever seul ce défi !

― Mais... mais..., balbutia Peter, j'ai cru que...

― Et tu as bien fait ! reprit aussitôt Remus d'un air taquin en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. C'est peut-être grâce à toi que Patmol a réussi son pari, finalement.

― C'est vrai ? Il a réussi ? dit Peter en regardant Sirius qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

― Ouais ! dit ce dernier en sautant en bas du lit. Et c'est grâce à vous tous ! Plus sérieusement, les gars, poursuivit Sirius avec reconnaissance, jamais je ne serais venu à bout de ce pari maudit sans vous. Je vous remercie indéfiniment. Sincèrement. Merci.

― Oh, ce n'est rien, marmonna James en rougissant de gratitude. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça.

― Exactement, enchaîna Remus. Et on sera toujours là pour toi.

Il y eut un silence. Peter, l'air gêné, jetait de furtifs regards à Sirius.

― Heu... ouais, reprit celui-ci en se raclant la gorge. Bon... Heu...

― On fête ça ? proposa alors James pour briser le sentiment de gêne qui s'était installé entre eux. Je propose un verre à la santé de la fesse gauche de Patmol !

― Ouais ! approuva Peter alors que Remus s'élançait déjà en bas de l'escalier pour revenir rapidement avec une bouteille de vin à la main et quatre coupes.

Il les posa sur la table de chevet, les emplit de vin et les distribua à ses amis.

― À la fesse gauche de Patmol ! s'écria James d'un ton joyeux en levant son verre.

― À la fesse gauche de Patmol ! répétèrent Remus et Peter qui l'imitèrent.

― Ouais, dit Sirius, à ma fesse...

Et ils burent une gorgée ensemble. Lorsqu'ils rabaissèrent leur verre, Sirius reposa le sien sur la table de chevet et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en retirer la cape d'invisibilité.

― Ça va, dit James en le regardant, tu peux la remettre dans ma valise...

― Non, pas tout de suite, dit Sirius qui la déployait sur ses épaules une fois de plus, j'en ai encore besoin.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

― Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il.

― Je retourne voir McGonagall, déclara simplement Sirius.

― Quoi ? s'étonna James. Maintenant ? Ce soir ?

Hochant la tête, Sirius ouvrit la porte.

― Pourquoi ? interrogea Peter d'un air avide.

― Pour lui montrer ma fesse neuve, bien sûr, répondit Sirius avec un sourire malin. Et lui faire subir la conséquence de son pari échoué...

_Ce chapitre aurait fait une excellente fin d'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? ... si l'idiot de Sirius avait eu l'idée de laisser McGonagall tranquille... Mais, apparemment, c'était plus fort que lui... :P__  
_

_Bon, on se dit à demain pour voir la réaction de McGonagall lorsqu'elle verra Sirius débarquer soudain chez elle. D'après vous, elle sera très en colère, non ? Me semble que ce serait son genre... :P  
_

_Merci de me laisser une petite review. :)  
_


	23. L'entêtement jusqu'au bout

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Alors voilà le _grand_ chapitre avec lequel je me suis battue, plus qu'avec les autres. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira. Si vous saviez le nombre de versions que ce chapitre possède à lui tout seul... Je vous le jure, en tout, dans mon fichier ''scrappe'', j'ai au-dessus de cent pages de passages et de scènes supprimées pour cette fic. :P_

_Merci à **Evangeliade, Lunashura** et **Myiou** pour avoir réviewé le chapitre précédant ! :D  
_

_(Tous ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
_

_Bonne lecture ! :)  
_

**Chapitre vingt-trois ― L'entêtement jusqu'au bout**

Arpentant les couloirs d'un pas ferme sous la cape d'invisibilité, Sirius savait qu'il allait tourmenter encore le professeur McGonagall en retournant frapper à sa porte le même soir. Mais une petite voix vengeresse dans sa tête ne cessait de répéter qu'un pari était un pari, et que lorsqu'on le perdait, c'était ainsi, on devait en subir la conséquence, qu'on le veuille ou non.

Évidemment, il n'avait aucune véritable intention de la forcer à éprouver la conséquence du pari qu'elle avait perdu. S'il avait la chance de lui faire l'amour cette nuit, ce serait uniquement parce qu'elle aurait enfin accepté qu'elle était aussi follement amoureuse que lui. Par contre, il escomptait bien qu'elle reconnaisse au moins qu'elle avait échoué son pari, qu'il l'aimait vraiment éperdument comme il le disait, et qu'elle l'aimait aussi autant. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Sirius avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Il n'y avait pas eu une seule journée où il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Il avait l'impression que son amour pour elle grandissait chaque jour et d'avoir eu à simuler de la haine à son égard durant tout le mois, lors des cours, lui avait torturé le cœur. Pourquoi avait-elle dû lui faire subir tout cela ? Et puis Sirius savait qu'elle souffrait autant que lui. Tout ce qu'elle avait écrit sur ce parchemin n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un tas de balivernes. Elle l'aimait, et c'était flagrant. On embrassait pas quelqu'un comme ça sans que l'amour n'y était pour quelque chose. Et son histoire de Moldu qui lui ressemblait sonnait faux.

Vraiment, cette nuit, Sirius était déterminé plus que jamais à la faire craquer. Il insisterait pour qu'elle lui avoue son amour pour lui, quitte à devoir se battre avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à lui tirer au moins un seul « je t'aime » de sa part. Elle pouvait toujours s'acharner à lui expliquer un million de raisons pour lesquelles elle se refusait de s'abandonner à lui, mais il ne supportait pas qu'elle continue à lui mentir sur ses véritables sentiments. De plus, comment avait-elle pu oser croire qu'il la considérait comme un simple amour de passage ? C'était la première fois qu'il aimait avec autant d'ardeur et de sincérité ― si ce n'était pas la première fois tout court ― et c'était important pour lui qu'elle le sache bien.

Enfin, il arriva devant la porte des appartements de McGonagall. Mais il ne frappa pas. S'il le faisait, elle ne le laisserait pas entrer, il en était convaincu. De plus, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle lui ouvrirait. Espérant qu'il ne rencontrerait pas de problème, il tira sa baguette magique qu'il pointa vers la poignée et murmura :

― _Alohomora_.

Le déclic du verrou se fit entendre.

― Ouais, ça a fonctionné ! lâcha Sirius à voix basse, satisfait.

Toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité, Sirius se glissa à l'intérieur à pas de loup, referma doucement la porte et traversa le sombre salon à la recherche de la chambre. De la braise flamboyait dans la cheminée et Sirius remarqua une horloge suspendue sur le mur au-dessus, qui indiquait minuit et demi. Les aiguilles retardaient d'une heure. Sirius était en train de songer aux bonnes idées de Peter lorsqu'un bruit de battant qui claque attira son attention vers une grande étagère de livres. Derrière, il vit de la lumière qui traçait un long sillon jaune sur le parquet. Lentement, il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds. Il découvrit alors la porte, entrouverte, qui donnait accès à la chambre de McGonagall.

Le cœur cognant d'excitation entre ses côtes, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil par la fente de l'ouverture. Il vit une partie d'un lit à droite, avec des draps aux motifs écossais, une grande commode ouvragée qui se dressait contre le mur à gauche, et une seconde porte en face, fermée, qui ouvrait probablement sur la salle de bain. D'ailleurs, c'était là que McGonagall se trouvait, puisque Sirius voyait de la lumière filtrer autour du battant.

En silence, il poussa la porte, remercia cette dernière pour ne pas avoir émis de grincements désagréables qui auraient pu trahir sa présence, se faufila dans la pièce en ôtant la cape qu'il rangea rapidement dans sa poche, et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il s'étendit, le dos appuyé sur l'oreiller, les jambes et les doigts croisés. Là, confortablement installé, il fixa la porte de la salle de bain et attendit que McGonagall en sorte.

Ses entrailles se nouaient légèrement à chaque bruit indistinct qu'il entendait. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne le chasse pas, lui et son indéfectible audace, de sa chambre à coups de balai... Cependant, le fait qu'il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à lui résister l'aidait, plus que tout, à rester en confiance. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui cède facilement...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et McGonagall apparut, toujours dans sa robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux encore volumineux ― bien que moins broussailleux que tout à l'heure. Sirius se redressa aussitôt sur l'oreiller, prêt à faire face à sa réaction. Il afficha un sourire suave sur son visage, mais McGonagall, occupée à frotter ses yeux du plat de la main, ses lunettes dans l'autre, ne le vit pas tout de suite. Ce fut lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, la lumière de la salle de bain s'éteignant d'elle-même, et qu'elle s'apprêta à se tourner vers le lit que Sirius décida de lui lancer sur un ton léger :

― Bonsoir, Minerva...

― _Aaaaaaargh ! _

Brusquement, elle fit un soubresaut en échappant ses lunettes qui se fracassèrent sur le sol et tira instinctivement sa baguette qu'elle agita précipitamment vers Sirius.

― _Noooooon !_

Hurlant à son tour, celui-ci eut à peine le temps de se jeter en bas du lit avant qu'un jet de lumière vive percute l'oreiller et que des plumes blanches s'envolèrent en tous sens dans toute la pièce. Hébété, Sirius se retrouva nez à nez avec le parquet, la respiration haletante, les mains sur la tête et les yeux, exorbités, fixant l'un des quatre pieds de la table de chevet. Ça n'avait pas été tout à fait la réaction qu'il avait prévue de la part de McGonagall...

― Non mais t'es malade ? s'exclama-t-il, choqué. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

― _Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans ma chambre, nom de Dieu, Black ?_ rugit McGonagall dans un violent crescendo de colère. _Vous ne trouvez pas que vous m'avez suffisamment embêtée comme ça pour une vie entière ? _

Se redressant sur ses coudes, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et la regarda. McGonagall dirigeait sa baguette droit sur lui, fermement, et les traits de son visage étaient déformés par un mélange de rage et d'effroi. Autour d'eux, les plumes atterrissaient doucement sur le parquet comme d'étranges flocons de neige.

― Minerva, commença Sirius avec calme, je suis...

― Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore amoureux de moi ! interrompit-elle d'une voix cinglante. Je ne suis pas idiote ! Je vois bien que vous voulez vous venger ! C'est tout votre genre !

― Non, dit Sirius qui se relevait du sol en s'appuyant d'une main sur le bord du lit. Je ne suis pas venu ici dans le but de me venger.

― Je ne vous crois pas !

― Minerva, écoute...

Il s'avança d'un pas mais elle brandit aussitôt sa baguette magique d'un air menaçant.

― Hé, du calme, tempéra Sirius en levant les mains, je ne te ferai pas de mal...

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

― Eh bien, premièrement, répondit-il en balayant une plume de son épaule, je tiens à te remercier pour m'avoir claqué la porte au nez, tout à l'heure, et de ne t'être aperçue de rien... Sans quoi, tu aurais probablement gagné ton pari...

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? interrogea McGonagall avec froideur.

Sirius sourit d'un air triomphant.

― J'ai réussi mon défi, Minerva, déclara-t-il enfin. Ça y est, je suis guéri : je n'ai plus de furoncles.

― Quoi ? s'étonna McGonagall, stupéfaite. Mais comment... comment... ?

― Tout à l'heure, expliqua Sirius qui souriait toujours, je suis venu frapper à une heure du matin tapante, j'ai déclaré mot pour mot : « Je suis éperdument amoureux de vous, professeur McGonagall », puis tu as refermé la porte sans aucunement me punir.

― Mais je... je croyais que le défi ne l'était plus lorsque...

― Lorsque tu découvrais tout ce qu'il me fallait accomplir pour relever le défi et que tu décides alors de m'aider ou non, acheva Sirius à sa place. Or, tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas du tout conscience que j'étais en train de relever mon défi... C'est une question de stratégie, tu sais.

Pour un instant, McGonagall resta bouche bée, sans réaction. Puis elle secoua la tête en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux comme si cela la dépassait.

― Oui, je sais, admit Sirius, moi aussi je trouve tout cela compliqué à comprendre, mais bon... L'important est que j'ai enfin réussi à me débarrasser du maléfice Consequatum Maxima et que j'ai à nouveau de belles fesses.

McGonagall éclata soudain de rire. Elle rabaissa sa baguette. Une expression de soulagement était apparue sur son visage.

― Eh bien, je vous félicite, Black, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez enfin parvenu à relever ce pari. Alors comme ça, tout ça n'était qu'une ruse ? J'avoue que votre plan de remonter mes horloges et de me faire croire à ma porte que j'avais perdu mon propre pari, a été fort astucieux. J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez sérieux, vous savez, et que la raison pour laquelle vous reveniez me voir ce soir était pour... Enfin, vous m'avez fait peur... Maintenant, regagnez votre salle commune. Il est tard.

Mais Sirius ne bougea pas.

― Heu... non, Minerva, dit-il.

― Non ? répéta McGonagall dont le regard scintilla aussitôt d'une lueur d'appréhension.

― Non, reprit Sirius. Minerva, heu... C'était peut-être en partie une ruse, mais ça n'empêche pas que je t'ai quand même dit la vérité. Je suis toujours amoureux de toi, Minerva. Plus que jamais. Et donc, tu as réellement perdu ton pari...

― _Quoi ? _

McGonagall n'aurait pas semblé aussi blême que si on lui avait annoncé la fin du monde. Les yeux écarquillés, elle recula de quelques pas trébuchants en levant de nouveau sa baguette vers Sirius.

― Vous n'oserez pas...

― Si, je vais oser, répliqua Sirius qui l'observait très calmement. Tu as perdu ton pari, Minerva, et je ne sortirai pas d'ici sans que tu n'aies admis ce fait.

― Mais enfin, Black ! s'exclama-t-elle, affolée. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de coucher avec un élève !

― Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, rectifia Sirius. Je veux seulement t'entendre _admettre_ que tu as échoué ton pari. C'est différent. Et je ne suis plus ton élève, ajouta-t-il.

― _Ça n'empêche pas que vous soyez un jeune impertinent de dix-huit ans !_

― Oui, et beau et séduisant à part ça, lança Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de railler en cet instant.

McGonagall eut une exclamation d'agacement mêlée d'exaspération.

― Oh, taisez-vous, Black ! Vous m'insupportez avec votre présomption !

― Je ne te donne pas vraiment le choix, Minerva, lança Sirius en s'asseyant tranquillement sur le bord du lit jonché de plumes. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes d'assumer la conséquence de ton pari échoué... Oh et je veux aussi t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes...

― Certainement pas ! trancha-t-elle. Je ne vous aime pas, Black ! J'avais pourtant été très explicite dans la lettre que je vous ai écrite. Vous l'avez lue, non ? demanda-t-elle, soudain dubitative.

― Quoi ça ? Ce morceau de parchemin renfermant un tissus de mensonges ?

L'air profondément désespéré, McGonagall passa une main dans son visage.

― Je vous déteste ! cracha-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Je vous déteste, Black, et je suis convaincue que vous me détestez autant que je vous déteste, sinon, par Merlin, Black, vous ne seriez pas ici en train de m'énerver et de me tourmenter encore avec ce jeu puéril d'essayer de me faire dire des choses stupides qui ne seraient PAS la vérité ―_ puisque je ne vous aime pas, je vous hais ! ― _dans l'unique but de vous venger !

Elle avait jeté cette phrase sans avoir respiré une seule fois. Tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Sirius leva les yeux vers elle et émit un rire incrédule.

― Tu es pitoyable, Minerva, dit-il.

― Et vous, vous êtes tout aussi pathétique ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

― Exactement, admit Sirius qui sentait la colère monter en lui à présent, exactement, Minerva, je suis pathétique ! Je suis amoureux d'une femme qui partage les mêmes sentiments que les miens mais qui continue à les cacher et à me mentir simplement parce qu'elle manque cruellement de courage pour l'avouer.

― Vous n'en savez rien !

― Ça fait mal quand ça reste en dedans, Minerva ! s'exclama Sirius. Et tu ne peux pas luter contre ça ! J'ai essayé moi-même et il se trouve que ça ne sert à rien. On s'aime, bon sang ! Pourquoi faudrait-il se priver de s'aimer ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

― Partez ! ordonna McGonagall en désignant la porte d'un geste autoritaire. Partez immédiatement !

― Non ! refusa Sirius, catégorique.

― _Partez, j'ai dit ! _s'écria-t-elle, les yeux flamboyants.

― _Et moi j'ai dit non !_

Têtu, Sirius resta assis sur le lit et se croisa les bras.

― Pas avant que tu m'aies dit, mot pour mot : « Sirius, je suis amoureuse de toi » et que... _Aïe !_

Du bout de sa baguette, McGonagall avait laissé échapper un maléfice cuisant qui avait atteint le haut du bras droit de Sirius.

― Rabaisse ta baguette ! gronda ce dernier en frottant sa blessure. Comment oses-tu me lancer un sort, Minerva ?

― Je ne le répéterai pas indéfiniment, reprit McGonagall en levant sa baguette de façon menaçante. Sortez d'ici sinon...

― Sinon quoi ? coupa Sirius en tirant sa propre baguette de sa poche. Je t'informe que je suis excellent en duel, au cas où tu ne le savais pas...

― Black ! s'énerva McGonagall, alors que Sirius se levait pour lui faire face, la baguette brandie. Reconnaissez vos limites, bon sang ! Vous abusez !

― Et toi, ma très chère Minerva, relança Sirius, implacable, reconnais que tu as perdu ton pari, que je t'aime toujours et que j'ai _besoin _que tu me dises la vérité : que tu m'aimes également !

― _Hors de question ! _Je n'ai pas perdu mon pari puisque si vous m'aimiez, cela aurait fait longtemps que vous auriez pris la décision raisonnable de me laisser TRANQUILLE ! _Je ne vous aime pas ! Rendez-vous à l'évidence, par tous les diables !_

― Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas simplement me balancer les mots que je veux entendre afin que je déguerpisse ? objecta fermement Sirius. C'est tout ce que je te demande, tu sais. Si tu ne le fais pas, eh bien, j'ose croire que c'est parce que prononcer ces mots te fait peur, non ? Tu as peur de perdre encore le contrôle de toi-même et de me sauter dessus une fois encore, n'est-ce pas ?

― Pas du tout, contesta McGonagall. Si je n'ose pas, c'est uniquement parce que je sais que vous ne vous en contenteriez pas. Vous... vous allez me demander de vous embrassez après ça et... et... _Et vous n'avez pas à me faire faire des choses que je ne veux pas faire, Black !_

Rabaissant sa baguette, Sirius renifla avec incrédulité.

― Franchement, Minerva, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas envie de subir la conséquence de ton pari échoué. Pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas du fait que je ne sois plus ton élève, hein, Minerva ? Pourquoi pas ? Personne ne sait que je suis ici. Personne ne saura rien. Je garderai à jamais le secret que tu m'aimes, si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, mais, allez, Minerva, poursuivit-il d'un air suppliant, abandonne-toi, je t'en prie, je t'aime tellement.

Les joues de McGonagall avait rosi tandis qu'elle resserrait les doigts sur sa baguette toujours pointée sur Sirius.

― Non, murmura-t-elle.

― Je t'aime, dit Sirius.

― Non, répéta-t-elle entre ses dents, la voix étouffée, non, non...

― Si, je t'aime !

McGonagall le regarda, une douleur manifeste dans les traits de son visage. Puis Sirius vit clairement briller un désir douloureux dans ses yeux. Mais lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher d'elle, McGonagall lui envoya brusquement un second maléfice cuisant qu'il para de justesse.

― DISPARAISSEZ ! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle, alors qu'elle visait à nouveau. ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! SORTEZ !

― Non ! cria Sirius. Minerva, s'il te plaît !

Un autre jet de lumière fusa et il fit précipitamment un bond de côté pour l'éviter. L'éclair frappa la lampe sur la table de chevet derrière lui, qui explosa sur le coup, et l'obscurité s'abattit brusquement dans la chambre. Durant un moment, Sirius n'entendit que son propre souffle haletant ainsi que la respiration saccadée et sifflante de Minerva qui lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être dans la même pièce qu'une harpie en furie.

― Minerva... ? risqua Sirius d'une petite voix.

Pas de réponse.

― Minerva, écoute, reprit Sirius en s'adressant à la pénombre devant lui, ne nous battons pas, c'est stupide. Parlons tranquillement au lieu, veux-tu ?

― Je ne veux pas parler, je n'ai rien à dire, répondit McGonagall d'un ton brusque. Je veux que vous partiez !

― Je vais partir, assura Sirius. Seulement, continua-t-il, buté, tu vas devoir me dire que tu m'aimes avant !

― _Non !_ refusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois, avec vigueur.

― Eh bien, je ne bouge pas !

Il y eut un cours silence tendu, puis une détonation retentit. Sirius fut alors projeté dans les airs, catapulté vers le plafond, et s'effondra durement contre un mur, sa baguette lui échappant des doigts. Une seconde lampe dans le coin de la chambre s'alluma aussitôt et Sirius vit alors McGonagall le rejoindre précipitamment d'un air inquiet, les pans de sa robe de chambre voltigeant derrière elle.

― Black, je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de lui. Vous n'avez rien de casser ?

Étourdi, Sirius se redressa tant bien que mal, frottant sa nuque endolorie.

― Aaaaah ! se plaignit-il. Minerva, bon sang, mais tu deviens folle...

― C'est vous qui me rendez folle ! répliqua McGonagall avec colère. Si vous consentiriez à partir tout de suite comme je m'acharne à vous le demander...

― Ce n'est pas grave, coupa Sirius en affichant un sourire narquois. Tu peux me lancer autant de sorts que tu veux, je suis capable d'en prendre ! Je ne te lâcherai pas, Minerva. Tu vas finir par m'avouer que tu m'aimes, que tu le veuilles ou non !

McGonagall paraissait maintenant sur le point de vouloir étrangler Sirius de ses propres mains. Pinçant étroitement les lèvres, elle l'empoigna brutalement par le collet et se releva en l'entraînant avec elle. Elle se rendit à la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée toute grande, puis tenta de le jeter à l'extérieur. Mais celui-ci résista en s'accrochant dans l'encadrement, face à McGonagall qui continuait de le pousser de toutes ses forces, les mains fermement pressées sur sa poitrine.

― Vous allez sortir d'ici, nom de Dieu, Black, sortez !

― Je sais que tu m'aimes, Minerva ! s'écria Sirius. Je sais ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire, hein ? Pourquoi ?

McGonagall s'arrêta et le regarda, hors d'haleine. Elle se tenait tout près de lui, si bien que leur souffle se mêlaient. Sirius s'efforça de retenir son envie soudaine de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

― Allez, Minerva, murmura-t-il, dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

― Je... ne t'aime... pas, haleta-t-elle, obstinée.

Puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses lèvres. Elle sembla hypnotisée durant quelques secondes, le regard brillant de ce sentiment de désir revenu, se rapprocha un peu, lentement, puis, comme si elle venait de se faire frapper par la foudre, elle sursauta et s'éloigna aussitôt.

― Alors tu vois comme tu ne peux pas me résister, lança Sirius alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air terrifié. Tu m'aimes, c'est évident !

― Non, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ce... ce n'est pas vous que j'aime...

― Si, c'est moi, contesta Sirius avec fermeté.

― Non, répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête. Je vous l'ai expliqué dans ma lettre... C'est lui... Vous lui ressemblez...

Sirius eut un petit rire sec.

― Personne ne peut me ressembler, moi, l'unique, l'incomparable et l'inégalable Sirius Black, railla-t-il. Je suis convaincu qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme moi alors n'essaye pas de me faire avaler que ton Moldu...

― Enfin, c'est surtout votre âge, reprit McGonagall désespérément. Il avait le même âge que vous...

― Oui, comme nombre de mes camarades de classe de septième année, fit remarquer Sirius. À moins que tu aies toujours fantasmé sur tes...

― Non ! s'indigna aussitôt McGonagall. Avec vous c'est différent !

― Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air taquin.

― Parce que... parce que...

À présent, McGonagall paraissait nettement mal à l'aise.

― Parce que... ? l'encouragea Sirius, amusé.

Mais elle préféra se taire et l'observer d'un œil mauvais. Dans sa main pendait sa baguette au bout de laquelle jaillirent quelques étincelles menaçantes, mais Sirius ne se laissa pas intimider.

― Parce que tu m'aimes, Minerva, acheva-t-il alors à sa place, las de se répéter. Voilà, c'est pour ça.

Un frémissement agita le visage de McGonagall, comme si ces mots l'avaient pincée quelque part.

― Allez-vous-en, dit-elle à nouveau. Allez-vous-en et ne me le faites plus répéter, je vous en supplie !

― Non, refusa encore Sirius, calmement.

― ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! cracha-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

― Non !

Et il appuya sa réponse en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le visage de McGonagall prit alors des couleurs de fureur dévastatrice. Sirius eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le maléfice qu'elle lui asséna brusquement et qui vint frapper la porte derrière lui dans un bruit de tonnerre.

― Ne vous mesurez pas à moi, Black ! tonna-t-elle. Je parviendrai à vous faire sortir d'ici, quitte à devoir vous faire mal, comptez sur moi !

Et elle lui renvoya un autre maléfice. Sirius se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol, devant la commode, parmi les plumes éparpillées autour de lui et il évita le second jet de lumière de si peu qu'il sentit un coup de vent décoiffer ses cheveux au passage.

― Je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-il tenacement. Je t'aime, Minerva, je t'aime ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi !

― Dans tes rêves, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton féroce avant de lui jeter un nouveau sort.

― _Non !_

Rapidement, il fit une roulade vers la gauche pour l'esquiver et se frappa la tête sur la commode.

― _Aïe !_

Mais il se releva néanmoins, chancelant, tandis que McGonagall s'avançait vers lui d'un air assassin, la baquette levée, prête à attaquer de nouveau.

C'est alors que Sirius aperçut sa propre baguette, à quelques distances de lui, qui avait roulé contre le mur, près d'un des pieds de la commode. Aussitôt, sans réfléchir, il se rua en avant, récupéra sa baguette, visa rapidement et cria la première formule qui lui vint en tête :

― _Impedimenta !_

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir McGonagall écarquiller les yeux de surprise avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans les airs, dans un tourbillon de plumes blanches. Sirius serra les dents de compassion lorsqu'il l'entendit se cogner violemment la tête contre la porte de la salle de bain avant de glisser péniblement au pied du panneau.

― Oups..., fit Sirius qui regretta aussitôt son geste.

Pendant un moment, McGonagall resta immobile, les bras en croix, le visage recouvert d'un rideau de cheveux noirs, la respiration saccadée. Puis elle remua soudainement la main qui n'avait pas lâché sa baguette et Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà projeté en arrière à son tour. Il retomba douloureusement sur la table de chevet qui se brisa sous le choc dans un craquement sonore. Des morceaux de lampe lui entaillèrent le dos dans sa chute. Cette fois, Sirius se retrouva véritablement étourdi. Il resta étendu par terre, et à travers les minuscules lumières qui dansaient devant ses yeux, il vit McGonagall se relever du sol, tenant sa baguette pointée sur lui, recrachant des cheveux qui étaient entrés dans sa bouche. Son regard lançait à présent des éclairs de démence et Sirius sentit alors son cœur battre à tout rompre.

― Minerva, ne me tue pas..., couina-t-il en essayant de se redresser rapidement, le corps tremblant. Arrête, je sais que tu ne me détestes pas... Tu m'aimes... Et je t'aime, moi...

Il chercha autour de lui sa baguette, qui lui avait encore glissé des doigts, et la vit, à demi-cachée sous un morceau de débris de table de chevet. Dès qu'il referma sa main sur elle, il entendit McGonagall crier :

― _Expelliarmus !_

Mais Sirius roula une seconde fois sur lui même, agilement, à temps, et encore, le sortilège le rata de peu. Quelques plumes s'envolèrent dans la pièce.

― _Black !_ hurla McGonagall, plus énervée que jamais. Combien de sorts je vais devoir vous lancer encore avant que vous ne réalisiez que JE NE VOUS AIME PAS ?

― Autant que tu le souhaiteras, répondit Sirius en se relevant devant elle, la baguette dressée. Si tu tiens à me faire réaliser que tu ne m'aimes pas, ce n'est pas la bonne méthode, Minerva. Tout ce que tu fais en ce moment, c'est de me prouver que tu as peur d'admettre que tu es réellement tombée amoureuse de moi !

― _N'importe quoi !_

Et elle lui envoya un nouveau maléfice que Sirius para aussitôt en criant :

― _Protego ! _

Le jet de lumière ricocha contre le bouclier invisible qui s'était dressé devant Sirius et alla frapper la commode qui bascula en avant, entre eux, dans un grand bruit de bois qui craque. McGonagall, poussant un cri de surprise, fit un bond en arrière, manquant de se faire écraser les pieds.

― Avoue ! exigea Sirius, entêté. Avoue donc que j'ai raison !

― _Fichez le camp !_ rugit-elle.

Un autre éclair de lumière vive jaillit de sa baguette mais Sirius le para avec habileté avant de s'emporter avec colère.

― _Lâche !_ s'écria-t-il. Minerva, tu n'es qu'une _lâche_ ! Même pas assez de courage pour admettre que tu te bats désespérément avec tes sentiments parce que tu m'aimes mais que, très manifestement, tu ne _veux pas_ m'aimer !

Il y eut un silence. Par-dessus la commode fracassée sur le sol, tous deux s'observèrent, la baguette brandie. Puis les lèvres de McGonagall se mirent à trembler comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer.

― Tu sais ce que je pense, Minerva ? poursuivit Sirius avec tristesse. Je pense que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi malgré toi, et que tu essaies obstinément de te convaincre le contraire en t'accrochant à ton ancien amour parce que tu as _honte_ de m'aimer...

Fermant les yeux, McGonagall étouffa un sanglot en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

― C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il. Minerva ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un sentiment d'affliction qui semblait lui être terrible à supporter scintilla dans son regard.

― Allez-vous-en..., répéta-elle encore, d'une voix faible. Allez-vous-en... Je vous en prie...

Mais Sirius ne broncha pas.

― Pourquoi tu as honte de moi, Minerva ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ?

― Je ne suis pas...

― Si, tu l'es ! interrompit-il durement. Ça se voit bien dans ton regard ― autant que ça se voit que ça te fait mal de m'aimer. Pourquoi ?

― Partez...

― Pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

― Laissez-moi tranquille !

― _Pourquoi ?_

― SORTEZ D'ICI ! hurla-t-elle en lui lançant un nouveau sort.

Toujours aussi rapide et habile, Sirius se pencha à temps et l'éclair vint écorcher la peinture du mur derrière lui.

― Non ! refusa-t-il tenacement.

Le sang affluait au visage de McGonagall. Les mâchoires crispées, elle avait à présent une dangereuse expression meurtrière. Mais Sirius ne se laissa toujours pas impressionner lorsqu'elle lui lança à nouveau un sortilège qu'il para, puis un autre qu'il dévia encore, puis un autre, puis un autre... Acharnée, McGonagall semblait devenir folle, sa baguette fendant l'air comme un fouet. Ses yeux projetaient des éclairs aussi flamboyants que la pluie de sortilèges incessants qu'elle envoyait fuser sur Sirius, concentré, qui parvenait à tous les dévier de justesse. Les plumes voltigeaient en tous sens dans la chambre. Les meubles et les objets atteints par les projectiles se fracassaient dans des bruits infernaux et les maléfices rebondissaient sur les murs.

― Minerva ! cria Sirius qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à parer les jets de lumières qui devenaient trop nombreux. Arrête ! S'il te plaît ! Je t'aime !

Puis il ressentit une effroyable douleur cuisante à la poitrine.

― Aaaargh ! hurla-t-il en se pliant en deux. Non, Minerva, arrête, ça fait mal, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Tu ne veux quand même pas me tuer ? Je t'aime ! _Je t'aime !_

La douleur se volatilisa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Alors, sans réfléchir, sans perdre une seconde, Sirius en profita pour se redresser d'un bond en s'écriant :

― _Expelliarmus !_

Le sortilège frappa de plein fouet McGonagall qui fut violemment précipitée en arrière, ses longs cheveux voletant autour de sa tête. Sa baguette lui sauta de la main, s'envola dans les airs, et Sirius la rattrapa en plein vol. Mais à peine McGonagall fut-elle tombée sur le sol qu'elle se releva immédiatement en poussant un rugissement de rage. Sirius eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle fonça droit sur lui en contournant la commode fracassée, le visage devenu dément, inhumain. Il voulut brandir sa baguette mais il n'en eut pas le temps puisqu'elle lui sautait déjà dessus en le faisant basculer en arrière sur le lit.

― Non, Minerva, je..., commença Sirius, terrifié.

Cependant, ce qui se passa ensuite le laissa totalement interloqué. McGonagall, qui s'était laissée tomber sur lui, le plaquant sur les draps, s'empara de sa tête à deux mains et l'embrassa furieusement. Sur le coup, Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds. Puis il lâcha les deux baguettes et l'étreignit en répondant à son baiser, le cœur battant la chamade.

_À suivre..._

_Et demain sera bel et bien le dernier chapitre. :P Il est temps que cette histoire finisse. Maintenant, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions ! Parce que j'ai vraiment travaillé fort sur celui-là. Gros bisous ! ^^_


	24. Un amour impossible ?

_Bonjour, (mon tout dernier bonjour pour cette fic... :')**  
**_

_Bon alors, ça y est, c'est la fin ! Bien que j'ai attendu longtemps pour ce moment, je crois bien que Sirius et Minerva vont me manquer. Il m'ont fait écrire des choses bizarres, eux... :P Et ce couple a été tout un défi et une expérience pour moi. Non mais vraiment ! Qui aurait cru que j'aurais écrit un Sirius/McGo ? 00_

_Mais voilà, c'est fait. :P Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me concentrer exclusivement sur l'histoire de mon propre roman. Ça va être super ! :D J'ai déjà tout mon monde dans ma tête et ma plume trésaille d'impatience pour tout mettre ça sur papier ! ^^_

_Alors, pour une dernière fois, je prends le temps de remercier tous mes révieuweurs :_

**Clair-2-lune, Evangeliage, Bergère, Lunashura, Myiou, Eladora, Plume de phenix22, silyKat, Lil's87, Alice Loves Rock Music, Melian-chan, Morgane, yucateca, Lena Stein, Anne O'Nyme, tell17, Aoheili, L93, Lyera, Dess, Mak64, Jacage, xArchange, hachi, yuki, Myth444, amanda **et** OnSolarWinds**. ^^

_Et merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs anonymes ! ^^_

_(Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K. Rowling )_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

**Chapitre vingt-quatre ― Un amour impossible ?**

Une intense chaleur enrobait Sirius de toute part tandis que McGonagall l'embrassait si intensément qu'on aurait dit que cela avait fait une éternité qu'elle en avait envie et que, maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir du tout. Sa langue s'entremêlait avidement à la sienne et Sirius s'enivrait du goût de sa bouche, de son odeur, de la sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien, de ses cheveux chatouillant agréablement son visage, de ses gestes impatients alors qu'elle tirait sur sa chemise en forçant les boutons.

Puis, soudain, elle lâcha ses lèvres et tous deux reprirent simultanément leur souffle. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel tous deux s'observèrent, la respiration saccadée, brûlante, puis McGonagall murmura d'un air désemparé :

― Par tous les diables, Black... Mais que m'avez-vous fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Me voilà devenue folle, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Se contentant de sourire d'un air impuissant, Sirius lui repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, caressa ses lèvres rougies de son pouce, puis, comme attirée par un aiment, McGonagall revint l'embrasser dans un second baiser fougueux, désespéré.

― Je crois bien que tu es malade, Minerva..., répondit Sirius à voix basse, haletant, à l'instant où elle descendit ses lèvres dans son cou. Malade d'amour... Encore... Mais cette fois-ci, ça semble t'avoir foudroyée plus fort que jamais...

― Oh, je vous en prie, taisez-vous, répliqua McGonagall en déboutonnant fébrilement les derniers boutons qui n'avaient pas cédés de la chemise de Sirius. Ce n'est pas possible... Je ne peux pas être tombée amoureuse de... de _vous_... C'est ridicule !

D'un coup sec, elle ouvrit sa chemise. Sirius fut parcouru par de longs frissons lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts glisser sur sa poitrine nue. Le désir affluant en lui, il la fit basculer sous lui et couvrit son cou de baisers à son tour, tout en cherchant à défaire d'une main le cordon de sa robe de chambre. McGonagall en profita pour lui arracher complètement la chemise par dessus sa tête, qu'elle balança en bas du lit, et l'étreignit plus fortement contre elle, frissonnante d'envie.

― Pourtant, je... je le sais, je... je l'aime encore..., poursuivit-elle à son oreille. Je l'aime encore, et... et je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas vous... vous... Enfin, Black, vous n'avez que dix-huit ans, bon sang ! lâcha-t-elle en l'écartant brusquement d'elle à bout de bras. Vous n'avez que _dix-huit ans_ !

― Et alors ? haleta Sirius en la regardant. Moi, je me fiche de ton âge, tu sais ! Je te trouve belle, je t'aime, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et j'aimerais bien que tu évites de me parler de _lui _alors qu'on est en train de faire l'amour, ajouta-t-il avec agacement.

― Nous ne sommes pas en train de faire l'amour, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, et puis je n'y peux rien, vous me faites penser à lui. Vous le savez, Black, c'est plus fort que moi.

― Alors pense à lui en silence, suggéra Sirius en essayant de l'embrasser mais elle l'en empêcha, les mains toujours plaquées fermement sur son torse.

― Ça ne vous offusque pas ? s'étonna-t-elle d'un air incrédule. Je pense à lui alors que vous m'embrassez et ça ne vous offusque pas ?

― Non ! s'impatienta Sirius. Enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas le fait que tu penses à lui qui m'offusque, Minerva, c'est le fait que tu _crois_ encore que tu penses à lui. Minerva, poursuivit-il en lui caressant les poignets, sois sincère avec toi-même, arrête de fuir tes sentiments. Dis-le-moi donc que tu m'aimes, par Merlin !

― Non..., murmura-t-elle.

Agacé, Sirius poussa un long soupir d'irritation.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, bon sang ? s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me dire « je t'aime », hein ? _C'est quoi ?_ Tu pourrais m'expliquer, au moins !

Un silence s'installa entre eux. McGonagall l'observa un moment, ses doigts tressaillant légèrement sur sa poitrine. Puis, brusquement, d'une force étonnante, elle fit tomber Sirius à coté d'elle, le retourna sur le dos et vint se positionner sur lui à califourchon, ses longues jambes découvertes de sous les pans de sa robe de chambre, les deux mains appuyées de chaque côté de son visage.

― Écoutez, Black, dit-elle d'un air sérieux, _admettons_ que... que... que je sois vraiment amoureuse de vous, lança-t-elle rapidement comme s'il était scandaleux de prononcer de telles paroles, et que je l'avoue, que je l'accepte, que je m'autorise à m'abandonner à vous, à... à vous aimer malgré... malgré le fait que vous ayez à peine dix-huit ans et que vous pourriez tout aussi bien être mon fils... malgré le risque de se faire poursuivre en justice parce que notre relation aurait commencé durant le temps où vous étiez mon élève, que je pourrais perdre mon emploi... malgré... malgré tout ! Que se passera-t-il ensuite, hein ? Nous passerons la nuit ensemble, on se dira à bientôt au moment où vous prendrez le train demain matin, vous reviendriez me voir chez moi quelques jours après, à Poudlard, clandestinement, nous passerons l'été ensemble, à parler de voyages impossibles et de projets absurdes ? Dis-moi, Black, cela pourrait-il continuer comme ça pendant bien des années ? Seriez-vous prêt à vivre une relation amoureuse qui va devoir rester à jamais dans le secret ? Et puis... et puis... m'aimeriez-vous toujours lorsque j'aurai les cheveux blancs et plus de rides encore ? Et lorsque vous vous apercevrez que vous ne pourriez jamais avoir d'enfants avec moi ? Black... Soyons réalistes...

― Je m'en fiche..., marmonna Sirius, la gorge nouée. Je t'aime...

Cependant, il ne s'en fichait pas du tout. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire lui avait donné un coup amer au cœur. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas l'aimer, pourquoi elle avait peur de cet amour. Ses raisons étaient logiques, parfaitement compréhensibles. Mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. L'admettre signifiait qu'il allait devoir accepter de l'oublier et cela lui serait trop douloureux à supporter.

― Black, reprit McGonagall en soupirant, même si vous m'aimez sincèrement et que vous décidez de vous moquer de toutes ces raisons, il restera toujours que... que vous ne pourrez pas passer toute votre vie avec moi ! Nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble ! Et puis, nom de Dieu, Black, avec toutes les filles qui vous tournent constamment autour, jamais je ne pourrais croire que vous préféreriez terminer vos jours aux côtés d'une vieille femme comme moi...

― Je ne te trouve pas vieille ! protesta Sirius. Et toutes ces filles n'ont jamais été bien plus que de simples passades. Aucune d'entre elles ne m'a fait ressentir des choses aussi fortes qu'avec toi, Minerva. Je t'aime tellement ! Et tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie de passer ma vie !

― Ne parlez pas trop vite...

― Je suis sincère ! affirma Sirius.

― NON, VOUS NE L'ÊTES PAS !

McGonagall, qui avait hurlé soudainement, lui décocha un regard noir. Ses lèvres recommencèrent à trembler. Elle semblait être sur le point d'éclater en sanglot d'un moment à l'autre.

― Minerva..., fit Sirius dans un souffle à peine audible.

D'un mouvement exaspéré, McGonagall se glissa en bas du lit et alla faire face au mur, les bras croisés, dos à Sirius. Sa voix fut rauque lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

― Vous êtes jeune... terriblement jeune... et vous ne savez pas... vous ne vous rendez pas compte... vous dites n'importe quoi...

― Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, contesta Sirius en se redressant en position assise sur le bord du lit. Oui, je suis jeune, mais ça ne signifie pas que je...

― _D'accord, la différence d'âge ne vous inquiète pas !_ s'emporta McGonagall en se retournant.

Des larmes de colère coulaient sur ses joues, à présent.

― Vous n'en avez que faire, vous vous en balancez royalement, vous me dites que je suis belle, que vous m'aimez, que c'est tout ce qui vous importe, et que vous êtes prêt à sacrifier bien des choses pour moi ! Bien sûr, tout ça est bien beau, _mais moi dans tout ça ?_ hurla-t-elle en portant la main sur sa poitrine. _Moi !_ Black, bon sang ! Moi, je ne pourrais jamais supporter une telle relation amoureuse dans ma vie qui m'apporterait que des remords ! Je ne pourrais pas mettre ma carrière et ma réputation en péril simplement pour l'amour d'un jeune... d'un jeune... Enfin, on pourrait quasiment dire : un enfant...

― Je ne suis pas un enfant ! s'indigna Sirius, insulté. Je suis majeur !

― À peine ! s'exclama McGonagall. Et rien que pour cela, vous ne savez pas à quel point je me sens coupable ! Je me sens mal, Black, terriblement mal à l'aise, honteuse !

― Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas ! Je suis consentant, tu sais. Et je t'aime, ajouta-t-il désespérément, comme si ces mots avaient enfin le pouvoir d'arranger les choses.

Il se leva et amorça un pas en avant, le regard fixé sur McGonagall qui reniflait en s'essuyant les yeux.

― Minerva, tu m'aimes aussi...

― Non...

Hochant la tête, elle semblait lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir à confirmer cette affirmation.

― Enfin, ça ne devrait pas être ainsi, murmura-t-elle alors, hoquetant. Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit... C'est malsain, abominable... Et je mériterais d'être punie sévèrement pour ça...

― Arrête ! gronda Sirius. Minerva, tu es trop dure avec toi-même. Laisse-toi aller, cesse de te triturer l'esprit avec tout ça, cesse de te sentir coupable, abandonne-toi, laisse tes sentiments te guider et vis, bon sang !

― Non ! gémit-elle. Je ne pourrais pas !

― De toute façon, tu auras des regrets quoi que tu fasses ! Et plus forts encore si tu refuses le choix de ton cœur ! Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui as déjà repoussé l'amour une fois dans ta vie !

― Vous n'en savez rien ! s'emporta-t-elle de nouveau, les yeux larmoyants. Je ne serais pas ici si j'avais fait le choix de mon cœur à ce moment-là !

― Oui, d'accord, mais maintenant tu as réussi ta carrière ! continua tenacement Sirius qui n'arrivait plus à contenir sa colère. Un peu d'amour dans ta vie maintenant ne pourrait que te faire du bien, non ?

― Non ! trancha McGonagall d'un ton affreusement catégorique. Enfin, pas cet amour-ci. Quoi qu'on en dise, cet amour impossible ne mènera nulle part ― tout comme cette discussion, d'ailleurs !

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se composa un air résolu.

― Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Black, déclara-t-elle. Maintenant, ça suffit, regagnez le dortoir, il est vraiment très tard et vous avez un train à prendre demain matin de bonne heure. Rendez-vous à l'évidence : vous serez bien plus heureux de faire votre vie avec une jeune fille de votre âge plutôt que de la gâcher en courant en vain après moi. Et puis, je me suis habituée à la solitude. Je ne voudrais pas que ça change...

Sirius eut une exclamation d'incrédulité.

― Personne ne s'habitue à la solitude ! Et c'est avec _toi_ que je veux être heureux, Minerva, pas avec quelqu'un d'autre !

― Partez ! ordonna McGonagall en désignant la porte. Partez, pour l'amour du ciel, Black, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici !

Le corps bouillonnant de rage, Sirius sentit une vague d'amertume terrible le submerger de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire cela. Bien qu'il comprenait très bien ses raisons, il ne voulait pas les accepter. C'était trop cruel, d'autant plus qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi. Si leurs sentiments n'avaient pas été réciproques, il aurait pu faire l'effort de tourner la page sur cet amour impossible. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Tous deux s'aimaient sincèrement et cela lui paraissait si absurde de devoir s'empêcher de vivre librement ce bonheur qui s'offrait à eux.

Tandis que Sirius, dans des gestes furieux, allait ramasser sa chemise de l'autre côté du lit, enjambant les débris de meubles et d'objets répandus sur le sol, et qu'il se dirigeait ensuite vers la porte en se rhabillant à la va-vite, McGonagall l'observait d'une expression déterminée, visiblement forcée. Sirius voyait bien qu'elle tentait de refouler une avalanche de larmes. Cela lui faisait autant de mal qu'à lui de devoir se quitter. Et elle allait le regretter, il le savait. Quant à lui, il ne voyait pas comment il réussirait à l'oublier. C'était impossible.

― Je vais revenir, dit-il machinalement en tournant la poignée. Ce sera plus fort que moi, je vais revenir...

― Non, souffla McGonagall avec tristesse, vous ne reviendrez pas. Si vous m'aimez vraiment comme vous le prétendez, vous comprendriez qu'il vaudrait mieux de ne plus réessayer...

Sirius ne répondit pas. Sans la regarder, il ouvrit grand la porte et contempla longuement le dos du fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée dans le salon, sans vraiment le voir. La pièce était aussi sombre que son cœur.

― Tu as raison, répondit-il enfin, à voix basse, je ne reviendrai pas. Je t'aime trop pour vouloir revenir te faire souffrir. Et je comprends tes raisons... Seulement, moi, j'étais prêt à braver tous les risques pour être avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, alors que toi, apparemment...

Il s'interrompit. Il sentit un sanglot lui monter à la gorge mais le retint, les yeux brûlants de larmes sur le point de jaillir.

― Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal dans tout ça, Minerva ? continua-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler, toujours sans tourner le regard vers elle. C'est que tu ne m'auras jamais dit « je t'aime »...

Puis il franchit la porte, le cœur gros, la poitrine douloureuse. Il entendit McGonagall étouffer un sanglot avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui et cela le rendit encore plus malheureux.

Il n'y avait plus que de la braise flamboyante dans la cheminée au-dessus de laquelle l'horloge émettait ses tic-tac frénétiques. Sirius aurait voulu que le temps se ralentisse, s'arrête. Marchant le plus lentement que possible, il traversait le salon vers la sortie, tout en priant désespérément pour que sa chère Minerva le rappelle. Il espérait qu'elle le rattrape, qu'elle s'élance derrière lui et qu'elle l'embrasse avec passion aussitôt qu'il aurait fait volte-face pour la rattraper dans ses bras et l'enlacer. Il espérait qu'elle lui avoue enfin qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait trop pour vraiment vouloir qu'il s'en aille... Mais il avait déjà la main sur la poignée et elle ne venait pas...

― Minerva..., murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée, Minerva...

Le front collé sur la porte, il éclata enfin en pleurs, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Un terrible chagrin lui écrasait le cœur et une douleur déchirante grandissait dans le creux de son ventre. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit d'_elle_ dont il était tombé amoureux ? Pourquoi son tout premier véritable amour avait dû être impossible ? Pourquoi la vie devait être constamment injuste avec lui ?

Sirius soupira d'une profonde tristesse. Il devait retourner au dortoir, à présent. Ça ne servait à rien de rester là, à attendre, dans l'espoir insensé qu'elle lui revienne. Elle ne serait jamais à lui, peu importe ce qu'il ferait. Il pouvait bien lui déclarer un million de « je t'aime » qu'elle refuserait toujours de s'abandonner à lui. Il comprenait : elle avait honte d'aimer un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, même dans le secret.

Blessé, Sirius tourna la poignée, lentement, hésitant. Il fut en train de déployer un douloureux effort colossal pour ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il fit un soubresaut en entendant la voix faible de McGonagall :

― Black ?

Aussitôt, il pivota sur ses talons et la regarda avec un tel espoir que son cœur battit à toute allure dans sa poitrine, à lui faire mal. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, des mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs étaient collés à ses joues humides et la lueur venant de la braise du foyer éclairait une expression étrangement insondable dans ses yeux rouges de larmes.

Lentement, Sirius s'avança vers elle, mais s'immobilisa subitement au moment où il s'aperçut qu'elle pointait sa baguette droit sur lui...

― Minerva ? dit-il en lui envoyant un regard d'incompréhension.

― C'est la vôtre, expliqua-t-elle en désignant la baguette d'un geste. Vous l'avez oubliée...

― Ah..., fit-il bêtement.

Sa baguette... Elle était revenue uniquement pour lui rendre sa baguette... Uniquement... Sirius sentait de grosses larmes couler sans retenue sur son visage alors qu'il approchait en tendant la main pour la récupérer.

― Merci, souffla-t-il en étirant les lèvres dans un sourire dolent.

Il enfonça sa baguette dans sa poche et détailla McGonagall durant quelques minutes, dans un nouvel espoir désespéré. Mais puisqu'elle n'ajoutait rien et qu'il ne discernait rien dans son visage toujours impénétrable, il détourna les yeux en réprimant un second éclat de sanglots et marcha droit devant, en direction de la sortie.

― Je te déteste, lança soudain McGonagall dans son dos. Je te déteste, Sirius, et j'aurais tant voulu que tu n'aies jamais existé...

Sirius s'arrêta. C'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait et ce fut cela, plus que tout le reste, qui fit battre à nouveau son cœur d'espoir. Il se retourna. McGonagall le regardait encore de cette expression indéchiffrable, les yeux fixés sans vaciller dans les siens.

― Je..., commença Sirius mais elle l'interrompit d'emblée.

― Tais-toi !

D'un pas lent, sans jamais lâcher Sirius du regard, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, sa robe de chambre ondulant à ses chevilles. Et, là, pendant qu'elle ne faisait plus aucun geste, immobile, les bras pendants le long de sa silhouette bien droite, Sirius vit de nouveau scintiller cette étincelle d'envie au creux de ses yeux perçants, plus fort que jamais, cette fois...

Le cœur de Sirius battait de plus en plus fort. Ils gardèrent le silence durant ce qui sembla pour lui une éternité, puis, enfin, McGonagall se jeta sur lui, entourant sa nuque de ses bras, et l'embrassa.

Le temps parut se suspendre comme dans un rêve. C'était merveilleux. Tous deux échangeaient des baisers ardents, passionnés, amoureux, dans des caresses possessives, debout au milieu du salon. Les yeux de Sirius continuaient à couler ― mais de joie, cette fois-ci ― et il s'aperçut que McGonagall pleurait elle aussi.

― Minerva... ? interrogea Sirius alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais se séparer de lui. Est-ce que ça veut dire que... ?

― Non, tais-toi..., répéta-t-elle d'une voix brisée, douloureuse. Tais-toi...

― Mais, Minerva...

― _Tais-toi, j'ai dit !_ cria-t-elle.

Et elle le frappa soudain à grands coups de poings sur la poitrine.

― Mais... Minerva..., balbutia Sirius, surpris, en essayant de l'arrêter en lui saisissant les poignets. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête... S'il te plaît...

Il se débâtit encore un peu avec elle, puis elle s'effondra sur lui, le visage au creux de son épaule, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

― Pardonne-moi, Sirius..., gémit-elle d'une voix étouffée, pardonne-moi... Je... je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je... j'essaie de bien faire les choses mais... mais on dirait que... que...

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Troublé, Sirius ne sut quoi faire d'autre que de la serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il resta là à lui caresser doucement la nuque, à écouter ses sanglots effrénés, pendant une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall renifle et qu'elle s'exclame avec colère, la tête toujours contre son épaule :

― Je te hais, Sirius, pour m'avoir fait tomber amoureuse de toi ! Je te hais tant ! Tu ne t'imagines même pas comment... je... je t'exècre ! Si seulement ça n'avait pas été de ce stupide pari... Si seulement j'avais été plus forte pour te résister... Si seulement mon amour pour _lui_ avait été plus fort que ça... Si seulement tu n'étais pas si... tenace... si têtu, si... insolent ! Je n'avais jamais détesté quelqu'un autant que toi, Black ! _Jamais !_ Moi, amoureuse d'un jeune garçon insouciant et inconscient tel que _toi_ ? Mais comment diable en suis-je arrivée là ? C'est impossible, pourtant... Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui va m'arriver ? Mon Dieu, si Dumbledore savait...

Hoquetant, elle redressa la tête et regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Ses joues étaient submergées de larmes qui miroitaient à la lueur rougeoyante du foyer.

― Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant, Sirius, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour m'en sortir ? Je t'aime, Sirius... Je t'aime... C'est terrible, je t'aime et je suis en train de devenir littéralement folle avec mes sentiments incontrôlables ! Je... je...

Et elle l'embrassa en étouffant un gémissement. Sirius, dont les mots avaient agi en lui avec une puissance du tonnerre, sentit son cœur cogner la grande victoire entre ses côtes. _Elle l'aimait !_ Elle l'avouait ! Il le savait, l'avait toujours su, mais l'entendre le dire enfin à haute voix, le rendit si heureux qu'il eut l'impression que son corps devenait extraordinairement léger.

― Moi aussi je suis fou de toi, Minerva, et tu sais à quel point..., murmura-t-il près de ses lèvres avant de lui rendre passionnément son baiser.

Il s'enlacèrent durant un moment, puis McGonagall le repoussa pour le regarder à nouveau, avec supplice, l'air totalement désemparé.

― Black... Sirius... non... il ne faut pas croire que j'accepte de... de t'aimer librement... Je suis simplement en train de craquer en ce moment... par ta faute..., ajouta-t-elle d'un air de reproche. Et dès que je retrouverai mes esprits, je recommencerai à vouloir te fuir...

― Alors profitons du fait que tu est en train de craquer, proposa Sirius, railleur.

Puis il s'empressa de poursuivre plus sérieusement avant qu'elle ne réplique.

― Laisse-toi aimer, Minerva. Laisse-toi aimer et laisse-moi t'aimer. Et arrête de réfléchir et de te sentir si coupable. Ne nous préoccupons pas de ce qui pourrait nous arriver. Ce qui importe c'est que nous nous désirons tous les deux, dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Nous nous aimons.

― Mais c'est de la folie ! s'exclama-t-elle. De la pure folie ! Je ne peux pas croire que... Enfin, tu n'as que dix-huit ans...

― On s'en fiche.

― Encore hier, tu étais mon élève...

― On s'en fiche, répéta Sirius.

― Et... et..., continua-t-elle, les larmes continuant de ruisseler sur son visage, et tu... tu ne m'aimeras pas pour toujours...

Il y eut un silence, ponctué de sanglots et des tic-tacs de l'horloge. Sirius passa ses doigts sous le menton de McGonagall pour l'inciter à le regarder dans les yeux.

― Minerva, dit-il d'une voix douce, sincère, tu auras l'âge de Dumbledore que je t'aimerai encore.

― Oh, Sirius..., sanglota-t-elle, il ne faudrait pas... Ça te rendrait si malheureux...

― Pas si tu acceptais qu'on soit heureux ensemble...

Nouveau silence. Fixant Sirius, McGonagall semblait être en proie à des pensées tortionnaires, douloureuses. Cependant, un feu de désir brûlant revenait briller dans son regard larmoyant. On n'entendit que les tic-tacs de l'horloge durant quelques minutes encore, puis, dans un souffle pour elle-même, elle lança :

― Mon Dieu, que Merlin me pardonne de ne pas être capable de lutter davantage...

Et elle vint sceller ses lèvres à celles de Sirius dans un baiser fiévreux, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, s'abandonnant enfin à ses émotions. Sirius resserra son étreinte. Cette fois, il le sentait, elle était à lui. Pour toujours ? Il ne le savait pas, mais du moins pour cette nuit...

... le temps de lui faire subir sa conséquence...

Fin

_Fin ? Non, pas vraiment... Mais c'est la fin de cette fic. La fin de l'histoire, je vous laisse l'imaginer. :) _

_En attendant de savoir si cette fic vous a plu, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous. ^^  
_


End file.
